The Masked Children
by SilverSnowLight
Summary: (NEW CHAPTER ON APRIL 20TH!) We all know how Blue and Silver escaped the Masked man, but what if he didn't stop there, what if he replaced them with other kids? What if they were the future dexholders?
1. Prologue: Starting Hand

**Edit: 8/25/19**

 **This is my first public fanfics amd I hope you all can help me with it as well.This was about 3 weeks I got the permission to use the idea that Liyada had allowed me to use in to an AU that I have now made my own. I will thank both her and everyone that help support the idea as well with my grammer editor(what will I do with out you Cledesol).**

 **Now to start this story is about a 'what if' idea and will revolve with the Masked man and childern.**

 **The updates will be slow but I'll try to make sure I make one chapter every month.**

 **Ages:**

 **Silver-6**

 **Blue-9**

 **Will-12**

 **Karen-15**

 **Sham-18**

 **Carl-21**

 **Thank you for the wait.**

 **Blue is the female.**

 **Disclaimr: Do not own Pokemon Adventers**

~{*}~

 _Some people say we have 3 masks_

 _One for the public_

 _One for friends and family_

 _One for your truest of self_

 _But we are different_

 _One for the fear_

 _One for pretend_

 _And one for "us"_

 _We are not allowed to have a mask of_

 _"true self"_

 _So we show "us"_

 _Because we are not allowed_

 _Because we are masked_

 _Because what is underneath_

 _The mask stopped "us"_

 _It contains "us"_

 _It controls "us"_

 _All because of them..._

~{*}~

"Someone has escaped!"

Panicking and running through the darkness of night, two small figures swiftly dashed within the shadows as they fled. Hand in hand, away from the lights that were flashing all around them. By their side, two smaller shadows followed close behind swiftly.

"Silver, are you okay?" the small brunette asked. Turning the corner, Blue looked around while Silver grabbed his knees, trying to catch his breath for the amount of running he did. Sneasel, who stayed by his side raised his head up to his trainer in worry. Sharing the same feeling as Sneasel, she gazed down at the exhausted redhead.

One of the lights came right at them. Quickly she pulled them both in one of the bushes with their partner Pokemon copying the movement. Both holding their breath, they waited as the light shined on the spot they were originally were for a few seconds, paused, and left when it was clear that they weren't there. Silver coughed roughly when they both let out a sigh of relief.

She bit her lip. Seeing as how tired her little brother was, she couldn't just ignore him when he was clearly in no shape to run any more. But at the same time she also couldn't risk their plan by taking a break either.

Letting her worry go for a moment to determination, her eyes set on to the ones that hid behind her little brothers mask. "Today is our only chance to run away...we have you keep going Silver. Can you do that?"

Silver was still breathing heavily for a few seconds before he nodded. But even when he gave the 'ok' she could still hear how he tried to quiet down his heavy breathing through his mask. Yet he was unsuccessful when he couldn't help but let a few puffs of air escape through the hard plastic. Thinking about how to help him breathe better, Blue placed her hand on her mask before she had an idea. Gently reaching to place both of her hand by each side of Silvers mask as she asked. "Let's try to get these mask off before we escape, alright?"

Silver tilted his head as if he didn't understand the words that were coming out of Blues mouth. Seeing this, she decided to take charge and reach for her mask with one of her own hands and gently pell it off.

 _The mask stopped "us"_

Silver now seeming to understand what was going on followed suit as he placed a gloved hand on his mask, pulling it off with the help of Blue. Blue smiled sweetly at him when he saw that was no longer hesitant on taking the mask off, not a flinch nor a protest. Truly do their trust run deeper than she would ever know.

"Ready?" she whispered.

He nodded, and they both pulled at the same time, ripping the masks from one another.

Holding her breath Blue was ready to see him, ready to see the one true person who had always been by her side from the start. She wanted to see the little boy that had hugged her so tightly when the nightmare of a mask has plagued them. She wanted to clearly see those silver eyes of the one she called "Little Brother".

But before they could look at each other, a flash of light came towards them. Simultaneously, they both ducked down into the greenery as the light passed by them with the seconds ticking for their escape.

After a few moments, Blue sighing a breath of relief before viewed down at her hands, now holding the mask that hid their faces for many years.

 _It contained "us"_

"We got them off…," she said as her voice went lower, "Just as I thought….. that man's at his weak point."

She shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind.

Looking down Blue remind herself that Silver was next to her and turned her head to the side to see him scanning his mask with curiosity. Her eyes widened as she looked at Silver. He was adorable. Paired with silver eyes that had a sharp edge to them, an italian nose, rounded cheeks that had a soft rose natural glow to them, she couldn't help but smile cheekily at him. It didn't help that his shoulder length hair keep covering his eye and seeing him try his best to move the piece of hair without using his hands as they were full at the moment.

It was adorable.

Not noticing the state his sister was in, Silver was examining his mask with surprise. It was rounded, mostly white except for the painted black v-like mouth and the eye holes that almost looked painted themselves in the darkness of night. He always knew what his mask would look like, given on how every one of them had the same one. Yet he still couldn't but be oddly fascinated and disgusted at the same time with the mask he wore for a good portion of his life.

 _It controlled "us"_

Still smiling (but less cheekily) Blue placed her hand on the side of Silver's face, making him look up in surprise as his eyes wide to see the face of brunette. Just as Blue was with seeing his face for the first time, he couldn't help but stare in awe at his sisters face.

Once he got to glimpse at her face but that was only once before it was covered up like his back then. He never did get a good look at her then but now…

Her eyes were so blue, a beautiful crystal clear color that was still deep rich in color. Her bangs that had been flat on her mask was now curling around her face, almost reaching to her eyes. But what caught him off guard was her smile. He never did felt like she smiled a lot, and why should she? There was never anything to be happy about in this prison of theirs but he couldn't help but feel joyful himself when saw a glimpse of her smile, her true smile.

So that is why when Blue saw him blush, she just had to get a reaction by placing her hands either side of his face. She wanted to cooed at his embarrassment as he blushed a color that matched his hair.

Playing with a strain of his hair she soften a bit from her excitement to aware. "So this is what you look like-Oh!" Stopping to remember where they are, she pulled back her gloved hands as she gazed sternly, "We have to hurry!"

Reaching down to her pockets in her black dress, she grabbed a paper that she had hidden from the Masked Man before leaving Silver in a daze into his own thoughts.

He couldn't help but think about how they were just kids that were taken to be one of the followers of one of the most feared men in all of Kanto and Johto. They were all separated into three groups, each held one girl and one boy, with a 3-age difference, just so that they can't rebel against him. But neither Blue nor Silver couldn't do much but stay in this prison that became a home to the other Masked Children that came willingly with him. They had always tried to find a way to escape from him, as they refused to become one of his elite followers.

And here they are, running away from it all.

Blue, done reading, spread out the paper to make enough room to allow Silver to see, making him stop his train of thoughts. "Let's check the route again," Blue said as she placed her finger on a spot on the map before tracing the path which they plan to leave at. Smiling she looked right at him to see if he could understand. "Right now, we're right here. And in this particular spot is our way to freedom."

Placing the map back in her pockets she got down to her knees and start to tap the ground lightly and quickly. "We've finally gotten out of that building but some of the psychic Pokemon have created a barrier surrounding this place, mostly-" The sound of Blue's voice was then silenced by a loud metallic thud that made them awe of how close they were to their goal. Stretching her hands wide and grabbing the sides of the metal platform she discovered from hiding a cat like grinned made its way to her face as she lifted up the doorway. Dust flying everywhere they both cough before Blue spoke again.

"Tada! This is the only way to get past the barrier through here!" Looking back Blue gazed upon it devilishly, "An underground passageway!"

Jigglypuff let out a cry of excitement as it floated down through the hole, which in turn, made Blue happily following her with a hum of her own. Silver only glanced at his partner Pokemon before climbing down as quickly as possible, he didn't have to look up to know if Sneasel also followed him as well.

Blue waited for Silver to climb down before grabbing a hold of his gloved hand. Feeling this, Silver squeezed her had before she returned the favor feeling slightly guilty what she was about to say next.

They walked hand in hand as they went through the vent to the underground halls. It was silent for a bit before she spoke. "But that's all I know," Blue admitted gently. Absentmindedly her hand was shaking a bit before she felt a familiar squeeze on her hand, urging her to continue. "The underground...its routes are way too complex. I don't really have an idea how to navigate around her." This time she felt his eyes staring at her. She ignored the urge to look back at him. "But...I suspect we'll have to bypass his room at some point. Then we could leave this place."

Silver didn't say anything, but judging how tightly he was squeezing her hand it meant that he trusted her no less than he did before.

That comfort her.

But before the duo can continue their way to victory their hearts sunk in dread when they heard a voice.

"There they are!"

Not wasting a moment, Blue grabbed Silver's hand and began to run away from the voices as they rounded a corner before whispering harshly, "Here!"

"Over there!"

"Get them!"

Not wanting to let either of them get caught again, they ran as fast as they could with Blue in the lead guiding them away from the enemy. But fate was not on their side, as to the path they took led to a three-way path that held one of the members of the older four Masked Children, Sham. The older girl pointed at them, and sneered proudly, with a sweet sickening voice, "Gotcha."

Panicking, Blue grabbed a hold on to Silver's face out of fear of him being discovered when they are to escape from this prison. Even though Sham has now seen her face, she can't have Silver be recognized by them, when they get out.

 _'If we get out at all...'_

Shaking that thought out of her head Blue shouted desperately and lead them through a different pathway in a clumsy run. "Don't let them see your face!"

By now, the other older Masked Children have finally caught up with Sham and have now released their own signature pokemon. Carl, the eldest of all of them and in the older group released his Houndour, while Sham, the second eldest and the same group as Carl, called out her Meowth. Will and Karen, who are in the second oldest group, wasted no time to also take out their own signature pokemon, Natu and Eevee.

"Meowth, Scratch!"

"Houndour, Ember!"

"Natu, Psychic!"

"Eevee, Bite!"

Blue was panicking.

 _'No!'_

As swiftly as possible, Blue lead her and Silver away from the attacks that now blocked their path to their exit. Behind them she could hear the hissing from Silver's Sneasel and the lowly sub-sided growl from her Jigglypuff was they ran, both of them were itching for a fight.

But she couldn't let that happen. Not at all. She was afraid that if they were to fight, they will not be able to escape with 2 against 4 battle. Especially when the older teens were stronger than them.

But during the run, one of the attacks manage to hit Silver on his leg making him cry out in pain from the sudden feeling. Eyes wide in horror, Blue desperately cried out his name trying her best to find a way out with every fiber of her being screaming out at her to keep Silver safe.

Lady luck must be on their side.

Seeing an opportunity when they hit a fork in the path ahead she quickly ran towards it with a plan forming in her mind. Both grinding their teeth, Silver from the pain in his right leg and Blue from the frustration and anger from the sudden input of their plan of escaping saw a pipe up ahead with a small stream of steam coming out from it.

Quickly, she drew back her into a fist before] used all of her strength to break the pipe and wished upon Jirachi that it would work. Her prayer must have been heard, because the single strand of white steam became a cloud of gray smoke as it poured out from the pipe and giving the area a ghostly aura.

Coughing from the smoke, the elite followers tried to blow it away in order to find their targets before they escape but was proven rather difficult. Sham, who was frustrated by this turn of events moved away from the cloud in order to get a better clearing of the path in front of them to get a better visual.

She was unexpectedly lucky enough to see which way the two left to when she saw a foot rounding around a corner. Not very smart those little ones.

Grinning with excitement to please her master, she called out to her fellow Masked elite with a smug tone in her voice. "There! I saw where they went. Hurry up or I'll drag you all behind me!" And with that, Sham ran to the path she last saw them.

The others proceeding to follow her, Sham ran to where she had seen the shadows of the two, not wanting to fail her master.

But they never did get far, as to a big pink wall has blocked their path to the shock of the carrot head. Too surprised at this outcome, Karen exclaimed with a hint of panic in her voice ,"A dead end?! Wha- you said that they come through here!"

Not wanting to let this opportunity go to waste, Will smudgedly placed both of his hands behind his neck and gave Sham a sideways glance to his left with his voice sugary sweet dripping with sarcasm. "Hey Sham. Are you SURE you saw them head this way? Looks to me you might be seeing things. You sure your not going blind old lady?"

Outraged by the embarrassment of possibly getting them to waste their time on getting to their target, she proclaimed angrily at Will with her face under the mask bleeding red.

"Of course I saw them go this way! What do you think I was doing!" marching up to him Sham grabbed a hold of his clown collar with a growl in her voice. "Do you wish for me to end your pathetic life?"

Use to both Will's comments and Sham's threats, Karen rolled her eyes in her mask before calmly stated their next move. "Its obvious thats there's nothing here you two. Let's go check the other two paths down back. Surely they must have gone somewhere." She pointed at the wall. "But not here as Sham so kindly shown us."

Will giggled in a fist of laughter before skipping ahead, back down the hallway. Carl looked at Sham before he too left after the clown. Fuming, Sham was hot on his heels, slowly letting the sound of their footsteps echoed through the hallway die down.

Unknown to them, the 'pink wall' that blocked their path slowly lost its volume, revealing it to be only Blue's Jigglypuff. Once Jigglypuff shrunk down to its normal size, it bounced gleefully at her trainer and gave a little cry to show that The cost was clear.

Reassured, Blue sighed a bit of relief and raised her hand up to her chin to wipe of the sweat that found its way there from her nervous breakdown. "Phew~ Their gone. We should be safe for now, at least for a little while anyway." Her heart done pounding on her chest, she grabbed Silver's hand as she turned to move forward on the path they blocked. They can't waste another second there if those four were still on their trail. It will be a matter of time before they figure out that they've been tricked and come back for-

She heard a whimper.

Her heart cracked.

She had forgotten that Silver had gotten hurt during the run and had forcefully made him put more pressure on his leg as they escaped from the others.

She can't let that go on.

So that was how Silver was given a free ride on the back of his sister with a blush from both embarrassment and humiliation, even when there was no one to see but his Sneasel and Jigglypuff.

"...Sorry Silver. It's my fault your hurt…."

"But you couldn't see it coming?"

"But I should have done something to keep you safe." A sigh. "I think I can see the exi-"

She froze. Silver froze. Both Blue's Jigglypuff and Silver's Sneasel froze.

As she let those last words fall from her lips as the shadow loomed in front of them, a shadow that they both came to hate and fear over the years they stayed in hiding.

Blue could feel Silver shaking while her eyes started to gather tears.

 _'No, please no, I was so sure, he couldn't have…'_

Blue couldn't believe it, can't believe. After all their hard work…. their plans to see freedom…. to finally escape…. they were wasting their only hope.

 _'Why?'_

 _'I don't want to be here anymore! I don't want Silver to scared anymore!'_

 _'so ….why….'_

 _'This can't be...this can't… I...why-wait… is that..?'_

Blue, still carrying Silver, walked forward to see what was really the shadow that was covered by darkness that was now shown in light.

Her suspicions were correct.

The shadow that was thought to have a person making it was all but a clear statue of ice. Carved carefully and taken care of with hard work that only delicate hand can make, it shimmered and glowed under the false light.

The statue, it was the Masked Man (just not the real thing) alsong side 6 others that she all but knew.

Carvings of them, carvings of the Masked Children.

Each one was wearing their masks, carved no higher than their elbows, with arms close to their bodies, facing all in different directions and away from the man that stood straight and center. Compared to the carvings of them, he looked terrifying. The long hair she was used to see was swirling and coiled around them like unbroken chains. Hands outstretched like claws of a predator were inches from her face, making her had the thought that they would grab her by the throat if she dare to look away. And the mask… a sign of what they all stand for, what they were forced to stand for, staring at her very being.

She had to keep telling herself that it was not real and trying not flinch from its realism.

"Oh, scared me there...they're just ice sculptures," mentally sweat dropping at the unnecessary scare, Blue placed a hand on the head of the delicate Silver ice duplicate that was in front of her.

 _'Not real,'_ she had to remind herself. _'Not real.'_

"There are sculptures of us too." Blue let her eyes linger a little long on her iced made little brother before removed her hand from his head. Now looking around the room that they were now in Blue let a thought cross over her mind that made more than complete sense.

"This must be that man's room."

Silver, still a little shell shock from the unexpected scare felt even more panic flood into his mind. The other masked ones he can face, some of the lackys that he had gotten used to calling he would not be afraid, but the Masked Man was someone that he hoped he will never see in the dead of night. Out of desperation, Silver spoke out with panic laced over his voice, "Blue-onee, we don't know where he's hiding. He could be nearby and listening…"

Blue felt bad for the hundredth time that night. Of course he would be scared by that, of course he would want to get out of their. She would know, she never wanted to even hear the Masked Man with the echoes of his shoes. But even so…..

Silver expected for her to agree, to look at least panicked or even worried, fearful. Heck he even thought that she would start bolting out with him at hand, but even he did not expect the next words that Blue spoke.

"Yeah, very near indeed," raising her hand to point at the curtain that were on the side of the room replacing that of a door. Blue continued with her eyes narrowing on that spot,"He's sleeping on the other side of that curtains."

"EH?!"

Silver couldn't believe it, the one person that they dreaded to see, the person they are trying to escape from, the one that became his distorted nightmare, is right on the other side of a curtain! Blue sensed what Silver was so shocked about and smiled at him with a confident look. "But don't worry. He can't move a limb today. That man becomes weak once every few months. According to my calculations…," smiling with giddiness she let the last word fall with pride,"..that's today!"

She had almost forgotten about that, the reason why they decided to escape when he was bed ridden instead of waiting for him to go on one of his trips. A night with the full moon in which his actions take the price for his foolish attempted to failure.

Near to the future, they would both soon learn why was this. For every time a full moon appears, it will shine it's beams of light upon the shrine of Ilex forest. The Masked Man failed attempt on capturing time made him somehow connected to the shrine that was dedicated to the Pokemon. A connection in which would give him a divine punishment.

 _He didn't know..._

Blue look from side to side with a very thoughtful look on her face, something that Silver studied at. After all, they never did communicate with facial expressions at all. Only by body language did they learn to read each other so well.

"Ya' know, we just can't go away like this. Empty handed I mean. Now what can I-Hmm?!"

Curious as to what made her stop talking, little brother followed her line of sight to see what caught her eye before he gasped in awe the second time that day.

Two feathers sat in the safety of a clear see-through case that somehow made them seem so mythical. One of them was a shimmering silver so clear that it could compete with Silver's own eyes, glowing in the dark room like a star. The other feather was opposite of the Silver feather. Colored with a tipped bright green to pure white from a dark red made it seem full of energy then the cool colored silver feather. Somehow, like the other feather, it to had a glow of sorts coming from it. But while the silver feather was calm and soothing, this feather was warm and comforting.

Something about them just made Silver want to reach out and hold on tight. To what he was not sure. All he wanted was to bathe in their glow.

Shaking his head to snap out of it, Silver felt Blue moving and looked up to see white gloved hands grabbing a hold onto the two feathers making him a little peeved that she got to hold onto them before she handed them both to him with excitement and pleasure.Seeing this, Jigglypuff floated near the feathers to get a better look at them while Sneasel tilted his head. Laughing at her brothers face, she adjusted her grip on him before giving him a wink over her shoulders. "Now I know this may seem off putting but we'll need mementos ya know?" pointing at the feather with her eye she continued. "Besides, no one will miss a few feathers."

Silver gave a small laugh as Blue beamed at the sound of it. Proud, she carried him to the curtain that she spotted earlier and speeded walked towards it.

 _She didn't know…_

They both had the same though in their mind as Blue made a run for it. Closer and closer to the light that grew with each step. The days of cold dark rooms are no longer going to grow, the times of fearing the presence of that man will be no more. The time of their new lives were about to begin.

 _They didn't know…_

With their Pokemon partners by their side, and with each other at hand Blue took a leaping step forward into that light with a smile that could never die.

"The outside world!"

 _They didn't know… they didn't know that they set off to a path that will lead them back to their past. They didn't know that they set a new course in the timeline that was set in place. But they will know this, soon the days of true darkness not only was the seed planted that day, but the seed that will blossom from that flower will change fate itself._

 _The clock has started_

 _No longer frozen_

 _They moved_

 _All because of them_

 _Tick tock tick_

~{*}~

 **Sorry that its not the first chapter of the whole thing but I want to start to where the problem start and how it all began kind of thing, you know? I like to respect that this is the starting point as well to that will be important to the future chapters and to the feelings of both Silver and Blue(F).**

 **This story is 2nd pov and I have no idea of I like to continue that or to make it 1st pov. So please dont be surprised by pov change.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this little story of mine and look forward for more.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1: In the Dark

**Edit (10/12/19)** **Hello everyone, it seems that I had a lot more free time then I thought I would have and now I am posting this new chapter of the Mask story**.

 **Pryce, or also known as the Masked Man will be a Lot more than a little bit of OC** **I hope you like this story as much as I do, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Adventures**

~{*}~

 _Crack... crack... crack._

"Those two... _huff_ ...have...escaped."

 _Crack... crack... crack._

In the darkness of the room, steady hands played a rhythm as they slowly chipped the ice sculpture, bit by bit, filling the empty air with a sad song. The room itself was almost bare, a single bed was laid in the middle, pressed upon the wall with a Swinub comfortably settled in the middle of it. The floor was polished so clean that it seemed to be a mirror rather than a floor, fragile and so easy to break. But even with the room bare there was one thing that made you want to look again. On the opposite side of the room, the source of the sad song stopped his work as he let his hands fall on to his lap.

Silence was far more sorrowful than the song.

Turning his head, Pryce let his mind wander in thought.

 _Silver. Blue._

He knew for a fact that those two have been planning to escape for a while. At first he didn't think they would, they were kids- _children!_ There was no way that they could escape, even if they tried. After all, he planned and shaped this building to his image. To make sure that nothing like this would ever happen, filling it with traps, twist and turns, along with his followers to stop anyone from coming to close. Then a flaw appeared in his design, something so small that he did not think it was something to be fearful about- their skills. The very skills he taught.

It's funny, he only used them for his purpose. For they had shown promise at such a young age, making him take an approach he never thought he would try. But he did, and he taught them.

Sweet children that he taught to go against what they learn since they enter this world.

He taught them many ways to battle, taught them that Pokemon are only meant to be used for battle, taught them special fields of training. He manipulated them to a way where he had total control of them. At least... for a while.

It was a bit surprising, yet expected. The change was small, yet there. It was such a small thing really, completely unnoticeable until you truly looked at it.

It only started when Blue moved her eyes.

She only flicker them once and then nothing. It's quite difficult to see her eyes, but he could. He could see them. Usually she would always have her eyes straight ahead at him, unlike Silver, who always had his head down. No matter how many times he stared, she would look back as though a challenge had been proposed- one that she refused to lose to.

Nonetheless, he ignored it. Thinking it was a crack in her armor, he believed it was a war he finally won.

Oh how wrong he was.

It continued, not only the eyes but with a slight movement of her head. Her fingers would also slightly point twitching before becoming stiff once again. She would no longer be silent, taps or small hums that he now knows that were meant so that she can hear the echoes of the halls. Everyday she would act a slight movement ever so slowly and asking questions that he refuses to answer. He could tell that she was mapping the way to find her way out- a smart thing to do really.

At first, he refused to help her in any way, thinking that she could never leave this place. She was just a child with a silly illusion of freedom that she wished to come true.

Maybe it was the way she would try to get things out of him by getting straight to the point, or perhaps it was her undying spirit, or maybe it was her strong will that allowed her to persist that made him play along with her.

Not that she seem to notice.

He gave her the answers to the questions in a twisted way of answering, he told his followers to not go to certain halls where he knew that Blue will drag Silver to, and he would have the other masked children stay very distant from them as well, making very few problems as possible for them.

His mind was set that no matter what they learn in this new game that they played, that he would be the only one to win by letting them see that they cannot escape, that freedom was just a wish, and that they were already trapped from the start. A twisted way to break them, yes, but how were they to learn if they did not see that they already belong to him?

To him?

"Fools."

Yes… Fools is what they were, and that is what he is- a fool.

A fool will not have let the game out of hand by going as far as too ignore their escape, a fool wouldn't have sat there as he heard his captives breaking out, a fool would not have this warm feeling that he cannot stop.

What was it? It was something he felt before, but… it was so far back that he could barely grasp the name. Was this-

Warmth?

"Did you feel lonely," Pryce whispered to the statue's shadow. "You should have cast away those kinds of emotions long ago…"

 _'Yes, you should have, there is no feeling of warmth here,'_ shaking his head he looked back at his work. _'No feeling, just… casted away'._

Swinub didn't want to let his master act this way. He knew that he was feeling lonely too. After all, his children have left him. _'If only master would let them in,'_ Swinub thought sadly as he watched him, _'now they will never understand.'_

Pryce moved a bit, just a bit, leading the shadow away from his work to let the light in. The light shone upon the ice frame making it sparkle in the rays to revealed that it was a family. Those that never knew the people in the craftsmanship would have thought nothing about them, only that they were together peacefully. They were all happy with smiles plastered on their faces, laughter in their eyes, and love for each other.

But to him, it was a pipe dream.

Pryce was sitting in his wheelchair as his hands lay on a crossed legged Silver with a content face full of excitement. Blue was at his other side bending her legs to get to his level and placed her hands on his. Will was standing proudly on the side with his hands behind his back in the middle of a laugh, while next to him was Sham who was ever so carefully having her hands on the handle of the wheelchair in hold for him from moving in place. To Pryce's right was Karen who had placed her hand on his shoulder with a look of caring, alongside with Carl who had his hands behind him. Unlike Will, he had them in a more professional stance along with a mid laughing looking downwards. This was not a frame of fear or control, this was a frame of love and laughter.

Pryce shook his head, why did he do such a thing? Why make this statue? Why is it?

 _'You love them, and you were hoping to have a family with them. Is that not why you let them go?'_

If only he could say that this wasn't true, but that's another lie. While in this little game of theirs, he felt something. At first he thought this as pity, pity over the children who wander in a labyrinth with no exit. But slowly, it became warmer, like a slight pull on his heart when he starts to think about them, a sudden feeling that he knows that it isn't pity. But like the person he is, he made up ways to excuse himself, that it's only the effects of time, his age is getting to him, he let the warm air in.

So many, yet, he knows what it means and won't deny it. He loves them, he loves them as they were his children.

He thought about it. He thought about how they could have been a family with no more fear, pain, or worry. And to be honest with himself, he would like to see him as the father over his children, with nothing more than with laughter and smiles. No more lies or mask. Just a normal family… just like what it could've been for Lapras.

But….

Pryce moved his wheelchair to his drawer next to his bed and pull on the last cabinet and out came a folder filled with papers. Making sure that nothing spills, he gently placed it on top of the drawer and opened it. Inside were files, files of children to toddlers. They all came from different regions, backgrounds, and lifestyles, but there is one thing that they all are connected to- potential they were born with.

Replacements. Replacements over them.

They never would love him, not after what he has done to them. And it hurts, it hurts so much. He could never be loved by them, and why would they? He hurt them, enslaved them, and broke them to submission. And he wonders if they would love them? Fools only think that way.

Spreading the papers out he let his eyes wander from file to file. Nothing appealed to him. There were picture after picture. One of a boy with chocolate hair, a girl of amber eyes, a baby cooing at her mother, nothing.

Sighing, he let his hands drop and rubbed his forehead from irritation. What is he doing? Finding another child to take, and then what? Do the same thing over and over? How pathetic.

Why is he even doing this? To replace what he couldn't have, to fill his heart? No doubt about it, it will only happen again if he were to do that. No love will be shared nor warmth with those he might take.

"Hopeless.." he whispered silently to the point where no one could hear him. No one but his Swinub. Not wanting his master to be sad, he jumped onto the pile of paper and scattered them everywhere off the drawer until it drifted to the floor. Surprised, Pryce stood in shock over his Pokemon's behavior. "What are you doing? Stop that!"

Not listening, Swinub grabbed the file that he saw earlier, something that he recognized and placed it in front of his master's lap. When his master did not make a move to grab it but instead to grab him, Swinub let out an angry squeal and jumped on his lap with the paper in his mouth, trying to tell him to take it.

Pryce, who was annoyed by his Pokemon's attitude, gave him a look of tired irritation. "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" Shaking his head, the small pig pokemon placed the paper over his hands that still was position over his wheelchair arm seat. Raising an eyebrow, Pryce turned his hand over to properly take the special piece of paper in his hand and looked below to his pokemon.

"You want me to look at this?" Finally seeing that his master was listening, the small pokemon let out a short snort as it jumped up and down a little as a sign to continue.

Not wanting to rile his pokemon further, he let his eyes wander to read the words on paper.

~{*}~

 **Ruby Kasumi**

Age: 4

Region:Johto

Pokemon: Skitty, Ralts, Poochyena

Guardian: Father(Norman), Mother

Traits:Reckless and strong

Reason: The boy is young but trains under his father along with his Pokemon and has learned many strategists along with the natural talent of battling.He-

~{*}~

Pryce stopped and looked at his Pokemon with confusion, "So? What is it? Why do you want me to read this?" Huffing, Swinub sat on his masters lap and pointed his snout to his hand, then to him, then to the door.

For a moment nothing came to mind until Pryce finally understand what he was trying to say. "You want me to choose this boy? But he has a family! A father and mother and who knows what! And you want me to just ruin that for him?!" Pryce exclaimed shocked at his pokemon logic.

 _'What was he doing? Trying to protect this boy when just seconds ago he was finding a child to take away. What was he doing? Why is he denying this boy?'_

Shaking his head, he let himself look at his master for a second before he turned to go and head towards the top drawer from his cabinet. Not understanding his Pokemon at all, Pryce grabbed his Pokemon from the small space that he was just occupying and out he came out, along with...something else? Gently placing Swinub back down he let it show that he had his full attention towards him. Satisfied that his master won't try to stop him, he slowly came closer to open his mouth to see it was a piece of a wing.

Then it hit him.

Looking a little more than just surprised, he stood almost frozen until it clicked why his pokemon made him see the file- why he was trying to make him choose him, and why he had shown that piece of the broken wing. Slowly he let his eyes turn down in fear, pain, guilt, and most of all, understatement.

Letting his hands touch the fragile wing, he thought of how he had gotten it from Celebi during his battle. He did not know if it was because he had trained his Pokemon to a much more higher level or that the fact that Celebi might be playing or if it was carelessness, but whatever the reason, this wing has shown him something that he can't get out of his mind.

When he had ordered Delibird to attack it with a blizzard attack, it had somehow frozen the wings of Celebi and had broken off. But he was too soon to celebrate, becuses with his focus lost for a second, Celebi darted back into the shrine and will never come out until the next moon. He remembered how frustrated he was back then, the fact that he lost Celebi again and again was catching up to him slowly.

He didn't realize that Swinub has taken upon itself to fetch the broken wing and came waddling back to him till he felt a tug on his robe. Of course, he tried to ignore him after the failure of an attempt to capture the time Pokemon that he so desperately need to help his past. But the little Swinub didn't give up and started to climb up on the long piece of cloth. Surprised that his fateful Pokemon would do such a thing he let his ice claw turn in to a hand, soft to the touch, and brought him up to his face level.

There in his mouth was a wing, a small clear, gentle wing. Enchanted by this, Pryce used his real hand to reach forward and let his hand graze the fragile looking thing.

As soon as he came in contact with it, whole body felt as it was pulled towards something with flashes of white dancing across his vision.

Not believing what was going on, he frantically turned his head to understand his surroundings."Wh-what is this?!" Nothing answered his call, not a voice at least, but the space in front of him morphed into swirls and twisted until it was as clear as a looking glass. But it wasn't a looking glass at all. The surface was filled with a forest all for the eyes can see with a dark surrounding, showing that it was dark or late evening. Nothing happened at first, until something starts to move in one of the bushes far away coming closer and closer.

Pryce couldn't move, nor can he find his voice, but for some reason he did not feel fear, not yet. Then a young boy, around the age of a small child, jumped out from the bushes with scratches and tears in his ruby red eyes. He was breathing hard, indicating that he was running with one of his arms trying to wipe away the tears from his face, which had a long white bandage around his head.

 _'What? Why is this boy crying? What's going on?'_

Not comprehending what was happening, he did nothing to stop the swirls and twist around the frame of the scene in front of him.

Before he could do much of a shout, he heard the voice of the boy cry out, "Why daddy? WHY?!"

Slowly the space in front of him spaced once again to show a dark room with him along with the Masked Children that are still in his command. Then Pryce, or rather, the Masked Man, faced his followers in a formal stand of manner.

"Children, I have gathered you four to help me bring two more recruiters to our base here in Johto." Reaching out, his icy fingers out to hold two pages of paper and handed to Carl and Karen, who were standing in the front. Retreating his hand, he spoke, "Be careful when you gather them for me, the boy is said to be an excellent battler and the Berlitz child will be heavily guarded, so be sure not to be caught." Letting his words sink in he headed to the exit from the room that was shown on screen, but before he did that he paused, "And please, do refrain from failing me again." The last thing he saw was this other self walk out the room.Then just like he was pulled in he was pulled out and through the flashes of white once more as he felt like he was falling down to a swirl of colors.

Sighing, Pryce looked at his Swinub on the cabin in front of him, and smiled sadly. "You know, don't you?" Not needing an exchange of human words, the little pig Pokemon nodded once as his gaze return to that of his master. _'This makes sense now,'_ the thought came across his mind as he closed his eyes.

You see, it was a vision of the future that he had saw long ago. Of course, the power in that wing was only enough to show him only a few future visions after finding out what the wing could do after, testing it so many times. Yet he couldn't let go of the thought of those scenes that he saw that day.

It seems as though he refuses to believe it, he must capture those children that he foresaw. As much as he knows, you can change the future. Unlike the past, for the past has already happened. But the future has not. If one was to change the future as it was, there can be more than just chaos in its wake.

 _'Why must this happen? Why must I do this?'_ he wonders as he let his armor fall as his eyes reflected on only the sadness that he could feel. Almost like an invisible force was controlling him, he let his hands grab onto the file closer to him near his heart.

"I'm sorry you will have to feel this."

With a sudden change of tone, Pryce let himself look at the ruby eyes of the little boy that he knows he'll soon see. "I don't know who you are, or the company that you will be together with soon but…"

The light from the ice sculpture shine upon the start of a bitter bittersweet story that only he knew. Those two predictions were not the only ones he saw after all.

"...you will change the future for the better ...my children."

~{*}~

 _Tick tock tick_

 _Clock strikes 1 o'clock_

 _One step start_

 _A start of it all_

 _Tick tock tick_

~{*}~

 **I hope this is as confusing at it seems. In the english version of the manga, it showed that Pryce called them fools because they did not let go of their feelings. But in the japanese version it is shown how confused he is when he felt something when they escaped.**

 **Hopefully none of you are confused on this and if you are, please feel free to give me a review on things.**

 **Also the story will be for now on 2 pov because I'm more use to that than any other point of view apparently.**

 **As for Rubys last name, Kasumi. You see Ka- means blood, while Sumi- means pure of graceful. But if you were to separate that, Su- means jewel and Mi- means beautiful. So to make it clear, Kasumi means 'pure blood' or 'beautiful blood jewel', just like a ruby stone.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to look at this story of mine and take care, till next time.**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long delay, i wanted to keep the story rolling by setting myself to make a chapter every month or so to pace myself but two months past. I'm very sorry for that. For that I'm going straight to the next chapter after this post and will be done by this week or in a weeks time, because you never know what life throws at you.**

 **Another thing is that I have realized that I never put up the ages of all of the dexholders, for this AU has a certain age group for the dexholders. So I'll update the other chapters soon. But for now this is the age group of the current dexholders that are present(alive) at the moment. The ages here are based from the first chapter to know so please keep that in mind.**

 **Red-9**

 **Green(M)-9**

 **Blue(F)-9**

 **Yellow-7**

 **Gold-6**

 **Silver-6**

 **Crystal-6**

 **Ruby-4**

 **Sapphire-4**

 **Emerald-3**

 **Diamond-2**

 **Pearl-2**

 **Platinum-2**

 **Black-2**

 **White-2**

 **Lack(Lack-two)-born**

 **Whi(Whi-two)-born**

 **Hope this help, if still have questions, just ask. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: don't own Pokemon Adventures**

·X·x·X·

"I have to go now."

You would think that hearing those words would be so simple, that they only have one meaning and that there was no need to repeat such simple words.

To Ruby, they were not so simple.

He didn't understand what was happening at all. A moment ago he was just playing with his new friend in the woods with a game of tag. Then it all happened so fast, he heard her scream and the next thing he knew, he was calling out all of his pokemon friends to help her, to save her, to protect her. He didn't want anything to happen to her, he didn't want harm to his only friend.

Sure he had friends before and had fun like they were, but because his dad always had to train a lot to grow stronger for the gym leader test, many of his friends left him because they didn't want to wait anymore for him to come back after his long days of training alongside his dad, and many of them were even jealous of this fact. But Ruby didn't want that to get to him and instead continued focusing more on training his pokemon and battling skills like his dad. He made his main focus to make his father proud of him.

But he didn't realized that he showed only the soft side of himself. While he was with her, he never had a reason to be aggressive or hostile at all, never had a reason to show his father's side of him. He never knew that she would be fright over that, after all, he is still the same person that became her friend.

But the way she looked at him, he thought it was because she was scared over the Salamence attack. He wanted to show her that there was no reason to be scared anymore. That's why he smiled through his pain, to show that its safe.

He didn't know that to her, she wasn't safe.

If only he could go back…

"Sca- scary.."

He never saw her cry before. Heck he never saw a girl cry before, but the way she looked at him and the way she said those words…

It hurts. It hurts to see the one person you want to protect, the one person who is there for you, the one person who is now your friend….

...be afraid of you.

He wanted to run away. He wanted to run and run and run. He wanted to go home and stay in his mom's arms, he wanted to go back and practice his battling skills, he wanted to go back and see that his dad was watching him with pride in his eyes as he becomes a better trainer.

 _Daddy…_

He didn't know what happen after but the next thing he knew was being treated by a person in a long white coat. They were fumbling with something around his head, and slowly he felt pressure on his wound, covering it with something of a sort. They were talking to his mom, something about ''very deep' and 'might have scars'.

He didn't care, and how can he? How can he when someone was afraid of him, for what he was, what part of his father he might be.

 _Daddy?_

Then his mom took him in his arms. He felt so relieved to feel the warmth and love that she gave to him, as she whispered about how everything was fine now and how he was safe and how they were going to see his dad.

He was happy. Happy to know that everything's going to be ok, just like he wanted. They will all go home together and have dinner on the table with a his parents tucking him in and saying good night as he wakes from his nightmare. This is, after all, only just a nightmare. There was no attack, no tears from her, no bandages on his head, and no way that his dad was leaving him.

 _Daddy!_

But now, his father, his dad...is saying that he was leaving.

'Why? Why is he leaving? Did something happened? Did...did I do something to upset daddy, was I not strong enough? And what about the test, surely daddy passed. So why...why was he leaving me!?',Ruby thought.

Norman had his attention to his wife as she held onto his hands with as much strength as she can muster in her weak state. Hating that he had to leave his wife and only son, his face held a confixed battle of emotions as he also strongly held her petite hands in his own," I may not be able to spend much time with you and Ruby…," he held on tighter ,"Sorry…." Mrs. Kasumi finally couldn't take it as she let her tears fall freely from her face bowed down in sadden acceptance," Dear…"

Giving her hand a final squeeze he slowly let go of her hand with his heart pinged in pain when he knew this will be one of the only times he gets to see her for who knows how long. Sensing this, she too, with shaky hands, let go as well and walked her way to Ruby. But not without giving her husband a final smile of encouragement.

Norman felt many swirls of emotions. Shaking it off he looked up to a particular part of the skies as he recalled the talk that he had about the direction of where the target took off to,'It flew off in that direction.'

Fingering his belt around, he fumbled till he found what he was looking for. Unleashing the small rounded pokeball from its small prison, he pressed the small white button of his now enlarged pokeball. Sparing a glance at the creature inside he give it a nob as he used his reflex to throw the small device in front of him. With a almighty boom and a sudden flash of light, there standing was a Dragonite. The now freed pokemon shook its head from the new freedom from his small home. Now seeing his master in front, walking to his family, Dragonite carefully followed him.

Norman stand there was he saw his wife, caring for his son, Ruby, with his newly acquired jacket that they had packed."Come Ruby, say goodbye to daddy.You gotta button this here…" Norman watched her buttoned little Ruby's jacket with a a steady face. He had to make sure to show nothing that he feels, because if he did, then he would break from the one face that he get his mind off on. Ruby's.

Ruby didn't want him to go, he didn't want to say goodbye. Everything was supposed to be ok, they were supposed to go celebrate together, they were supposed to be moving to there new home together, they were supposed to be together.

"Ruby, be a good boy and say 'bye-bye' to dad-"

 **"Daddy!"**

Before he knew it, before anyone knew it, Ruby escaped his mother's arms and was now walking towards Norman with arms stretched out and face in a pity pleasing manner. No one moved to stop Ruby but he wasn't finished. With emotion in his voice he continued.

"Daddy…," blinking away his tears",are you gonna stop teaching me about battles?"

Nothing moved, it seemed like the whole world had hold its breath from this little boys question…no… from the answer that will come from it, from the person it must come from. What a horrible world to let this happen to this poor family.

Norman wanted nothing then to stop everything and apologize for trying to leave, for taking the blame, to leave him with no answer at all. But…

"Ruby from now on, you'll continue training on your own. Do not ever give up halfway. Always strive to better yourself, until you've reached the pinnacle. From now on…"

Breath.

"...I won't be by your side to guide you. True strength lies in overcoming obstacles on your own, and gaining powers through your own merit-"

"No!" Ruby had enough, how could he? How could he say this to him?! He was his role model, his teacher, his daddy. How could he train without him there, he was the one to teach him Pokemon battles, he was the one to help him catch his first friend, he was the one to inspire his dream of wanting to beat all the gym leaders and challenge the Pokémon league. And one day that would mean to battle his dad, his biggest dream yet. To battle and beat his dad, to see the spark in his father's eyes as he sees his win over his father as he congratulate him, giving him a badge, saying how proud he was… "I wanna go with you!!"

Boom!

Without him knowing what was going on, his dads Slaking was released right behind him and took a hold at him. Norman watched this as his most trusted and most faithful partner held on to his son as he struggled to get out of the strong ape-like Pokemon. Norman turned around and started to walk to his dragon Pokemon,"You cannot."

 _...no.._

"Daddy!! I want you to keep teaching me!! I wanna grow stronger with daddy watching me!"

Step by step.

 _..No.._

"Daddy!"

Getting on.

 _No._

"Daddy!"

Double taps his Pokemon

 _No!_

"Daddy!"

Dragon started to flap his wings

 _NO!!!_

 **"Don't go!! Don't leave me behind!!** "

 _Those tears were never ending that day, neverending for who knows how long, no one knows….nobody knows...nobody knows those tears were going to leave a permanent scars in his face for years and years and years to come._

~{*}~

It was silent, at least, to Ruby it was.

Just hours before, he was attacked by a wild Salamence along with his newly bonded friend that he just meet. There was a battle, an injury, and tears. It didn't come from him, he had blood for that.

Just a few hours before, his father told them he was leaving, without reason. There was shouting,words, and tears. They came from him. They didn't stop.

As soon as he left, he cry, screamed, and kicked, trying anything so that he can get out of the iron-like grip that was holding him down from running to find his dad. His mom tried to reason with him, but he had none of it and continued to cry out and fight back. After an hour of his tantrum, he tired himself out past his breaking point that he didn't object when Slaking handed him over to his mom who tried to soothed him with words that he can't remember and had felt her patting his head. He didn't acknowledge any of it and countinted to cry silently.

But still hours later he was sitting in the corner on one of the Pokémon Center's lounges with twin waterfalls on his face. His mother, along with some other people didn't recognize, followed along to the Pokémon center after seeing that the sun was sure to be setting soon. At the moment, his mom, who decided that he need time when she couldn't get through to him, was talking to a man with brown hair and beard, with sandals and a white lab coat, the same man who was one of the few people that keeps glancing at him. If it was another time, he would have thought how weird this guy was and would have ask his mom who he was, but he was to broken down to even stand up, much less asking his mom such curious question that he had in mind.

The room was one of the lounge rooms that the Pokémon Center would have for parties and events that are reserved for celebrations that they would host. But at the moment, it was filled with many people with suits, coats, and some with microphones in hand, all talking to each other about the incident. Although Ruby was grieving, he had eased dropped enough to know something had happen to the 'Lad' and had some of their research ruined by this as well as there data for it. This was what they were talking about, that's what they are all only talking about.

'Who cares….daddy's gone, he's gone…',Ruby had thought silently as he gazed at all of the grownups that filled the room.

No one was talking about his dad, no one was unnerved by his absences, no one noticed at all. It was frustrating that he was the only one that seems to be grieving and everyone was talking over some papers and data. It angered him that all them seem to care about was the lab, no one was even mentioning his dad , even his mom didn't say anything.

He couldn't take it.

Before he could talk himself out of it, before anyone can see him, before his mom came back to check on him, he used his anger as his strength and ran out of the room to the entrenched. He didn't know if anyone saw him or if it was his imagination, but he heard a shout and the next thing he knew, more voices rises along. Ruby wasn't sure what the voices had said, but he refused to slow down, in fact, it only made him run even faster then he was before.

He passed the rows and rows of doors that seem to forever stretched till he finally passed by Nurse Joy in the front desk to the twin doors that opened when he was 3 feet away from them. The first thing he felt was the blast of the fresh cold night air as he speed past any trainers that were on their way to the Pokémon Center for the night, who were all surprised to have someone who wasn't even half their size to bump into them in top speed, the perks of playing outdoors and training. Ruby didn't have to wait long for someone to react, for as soon as he was only a few yards away from the Center, he heard shouts.

"Stop!"

"What are you doing kid?!"

"Ruby! Come back!"

But he didn't stop, he just ran and ran and ran through the forest trees. Why would he go back! They didn't care for his dad, and know they are all coming after him and then what? They will forget about him as well, just like they did with his dad.

'Just like daddy.'

As much as he wished that he could get away, Ruby can hear the footsteps of many others as the go closer and closer. It won't be long till someone had caught up to him and stop him from escaping.

'No, please, just leave me alone.'

He remembered how his dad would sometimes train out in the back, where the forest was connected along with their home. He would always try to finish all of his chores and meals as quickly as possible to come outside and watch his dad train his Pokémon alongside side with his own Pokémon friends. Sometimes, his dad would call him out and tell him advice or battle strategies that he would take to heart. And when his dad felt like he had learned it will enough, he would tell him to show his own training, and at rare times, do a mock battle between the two.

The footsteps were now closer, he could feel the hands that grazed him, that are now trying to grab a hold on to him. Those voices were seem to be shouts from far away are now whispers in his ears. So close, so close…

Ruby knew he was done for, there was no place left to go as. Even if he ran fast, he would just trier himself out and get caught. If he stop he would have to face his mom and all of the unknown faces that tried to catch a rouge boy on the run.

He squeezed his tiny fist as he came to that realization, he would be caught, wither he liked it or not. It was foolish to try to run in the first place. But, how can't he? They don't know how he felt, they don't know what happen to him. Only his mom knew and had any idea how he felt and even she seemed like she didn't care at all to what had happen today.

'All I want to to escape from here,' he pleaded, 'Please, someone. Help me.'

Of course no would hear him, after all, who would hear someone's thoughts? Who would hear his thought but his own psychic Pokémon who had heard him and his wish.

Although Ruby forgotten his friends for most of the day after the tragedy, he made sure to have them all near him, for they were his only friends in this dark tragic day. But what was deeper than that was that they all had some sort of connection to him and his father, for they all have some type of memory about him and his dad.

Ruru, his ralts, felt her trainers troubling thoughts and wanted nothing more to help comfort her trainer. Feeling determined to help her trainer no matter what she focused enormous amounts of energy in side her tiny pokeball home that she had been kept in and concentrated on a place that she knew would been safe her trainer to seek as a hidden shelter for there hiding. Letting those thoughts fuel her energy, she slowly started to release a white bright glow surrounding her body, as it gradually grew.

Ruby didn't know what was happening. One minute he was just at the verge of giving up on all hope when Ruru's pokeball started to glow a bright white light. He was surprised by this and was worried for one of his partner Pokémon. He didn't know what it meant and was scared something might had happened to Ruru when the light started to grow bigger and bigger till it filled in the whole forest with its blinding light.

Everyone tried to block there eyes from going blind and gave out protest of surprise and shock. But just like it had started, the light slowly died down, as it grew smaller and smaller. As soon as the the light was weak enough to see, all the adults, one by one, uncovered third eyes from the white glow. For a moment no one did anything thing from the shock of it all. If they had been quick about it, they would have realized that the spot that Ruby was once was, was now empty with nothing more then his white spiked beanie.

·X·x·X·

 **Nooooooooooo. Ruuuuuuubbbbbbyyyyyy.**

 **All I wanted was a story not a heart breaker. Whhhhyyyyy...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello, the next chapter is now updated and much more longer then I would normally do. Sorry for the wait.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own Pokemon Adventures**

·X·x·X·

To be surprise was an understatement. Sham was frozen in the spot that she has hidden herself in the treetops above of the surprising events.

You see, Sham was the one to be in charge of checking the boy and to kidnap him when the moment arise. And to her greatest pleasure, it did. When the boy was trying to fend off the wild Salamence from that sobbing weak excuse of a child, she had know then that the moment was now. But even so, she didn't want to just jump in without checking the waters. She decided that only three variables can come out of this.

One, the boy was to lose and have no more strength in him to continue. Of course she would have to take care of that other crying brat and take out the Salamence if it became a problem to her during her capture of the boy. It would have been a good thing too, the boy would be to weak to fight her off and will come to her either way, it's best to make a great impression of fear in their first meeting of each other either way.

The second plan would be if the boy had perform a miracle and had somehow manage to defend himself over the overpowering attacks the wild pokemon might throw at him. Of course then he would still be weak to continue, there would still be a fight but she rather have this outcome more than the other three. After all, why did she bother coming on the mission that the man has assigned if the boy was nothing special, it would have been a waste of her skills and time.

But thirdly, if by some power by Mew was there an interruption then that was when she had no choice but to follow him once more till the night gave her a good cover to hide in the shadows. It was the original plan in the first place either way.To hide in the shadows and plan it out when all is asleep.

But it seemed that luck was not on her side, because someone had heard the commotion from the fight and just when she was about to strike after the boys victory (she has now understand that the mission was not a waste of time) someone came out of the bushes and proceed to help the two children from the attack, having a chain of events that ended up with her chasing the boy from the treetops as well as the other adults.

To be honest she was going to let the adults take a hold of his so that when they are done with their speeches and lectures to the boy, he would be isolated so that she would come swooping in and knock him out with one of the experimented poison gases that she had made with Gastly and take him with no trace of either of them. Simple. Simple and clean.

But like the streak of bad luck she been having all day, some hated force had helped that little boy escape from her again! It was so frustrating that she wanted to scream. She, along with her partner and other Masked acquaintances have been assigned to kidnap two children that the Masked Man have seem to taken an interest in. But who was she one to judge, especially when she was the one to be more chewed out when she was the one to lead them to the wrong path from the other two that escaped.

She will never forget that. That is why she is going to succeed no matter what. At any cost.

Chewing on her bottom lip from under her mask, she was focused on the place where the boy was last. What seemed like an eternity she lowered her finger to one of the shiny red pokeballs that glittered on the moon, resting on the belt on her waist, and gave it a tap.

Two eyes slowly opened from the small space that it was carried in and looked up at his trainer. 'What is it master?' was the slowly thought response that came in mind to the tired Slowking, or maybe it's just always slow?

Not taking her eyes off from the ground, Sham whispered her reply to the unspoken question."I know you were listening like I told you to do so, so tell me," narrow eyes stayed focused, but her voice gave for a horrible hizz," what did that pokemon do? Where did it take him!!" The now small Slowking did not hesitated, not one moment as it telepathically send the thoughts of its own to his master. ' It teleported him to a place far from here, somewhere she thought was the safest place from him.'

Twitching her violet eye from under her orange hair that covered one of the eye holes, she finally looked down to her waist to look at the clear top of the pokeball, giving off a mockingly sweet voice. "And what place did it thought was the best place to hide him." The Slowking dropped its gazes from the cold eyes of its master, fearing what would come next from its next response.

'The Ilex forest.'

~{*}~

The surrounding area was to be described as calm. The air was soft, carrying the fresh scent of wild berries and pine trees. The night pokemon whispered throughout the night, making a sweet lighthearted lullaby. The stars and bright crescent moon gently guide and luminate the forests darkness. And there, in the center of the serene forest was a clearing, and in that clearing was a small shrine.

The shrine seemed to be well taken care of, from its bright shiny red roof and its pillars to hold it above the ground, with glossed up brown wooden doors and a string of paper hanging from the corners of the roof tips. The only sign of its age is the moss that grew from the ground up, gripping around the corners of the white pillars and vines hanging from the rooftop.

But the shrine wasn't special, no, it would have been if it were any other night, but today was not like any other night. Because right in front of that shrine was a small 4-year old boy.

The boy was laying in front of the shrine, with his head on the side and arms on either side of him, chest was pressed on the bright grass. This red bright jacket was opened up with one flap under him and the other outwards, showing his white shirt. This head showed of a bright white bandages that circled around this dark black hair that had an long strand that pop out like an antenna. He was breathing slowly, for his body raised up and down. He was alive.

Then slowly, his finger twitched, a small movement that anyone wouldn't notices, but it was a sign of his awakening. The twiched became a small turn of the head to his eyes opening, show of blood red. Ruby red eyes. Ruby Kasumi.

Small Ruby didn't move for a tiredness and exhaustion was weighing him down, refusing to get up from the dream like state.But like all sad moments, a full blast of energy and realization of the situation came back and suddenly, laying on the ground doesn't seem like the best idea now.

Spring up from the ground, he panicky looked at his surroundings, a trait that he learn to do in battle as instincts, and check for any danger. But like how it was before, its was a calm cold night.

Speaking of cold, Ruby shivered as grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around himself, refusing to close the jacket up. He was gasping and breathing rather hard, signs of a breakdown.

"Where am I? What is this? Where is this," Ruby spoke his thoughts out loud in a low whisper, afraid to break the silents, as he let his gazes travel a 360' till he decided to land them on the shrine," I wonder how I even came her- Wait! Ruru!"

Quickly, Ruby reached from his chest to his waist and proceeded to release one of the many pokeballs around his belt and brought it up close to his face. "Ruru! What happened back there? What did you do?"

Little Ruru gave of a proud smile and raised one of her hands, which was slowly gain a white glow from the tips. But unlike last time, when the light ingulf the whole forest, it only did a small flash that barely fully covered her and suddenly Ruby felt a pull inside of him. When he opened his eyes from the flash, he was standing on the small shrine, surprised, he lost his balance giving off a yelp of shock when he started to fall. The fall never came as a new small flash of light came to his field of vision and now he was sitting in front of the shrine.

Blinking, it took him some time to understand what happen, then a thought struck his mind. Frantically letting his mind whirl, he asked,"Ruru . . . did you," gulping," did you . . . teleported us?"

Happy that her trainer understood, she gave of her signature cry along with a frantic head nob.

He blinked, once, twice, till it finally settled. In desperate need to know, he tried to hide his panic,"Then, c-can you tell me . . . w-where we are?"

Ruru on her part, sense that her trainer was starting to panic and worried what she did wrong. All she wanted to do was help him hide and run away from the place that holds too many memories for him, but know hearing the struggle in his voice made her decide otherwise. More unsure then she was before she slowly nod her head and used what every Psychic pokemon can do with their most trusted person, she use her telepathic powers to give her trainer her reply.

"Yes, we are at the Ilex forest, still in Johto. We will be safe here, please don't worry." Ruru left her gaze to the moon ," I'm sorry to worry you so, I just wanted to answer your wish."

He stayed silent as, he too, looked up upon the silver crescent moon, blessing them with her blue light. Ruby knew that this was his fault. Even if he could blame his pokemon for this, it was horrible for him to attack his own partner when she was only caring for his own well being, making sure that he felt safe, going as far as to teleport him to somewhere far away from his problem, something that he wished himself to happen.

Giving of a sigh, he started to apologize," I'm sorry, its my fault we are in this situation, if only I had-," cutting off, he looked down to the source of his paused speech to see his Skitty, Coco, and his Poochyena, Nana, both struggling in their pokeball, giving off cries of panic and fear. Noticing that Ruru's pokeball was shaking, he stared up at her, seeing that his Ralts was also acting off," H-hey, why are you guys acting off?

As the question came, he felt himself draw his jacket tighter to his chest as he let out a chilling cold breath, releasing a small frost cloud. 'Wait . . . frost?'Looking around, in the short of amount of time, the whole area was covered in a cold blue mist, slowly freezing the grass, the trees, and corners of the forgotten shrine as it dropped down below its temperature of the surrounding area.

Then the sound of thumping steps was heard. Startled and cautious from the foreigner sound that echoed in the dark he froze with blood pumping in his ear, holding his breath. He was scared, and he had a right to be scared.

Snapping out of his frozen state when the sound became to loud, giving signs out that the steps are coming closer, he did the only logical thing to do. He jumped from his sitting position and ran the second time that night. Not wanting to find out what was chasing him he let the adrenaline in him to give a boost to run even faster, just like the chase at the town. No . . . this was different from last time, unlike then, the whole purpose was to catch him to help him get home from people that seem to care for him out of worry. But this was different, this was out of fear from a real threat that is coming after him, something or someone is coming after him. And that scared him more that he would have let on.

It howled at him. This was a Pokémon. Grinding his teeth, he tried to concentrate to get away faster but it wasn't working. The exhaustion from the other run and the sleepiness was catching up faster than the mystery creature. He wasn't going to win in a race, but maybe, just maybe..

Turning around with one swift move, he grabbed his friends from his waist and threw them in front of the dark shadow of the Pokémon in front of him. Materializing from thin air, Nana was in the front line, paws lowered and both her tail and hairs were standing on end. Ruru was on the left side, she materialized from a foot from the ground, jumping with a soft thump, and raised her hands up in a threatening gesture. Unlike the the others, Coco materialized an inch away from Ruby and waved her tail, as in to say 'Stay away or I will attack'.

The mist only reached so far as the end of the frosty blue swirls parted to show a menacing looking Houndour. It stood tall and high, giving off a royal ranking of high tier power. A dark glimmer shined in his eyes as they landed on the Ruby. But that wasn't all.

A spider like Pokémon with red and black markings crawled with its sixes legs as it seemed liked it sneered at them. An Ariados. With a flapping sound close behind him, a penguin like Pokémon with a red bag clinched in his flipper. The dark rings around its eyes made him look as equally as dark as the other two that came out from the ghostly mist. A Delibird.

As scary as they were, the most mysterious sight of all was the human shadow that seemed to flow and float around the mist. He had a long black coat that flowed with every movement with the wind, his bright blond hair was so light that it almost seemed white but wasn't exactly there. But what was so unusual was the face of his was not a face at all but a mask. The mask was painted to have sharp eye holes and a triangle shaped mouth that was position to look like a smile. While this mask seem to be made to give off a happy aura, it just made him more cautious of this stranger staring right in front of him.

He wanted to ask him who was he, why did he come after him, what did he want?! Those questions keep pledging his mind over and over. But for some reason, he couldn't speak what was on his mind, his tongue wasn't obeying, he couldn't move, he was almost paralyzed. He didn't know if it was from the adrenaline from the run, the shock that got him here at the first place, or the fact that this man was trying to approach him in this dark waving aura. It wasn't normal, something was off about him, something that made it almost like he wasn't a human at all. It was unsettling to say the least, he didn't like it.

There was a pause in there steps as they stood right in front of him. Three on each side of the invisible battle field seemed to stop in time as the stared at each other from afar. No one moved, no one made a sound. Then the side of the man's coat raised till it revealed that it was his hand, rising and rising till it was pointing at him. A second past, he flicked his hand. Chaos broke out.

The Houndour snarled as it launched towards Ruby at top speed, grabbing a head start, Ariados climbed on to the tree tops, heading for a higher ground while the Delibird only flared its wings to hover over the ground in front of the man opening his beak for an attack. Not losing his confidence, he habitly called out commands to his small team,"Nana! Bite! ! Ruru,Confusion! Coco, Tackle, go!

Houndour didn't slow down from the charging Nana, it only opened its mouth to send a Ember attack from its mouth, hitting her directly with the blast, flying till she hit one of the trees. "Nana!" called out Ruby as Nana growled and charged once more. Before Ruby could say anything, he heard a blast and saw Coco with a small smile on her face to see that she stopped the Delibird from finishing the Aurora Beam that it was about to blast at Ruby. Giving of a 'nah' it ran up to the fallen pinguin pokemon before it could attack again. Seeing that his Skitty had it under control, Ruby spare a glance back at Nana to see that she was up holding herself over the towering dark pokemon who snarled back a growl.

Convinced that they were ok, she let his eyes wander around in search of Ruru and the Ariados, as well as that man that blended to the mist, mist that seem to be like a pillow, like a soft pillow, so soft . . . so s-sleepy-SLAP! Ruby's hands came in contact with his cheeks, trying to force himself to stay awake. It was strange to say that he was sleepy, but the adrenal must have been wearing off from the long run in the night, especially since it's this late. At least . . . he pursue its late.

Shaking off his thoughts, Ruby forced his mind to focus and think about the battle and his team who need his help to defeat the other night pokemon.

While in the dream like state of his, he didn't know that Ruru was so weak from the teleport that she was losing from the dark spider pokemon. Nor did he see that Nana was thrown from the Houndour that bitten her. Or the fact that Skitty was to distracted from her win that she wasn't prepared from the surprise attack from her opponent. But what's most different was that the area before was in the end of the mist, was now in the middle of the large cloud of dew drops.

He didn't know that someone was behind him.

Thats why, when he finally looked up he saw the swirls of gray mist grasping his vision and his consciousness with the feel of drowsiness inviting him to a deep sleep.

That is why he saw a mask till darkness came.

~{*}~

Cackling quietly to herself, Sham looked down in glee over the fallen victim of her sleeping gas, as expected from all of that testing she ran to get it just right.

"What are you laughing about?"

Pressing her lips back to a scowl, she turned to face the owner of the voice, biting back a reply. "I don't have time for such a useless action, whether you think you heard or saw was just a simple slip up. It won't happen again."

The person shrugged with his hands in his pockets,"A simple slip up? Like the simple slip up you had made under the pipeline? I do recall that you were the one that got, what's the word? Punished? Chewed? Or perhaps maybe," walking closer into the moonlight with a dark humorous aura around, like predator stalking prey the figures continued," Discipling? I really don't know what word you would put but for me just say that it was the most entertaining show that I have ever seen."

Snapping, Sham lift her hands with unspeakable speed as she swiped across then face of the walking figure. Only it wasn't a face, it was a mask.

Clattering with a soft thud on the grass, Carl's mask fell off, smirking from the way he could rile up his partner with just a simple memory. It was always hard to get Sham to show emotions other than triumph and menacing. But with Carl it was always easy to push her buttons to his heart's content.

Mockingly he tilt his head"Although I would love to continue playing this game with you," he turned toward the little sleeping beauty," we have recycling to do."

Huffing in her own mask, Sham didn't say a word as she walked away from him and reached down to the boy, plucking the pokeballs out of his hands. Bright flashes of red appeared for a moment as they sized up the three pre evolutions from the ground, fainted. Still not speaking, she left the clearing with a Haunter, the same Haunter that put on the illusion of the Masked Man. Clever. But predictable.

He cackled on his own as soon as she left the clearing, taking the mist along with her. He must say that her quick thinking to tell him to take one of the winged pokemon to fly to the Ilex forest, with her use of teleport was surprising. But what made the plan even better was that they didn't need to present themselves in the chase, and he must say it was fun to play puppet on a string. This is why they were the chosen ones. And soon he will learn that he was one as well.

Crouching down to pick up the fallen mask, he then proceeded to walk to the boy. He observed him, he didn't look much, not to Carl's point of view, but who was he to judge what the Man had personally asked for, but skills or not, this boy was just like any common boy. Small, childish, a believer, and just so easy to break. All children are, there is no child that couldn't be broken for they were all like a glass doll. Pretty and colorful, the purposes of it was to play with the hint of innocents, but with a wrong move they can easily shatter.

With this mindset Carl stretched out his hand to pick the boy up.

 _Broken was the word we didn't know existed back then, because broken doesn't always mean unfixable. Were not broken, but we are not fixed. We are just a past hidden in a mask. A mask that represent the horrible future that we know will come in time._

 _The clock has set half pass 1'o_

 _Tick tock tick_

·X·x·X·

 **So that was a bit much, but if you read the details from the first chapter then you would probably know whos next.**

 **Also since Sham and Carl didn't really have that much of a personality in the manga, I'm making them a whole new personality, so this only is a fraction of their character.**

 **Also the official update will now be 2 weeks from now on starting in 4 days because I'm a bit in a situation myself so please be patient please.**

 **Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ahh~ I really need to keep my deadlines in check. Last time i said that I would keep the deadline in 2 weeks with a head start or 4 days to bost for this chapter, but I didn't realize that the due date was Christmas. So because of that, me and my editor had a full schedule, and missed two days for are deadline. I hope to try to make this up by being more on time with this story so please be patient.**

 **The dead line will still be two weeks after a chapter is posted, that is until I have enough confidence to shorten the deadline or have to much time on my hands.**

 **That being said I hope you would like this chapter of Masked Children!**

 **Disclaimer: don't own Pokemon Adventures**

·X·x·X·

"-nd is then changed from the branch evolution that may occur from its environment surrounding it. This will then lead to become a different Wormadam with one of the following cloaks; Plant cloak, Sandy cloak, and finally Trash cloak. Now then, can you please tell me what environment a Burmy must be in, in order to evolve in to these different forms Missy?"

Sat down across a beautifully polished dark oak desk was a small little girl, roughly around age 2 or 3. She had dark black hair with yellow bows either side of her head, at the end of her bands. She wore a simple, but classic, pale blue long sleeved cuffed dress with lavender purple designs decorated around the hem of the extra white layers of fabric that rested around the skirt.

Legs swinging from under the chair, silver eyes sparkled at the question asked. "The forest, the desert, and the big city," was her excited answer, letting of a proud smile.

Cackling at his young mistress energy, Sebastian gently smiled proudly at her ,"Correct! Now let us see what-"

Ding, dong, ding

The girl, startled by the sudden noise, she jumped in her chair giving of a little squeak of surprise. When she realized it was the grand clock telling them that lessons were over, she frown in annoyance. She wanted to continue the lessons so that she can show off how much studying and information she knows, just like mother and father. But of course, the clock had to ruin it all.

Amusement lit in the butler's eyes to see his young mistress act so childish. But it's to be expected for she is still young and have not yet grasped the manner lessons. Letting of a gentle smile, he bend his body to be closer to the girls eye level. "You know, I had taken the liberty to find out that there are some new books in the library for your enjoyment for the ne-"

He didn't have to wait long as the young miss, giddy with excitement over new reading material, jumped down from her scholar chair and ran out the study room with giggles occasionally escaping her lips.

Sighing from the sight, Sebastian let his eyes linger on the grand door which is the wall to the hall way and himself, and from his mistress. "I wonder what this family's future will look like with someone one as eager to learn as you young miss," whispered Sebastian, even though no one could hear him.

Turning from the door he setted to look at the desk where the little girl had her hands folded right on top of it not just moments ago. Smiling, he continued with his outspoken thoughts to the empty room before him. "After all, you young miss, are our future here."

Letting himself to linger at a particular corner, he made his way out of the room, with the words on the corner of the desk fresh in his mind.

Platinum Berlitz

~{*}~

Habitly swinging her legs as she humed, little Platinum had a soft smile as she read the last page of one of her newest finds in the 'small' library that her family owns. Settling down '' _Lake spirits of Sinnoh_ " she sighed longly.

Oh how she wishes to explore the outside world like her mother and father. True they do it to study other habitats and pokemon from different regions, purposefully for the name of research, but that's the best thing about them. They do research and find so many things a researcher would never find and exploited from the inner walls that can trap one inside.

Platinum never felt trapped, not really. Sure theres some rule which she must follow in this house but she never was a prisoner either. After all, the staff are so friendly and nice to her, they were like the family that Platinum would always imagine as her cousins and uncles and aunts. Not only that, but she also likes to visit mother and father when then come to give some of there new findings to 'Grandfather' Rowen. She loves grandfather Rowen as much as she loves her father and mother. His not only a scientist but also a topped ranked researcher and professor of the Sinnoh region. He was one of the most kindest and heartwarming person that she has ever meet, he even lets her come in to his lab to learn and help along with the research that is held in the lab.

Frowning, she looked at the far end of the wall across of her to look at the grandfather clock.

 _6:19_

It was still lights on outside, and she wasn't allowed to go outside in the 'gardens' after _7:00_. Perhaps she might just take a stroll outside with her companion Ponyta. Perhaps he might also like to stretch along the grasslands as well, being cooped up in his pokeball for to long isn't really the ideal situation to bring them closer together after all.

Nodding at her self proclaim resolution, she speeded towards the french doors that are the gateway to the gardens and the fresh air outside with her companion of transportation clutch safety in her hands. As soon as she open the doors, a blast of warm late afternoon air burst in her face, making her hair fly all over the place.

Giggling with joy, she released her pokemon friend and watched as he let out a snort of some sorts and shook his fiery red flamed mane.

Hands clasped behind her back she asked,"Do you like to walk with me around the gardens Ponyta?"

Black eyes stared back silver ones as the said pokemon nikered in excitement to roam freely out in the outdoors. Trained to do so, he sat down on the ground, waiting patiently for his trainer to climb aboard before he could gallop in the fine green grass.

Grateful, Platinum sat down on the waiting pony's back. Giving him a light tap, he stood up and looked at his trainer as in to say 'are you ready?'

Nodding she smiled as she rode off into the sunset, a mixing and blending in with the bright orange and yellow sky.

~{*}~

"Are we there yet?"

A frustrating sound escaped Karen without her consent. Not even bothering to turn towards him she let out in an tone of annoyance,"For the last time Will, were not even at the gate!"

Raising an eyebrow from under the mask, Will looked around them. They have been walking for quite a bit through the flat plains, a couple of trees here and there, but other from that it was clean. A bit to clean.

Having a thought pop in his mind, he tried to control a smirk from coming to his face even when it was hidden under the mask. "So the file said that this Berlitz kid is some rich girl, right?"

Irritated that she knew nothing would stop him at this point she answered ,"Yes, she the only daughter to this family of researchers, might I add. The Berlitz are well respected and famous for it too." Turning to look at him she added,"Don't go trying to steal anything alright. We need this to be simple and clean. So stay out of sight."

He wanted to laugh, but held his tongue and instead let sarcasm drip,"Yes because walking through a plain with barely an coverage is most definitely the most correct way to avoid others. Genius!"

She huffed,"There is no one in sight, behind or in front of us. Besides, Natu's sight is plenty enough for the job. If push came to shove, we can just use one of Sham's gasses. Although I'm not really fawn over her tactics, nor of her for that matter."

"What did she do this time, swap your shampoo with Grimer slime, left Butterfree stun spore in your pillow, or-wait! Let me guess! She did _that_ again didn't she."

Now there was many things Karen can tolerate. She can go on for hours and hours listening to Will chatter. She can take the most daring of threats from both pokemon and people alike. Hell, she survived a round of police officers pokemon while she was strung by a Beedrill during a snowstorm!

But there are just one thing that can get her mad without any reason at all would be Sham.

Sham and Karen…well lets just say that you should never get in the middle between those two, ever. Best just ran as far as you can before you get stuck in the same room.Ahahahahh...haha...ha...ahhhh…. seriously though...run!

And right now, Will knew that he was in trouble. Terrible that he couldn't take his own advice and run away.

So terrible indeed.

Karen's calm aura suddenly became something out of a horror movie. Dark waves of dangerous energy seem to flow right out of her body. Her shoulders became scrunched up while her silver blue hair seem to levitating in the air like hands reaching out to grab a hold of him.

'Dear Mew, What have I done?!!' Was the thoughts of a very stiff Will. This is not the first time he let himself give out a slip up, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Ever since he saw those two first lay eyes on each other, he knew right then and there that misfortune will come to those that interfere or even try to make peace with them both. He learned that from one of the new recruits.

Poor Norwind, he was never the same after that.

And yet after many red flags that his mind was telling him to stay far from the topic, his tongue had other plans. Plans to destroy him that is.

'Come on Will! Think fast! Think fast!'

Slowly, Karen's head seem to rise from looking at the ground, letting her hair part from her shadow of a masked face, revealing her glaring hate filled eyes behind the eyes holes.

'Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!! Don't let her take me take me away from this world, I want to live! I'll do anything! Please, I beg Mew for if a miracle comes and appears for me. Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease- Wait...is that...yes,YES it is!!! Thank you Mew!!'

Karen, finally set her gaze upon the soon to be dead man. And before she could let her rage get the best out of her...uh…'charming' side, Will frantically pointed behind her, waving his arms as he goes.

"WAIT! Please Karen, wait!! Isn't that the girl? The Berlitz kid? The one that the Man told use to bring back!?"

Karen knew Will for many years, years before the new-er, replaced members came and gone and left them all behind. After all, they were both from the same traveling Circus that led them to the man before all of this.

Most of the time, when Will is in a situation that he knows he is about to loss, he makes up lies or tricks to get out of the scene of the crime before anyone could comprehend that they had been fooled by him. Hell, the first time they meet was when he was running away from the acrobatics and somehow ended up in his lie.

Thankfully, she didn't get in trouble. Or Will for that matter.

She soon learned over the years to tell when Will is truthful, snarky, or straight up lying.

That's how she knew that he was telling the truth, that's how she calmed down to look behind her, that's how she panicked.

Emotionally that is.

Not wasting a moment, she quickly let out a Haunter to hide then in one of its shadow clocks that seem to form a shape of a shadowed tree. A benefit of being a ghost Pokémon.

Looking up from where she was hidden she saw the kid for the first time. The picture didn't do justice as it was from the time when she was a baby.

Riding on her Ponyta, the small girl was all smiles as her dark flowing hair shined in the light of the sunset that gave her eyes rings of gold. Her dress was a dead giveaway that she was one of high class. From her poster to the way she held herself was just like how a lady of high class would.

'A lady...eh.' Karen felt bad, not that she was taking her away, nor the fact that they were technically criminals that were going to commit a crime. She was scared that this young girl will never become a fine lady that she will be soon raised to be.

Correction, was to be raised. Even if this was wrong, the Man's word was law. Nothing can stop her from following the words of the man that helped raised her.

Even if Karen felt like she been stabbed in the heart.

Pushing those thoughts far back in the corner of her mind, she looked up in the sky to the sun's position.

 _6:24_

Only two minutes left.

Feeling a tap on her shoulders, Karen looked back at her partner-in-crime and nodded.

It was show time.

Let the curtain unfold.

~{*}~

" Wahhhh~ Such beautiful sunset."

Platinum blissfully drank up the sight of the golden sun and its rays of light that turn the sky a mix shades of yellow, red, and orange. It was quite a sight for her to behold, for she never did get to leave the mansion far when it's close bedtime. So naturally, she was mesmerized from Mother Nature.

Ponyta nikered at his trainer, amazed by her reaction to one of the most common things out there. But maybe that was it, because it was common. Unlike her who was raised to be high and dignified.

Still mesmerised by the sight, she continued ,"Wow...I wish I could always see this everyday. I'll remember this forever!"

"Good. Because this is sure to be your last, Hime~"

Startled, Platinum turned to see two strangers before her. And for some reason she wasn't that scared. I mean why should she by the way they dressed as.

One of the figures seemed to be a girl. She had long wavy pale blue hair, kind of like her dress. She wore a yellow striped dress that went to her thighs with a spiked designed hem and a white collar paired with yellow flaps.

The other figure was shorter than the other person and looked male with his short purple hair. He had a white and polka dotted baggy pants with a baggy blouse like purple shirt with giant buttons, ruffles at the end of his sleeves, and a rather large ruffled collar. A complete opposite to the girl yet so similar that it complements each other.

But both wore a white painted mask with black eye holes and a v-like smile painted on them.

Then a thought popped in Platinum's mind. They were clowns!

Excited, she clapped her hands in a praying manner in front of her, a habit she learned through her lessons, and grind in aware. "Are you performers? Did Sebastian send you here? Are you going to perform?"

The blue hair girl turned towards her compaine and nodded at him. She couldn't tell but the mask hide the girls sad smile. Turning to look at her the girl responded ,"Yes, we were going to give you a show for being such a good girl. Your mom and dad sent us as a gift."

Now Platinum was more than happy to know that they were going to put on a show for her, but the fact that mother and father sent them here to be a gift to her was worth all the gold of the world.

Giddy about this show, showing her pearly whites was one of the biggest smiles that Platinum can muster. "Really!? I can't wait for then to see you two, are mother and father here?"

Blue hair spun around the girls mask as she shook a no,"They say that they couldn't make it, so that's why we are here."

For a second, something flickered in the say golden eyes, but was quickly gone. "Right, well I can't wait for your prefor-"

 _Gggggrrrrrooooowwwwlllll_

Blushing crimson, the poor Berlitz heir was to embarrass for any words to express her embarrassment.

For the first time since they came, the boy laughed at the poor girls misfortune. Coming closer, he waved his hand in the air for just a moment to stop with a bright red candy apple in his hand and brought it up to her face. "Would you like one?"

Still red, she nodded a yes.

Smiling from his mask he let her grab the candy apple from his hand. It didn't take long for her to take her first bite. In no time the apple was gone.

Licking her hands in a unlady like manner, she yawned. Rubbing the tears from her eyes she tried to hold back a yawn but was not successful.

"Let's go back to the mansion, I'm sure * _yawn_ * the staff can help y-youwwwnnn setup and you coul-"

That was the last thing she said as she feel down from Ponyta, feeling a pair of warm arms that caught her. She knew that she was safe.

Safe.

~{*}~

She sighed at the small girl's sleepy face. It was wrong, all of it. They just had to make this mission simple and quick as possible as they had planned. In the end, after so many variables and options, they had to use the modified spiked candy apple that _SHAM_ made for her, that she is sure. It would have been worse if she gave them the apple, boasting about how they needed _HER_ help. Her pride can only take so much. Thankfully, Will stolen this and replaced it. That saved her so much.

But she wished she wouldn't have to use it again to do something like this.The girl was so little, so bubbly and charming in her own way.She looked so vulnerable…

Speaking of vulnerable.

Turning towards the problem of the background noise of a worried fire pony pokemon who was bucking wildly and a clown in the back, trying to calm him down with no results. The girl wasn't wrong when she had said they were clowns. Although she was no clown, only him.

Deciding to taking him out of his, Karen stepped up with the Ponyta's pokeball in her hand that she gotten from the sleeping snow white. With a click and a pop, the transportation of a pokemon was now in the hands of hers.

'''Whew. Thanks Karen. I wouldn't know what to do to calm it down without making more noise then I should. But~ since we have the girl, maybe it's time to go back, with a souvenir or tw-OOF!!"

Will was couching down on the grass as he held his stomach from the high-jump kick that Karen personally had the honor of doing.

Satisfied with his pain she walked away with the girl in hand towards the woods. The very border of the Berlitz land.

"That's for speaking out again with that 'it would be your last' comment. That and for thinking you could steal from them. We only have one job you know, and I'm planning to stick with it."

With her back turn towards him, he could only think of one thing through the pain.

Girls are especially scary.

~{*}~

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, there's no sign of her anywhere!"

"Beg me mercy, send out the staff to look all over the place."

"Y-yes but what are you going to do sir?"

"I have to contract the Master and Mistress. I hope dearly that this doesn't mean what I fear this means."

"So do I Sebastian. So do I."

·X·x·X·

 **Do you all liked it. I had to make some personalities for Karen and Will as well because even when they had a bigger role in the manga then Carl and Sham, they seem to be lacking for me. So I changed it up a bit. Hope that's ok.**

 **In any case, hope to post more soon. Have a good day.**

 **P.S. criticism is always welcome.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I had 3 polls from 3 different sources for the pov of the story, so after adding them all up and double checking, it seems that it's best to do 3 pov for now. Maybe near the end or a newly written view of the whole story I might make a first pov, but for now on, I'll make it with a third person point of view.**

 **Now I can say more but yada yada yada let's skip it and continue on!**

 **Disclaimer: Doesn't own Pokemon Adventures**

·X·x·X·

She laughed as the wind came bursting with a gentle force across her face. Strains of black hair wiped her hands and those that helped pushed her in to the sky. For a moment the world stopped when the highest point was reached by the swing. Then down and down she went. Down and down till she rested in the arms of her parents.

Her mother let her fingers graze the hair from her face, tickling her slightly from that almost nonexistent touch. Her father started with nothing but love for her.

Everything is perfect. They're here with her. That's all she could have ever wanted.

"Platinum…"

Who said that?

"Platinum…"

"Father?"

Something was wrong, why was he looking at her like that, with such sad eyes? Did something happen. Did...did she do something wrong?

"It's time to wake up darling.."

"Mother?"

She felt something wet on her cheek and lifted her hand.

Was she crying? No…it's not hers, its theirs.

"Wha.."

She feel down with a thud and pain was replaced with shock as her father and mother seem to become transparent. There bodys no longer solid, we're slowly fading in color and the light that seem to be surrounding them and disappearing with them.

"Mother! Father! What's going on! Wait for me! I'll...I'll.."

She choked on her tears as the shock there heads. Now, hands clutched onto each other, they seem to have their own battle over their own tears as well, but that didn't stop them to speak out as it did to Platinum.

"Platinum," her mother said, or try to say. Her voice was faded and distorted, getting worse by the second. "My darling little Budew, know that we always love you. Can you do that? For us sweet heart?"

Why was it always so hard to breath. Her body clawed at her throat for the release of air, heartbeats echoing in her ears and adrenaline rushing about. Her body screamed at her but her mind waved it off for there something far more important.

As if some force knew her panic, a black dot appeared in between them. No, it was already there before. And is now growing bigger, creating a black hole, sucking in the area around them. It seemed to affect everyone and everything but her.

"Remember Platinum, remember. D-don't for-g-g-get that we love y-y-y-ou. D-nt' fo-et-et us-us. D….ge...us…….us"

Horror arose as she watched her mother and father smile sadly at her, fading faster than before. Her stomach dropped when her brain processes that in front of her eyes and throw herself at them, despretaly trying to hold on to them.

She fell right through them.

She tried to get up, she tried, but she never got the chance because of the sight that laid out in front of her. Both her parents with crystal tears falling freely that of their prison before they both disappeared into the black hole. She felt empty.

"MOTHER! FATHER!"

She screamed and screamed over and over again at spot they both were just moments ago. But nothing changed, nothing but the growing spot of darkness that took control and covered everything around. Nothing was in sight.

Platinum wanted to wail in grief over them more then anything, but stopped her sobbing and hitched her breath.

It wasn't from the realization that she was in darkness, nor that this was too surreal to be true, or that maybe the fact that maybe her parents came back. No, it was the red pair of eyes staring at her.

They were large eye that glowed in the erey blackness with yellow like jaws on either side of the red light and continued down. Sharp raged winged claws seem to appear in thin air, waving menacingly with purple surge of energy covering them. And if you listen carefully, you could hear the low growl coming from the thing in front.

For a moment no one moved, not ever a sound made other then the slow breathing from her and the red eyes. Then without warning it roared loud, sending out the purple dark energy everywhere, wave after wave. Done with its proclaim, Platinum only had a second before it attacked.

Her fear was voiced in a scream.

~{*}~

Eyes popped open from the darkness and roars from her dream to hear heavy pants and a blur of gray. Fear was still lingering inside of her and was physical shown, not a movement hinting to cover it up. She just laid there on bed that was her resting place when she dreamt that dark nightmare that will stay in her mind for a long-wait...she was in bed?

Confused but cautious, her head lifted from the pillow that help seeked her comfort, and looked around.

She was in a room that was for sure, a decent sized one that was relatively smaller than her own but it wasn't that small that it seemed foreigner to her. The walls looked to be light gray with no windows to tell what time of day it was or how long she had been out. The floor was covered in a dark midnight blue gloss that reflected her own image that started right back at her.

She bowed her head, a sign of respect. The girl that looking right at her did the same.

Shaking off the mesmerising sight, Platinum continued to look around. A wall, another wall, a bed with a boy sleeping in there, a door-wait...WHAT!!

Turning back to the bed to looked at it more closely she took in the sight. The bed was a mirrored reflection to the manner of her own that she is on at the moment, except that who is resting on it. Still fast asleep was a boy, relatively older than her no more than 5 years old. He had a red dirt covered jacket and scratches all over him with tears in his pants as well. But unknowing to her that many others had the same thought that the most eye catching about this boy was on his face. Or what was covering them at least.

A white bandage was wrapped around his head in a tilted angle to cover more of his right side, black strains of hair sticking out from the white cloth in an attempt to break free.

Break free...was she free?

Maybe this was a room in the mansion? No, she knew every door, corner, and unknowingly to Sebastian, some great hiding places. That's how she knew for a fact that there was no room like this at her home, especially with someone hurt in her sights. Shouldn't the nurses heal him if they were home?

She wondered what had happen to him. There were no signs of deep cuts or blood that she can see. All that shown signs of any harm was that of the tears and the scratches, the only serious thing was what the large bandages wraps around him have hidden behind there layers.

Whatever this place was, she didn't like it. She wanted to get out. Now.

Without much of a thought, she swung her legs to the side of the bed and dropped on her feet as silent as a Deerling and made her was to the door that she found in the search through of the room. With a little tap tap sound from her shoes, little Platinum glide to the door, but not without passing the boy.

But...what about him?

Hesitation stop her from moving forward and the sound of the tap's stopped, letting her thoughts wander over her new revolution.

While she stopped and think, she might be wasting time into getting out of this room or whatever this place was. She knew Sebastian might be worried about her after so long and probably everyone in the mansion must be looking for her by now. And if that happens then father and mother might hear about this and also get worried over her. And to do something as to make her parents worry and in panic in such a state is something that Platinum always tries to avoid and refuse to see. She loves them all, father, mother, Sebastian, everyone…they are her family, and if she in anyway hurt them...

But she can't just leave him here. What kind of a person would she be to do that to someone that is clearly hurt and in the same situation as her. Maybe he knew where they were or if he had been here longer than here. But what worries her most is what if who ever took her and him is that they are the same person that might have hurt him. Even if they didn't give him those scratches, she scared what ever let him get hurt will surely do it by their own hands soon enough

While her head told her to leave, her heart told her to stay.

She chose her heart.

With a timed head and a courageous heart, she leaded over the bed and reached over her hands to wake the unconscious boy.

"Excuse me...hello...c-can you please wake up? Are you hurt? ...hey please wake up….please"

Nothing happened, not a stir. And for a while, she got scared and feared the worst, making her shake him from a gentle nudge to a frantic shake.

"Hello, please you have to wake up. I-I don't know where I-I am. Please…please you have to wake up!"

For awhile the boy was a frozen statue of ice. And then he groaned in potest from her shaking and rolled to his side that faced Platinum and relief washed over her like the ocean's tides.

Smiling for the first time since she woke up she sighed out her worries,"Hey, are you awake now? Are you o-"

The door which was her path way out opened with a surprising soft thump from the speed that it was thrust open from. But that was not of any concern of her, nor was the now bright eyed (or was it dull?) boy that raised up from the startling sound. No...it was from the tall dark figure that stood in front and had blocked the light from the other side.

Her heart shattered.

~{*}~

It's….it's that man!

He couldn't think, he couldn't breath. That man, that man was from the forest, the one he battled!

Too much was happening, the girl next to him that had seem to be dead set on waking him up is now stock stilled in place. His hands were pressing upon a bed that he was quite sure that he had never sleeped on before and there was still some of the lingering effects of the sleeping spell in place. But all thoughs were out through the window from the moment he first gazed upon the man staring right at them.

But something was...off, or was it right? Back in the forest, there seemed to be something that seemed a bit to fake, unhuman like about him. But now he felt that this man was real and firm, something that he can reached out his hand and touch.

It's just that from back there, his aura was meant to take. This however was more to calm and to smoothen down rather than to scare and threaten. This what's made his brain short circuit. Why would the man that kidnap him be so pure?

The man walked in, and unlike last time, could hear the taps of his feet hitting the floor and made his way towards them. He didn't know the little girl next to him was clutching his hand till it tighten around his in a pain like grip. He squeezed back, not knowing how to approach her. She unraveled her hand just a bit.

He paused in front of the them and stared right at them (or what he thought was staring, it was hard to tell by the mask over his face) and said nothing but let the silents hang over them. Not breaking his stares and lifted his hand to make a waving motion from the back to the front which lead to the more sounds of feet on the glossed up flooring, relieving four other.

Like the man they each shared the same mask as him, all seeming to be different ages and variety from the way they looked. The talls and seemingly much more mauter of the bunch had what seem like a business suit on with a white undershirt and a black coat along with dress pants with shiny shoes. And to top it all of was black hair, similar to the style of Ruby's, was pat down to a degree which seemed like a smooth stone rather then fluffy truffes of hair of his.

The girl next to him was in also in a business attire but with a more white theme to the boy next to her, screaming out 'Bright'. Unfortunately, her persona seem to be a total opposite, with a sinister and eerie presents. The short cut orange hair of hers doesn't make it any better with it covering her side, casting a shadow over the mask of her.

' _Like she wasn't any creepy enough as it was_ ' was the thought of an unsettled Ruby.

Brought back to the world of the living, the hand that he was using to hold his companion was slightly shaking. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her simply shaking and letting out wimpers out from her mouth, staring at those two others that came in that he had yet to deduct.

Getting a close look at them, they seem to be a whole new era compared to those in the professional yin and yang get up. With bright colors for both hair and clothes that seem more loose then tight business attire (and not to mention the large ruffes from the shortest one) had made them look like performers more than kidnappers.

But then again, who was he to judge the the people that supposable kiddnaped him and this tiny girl next to him and left them in a room with nothing but the bed (beds? I mean where else did the girl sleep in, he hope there was another bed. He didn't quite get a good look at the room from the grand entry) and supposable just came in like they ruled the whole world with his mix and match get up(like what was up with that! Seriously, you would think they lived in a cave with a black and white TV rather than modern day) and then there was the-

Ok he needs to stop right there.

The man's mask was a very good cover as he jumped a little from voice that came from beneath it. A bit echoey and distant, but held a strong will.

"From now on, both of you are now part of are family of blank faces, a icey mask that will soon embrace your own," unlike last time, he turned his head to the four and waved his hand once again, purposely making two of the four, the one with hair like his and that of silver blue moved forward, having to reach out their own hands to grab the mask that the man pulled out from his coat. Letting them walk forward he continued on,"These will soon be the un pullable faces you must wear, you are no longer Ruby Kasumi or Platinum Berlitz. For now on you are the Masked Children, my children."

If those word didn't scared Ruby he would have laughed and asked what he meant but was cut short from the approaching figures coming at them.

The girl was the first to approach and paused, but not letting the pause get to her, she crouched down from her height to that to of the girl's (Platinum was it?) and lifted her smaller version of her own mask up to that of the visibly crying (when did she started to cry!? How come he didn't help her…) girl. Platinum (if that's her name) did nothing to stop her and closed her eyes tight.

Frowning, Ruby was going to protest from letting her tear face get covered up by the mask when his own vision was blocked. Acting quick, his hands flew out and tried to keep the mask from covering his own, but from his small hands and the surprisingly incredible strength of his opponents, he was soon covered as well.

Not wanting to give up, he pulled and tugged at the cheap plastic to get off his face, using all of his might and strength. The man, or maybe the boy that forced him to take up the mask, must have know he would try to take it off because it was firmly pressed on his skin. It was like it was part of his own, not moving an inch at all of his efforts to get rid of that gasly thing.

Finally stopping mid pull, he heard the sound of steps moving away, a sound that he is starting to hate deeply,"Know that you'll be setting a home here. Your training starts tomorrow, you're meals will be provided in your rooms till we are more comfortable with each others company for the time being. I hope they are to satisfaction, I rather dislike the thought of having a sickly child in my home wouldn't you agree?"

Voice coming to life, he shoot back,"Wait! Training? Staying! Satisfaction?!?! I"ll be satisfied if I'm no longer trapped in this..this cage or whatever you call it. I want to go back. NOW!"

The room that was originally still was now frozen to a degree which he could have sworn he could see bits of frost on the walls, making him shiver, but was suddenly dropped down to its regular temperature as quick as it started. Nothing moved but the swish of the man's large black coat from turning his back to facing him once again. "You can no longer go back to that place of yours, after all, I wasn't the one to run away in the first place was I? I merely gave you what you wanted."

Now that hit the marked more than he would have cared to admit later on, it was true he ran away but he didn't think through it did he? He just wanted to have his dad back, to have the others to pay attention to the boys whose father was gone, to get him some peace, to get away from all the bad memories, and most of all….the memories of him and his dad. So it wasn't his fault that he was kidnapped, it wasn't his fault he wanted to have some peace, it wasn't his fault...right?

Shocked, he did nothing as they all left one by one, and leaving the two captives in this isolated room that was now there's. But it seemed it was Platinums turn to be brave as she grabbed a hold of the hem of the silver blue haired girl, the one to place the mask on her, to a stop.

Curious and maybe a bit startled at the seemily timed girl, she looked down leaving the door a bit open to the view outside. But as brave as she was a minute ago, Platinum's courage seemed to stop there as her words came out a bit wanky. "I-I-I thought th-that you, that you were-and you said, y-y-you said that-that…"

She trailed off, and stood there doing nothing but waited for the other girls response to her question (or if you could call that a question).

The older of the bunch shook off the little ones hands softly and walked out without so much as a glance back, deflating the poor girl, making her shake to another round of sobs.

She was sobbing so much that she almost didn't catch the words that came from the now closing door in front of her and then the undeniable sound of a click. But she didn't care, those words were enough for her, just enough.

 _I'm sorry_

~{*}~

Hiding in the shadows, Sham waited for the last of them to get out from the room of the newly fresh blood of there's.

Honestly, all she was going to do was to use Karen in one of her newly invented experiments of her, she wouldn't get hurt at all. Well...maybe just her pride. A fun way to spend her rather free time over the events but it seems that she found something just as fun as waking up to Karen screaming in the morning.

 _It seems that some of us are going rather too soft now aren't we_

~{*}~

 _The flow of time has left the main river and hand made its own stream to the ocean waves_

 _No longer is it what it should be_

 _Tick tock tick_

 _The clock has struck 2'o clock_

 _Beware the midnight hands_

·X·x·X·

 **Wow….well…..uh…** **Well this was a bit more nightmare like then just I'm scared like from what I was going for in the first place but who am I to complain. I actually like this better from my first draft.**

 **Also if you would have guess, the creature that Platinum saw was Giratina. Giratina is one of the legends that represent Platinum and the cover of her arc as well. There is a reason I added Giratina so watch out for that.**

 **Have a good day!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I wanted to wait one more day for the deadline but I was itching to post this as soon as possible so it's a day earlier then it should have been. Sorry?**

 **But I'm going to say this now that there are some parts you won't understand so please my note at the end of the chapter to know why.**

 **Note that 5 years have past from the time that Blue and Silver escaped so that means RGB and Y are over and we are now in the end of GSC.**

 **So the ages would be:**

 **Carl-25**

 **Sham-22**

 **Karen-19**

 **Will-16**

 **Red-14**

 **Green(M)-14**

 **Blue(F)-14**

 **Yellow-12**

 **Gold-11**

 **Silver-11**

 **Crystal-11**

 **Ruby-9**

 **Sapphire-9**

 **Emerald-8**

 **Diamond-7**

 **Pearl-7**

 **Platinum-7**

 **Black-7**

 **White-7**

 **Lack(Lack-two)-5**

 **Whi(Whi-two)-5**

 **X-3**

 **Y-3**

 **Sun-2**

 **Moon-2**

 **As always enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon Adventures**

·X·x·X·

"Okay,okay! I'll take it off myself!!"

Cooling her checks from a flaming red to peachy pink, petite Yellow raised her hat from her head, letting a waterfall of golden hair tumble out from its long used prison, averting her eyes from the others. Still not looking, she handed the hat with the two feather to the newly titled Catcher.

To be surprised is an understatement to the silence that followed close behind.

Unknowingly, Crystal held the hat from her hands high enough to just just touche the mirror like panel that Gold was imprisoned in.

 _CRRRAAAACCCCCKKKKKKKKK_

Shattering from the two powerful feathers, the mirror broken to smaller sharps of glass, relissing Gold midair. Unfortunately, everyone was still to shell shock over their newly discovered secret, letting him fall a good couple of feet. Raikou, who was as quick as the lightning that it stands for, cushion Gold's fall with its own body and mane.

Irritated, he righten himself and turned to his so called 'fellow Dexholders' to sarcastically thank them,"It's great to be back! Thanks for saving me…"

Till he was given a shock for his life.

"Straw Hat Gal! You're a GIRL?!"

Obviously uncomfortable with the new stare she was getting, she nodded without looking up, with both hands in a fist over her embarrassment. It was bad enough that she had to take off her hat in front of Red, when he always thought of her as nothing more than a little brother in his eyes. She knew she was going to tell him eventually, more later than sooner, but the fact is that the new juniors also thought 'she' was a 'he' when they first meet as well. So not only did she have to reveal her gender to the olivious Red but to the newly acquired Johto trio.

While she was in conflicted with her thoughts, Gold looked around to see everyone with a peculiar expression on each one of their faces.

Crystal still had her hand in the air, frozen in place with a shock face. Silver just blinked and blinked and blinked, trying to understand about the new find. Green sighed with a mix of disappointment and exhaustion, while Blue had just sweatdrop. Both of the seniors were obviously avoiding the eyes of Red, which they didn't need to from the blank stare he had, not moving an inch seemling a bit pale.

Nervously scratching his neck he broke the silents,"I sense that the atmosphere here's a little tensed…" Still no reaction, he looked upon the boy...er,girl that started this all, but only saw her struggle with her inner thoughts.

He frowned at this, he didn't know the small blonde that long but he did know that she didn't like the attention that she was getting from everyone. Quick to save her, he continued on ,"Anyways it must've taken you loads of courage to remove that hat! I'm impressed!"

That did it, the spell that stubbornly stayed finally lost interest, releasing everyone from the shock state of mind and coming back to their senses.

'Well...almost everyone,' he though as he spared a glance to the Fighter, fighting his way to the real world. Mouth twitching, he was going to help once more when he saw the hat that Crystal still had in her hands and reached his hand forward two things in particular in mind. Smirking, he held up the two items that helped him out of time.

"And now that I also have the two feathers, I can enter time and continue my battle with Pryce!"

Yes, Gold needed to pay him back for trapping him after all. That bastard.

Hearing some shuffling from behind, Gold turn to see Crystal and Silver getting on the other two guardians respectfully, all with determination on there faces.

Raising an eyebrow, his mouth twitched,"You're coming too? Guess that goes without saying."

To everyone, Gold look as arrogant as the first time he made his grand entrance. But in the inside he was relieved that he would have someone by his side, well two someones. To be honest it was the adrilein and his anger that got him this far, but time (ironically) got to him. While being the big hero of a grand adventure book seems fun, it was far from the stories that you would grow up hearing.

Mentally snapping out, he properly climbed on the lighting beast with nerves humming and knees weak from going back to the place he was just moments ago, the place he thought he would forever be trapped in. _But…_

"Alright!"

Straightening his back he glared forward. _But..._

"Lets Go!"

Double tapping his foot, they leaped forward. _...If it was anything…_

"Into Time!"

With the wind wiping, the gateway got closer and closer. _...if it was anything he just saw…_

"To Overcome!"

The bright light was now over powering. _...then maybe, just maybe…_

"And Ride!"

They all made the big leap. _...they might, no, they will…_

"Time!!!"

 _...they will save time, all of them_.

~{*}~

Even with Pryce at the other end of time, the ice that he had realised isn't stopping, spreading farther and farther from the shrine and into the surrounding forest, But of course, there is always someone who-

"Y-Yellow…your hair…"

 _Red you bluming dense idiot!_

Fuming wasn't even close to what she was feeling.

 _How dare Gold, no, how dare Pryce ruin this moment for them. It was supposed to be romantic with flowers and sparkles and-Oh who am I kidding, this is Red. Red! Now I'll never win that bet. I guess I could always steal from Reds credit card..._

Blue was beyond angry and frustrated. Everything was going the opposite way that she had planned it to. She was going to confront Karen and Will and stop them along with that man but she was just to late. The smirking boy, Gold if she remembered correctly, was trapped in time and went back with Silver and the pigtailed girl. The forest was freezing, Red was beyond hope, Silver is trapped in time, and-

 _Wait the forest!_

"Red..ermm,this.."

 _Sorry Yellow, you'll thank me later._

"Can't we leave that till later?!"

"She right," Green added, unknowingly (or knowingly? It's hard to crack that guy sometimes) saving Yellow and helping Blue from Red's question. "The entire forest will be frozen! The ice refreezes after melting!! This is an eternal ice wall!!"

Ok, she takes it back. This is not helping the problem whatsoever. Blue refuses to stay stuck frozen to a piece of solid water that was too damn stubborn to hold her down! No way!

"But it's strange.."

Confused but overly despried, Blue looked up,"What's strange Yellow?"

"It's strange that the ice soldiers over there could come alive almost immediately," Yellow fingering through her explanation, still a bit uncomfortable with the attainon. "While the ice that was around Chris.."

It wasn't long before everyone looked at the surprisingly melting soldiers, still in the middle of the process of becoming a puddle.

 _But how? Why is it-huh?!?_

"It's not refreezing," finished the grandson,"it's remained melted."

Slowly something seemed to dawn upon him as the others now directed their attention to him from the outburst. "The legendary Entei! His flames are special!! Only Entei's flames can totally melt Pryce's ice!"

Yellow was right behind him in the explanation with her own idea. "Let's make use of those flames that he left behind then! We can spread them throughout the entire forest!"

Yes, Yellow's idea was very clever, but while the idea itself was great there was still something that no one mentioned till now.

"But what can we do when we can't even move?"

Yes, if Blue had the power to move she would go after Silver. Silver, her sweet little brother, was the one thing that encourage her to go this far in that empty cold place, her haven, her light. She made it her life mission to protect him the moment she hugged him. It seemed like such a small and wishful thing back then but the words were implanted in her mind and heart. The gloves she made them was so that she could never see the small hands that were bruised and battered when she couldn't protect him. She wanted to see the small boys face the very day they left because she wanted to drink in the sight of him before they part ways. She wanted to hold his hand so that she would always know that he would always be by her side no matter what.

But now...he was trapped in time. One wrong step and…

"No there's still a way!"

 _There is?_

"Blastoise!!"

 _Huh?!?!_

If Red saw the confusion from his fellow Kanto Dexholders, he ignored it. "When Blastoise ran out of water in Mt.Silver, I refilled it with the water from the secret hot spring!!"

Everyone one was now beyond confused, they all were utterly bewildered. Who would use water to spread a fire?! Water weakens fire, doesn't he know that? Did he hit is head so hard that he's no longer labeled dense?!?

"Red," Blue tried to say in a slow and calm voice but was losing fast,"Are you SURE using WATER to SPREAD the FIRE?!"

But to Blue's irritation and utter horror, he ignored her and used his uncover hand to a thumbs up, signaling her Blastoise to open fire from its canons.

The water quickly covered the ice soldiers that were all around the shrine that Pryce and the Johto trio went through. No one was prepared for the spring water that quickly drinensed the ice, least of all the other three dexholders.

 _Gwwwwwooooooooooooooo_

Ok so maybe they got lucky and escaped getting burned from spring water, big deal.

What was a big deal was that they were no longer in the clutches of the ice soldiers, in fact they were all melting at incredible speed. Yellow, who was slightly held up from the waist, gently fell on the balls of her feet with surprise. Green had his arms and feet realized with a little bit of numbness from the tight grip from the ice. Blue, who was also held from the waist, only felt like she step down the height of a single stair because of her height.

"Eh...w-what happened?!" was all that Yellow can openly speak out.

Red, who was now fully released from the ice, puffed out a reply," That hot spring, puff, is also known as, puff, the fire springs. The water contains highly, puff, flammable gases that can help, puff, spread the flames!"

Who knew Red would think of that, but then again, this is Red. Red the boy who grew from the boy that was easily defeated from his pride to a unpredictable champion who thinks on his feet. Red the boy who cared for both people and pokemon, the one that made a rival with Green, the one who helped Blue become a dexholder, the one who made the big dilemma that lead to Yellow. Red is Red. While there are many shades of him, there were all originally called the same color.

With his signature protagonist simile, he waved them all over to the now brightly lit up shrine. "Hey guys! Let's lend those kids inside a hand!"

 _Never change Red. Never change. Even when time try to hold you down._

~{*}~

 _Just one more time, please look_

 _At the place you wish to return to_

 _And allow the quiet small ripples of time_

 _To heal your tired heart_

 _Just one more time, please dream_

 _And remember the dream called courage_

 _The passion you have forgotten_

 _Will melt the ice in your heart_

 _Memories of you riding the Lapras_

 _Fills in my mind, even now_

 _On that Friday_

 _Memorise of those times_

 _I wish to see you shine again_

 _Shining like a new star_

 _Like a new moon_

 _Memories of that those times_

 _I wish to see you shine again_

 _Shining like a new star_

 _Like a new moon_...

Tears don't always mean sadness, was the lesson Pryce learned from.

He was filled with so many emotion. Sadness, regret, happyness, relief, joy, guilt, and purity. His friends, their song. It was never meant to be sung to millions, but it was meant to heal the broken heart of their long long forgiven friend.

Celebi…

"Celebi is trying to lighten the guilt I feel," Pryce tears were falling softly with a smile, a long due smile that finally graced itself to appear. "I can hear the song now. The song that my heart did not listen to…"

He wanted to laugh. So many years he carried this frozen heart of his, making him blind and deaf to the thing he was searching, for it was at long last right in front of him. He always thought that the guilt was never going to give up had loosen from the words of his friends.

"Spring comes when the snow and ice melts. Now, my heart is finally melting...I can feel the warmth...warmth of spring inside me."

He wanted to cry all over again, how foolish he was. If it wasn't for doutes back in his youth, then maybe things would have been different. No, it would be different.

Still hanging on from his floating armchair, he looked at the golden like streams of memories and events past by him. To be true, he was inside the shrine longer then what was that time outside of the shrine. He spend hours in side of time itself. But was it really hours? Years , seconds, weeks? Only three pokemon know the answer to that.

But it was such a long time, and during those moments in time, he saw the rivers themselfs. He saw what could have been and what would never appear. He saw timeline and chain of events, he saw wars and reconstruction, he saw the past and future. But what was once more was the pieces he never could figure out.

"I truly am envious of you...your youth...you have lots of times ahead...time to spend with pokemon…"

Swinub gave off a small squeak of panic to see his master letting go the one thing that is holding him up from falling further in time.

"You must cherish...the time you have…"

He fully let go from the wheelchair that was so loyal to him for years and made the fall. He ignored his pokemon when he did. Not letting it out of its sight, he made sure to look up at the one pokemon that made this possible.

Celebi who spread out its wing like arms stayed afloat in the spiral of golden light, just above the chair he let go. It did nothing but a simple thing he could never forget. It smiled and nodded at him.

Reassured that his Swinub would be safe while he goes through the spiral that is called time, he smiled because he knows that he will come back. But he will only do that when he finished what he so desperately tried to make sence of all this couple of years, this 5 years that plagued him for the truth as to why he was shown those fragments of the future. The reason why he added his new children.

"Because time...never waits to change...what could have been…"

~{*}~

Her breathing was heavy from running through the wall of the empty building that was their secret base till just hours ago.

Hours ago Pryce was stopped from being able to control time to his will. Hours ago the Dexholders won and were all having there own special celebration with each other. Hours ago Karen and Will joined in the merry band of past criminals with a former Gym leader and Elite four. Hours ago did Karen asked if they could go back to their base to add two new members to their group. And for hours did both Will and Karen felt hope for the smallest of them.

Hours gone to waste it seems.

They just arrived half an hour to pick up and find there two future smallest recruits and to fill a promise that they always hope to make with them. Will was the first one to jump of the Onix that Bruno insisted on using because they need to stay out of sight. Just for a while before they can be free as they are still labeled criminals.

Karen was all smiles, and why wouldn't she be? After years of living a lie to hid her motherly relationship with her sweet Platinum can she finally be the mother that Platinum miss having all these years. It was just something she did out of guilt, to be there with her and to care for her in the shadows. But time past and slowly what was something that was only out of guilt became of pure love and devotion to the small little girl. To be honest she never saw herself of as a motherly figure, much less a sister. But she didn't know what little Platinum thought of her till during a research lesson that Platinum made a slip up and called her mother during the quiz.

The poor girl was to shaken and fluster that she started to break out of the cool attitude of hers and started to apologize over and over again. Even went as far as to bow down on the ground and ask for forgiveness.

That was the first time she laughed at someone that wasn't Will.

Since then Karen was now a proud holder of the title of 'Mother', even if she was a bit too young to be called such a thing. After reassuring her that it was ok to call her that only when they were both alone with the presents of each others partners did she calm down from there.

She was skipping to meet with Will to tell him about the encounter that day and was nothing but smiles for the rest of the week, which confused a lot of the masked followers with her unusual cheerful mood.

And for a moment, it seemed that everything was right in the world. They would pick up their new 'daughter' and (in Will's case) 'brother' with them and finally free them from the prison that they use to call home. They could travel and see all the sights that the world has to see. She could take Platinum shopping and see some Pokemon contests that Ruby and Will always seem to go on and on about. They could live with them for awhile and act as a small family of their own. And maybe...just maybe they might be able to find their parents.

It was a dream that she always wanted to come true.

But she also forgotten that nightmares are also dreams.

It wasn't long before she barely got a step in the building, explaining to both the adults the reason they came back when they heard Will shout in panic. Instinctively she ran to him and asked what was going on but was stopped short when she opened the door.

The room was bare.

There was nothing. No beds, no pokemon or healing potions or rare candys. There was no signs of life. There was no signs of them.

The first think she did was ran further in the hallways opening any door in sight, frantically shouting there names, pleading for an answer.

That was half an hour ago.

She couldn't take it. Just when things seem to be looking up for them, just when they had a chance, just when they had hope…

Karen's legs couldn't hold her anymore, to tired from running all over the place who knows how many times.

She didn't feel the hand on her shoulder or heard the ninja coming towards her or saw how unusually blank Will seemed to be. She didn't care.

For the first time since she joined the orphanage of her past, Karen cried.

~{*}~

 _Suspect each moment, for it is a thief, tiptoeing away with more than it brings_

 _~Charles Dickens_

·X·x·X·

 **There are some points where you don't understand. Like how Will and Ruby seem to be 'brothers', how Karen became Platinum's 'mother' and the connections between them. Don't worry about the gap because it's going to be filled in later in the story. When in the story? That a question that would be answered soon. Because for now its not meant to be relieved why or how but only when.**

 **This is also based on the last chapter in the GSC arc so if you want the full ending then you might want to read that. I only added the scenes that I needed.**

 **The song that was in the cutscene with Pryce was the one in the manga and I actually found someone singing it as well so I recommend to check it out in the link provided.**

https/youtu.be/os7P3ztG9RQ

 **As always have a great day.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I am late a day again….why…..**

 **Ugh, this week wasn't the best week. I just gotten sick a week ago and I just finally got healed only to fall victim to a flu. It's annoying.**

 **Because of that, I was really dizzy and sleep, trying to stay up all the time at the day and couldn't sleep during the night. It wasn't the best week of my life that's for sure.**

 **But I hope that this is fine for know, the chapter is more longer then some of the others but it's bland (it's not like the other ones aren't though so..)**

 **But anyways, enjoy this rushed chapter of The Masked Children!**

 **Disclaimer: do not own Pokémon Adventures**

·X·x·X·

It was dark in the lab considering that half of the lights were on. Shelves filled the walls with rows and rows of glass vials, some filled and some empty. Experiment as where it should be, and sparkling with perfection. White tables cleaned and precise, as it should be. Nothing wa out of order, and nothing should ever be out of place. It was all perfect.

So thats why…

Crrraaaassssshhhh

" Insolent! Wretched!! Unacceptable!!!"

The only other person in the room flinched from the crash of the glass beaker and its brewed up liquid on to the marble flooring. Glass shards flew everywhere, spreading all about while the liquid simply stayed in the middle of the two figures, one who stiffen and the other towering the other.

Relaxing her body on reflex,Sham withdrawn her hand that slaps the glass just moments ago and straighten her self up with a glare behind her slightly cracked mask.

Not only has this foolish girl incorrectly made another poison that was too weak to do anything but a simple headache (at the assignment, not the poison) but she had also skipped too many steps in the process of making it too count!

Frustration was eating Sham's mind with the process of teaching the youngest of the children to make poisons for her. If the girl was to learn such things, she would be given more power over them if she could learn to do it correctly (thought it wasn't by much) only to make them without harming anything. But from the way things are she'll never get there.

Sham wanted to slap the girl out of menace for not being able to make even a simple sleeping potion without making it into laughing gas. It was simple, udderly and plainly simple!

Why did she had to teach the girl her specialty? She could have teached the scarred child to make them instead of her. Most importantly, he got the sleeping potion the first try! But of course, his area of skill was not in the shadows but in the battle field out in the open, unlike her and the human mannequin who are more use to silent steps and quick reflexes. By the gods of Sinnoh, what cursive pokemon made it so that she gotten nothing but glass sharps and useless liquides from this pitiful excuses of a masked child!

Not wanting to see that useless child in her presents, she finally acknowledges the masked face that was on her knees picking up the shades of glass with her bare hands with a glare. "Leave, I rather not spend another second sharing the same room as you. And don't think this is more time for you to play around, I better get some new information about that legend of ours. I'm rather impatient that I gotten nothing but excuses all week. Now leave!"

Jumping from the floor, she left without so much as a peep from the order that she have been given to her. Sham saw that when she had jumped, she also cut herself with the glass in her hand, making a thin line of blood drawn from her palm. A bit of satisfaction lit in her eyes for revenge for wasting her time.

Once again the lab was quite. With that though floating in her mind, she thought of the different poison that she could make with the supplies that they have at the moment. She could make a memory lost? Maybe even one for the throats for those that still have the willpower to scream for help. Or perhaps-

"What's with the glass?"

Pressing her lips in a way to stop her anger from rising, she turned around to face Carl, who was in the other half of the room with shadows covering him. Unlike her, who felt smitten with rage over the lost of peace, he seemed to more relaxed and refined as if he was to be speaking with one of his customers instead of his other half.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"You know what."

"Know what?"

Something flashed in his eyes as he took a step forward. "Don't play dumb with me. You know what I'm talking about Sham."

This time she let her tounge loose, "So what of it! All she does is wreck everything she touches! If she didn't have that big brain of hers, I would have kicked her out into the cold a long time ago! We don't need another failure from that girl! I don't need another failure!!"

It took here a moment to realised what she just did. She lost her cool again. How many times have this happen now? To many for her taste it seemed.

In that little ranting feast of hers, Carl had taken his time walking across the lab, and was no more than a yard away from her, giving her an unimpressive stare.

"If I may be so blunt. I wasn't the one who agreed to train who now was I? You were so insistent to get the girl for your field of learning that you didn't consider how inhuman you are to learning this things." Grabbing a small glass vile, he played it around his fingers with her glare worsening. "No one wonder she has a difficult time catching up to your expectations. Your simply too much to handle, I can justify that on court."

Shams thoughts burst. Oh, so that's what he thinks? Well if that's the case maybe a little, or perhaps, a permanent deep sleep will-

But all thoughts were lost with something of more interest.

"So would you have either one of us go, or would you like to send the Haunter's again?"

 _Oh_

"I want to go, I want the one that's been on the papers for awhile now. I need something to give me a run for my money on this one."

"And the older one?"

"I think you can handle that. You are up for the challenge I wager?

"I'm more than presentable and ready for something like this. But what about these two?"

"We can just leave the Houndoom's to take charge. I think no one will complain of the short changes."

"Alright, I'll get them ready. I think we both know what to do."

"And I hope for your sake that you don't steal what will be my prime light soon.

"Won't dream of it."

"Hmm, for your safety you better hope so."

 _I should have known. From the start it was so small, the way they acted, the way they played out of character. It was so simple...yet, so small._ _This is where we should have known that this was something bigger, bigger than what we could ever be. We were only some pawns in this chessboard of theirs, puppets on strings. We should have known that they would have gotten tired with only two actors on stage._

~{*}~

Spring in the air and flowers on the fields, nothing was more sweeter than to go outside and lie down on the sweet white-green grass.

Those were the thoughts of are little Whi-two.

Spring had now came after weeks of winter frost and dying harsh storms that tried their hardest to stop the seedlings that lie in the ground below. But spring was a season of healing and new beginnings, or how Whi's mother would say, a new chapter in the story of life.

What a sweet way to put it.

Letting the wind play with her hair, she breath in the spring air, filled with flowers and fruit. Till a certain sweet scent drifting in the air. Only one pokemon could produces such a scent.

Eyes lighting up, she quickly got to her feet and raced to one of the few small blue cabins that were builded at the edge of the White Forest, her home.

Excited, Whi passed by the tall grass and flowers only to pushed the door of the cabin with so much force that it banged upon contact with the wall of the small home. Winching from the sound, she hurried to close it with more care and practically flew through the hallway to the kitchen, afraid of what would happen if someone saw that it was her who made the sound.

The closer she got the louder the sounds she could hear of boiled water, clanging of pots and pan, and a knife chopping on a wooden cutting board filled her ears. Knowing who was inside of the room, Whi's steps had a little skip with them as she announced her arrival. "Mama,mama! Foongy's back! Foongy's back!"

Turing towards Whi, the mother of the ecstatic little girl gave her a small smile. "Is he now? I'm guessing you're going to spread the rest of the day in the forest again?"

Nodding, Whi continued, "Yup! I want to see how everyone's been doing." Then she paused. "Can I bring some berries with me?" Then hurley, "Just in case."

Knowing what her daughter meant, she placed the chopping knife on the counter and walked towards the table which lies a woven picnic basket filled with enough food to fill a small army. "Here you go. I thought you might want to play again so I prepared a small feast for you and your friends."

Oh how she loved her mama, her mama knew her well. She was always so happy and cheerful all the time. Especially with papa. Papa would always make her smile just like how she would for her.

Papa was always so brave and courage, but he also had this air of grace and always seem to be in balance with everything around him. He was like the wind, soft...yet strong.

Thanking her mother for the berries she walked out of the house only to be stop from her mother's voice. "Oh, and please don't slam the door on your way out. I don't want to fix the wall again."

Crackling nervously, she head for the forest with her nose in the air, trying to track down the sweet scent from before. It was a bit difficult with the wind blowing everywhere, but she found what she was looking for and followed the trail. More than a few times did she lose the scent, but she always manage to trace it back.

Finally, after 10 minutes in the woods did she find herself in the small creak that she found once upon a time ago. The creak was clean with fresh water flowing in, bushes filled with flowers and baby plants growing in the cracks of the boulders.

It was a special place for her for many reasons, not just because she first meet Foongy here, but becauses she hopes more then anything that she would meet with her again.

But looking further in the creak there was nothing out of the ordinary. Everything looked the same as it did before. Yet, Whi didn't hesitate to take off her sandals and sat down by the small shore of the creak with her legs dangling in the water and waited. Still, nothing happened.

A little disheartened by the lack of reaction, little Whi pondered a moment trying to figure out a way to help her small friend out of hiding. Then it hit her.

Straightening her back with shoulders loosened and hands on her lap, she took a deep breath and sang. (A/N see end for the link of the music)

 _When the world is painted deep red_

 _The sun comes to fade into white_

 _With the moon crying with a blue light_

 _The Dusk will finally meet the Dawn_

 _With time of our days comes to an end_

 _Comes another kind of love_

 _And if I see you again, hear me_

 _Stay with the path of the sun_

Song of the Sunset, or, that was the name given to the song that she learned from her papa. Her papa was the one to teach her the song of the lyrics and how to properly hit all the notes needed to sing it correctly, but it was worth the effort from the way it can calm even the storms of moods. In fact, she first hear her papa sing it to her was when she got made at her mother for losing her favorite Budew doll.

During her little concert, many of the forest Pokémon slowly came out to hear the soothing sound. Pidoves that were flying by came to settle on the tree branches with the Sewaddles. Cottonee. Petilils, and Lillipups all reveal themselves from the bushes while the Tympoles, Duckletts, and even a small Oshawott came from the depths of the creak to hear her up close. But nothing matters more than the one small Pokémon that came out of its hiding spot.

Finally finishing the song, Whi looked up to see Foongy, her Foongy to see him wear an exact expression of her own happiness on his little face,"Foon, Foon!" To happy for words, Whi cried out his name with glee and hugged him like the world was going to break them apart. Foongy happily returned the hug as well as a hug can be from a small fungus Pokémon.

It wasn't long before Whi and her new (Oshawott) and old Pokémon friends all celebrated the happy moment with both human and Pokémon.

 _If only they knew that nothing last forever..._

~{*}~

Unlike the rest of Unova, this place was more naturally pure and peaceful then compared to the tall cities and skyscrapers that you regularly see in Unova. Everything was just forest and grasslands as far as the eye can see. The only thing that seemed to show any sign of anything man made was the few small cabins that seem to stay in only one place, near the tall and ancient birch wood tree. But even he knew that inside of that large grandfather tree was a small village of people living in the tree hollow.

Replaying the information in mind, Carl let his gaze come to focus on one of the smaller cabins that rest in the White Forest. The cabin of his target if he remembered correctly.

 **Whi-two Ariea Esen**

Age: 5

Region:Unova

Pokemon: None

Guardian: Mother

Traits:Soft and Joyous

Reason for capture? Simple. Its-

Feeling a breeze brushing his neck, Carl only looked behind him to see it was one of his loyal trained Gengars coming out from his shadow with its trademark eeriest laughter.

Not making a move to turn anything other then his head, he called out to him, "Oh, did you see anything in the house down there? The target, their mother?"

The now solid Pokémon only shook its head till it heard the mention of 'mother' and nodded with a laugh. Again.

Getting the message, Carl turned his gaze once more to the cabine he been gazing only moments ago, once more thinking over the mission.

If the mother was at the house, then that means the girl must be either in the tree hollow or in the forest. The tree hollow may be able to provide many shadows to hide, plus the number of people visiting inside are very low today. But if even one of them sees that a man with a mask like his taking a local village girl, it would mean more than just being recognized from the police if anyone were ever to describe him.

But if they were to be in the forest, the possibility of running into someone was not at zero, but it was far less dangerous to be caught in a more closed in area then a vast open grassland filled with wild Pokémon. If anything, they might blame the Pokémon for what has happened instead of thinking it was a kidnapping of a poor child, much less connecting the kidnapping to them.

Not long after, a second breeze was blowing on the base of his neck. Not even turning his head to address the next wave of giggles from an eerie laughter he called out to the newly returned ghost, "Anything in the hollow, the stores, the edge?"

Unlike the first Gengar, he was meet with nothing but silence, giving him his answer about the child's whereabouts. This time, turning from the view of the village did he finally looked properly at the Gengars.

"I want both of you to split up. You," he pointed at the first Gengar,"will search the northern and east side of the forest. As for You," he pointed at the second Gengar," I want you to help me search the southern and west side of the forest. Are we clear."

Both of them nodded, they both knew he didn't mean for it to sound like a question and more of a statement. Leaving into the shadows, the first Gengar left in a dark black spot in the ground and speeded off towards the north side of the forest.

Watching him leave, he waved off the other Gengar to go scout ahead of him to insure no one will see him. Not another word was spoken as he walked towards the now falling sun.

~{*}~

"Laaa la la laaa la la laaaa laaaa~ Laaa la la la la la la laaaa~"

Singing with a slow voice, Whi was snuggling between two Deerlings, three Cottonees, and a Sewaddle around her like a blanket with a certain little Foongus napping on her lap to the song.

Well he's not the only one taking a nap. Those that weren't able to cuddle with her all sleeped with the warmth of each other. Petilils and Duckletts huddle with one another while the Pidoves fluff up their feathers to get comfortable with the Lillipups along with both Tympoles and the newly introduced Oshawott dozing off in to the dream space. It was paradise.

Finishing the last note of the lullaby Whi looked around her and her Pokémon friends.

 _Papa, I think your song might have given everyone an early sleep!_ She giggled at that fact, and unknowingly, awoken the one Pokémon on her lap. Shifting a bit, Foongy give off its signature cry heavy with sleep as he struggled to decide if he should continue to sleep or to wake up.

Watching her best friend struggle a bit was amusing to her as she laughed again at the small Pokémon, gradually getting louder in laughter.

It didn't occur to her that someone was also laughing along side with her till she stopped.

Normally, when someone laughs, it means that something had happen to make someone fill with happiness and joy. But for some reason, this laugh was filled with menace and dark secrets hidden beneath. It was haunting.

The previously sleepy Foongy was now wide awake and alarmed, just as much as Whi with the laughter that seemed to come from the dark. And he wasn't the only one to be awaken from the unsettling wake up call. Every Pokémon that was previously in the dream world have either taken a stance or was looking wildly at the surrounding trees, trying to all pinpoint the source of the laugh.

Suddenly, Whi felt something grab her shoulder.

On instincts, she screamed.

It didn't take long for the Pidoves to start using Air Cutter and the Sewaddles to use String Shot at the spot behind her, making her fall forward from the disappearance of the thing that grabbed her and had let her go.

Pain shot up from her elbows as they were the first part of her to hit the ground. She cried out from the impact, trying to wait out the pain that burst through her system. Trying to sustain the pain with heavy breathing, she can hear the other Pokémon giving off their cries in worry, fear and anger as they attack the...whatever it was that grabbed her. Still a bit spooked, she tried to give herself a second to catch her breath with her eyes closed tight, trying to get out of reality.

That was a mistake.

Slowly the shadow she made from her crouched form seemed to grow in size, become larger and larger till it became painfully obvious that she wasn't making the shadows any more. She didn't realize till she felt herself sink into the ground.

Eyes wide open, she properly looked down to see that half of her arms and legs seem to be gone through the shadow that was slowly swallowing her like quicksand. Yelping she cried for help, "Stop! What are you doing? Let me go! Help me!"

That seemed to attract the attention of her friends, unfortunately they were all in battle with the person or Pokémon that was in the dark, aiming fire at all of them. All of them except Whi, who was now half buried to all the way to her arms and legs.

Oshawott looked behind him to see the ice human that sang for them yelling for help. Not wanting for someone as sweet as her to drown into the darkness, he let out a Watergun with his shell, stopping the shadow from taking her in for a moment.

But it was just a moment.

Someone must have seen him trying to rescue her as a Dark Pules was aimed right at him, pushing him all the way to the trees.

The shock of the situation came at her in full force as she hysterically tried to get out with tears running down her face from her now hurt rescuer. "Please stop! I don't want to go! Let me go! Please, please let me go! Foongy! Foonnnggggyyyyy!!!"

Hearing her cry, Foongy looked back towards his best friend only to see here partly gone through the shadow. Fearing for his friends life he quickly dodged a Flamethrower that was directing at him. Trying to ignore the his friends cry out in pain, he hurriedly skipped to Whi, who's head and shoulders were the only thing visible of her.

Full out crying Whi took one last look at the forest that she called home. Many of the Pokémon that have fought to keep her safe were now either scratched up or on the ground panting, trying to dodge the waves of attacks coming at them, never stopping to giving them a break. Foongy was running at her, waving his little arms in the air as he made an effort to put on more speed. He was not spared from the attacks as he was covered in black soot on his pokeball pattern and black reddish burns were spotted on him like a leave filled with dew drops.

 _They were all hurt. They were all hurt because of me. I did this to them, I did this to them!!_

To upset with herself for not even trying to protect her friends, she punished her self by letting herself fall deeper into dark shadow.

The last thing she saw was the sunset over the horizon.

 _Forgive me..._

~{*}~

 _Tick tock tick_

 _Clocks running again_

 _What time is it?_

·X·x·X·

 **Who knew that making a quick chapter needed further research?** **First of all I like to thank a Guest and Perseus Ruby Sendou for being the firat two to comment on my story. I felt this was long over due but thank you for giving me the acknowledgement that others are reading my story. Nothing makes a writer morw happy then to see people comment now and again!**

 **But now to explain a few things let's start with Whi's name.**

 **Whi-two Ariea Esen**

 **Her name is Whi-two (for me in my area) but I made up her middle and last name depending on her location.**

 **Unova is New York, a place famous for its businesses, success, and it's sights. Known as the city of dreams that come true (if you want to put it lightly).** **Because of this, New York has a lot of different people and cultures in its areas, that's where Whi's name comes in.**

 **Ariea means 'a sweet and melodious song' while Esen means 'wind'. That means her name is 'song of wind'.**

 **As for the lyrics of the song I made up but the music is real, it's a Meloetta song "The song of the Sunset". I will leave a link below to help you understand the song.**

 **https/youtu.be/kzX0MKmK1-g**

 **But that said the next update is two weeks, and maybe a day or so. But until then, hope to see you soon**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello! Now I'm here to inform that like before, the chapters will be updates around 2 weeks time. So if I miss the deadline by a few days, please don't be surprise.**

 **Also, updated for all chapters will be soon during my spring break in a few weeks so keep a lookout for my rewrite of my early chapters!**

 **As always, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: do not own Pokemon Adventures**

X·x·X

To anyone, if you won a tournament you would think that this is the greatest life changing event in your whole life, that you should have been proud of yourself. The cheers, the trophy, the battle. It's basically what any young and soon-to-be-trainer would want, their 15 minutes of fame.

But I guess the rules just didn't apply to X.

"Can you please tell us your next move?"

"How come you didn't leave with your parents?"

"When's the next competition?"

To be fair, he was happy and a bit embarrassed from the attraction he had gotten when everyone wanted to meet him, running down the stadium to all get a word from him with huge smiles on their faces. But it didn't stop him from feeling a bit frightened by the crowds of adults that surrounded him. They were taller than him, they had more power then him, and they were very loud for his taste.

But it was when he finally gotten out, he was cornered again from only two men, asking for an interview. Nothing was different from them, their clothes looked like all the other adults, they had a camera and the mic as well as any reporter. There was no difference, nothing to compare them to the other adults from the way they looked.

It was the way they acted that made all the difference.

Unlike the others, who had big smiles and a cheerful demeter, they had this imattating poster with their bodys and smiles that looked more like fake smirks. It was very unsettling to say the least, unsettling X enough to try to get out of that hallway, to put as much distance from him from those reporters, but they didn't let him get far.

Taking his pokeball they realized Kanga from her resting place and she didn't look so good. Kanga had many scratches and deep cuts all over her body, showing the scars from the battle. Her eyes were droopy and looked so tired that she could barely stand up. But X noticed that Li'l Kanga was in a much better state with only a few scratches from being protected in her mother's pouch, with a lot more energy than her mother.

But it seemed that Li'l Kanga's state also caught the reporters interest when they saw that she was still kicking when they couldn't get a picture of her bruised and battered mother Kanga.

They blocked X, trapping him away from Li'l Kanga with only Kanga for her protection, and reached out their hands towards Li'l Kanga picking and poking at her. He tried to stop them, he really did. But they were so much stronger than him, so much taller. When they didn't stop to leave Li'l Kanga alone, X started to cry with shame.

He was scared. These were grown-up, adults. They were supposed to be helping him, asking him if he was fine, telling him to calm down. Any grown up he knew would always do this. Heck even the reporters all seem to be more happy than him when they came up to him about his win.

But they picked and poked at Li'l Kanga, pushed him away from helping her, they were coming closer and closer…

He felt like he was going to break right there. These people...their adults, their grown ups. But they didn't act like them, but the look like them. They're the same but so different…

Were all adults like this? Were they all just people that wanted something from you, all with a hidden smirks and fake smile. Did they all wanted nothing to do with him? Were they all fake?

But that all stopped when he heard a voice behind him yell. "Hey! Quit it!"

The next think he knew, the two reporters were left in a pile unconscious.

Confused and relieved he looked up to see an old man in front of him, looking down at the two reporters with disappointment. The old man, his savor, was funny looking, even to someone like X. He was a tall as X and had a white and red jumpsuit with very long eyebrows that seem to be like a mustache over his eyes. Nearly bald on the head if it weren't for that last line of white blond hair in the middle.

The man, he was a grown-up, yet he saved him from the other two men. So...are all adults are like the reporters or are they all like the old mustache man? X had never been more confused in his life.

So when his elder handed him a bracelet with a beautiful marble stone he didn't object, taking the small object in his hand. While he was naturally curious about the bracelet, it was the stone that caught his interest. The stone didn't even look like a stone, it looked more like a jewel with a rainbow of colors reflecting inside, making a black twisted ladder shape more visible to the naked eye. It was truly magnificent.

At first he was mesmerised by the stone, turning both the bracelet in his hand and his head to look at a new angle every 3 seconds. Finally when it's seemed that he couldn't find any new angles to seek out, he handed back the bracelet, thanking the old man for letting him look at the stone and chasing away the two adults. But as he handed back the bracelet, the old man gently curled X's own fingers around it, much to his confusion, and pushed his hand back saying that the bracelet was now his.

A little surprised by this, he tried to reason that the bracelet was his and he held onto it long enough until he was silenced by the old man's hand. The man explained to him why he chosen to give the stone to him, saying that he was the rightful owner of it.

When the old man left, he said one more thing that confused him greatly. "As long as you don't forget, take this to remind yourself of the bond between you and your pokemon."

A month had passed since then, but even when X and the gang were over the tournament, many others aren't that forgetful.

"What other pokemon do you have?"

"Want to give a word for any future challengers?"

"What does it feel like to be Kalos's new celebrit-"

"Hey! Don't you grown-ups see that X-ey is trying to train!"

Most of the new reporters who don't know anything about the town except the fact is that it's the town that X is currently living in turned their gaze from X to the source of the voice while the regulars all sighed with annoyance.

Standing there was a small girl with brown hair in twin pigtails, having on a pink shirt with black bows, shorts and a pair of matching sandals to boost as she had both hands resting on her hip with a face of annoyance that could rival that of the reporters.

"Hey, little girl," said one of the new reporters. "Were trying to get an interview here. So why don't you leave to play somewhere else?"

X, who was temperley forgotten, flinched from the reporters words, but not because of what he said, more like what would happen because he just talked back to Shauna.

"Excuse me!?!" Shauna yelled in a more shriveled voice from before. "Can't you grown-ups see that X-ey is trying to train! If your all so worried about his next tournament, shouldn't you all give him time to try out his strategys without you guys going up to his face!"

Not wanting to lose over someone as small as Shauna, the say reporter shooted many more comebacks which Shauna was more than happy to return. Many of the reporters that were on the sidelines seemed uncomfortable that a little girl seem to speak more logic than them started to whisper amongst each other, trying to think of a way to get her out when it was clear that she wouldn't leave any time soon.

Finally, when it seemed they were going to turn against Shauna with whatever idea they came up with to back up their reporter buddy, someone else came that picked up their interest.

"Shauna? I don't think you should be fighting with a grow-up like that."

"But she's helping X, Tierno. Let her be."

Just arriving, Tierno waved at X with his dancing attire on, beaming with a burst of energy with each step he took. Y had to drag her feet with her still wearing her Rhyhorn riding suit on, which was covered in mud from her blonde pigtails to her scratched up shoes. Probably from an early morning training from the way she looked. Trevor was in tow, quiet as he caught sight of the grown-ups in his view, pressing closer towards the shadows of Tierno and Y to keep out of sight.

If anyone were to be caught up with the news these day, you would have know that Y's mother is the famous Rhyhorn ridder, Grace Gabena, with a winning streak of 13 wins (and counting). Currently she was in a tour to compete in the many Rhyhorn races that are being hosted all over Kalos, disappointing many press companies that were trying to get an interview from her.

But that can be quickly be rearranged with a word from her daughter.

Like Venomoth's after light, the all swarmed around Y, bombing her with questions after questions.

"Can you tell us about your mother Yvonne?"

"What is it like to have Grace Gabena as your mother?"

"Any words of encouragement for young Rhyhorn racers such as yourself Ms.Gabena?"

Burning down her frustration, Y pressed her lips into a smile and answered back. "Yes, my mother is very kind and strong. She so cool when she's riding on Rhyrhy and-"

Talking away, everyone had their eyes glued onto Y's every word, desperate to not miss a single thing as she answered all their questions. But they were so distracted to notice that while she was talking, her hands that were behind her back made a waving motion towards her friends, indicating for X to quickly leave before they got bored of her.

Having mixed feeling about leaving his best friend behind, he hesitated into leaving and stay rooted in his spot. He knew that Y never wanted to be a Rhyhorn racer the first day that he moved in Vaniville Town. She always talked about how frustrating it was to have Grace as her mother because everyone, even her own mother, expects her to be the next great Rhyhorn racer. She was in the same boat as him, people expect them to be great but all they want to do is to just be kids, not future news of their entertainment.

Tierno saw this and without missing a beat, he placed a hand on X's shoulder. "Don't worry X, I'll stay here to help Y-chan when things get out of hand. You go ahead with Shauna and Trevor ok?"

X relaxed a little from Tierno's words, knowing that he can trust him to helping Y escape. In their group of five, it was obviously that Y, Tierno, and X were the most athletic. Tierno was surprising the fastest in the group from practicing his steps and new dance moves everyday to pursue his dream. Both X and Y both gotten their well induced bodys from train with their pokemon ,with Y and Rhyrhy, and X with Kanga and Li'l Kanga. Unlike them, Trevor and Shauna would rather watch in the sidelines and play in the fields then engage a pokemon battle or learn dancing.

Finally nodding X whispered back, "Thank you Tierno. Take care of Y."

Smiling from his best friends trust, Tierno watched as X dragged Trevor and a still quite angry Shauna into the woods of Vaniville Town. Laughing from X's words, Tierno couldn't wait for the press to leave so he can tease X about his concern for Y later. Maybe he can get Shauna to help him with his little mini mission later.

Meanwhile, X was running from the scene with both of his other friends behind him. With the wind whipping on his face he couldn't help but think about Y again and the situation he left her in. He can't help but feel guilty even with the thought that Tierno stayed behind to help her escape soon made his heart sink in shame. They were after him in the first place after all. And knowing Y, she must have seen how uncomfortable he was and stepped in, knowing fully well what might happen with her mother's reputation looming over her head.

"...X…"

Not catching his name being whispered fast enough, he almost tripped over his own feet from stooping so suddenly from running. Catching himself, he sighed a breath of relief and turned around to see a slightly panting Trevor and a very exhausted Shauna.

Concerned for his friend he hesitant reached his hand out. "Uh, Shauna? Are you alright?"

He wished he could take back his words from the way her eyes changed so quickly.

"Alright?" She panted. "Alright? How does running after the person your supposed to protect and having them not even noticing that your too tired to keep up seem alright to you!?!"

X gulped, "Uh...I guess not then."

"You guess!?!" You guess!?!" Shauna yelled. "You know what I guess? I guess that maybe you want to be my next live showcase!"

X paled. It was no secret that Shauna wanted to be a Furfrou groomer despite what others say that it takes patience and quick hands to cut hair correctly, much less perfectly. She never practiced on real live people or pokemon though, and instead used the bushed in the woods so she can get at least some practice in. But so far, many of her victims, er, fortunate plants were a bit lopsided to say the least.

Trevor noticed how tense the atmosphere was rising and decided to take things in his own hands and pulled on the hem of Shauna's shirt, catching the eyes of both her''s and X's. "The press is near… Don't waste Y-chan's distraction…"

Shauna blinked, as in just realizing why she was running after X in the first place. X just looked down at the forest floor with the guilt coming back full force.

Shauna must have seen this because she sighed. "Look, X-ey. I'm sorry, but we have to stay close with you. We-." She stopped and bit her lips with hesitation, but only for her to shake her head. "No, I just want to help you guys so we can play like we did before. After all I-I have to be strong for you guys." Shaking a bit, Shauna looked up at X. "I know that your strong, stronger than me, but I just want things to be back like it use to be. I'm sorry."

Both X and Trevor were silent as they listen to the heartfilled words of their feisty friend. Shauna was never easy to break, she was stubborn and very energetic, two qualities that made her so headstrong that almost nothing can crack under her shell. So to see that their friend was breaking made them feel guilty from not noticing before.

Trevor was the first one to act, getting up enough courage to do something that he would never have done to anyone besides his mother, circled his small arms around Shauna and hugged her tight. Not soon after, X followed suit with a sadden look in his face, thinking of the pain he inflicted towards one of his best friends.

He made a promise right there to himself. He promised that he would always protect his friends with whatever straight he could possess. Tierno was strong but he won't stay like that forever, soon the stress of two of his best friends getting caught up in the sight of the press will get to him soon. Y may be acting strong but everyone knows that she hurting inside every time anyone mention her mother and her so called future. Shauna was already breaking, the proof was in wrapped in his arms. And Trevor, he may be the youngest of them all but he knows more about what's going on then he lets on, and X is afraid that he might already be shattered.

He'll protect them. He'll protect them from the mess he got them in. He'll protect them from the horrible world he saw. He'll protect them, with everything he has.

He promise.

 _If only he knew how soon he would be taking that promise._

~{*}~

"Spew, spew."

"Spew, spew,pa."

"Sew, sew, spewpa."

 _Snap_

Turning on the balls of her feet, raged annoyance was colored all over Shams face. "Stop it! Just stop it! Stop following you disgusting bug!"

Clearly not bothered by the sudden burst, Spewpa gleefully cried as the weird human he was following finally acknowledge his existence. Thinking this was his chance, the small Spewpa started to shake with excitement.

Sham, mistakenly thinking that it was shaking in fear, couldn't help but smile inside her mask, getting down on its level to scare it a bit more. "Well well~ It seems that someone finally came to their senses, didn't the-"

Unfortunately, she should have studied more on the regions pokemon before she came.

The next thing anyone knew, Sham started to scratch all over her body from the powered the Spewpa have inflicted on her, cursing as she tried to stop the iching.

Happy that the Spewpa could show the human his new move, he crawled away with a tune in his voice as he left the strange human with the white and black face behind him, not knowing what he just let unleash.

~{*}~

"Kanga! Use Thunderbolt!"

With a growl, Kanga's body started to crackle to life as sparks of electricity started to gather around her. In a second, Kanga was a human lightbulb as she was covered all over with a dangerous light. When she was nothing but a shadow in the sparks, she let loose all of the electricity and howled.

The Thunderbolt came in fast, directing it path towards a tree trunk painted with three red circles on its bark. Hitting it right in the middle, the Thunderbolt crashed into the tree with a blast, creating smoke from the finishing attack.

Anticipation was rising in X as he waited to see how much damage the attack had inflicted. When the smoke cleared he wasn't disappointed.

The tree was completely crushed, bark was scattered everywhere along with the two halves of the tree. The top half was on the ground a few feet away, leaving a deep dugged up dirt trail in its wake. The second half was still stuck in the ground but barley. The roots of the tree were in full display as the trunk was tip on the side, hovering over the ground with only those few roots that clinged onto the ground.

Happy with the progress his pokemon made, X compliment his partner pokemon. "That's it Kanga! That was perfect! Your Thunderbolts are sure to help us win next time!"

Feeling the excitement from her trainer, the motherly pokemon can't help but give him a smile in celebration of their new success. Turning from her position, she let herself return the hug that her trainer gave to her as soon as she turned to face him, along with Li'l Kanga, who popped out her head to celebrate her mother's success.

On the sidelines, Shauna was staring at the small distraction site from the powerful move wide eye. It wasn't everyday that Kanga can get her power attacks to make such a scene with her moves. Usually they only dent the targets or leave a hole for a Scatterbug to crawl in and call home. But seeing the sight of her friend's attack made her wonder just how strong will X and Kanga be.

Trevor, who was also watching with Shauna, was sparkling. During X's training, Trevor took out his newly bought camera that his parents have got for him to record the training session. He would always record every training sessions her friend would perform, and not just X. He would also record some of Y's Rhyhorn training, Tierno's dance routine, and even Shauna's cutting sessions. There wasn't a day where he wouldn't come back home with a recording of one of his friends adventures towards their dreams.

When he first did this, they didn't mind. X would normally ignore the camera and sometimes wave when he notice it when he was in his concentrated state of mind. Tierno would always make silly missteps to entertain his 'viewers', as he calls them, making everyone laugh. Y wouldn't particularly like getting filmed, but with Trevor she always make sure to smile for her friends. Shauna, much to the amusement of the others, would act if it was a TV show starring Shauna and her Fabulous Furfrou showcase.

While this particular hobby was an entertainment for his friends, he sees it as his opportunity to help them in their flaws. Trevor always thought that he never had a special talent, no special dream or goal he set his eyes on, nothing. But seeing how passionate the others were working towards their dreams, it made him want to do anything in his power to help them get a hold of their dreams.

So everytime he comes home, he would always figure out what they all lack. To help point out their flaws and weaknesses that need to be worked on to succeed. When he told this to them, it was collections of surprised expressions and gaps of awareness. X and Tierno, who always wanted to strive to be better, asked Trevor for a daily report, fixing themselves to that of the insight of Trevor's. Y didn't really care much about it, only asking Trevor for when her mother is pushing her a little to hard to get better. Shauna… well, lets just say that she rather have her showcase for entertainment.

But the fact that X has been using his advice, and was striving, well...Trevor can't help but feel pride that it was him that helped his friend get this far.

Giving out a breathy laugh, he can't help but feel proud for X to come this far from only the 7 months that they known each other. When he first meet him, he was frightened by the energy he seemed to carry with him. The way he was presented and the praise that Y seemed to say every time she mentioned him. But when X introduced himself to Trevor, he was soft and quiet, giving him space and seemed to understand the position that he was in with a stranger such as him.

He trusted him after that.

It may seem silly, but he felt that it was right to be there.

To be watching X train. To hear Shauna's comments here and there. To wait for Y and Tierno while he was watching over them all.

Trevor can't help himself but think.

 _This is how it should be. This is how it was always meant to be from the day we meet X._

Contented with that single thought, Trevor lifted up his camera to catch another moment of his joy filled life.

~{*}~

 _Tick tock tick_

 _Can't you hear it?_

 _The clock hands are moving_

 _Beware the of the seconds that you can never gain back_

X·x·X

 **My poor sweet boy!** **Well it seems that X is out of the bag, I hope for the best to happen here…**

 **Also, his name is not to revealed until next chapter, so don't be surprised by the name!**

 **Might show the names for Y, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno….that or I can wait it out, who knows.**

 **As always , thank you for reading about our masked children.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you for those that are being patient for this chapter. Sorry is was late but like before, updates are around a 2 weeks base. Not 2 weeks exactly, but around 2 weeks.**

 **As to say…**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon Adventures**

·X·x·X·

"D-did we lose them?"

"I think-k we just d-did."

"T-that's good."

"Tell me a-about it."

"He-ey Tierno."

"Y-yes Y-chan?"

"Let's use Rhyrhy next t-time, ok?"

"Agreed."

Legs giving out underneath her, she slides against the back alley wall with a sigh of exhaustion. Following her lead, Tierno swiped his hand across an abandoned wooden crate and sat down as well. Both blissfully welcomed the silents.

After waiting for X, Shauna, and Trevor to leave, they both both started to walk. Not away from the press, just to make sure that they follow her and Tierno without getting any ideas looking for X. It worked surprisingly well for half the hour, they just asked questions and Y just answers them with a fake excitement.

But then hell was upon them.

It seemed that her willingness to answer their interviews got many of them to call their buddies from work. In other words, back up.

Sure they can manage the 20 reporters that originally came for X to get distracted by Y, but getting twice more than that? 40 more?! Nope!

Being the best friend anyone can ask for, Tierno grabbed a hold of Y's hand, apologized to the adults and booked it.

After 4 lefts, 7 rights, 2 u-turns, 5 alleyways and 1 bush later is when they finally ended up in the alley way of their school and Pokemon Center. It wasn't the best way to spend their afternoon but it wasn't that usually, not with Y around.

 _Speaking of Y…._

"Should we go after X?"

Pondering that thought for a moment, Tierno smiled and looked at Y. "Sure! I think we lost them far enough to go find X now."

Beaming from the news of permission, Y stand up with no signs of the chase that she clearly tire from. "Great! Lets go!"

Going towards the streets, she popped her head from the alley way and looked both ways. Nothing, no adult in sight.

Smirking Y, turned to look back at Tierno. "Tierno! There's no one in sight! Lets-Tierno?"

She though that he would be right behind her, waiting for a sign that the coast was clear. Instead he was still sited on the wooden crate with a rather large Banette smile plated on his face.

"Uh, Tierno? What are you doing?"

Smile not gone, he replied. "You really do care about X don't you Y-chan."

Two things happened their. The first was silents, not a peep was made from the statement that Tierno made. The second thing however, was quite the opposite.

Clearly pink, but not wanting to show any signs of her knowing of the color change, she asked. "W-what are you applying?"

Tierno was a little surprised that Y didn't take the bait right away, but quickly dismiss the thought as Y was one to quickly think on her feet in their gang of five. Not letting himself get phased by the question, he tried to be a bit more straightforward. "I don't know, you tell me. It just seems that you care more for X then you let on."

Maybe he should have gone straight to the point, but with the choking noises that Y seem to be making told him otherwise. No longer pink, she became flustered with a strawberry red as she tried to calm herself down with heavy breaths of hers as she spoke back. Well….at least tried to.

"I-I!...no he...your...w-what are?...me!…..w-we…."

Tierno was patient as he tried to make sense of her words. Finally after her 7th attempt at

forming anything into words is when she finally spoke something with sense. "Wh-a-a-at are y-y-y-you get-t-t-t a-a-at?"

Tierno pitied Y, who looked like she was trying so hard not to faint right then in there. If he felt that bad for Y, to the point where she looked like she might be at her breaking point, he would have let it all go and search for X like they both planed to do. They would never have to speak of this again and let everything go through its natural course.

Unfortunately, Tierno isn't one to let a golden moment like this pass by him so easily.

"I mean it's totally fine if you and X are together. Just don't forget the rest of us. We want attention to you know."

Her hand started to twitch. "To-to-together!!"

"Well unless you didn't tell him you like him already then that might be a problem. But I can always help you with that. You might even get a small date too."

Voice got higher and squeaky. "D-d-date?!?"

"Now if you guys were going on your first date, where should it be? I saw on a show once that you can go on a date in the park." Tierno paused for a second there. "You know, the girl and the boy kissed…."

 _Thud_

"...there pokemon as a thanks….Well Y-chan is out it seems."

~{*}~

For the whole day, the screen on the monitor was nothing but a blank. Statics of homebase? Blank. Statics of M1? Blank. Statics on M2? Blank. Blank blank blank blank. Nothing but the words and a deep empty blackness.

So no matter how she denies it, the green dot next to M1 was not an illusion or the trick of the eye. No matter if she shakes it, restart it, throw it, or even have Slowking use Psyshock on it would erase the green dot on the screen.

Carl had completed his mission. He captured the one from the forest. The one with the-

Didn't dare to voice out her frustrations, she bawled her hand in to a fist and clawed against her own skin, not caring of she tear her skin.

 _Not again….not again!_

She can feel the eyes on her back. Taunting her to make her move. Judging her every action.

 _Always the same…..always the same!!_

She can hear the voices. Blocking her. She can feel their hands grabbing her, holding her back.

 _Why….Why!!!!_

She can see it, she can see the cage. Sitting, waiting.

 _No….never….NEVER!!!!!!_

She stood there, eyes never straying from the glowing dot of color. Violet on green. Violet on M1. Violet on her mission. Violet on the boy. Violence to boy. Violence. Violence violence,violenceviolenceviolence.

She needed violence.

That one word repeatedly crossed over and over her mind. She should have calm herself, she knew what could happen if she let her mind grasp it, she knew the consequences.

But she didn't care, she wanted to do this. No…..she needed this. She needs to fill this bloodlust. This rage and anger, she need to see fear. Oh such sweet fear.

She eyes behind the curtains of shadows slit in to that of a cats eyes, her teeth showed their pearly whites as she uncurled her fist.

She drew blood on her own hand. But instead of attempting to clean it, she smiled. The bloodlust for others only increased as she saw her own blood slowly drip away.

We always knew she was horrible. But to think she was that of a demon. No one could stop this monster. For now hell will be brought down from those in its path.

 _I'm sorry you had to see that… you never did needed to see the true darkness before you got caught in the shadows. For the shadows will give you time to accept. But the darkness only swallows you whole and slaughts your heart._

 _You were never meant to be at hell's door._

 _You were never meant to break._

~{*}~

"Haaaaaa, that was so good!"

"You said it. I'm so stuffed!"

"Of course you are. Your stomach is the size of a Diggersby!"

"Like your one to talk! You ate more than a herd of Skiddo's!"

"Excuse me! You act like a Pyroar starving in the savannah!"

"Well you act like a Noivern in a-"

And off they go. Words went flying as they continued their on sought of insults towards each other.

Trevor just sat as he watched both X and Shauna in their little war of theirs with very little interest in the ending results. It was always the same with those two when it came to food. One of them would say something, then the other will see it as a challenge and throw back some bait. The next thing they would do is start another war till one of them gave out or they get hungry again. Nothing special.

Sighing, Trevor looked back at the field of colors all around them. Surround him and his bickering friends were an array of flowers, far as the eye can see. There were purple Irises, white Lilies, red Poppies, yellow Tulips, blue Daisies and so on.

A smile tugged on his lips. When X declared that they should eat lunch, Shauna immediately took a hold of both their hands and started to drag them, saying she knew the perfect place to take their lunch.

 _She was right though._

Because of the flat plain, the wind carried the fragrance of the hundreds of flowers in bloom. Filling his senses with a sweet scent mix with a small bitter after taste. The sun shined on the blooms, making them all pop out with their own unique style even when the flower next to them are the same species. It was like a dance just watching them as the wind gave them a gentle push to start the show.

Kanga was napping a small distance away from them, curled up in a ball while Li'l Kanga hid under the flowers, popping up now and again in a single player hide-and-seek. Occasionally some forest pokemon would mimc Li'l Kanga and pop up to play amongst themselves or just to take a peek at them with curiosity. But now they seem to be taking caution.

 _And the reason being…._

Depaned, Trevor looked back at his friends still bickering amongst each other. A little tired of their attitude, he stood up and walk up to them.

"A Pangoro!"

"Tyrantrum!"

"How about a Goodra!"

"Well yo-"

A strong gust of air came in between the friends, forcing them to pull back. Shauna shrieked as she fell backwards while X simply grasp his hair from the close proximity from the source that made the wind.

In between them, Trevor held his hand in front of him, acting as a barrier to stop any more words that may come out from either of them.

X blinked. "Trevor?"

Trevor look at X with the same depaned face from before and look at him knowly. A bright blush erupted from the young prodigy's face, making him drag down his red cap to cover over his face. A habit he learned from when X tries to hide any patch of red from his cheeks.

Still stoned face with the same expression, Trevor turned back at Shauna. In turn, Shauna only glared at him, as he was the reason she back down from surprise. Slightly amused from his friends behavior, but no wanting to show anything, Trevor just continued on looking.

She stared.

He stared.

She stared.

He stared.

Her eyes started to twitch.

He just stared.

Her eyes are starting to become watery.

He continued.

She blinked.

He didn't.

Throwing her hands up in the air, she proclaimed. "Alright,alright! I get it! Gez, just stop staring at me like that!"

Swapping his depaned face for a smile, he reached out his hand as a offering. Shauna wearily glanced at it, before she sighed and gave in with her own outstretched hand. Pulling her up, Trevor gave her a heartwarming smile before he uttered.

"That was fun wasn't it Shauna?"

She couldn't help but return the smile from his word. It was rare for Trevor to speak so much as a sentence without pausing. She wanted to picture frame this rare moment that she gotten to witness.

 _She would probably frame that moment any ways…._

X didn't want to left behind and decided to come in between them with his arms circling both their necks in a hug. Giving Trevor a surprised yelp and Shauna a annoyed groan. But they both smiled nevertheless when X grinned back at them.

 _After all…._

In the forest, a pair of glowing eyes, the shade of bright red violet gleamed in the dark, glaring right at them.

 _That was when the clock started to move again._

~{*}~

Not wasting a second of her time to process what she was doing, Sham let loses on the griped on her pokeball. If the flash of red didn't get the attention of those brats, then her voice might as well have.

"Belch."

The smell of acid filled the air as it launched out of her Slowking's mouth, covering the main part of the field. Many of the wild pokemon tried to scatter from the attack but most of them came in contact with the acid on their skin, burning them. But the pokemon were not the only thing that got burn, for the flower field that was standing beautifully was now dying from the mere touch of the poison. The growing number of dead plant life only increased as it reached outwared, leaving a trail of death.

The Kangaskhan took action to gather her baby in her pocket and use her body to protect the children from the acid much to the targets horror as he screamed his grief.

"Kanga!"

Sham smiled under her mask, their only line of defense was already weaken from the unexpected attack. Not wasting anymore time then she should, she snapped her fingers.

By now, only a few wild pokemon were in the graveyard of flowers as the came in contact with the horrible shock in their systems. The Kangaskhan shook in agony from the purple particles that surround her body, cling on to her, only for them to be replaced from a new wave. All the while still holding on the young ones.

Slowking didn't stop its Psyshock until Sham snapped her fingers once again. Closing its mouth, Slowking surveyed the area trying not to winch. What was once beautiful and prosepheres was now grey and dead. Something that was a small price to pay to get what his master wants.

"Kanga! Are you all right? Kanga!"

The battered Kangaskhan groaned in reply from its trainers call. Trying not to show any pain, it straighten its back and turned to the Slowking with an angry look in its face. But not without winching from the pain from the previous attacks.

"Kanga?"

Not turning to look at its trainer, the Kangaskhan howled at the sky, filling it with its anger. During the howl, its body started to give of a glow of red that becomes brighter and brighter. When it finally finished its cry, it let its previously maroon eyes now blazing red lay on the Slowking.

 _Outrage_

Sham only got to name the move before the Kangaskhan charged at her pokemon with a glowing fist of white. Thinking fast, she shouted a command. "Dodge it."

And it did. Her Slowking dodged the attack from inflicting any pain to itself.

Only for it to be shocked from a Thunderbolt.

Sham cured under her breath as she remembered why this pokemon won the tournament that turned their attention to the boy.

Poking out of the pocket of its mother's pouch, the small baby Kangaskhan absorbed the last sparks of electricity. The mother only glanced down at its baby to give her a shack of its head. Most likely saying that it shouldn't be apart of the battle.

But that one moment was enough for Slowking to direct a Snore at them.

The baby Kangaskhan fell asleep almost immediately, falling asleep from the sound of the loud attack. The mother Kangaskhan had a little more fight in her as she didn't fell for the sound. But it was visibly tired from the way it swaggered and its half-lid eyes.

"Kanga!!"

Sham almost forgot about the boy and his company. The target was gasping in horror and pain at his pokemon, shouting its name over and over. The girl, a burette, had both hands over her mouth hiding in the back. The orange head, a similar shade to hers, was the exact vision of what she came to see.

Fear. Terror. Pain. Hopeful.

Hopeful?

No….she needed to crush that small light of hope. She needs to destroy it! Destroyed!!!

"Belch!"

From the close distance the Kangaskhan was from her pokemon, it had approximately 3 seconds to move out of the way before it would be critically hit from the attack.

Fortunately for her, the Snore's affect was still lingering.

The mother pokemon didn't have time to dodge or protect itself before it was forced down from the stream of acid. Knowing what would happen to its baby if any poison came in contact with it, the Kangaskhan used its hands to tightly hold the pouch from getting exposed from the acidity.

"Kanga! Stop please! Stop this!!!"

But she didn't stop, how can she? She wanted to hear more. More pleas, more pain, more fear.

 _More, more, more._

"Psyshock! Don't stop!"

 _More, more, more._

"NO!! Kanga!! Please!"

 _More, more, more._

This repeated many times over and over. Occasionally the Kangaskhan would fight back with a Mega Punch or a Thunderbolt but was to slow from its sleepy state. By now, the Kangaskhan was down on the floor, no longer able to continue on with battle wounds weighing down at her. The small baby Kangaskhan was now out of its pouch, as the grip of its mother was loosened from its weak state. Using its hands, it tried to shake the mother awake, giving off small crys now and then.

A thought entered Shams mind as she stared solely at the baby pokemon. She could attack it. There was nothing to stop her from doing such a thing. The mother was to weak to fight, and if by some god granted it the power to protect it, it would officially be K.Oed from the attack. There was nothing to stop her from doing such a thing. There was nothing….nothing...nothing…

 _Nothing like her…._

A crazed smile was carved in her face as she lifted her fingers to give off the signal. Just a snap...a snap….just one….

 _Snap_

Her loyal Slowking only nodded from its position, charging up its power in its mouth knowing that its master wanted to savor this win. Once the glowing ball of dark purple was big enough for her, she snapped her fingers once again. There was no hesitation as the Slowing released another Psyshock.

"No!! Li'l Kanga!!"

But it seemed as though her target found out that her method of attack was right on her finger tips.

Not pausing, the boy threw himself over his pokemon to shielded it from her Slowking's Psyshock. She didn't have time to rethink what was going on before the attack hit its new target.

The boy only cried out in pain, **PAIN** , as he was physically grounded by the attack.

Sham knew that she shouldn't have hurt him, even if it was not on purpose. But the way he cried out with nothing but pain, she couldn't help but drink it all in.

"X-ey!"

Eyes twitching from the rude interrupt, she mentally reminded herself that she wasn't the only one there.

But since she had an audience, it didn't hurt to have a bit of fun now, could it?

The only warning that she gave was the sight of her lifting her hand in front of her.

~{*}~

"X? X!!! Where are you?"

"Why only X's name?"

"You already know. Stop playing with me Tierno!"

Tierno cackled at Y-chan's come back from his own response.

After the small fainting scene, Y-chan made him promise not to tell anyone about her crush on X. She knew that she couldn't convince him otherwise after she hear more evidence that she liked X more than a friend. Poor Y-chan had to get a fan from how hot she was from her incredibly cherry red face. No fainting though, which was a good thing after her first one.

Tierno just shook his head from Y-chan calling X's name once again, occasionally calling out Shauna's and Trevor's name. It amused him to no end on how easy she gave in with her not-so-secret crush on the amazing battler in their group of five. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought that this was some plot to prank him. But after Y-chan's reactions, he knew he didn't have to doubt her.

It went on like this, searching the forest with the chatter of the wild pokemon all around them. Tierno would make small jokes here and there and entertain himself with some dance moves. Y-chan would either try hard to keep her blush in control or clap along with Tierno's dance moves

It went on like that, no one bothered them in there search, no pokemon came in sight, no noise.

 _No noise?_

Tierno paused and tried to listen again.There was no noise. Just moments ago the only thing that he could hear was the sound of pokemon cries. But now…

"Tierno?'

He didn't want to worry Y-chan, especially with X other there. If the pokemon see danger enough to suddenly be quiet, maybe X was-

 _No_.

"Do you hear anything?"

Confusion was written all over her face as she tried to listen. He waited to see if she could catch the source of his worry, and judging by how her face changed she did.

"It's-"she hesitant. "It's quiet…."

He nodded. "Yes, it's too quiet. What do you think scared them?"

"I don't know," she said, face scrunched up in worry. "You don't think that...perhaps they…"

He knew what she was going to say. He knew what she was worried about. If the adults were to be in the forest, the pokemon wouldn't be this silent. And if some kids were to be walking in side then the wild pokemons would probably play with them.

So if something this bad was to happen to make the forest itself silent, then what is it to say that his friends were a part of it?

"Y-chan, I'm sure that their ok. After all, the have X and Kanga. Their a power house together along with Li'l Kanga as their secret weapon. They didn't win that tournament for nothing after all!"

At first, she didn't realise her worry over her friends. But slowly she seemed to take Tierno's words to heart as she got a more confident face.

"Yeah, your right. If anything they might be protecting the forest."

Tierno smiled. "Yeah! Let's go and find them then."

But even though he said that, why does he have this sinking feeling that he might be wrong?

"Right!"

~{*}~

 _I can't move…_

Head was spinning with so many thoughts, all rushing to fast for her to rasp on to any one of them.

 _Everything hurts….._

She closed her eyes. She wanted the ringing to stop.

 _Why wouldn't it stop?_

"...na…."

 _Wha….._

"...s...una…."

 _Who's there?_

"...shauna…."

 _Who's calling?_

"...Shauna!"

 _Y-ey..._

"Shauna!!"

 _Y…..ey….stay….away…._

"Shauna!! Shauna!!"

"...X….ey…"

~{*}~

 _Tick, tock, tick_

 _The clock strikes again_

 _Who else will fall into misery?_

·X·x·X·

 **I can not get X's name down! I thought this name would be more simpler but noooooooooo.**

 **As you can clearly see, plots picking up and tension is rising. Can't wait to write the next chapter!**

 **Also, leave a comment, we writes hate ghost readers.**

 **Any ways, have a good day!**


	11. Chapter 10

**In order for you guys to forgive me, i spended the rest of my free time writing and have a huge writers inspiration while doing so.**

 **Everything might be a bit, uh, laggy with some holes in the story but I hope it's great.**

 **Also I fail to mention this before but they all speak different languages depending on their region. So like in the general area they are in is:**

 **Kanto-Sinnoh: Japan**

 **Unova: New York**

 **Kalos: Paris**

 **Alola: Hawaii**

 **So they will have a language barrier here.**

 **And depending on the person that I'm 3poving, the languages will be set up as-**

 **Japanese-actually language (will have errors)**

 **English- backwards/mirrored**

 **French-actually language (help from Liyada)**

 **Alola-actually language (will have errors)**

 **And at the end of each chapter, if you see a number like this (3) then in the end you will find the meaning of the words or language you can't understand.**

 **But anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon Adventures**

 **·X·x·X·**

Tense. That's what it felt like to her.

She shouldn't be this tense, it's a sign of weakness and vulnerabilities that doesn't sit well with her. Especially when it can be exploited by them.

Trying to loosen her muscles to a more relaxed manner, the door opened with a color of red.

Now visibly relaxing with the newcomers entrance, she turned her head to greet her partner and second half.

"Good morning Ruby. How far is this day welcoming you?"

Ruby just nod at her. His sleeveless jacket hanged on him with his dark pants and mid-way black shirt, making the bright colors of both his jacket and shoes pop in the dark background he was with red, white, gray and yellow. But what stood out was what they both had in common.

The mask.

"Do you know why we were call upon," Platinum question.

In truth, she had a suspicion that whatever they were called in for wasn't good. If anything, it might mean more work for her and Ruby, maybe even another set up meeting for Sham to rant on them about how useless they were if they don't 'show any progress soon'. The only reason she asked was so that she could hear his voice. Strange as it was, she always found that his voice seemed graceful, beautiful even, it calmed her nerves more than she cared to admit. It might have been from how little he always spoke, but she would always hang on to every word that left on his lips.

He walked up to one of the chairs surrounding the table, planning to sit on it as he answered without turning to her. "I do not have the answer to that."

She waited for a more purposeful answer, but he said no more as he sat tall, hands on the table in a cup motion and sat with silents. Getting the message, she took a slow shallow breath under her mask. Once done she too sat and straighten herself with a posture of a noble and an air of a mariente surrounding her, waiting for the time to tick by.

 _Time…_

 _What a simple word that holds to much power…._

Minutes flew by, but it felt like seconds to Platinum as the room held still. What might have been a century to others felt like an hour to her.

Maybe she might have thought the same. That time was to slow for her taste, always wanting to speed up the pace to finally move from the invisible frozen clock over head of them. But to Platinum, at times like these, she can only wish for every second to last more than a millennium. She just wanted time to never move again so she would never have to face-

 _Click, clunk, click_

There were steps outside.

 _Click, clunk, click, clunk_

They're here.

 _Click, clunk, click, clunk, click_

It's time to put on the true mask.

 _Click, clunk, click, clunk, click, clunk, click_

~{*}~

Everything's the same, no disturbance was made at their absence. They finished their schedules regularly, ate all three meals, used their free time dedicated to their studies, sleepted at a reasonable time and hours, no hostility or violence from either one of them.

And most importantly, they were not harmed in anyway.

Satisfied that nothing was out of place, Carl place back the report he finished for himself in the desk drawer in the recently new folder that he had stated to work on. Once done, he let his fingers trailed the many old folders filed with files that were the new one's ancestors. As they grazed further past, the folders filled with papers became more tattered with rips and crakes in their pages, some papers even turing an olden yellow to show their grays hairs for the world to see.

There was no peculiar reason for him to keep track of their behavioural and daily lives. It was just something that he take comfort in. To keep a trace of something that only he can understand.

Withdrawing back his hand, he closed the drawer with a thup and went to work on rearranging his desk from his report, hoping to clean in peace.

Of course he didn't get that far when he both heard and felt the rapped taps on his office door.

Only one person would do such a think.

Mouth twitching, he place down his black pen with a sigh over his lost time and called back to the sound of invasion.

"Come i-"

 _BAAMMM_

Quick as a seed bullet, his office door was slammed in the wall with a sickening sound of metal clashing into to metal.

Inwardly winching with the thought of 'that's going to leave a dent' was interrupted with the face of Sham herself.

"How did you do it?!?"

Not immediately replying, Carl noticed her appearance. She was dirty, but not with dirt or mud. Dead flower petals were clinging on her clothing, her hair was stinging with a foul smell of acid that she usually like to have gone before she even come in contact to anyone, much less him. Scratch marks decorated themself all over her, with tears here and there. But what was most surprising, no, concerning was that she didn't have her make on her.

To be put straight, no one was allowed to take off their mask, not even them. The only time one can truly take their mask off was when they have gone to sleep or to clean themselves up.

Clearly she wasn't doing any of those things.

He didn't notices Sham was getting angered by his lack of response to be woken up by the snap of her fingers in front of him. "Hello?! Is someone in that plastic face of theirs? Tell me what you have done!!"

Not wanting to answer something that was lacking its reason as to 'what he has done', he tapped the edge of his mask. "What have I done? Why don't you look at the mirror to see that your missing a plastic face like mine."

He was so sure that she was going to lift her hands to feel the soft surface of her cheek instead of the smooth texture of her mask to inwardly panic over the lost of covering. She would have either try to rip is mask over his face or go find her own, but instead, she yelled back. "Forget that cheap accessory! I want to know how you got here before me! How come they favor you!"

Some was nagging in the back of his mind as he heard those words. But not willing to address it, he stored it away in the back of his mind.

"I simply did as we planned to do. I was to handle the girl my way while you handled yours with your own sense of style in the mix. I don't understand what you are trying to laminat here."

"Look!" Sham said as she slammed both hands onto the desk with a heavy bang, making everything on his desk shake in fear. "You were much farther then I was, you were not to come back till a least two weeks time! I had the stupid new paper and press all over mine, filled with everything about him. So how come you were the one they expected home!!"

And on and on she went. The more she spoke the more it clicked. She wasn't mad at his speed, she was enraged by those that he remind her of. Those people.

It was only a matter of time she would do such a thing, let her temper get the best of her with the unspoken memories. He should have seen it, with her getting more easily angered and finding more ways to find trouble at every corner. The signs were all there, hence, he even saw first hand what had happen the first time she let losses. Compared to that, she was acting more calm than from back then.

Sighing, Carl opened his eyes and ears to the sight of the nearly red Sham still ranting on and on. Putting both his ears and her voice out of their misery, he interrupted her.

"If your done, then I'm to presume the boy was taken care of, meaning that you've completed your side of job. If that's the case, then I'm more than happy to see you at in one hour with the other two to give them the news of their new roommates, to put it lightly."

She opened her mouth to say something, probably to argue her case, but he wouldn't let her. "If I were you, I would get cleaned up before your big day, after all, tonights is just a small fragment of to the pieces to get what we truly want after all."

That shut her up quickly. She didn't say nor acted what's on her mind for the first time she entered his office. Without her mask, he could never tell what she was thinking from her face (not that he needed to see her face, he could just tell by her movement and words) but even with the mask off, her face was blank.

He didn't stopped her when she left without a goodbye or an apology. He didn't say anything as she walked right out.

But he noticed that her hand was covered in four purple crescent moon bruises, caked with cracked skin, red and blue colored skin, along with the scratching of dried up blood.

She was most definitely more calmer than the first time.

~{*}~

 _Where are we?_

Whi couldn't stop thinking those words over multiple times as she walked around the nearly empty room once more. The gray metal room was only filled with two white beds on either side. Gray walls, white ceiling, white floor. There was nothing but those things that decorated the room.

"Cessez de marcher." (1)

Stop walking, Whi looked curiously at her roomate. He was in the corner of his bed, far from the door with his legs hugging close to his body as if it were a protective shield. A position she notice that he would always go back to. The same position she woken up to see him in since she first realized he was there.

It was frightening to see him like that. She thought he was watching her so she screeched at the sight of him and throw herself on to the wall in fear. But in doing so, she also scared him as well. He too, jumped and pressed even closer to the wall he was sitting next so and shivered and whimpered. It was then that she she realized that not only was he not a threat, but she also terrified him more when already they were caught.

Guilty, she tried to apologize and say sorry over and over again, saying she was stupid not to realize that he was also in the same position as her. But instead of accepting the apology or reassuring her, his frighten face became confused more and more as she spoke. Finally he stopped her.

"Que dites-vous?" (2)

She froze, to stuned and sadden over their new discovery. They can't understand each other.

It took awhile but they soon learned that Whi was from Unova and he from Kalso, a region she believed was far in the east side from her region. But for names…

"Whi, Whi-two." Whi pointed at herself as she said this. "I'm Whi-two."

He first stared at her blankly at first, listening as she repeated her name again as she pointed to herself. Finally when Whi stopped, he pointed at her and asked hiestiently,"Whi-two?"

Smiling from their break through, she clapped her hands and pointed at herself again, nodding her head franitical. "Whi-two! Whi-two!!"

Her smile must be contagious because the boy also smiled faintly at her cry of joy. But before she could get ahead of herself, her pointed at him and titleted her head in a questioning manner. She was silently asking him what his name was.

He was a little surprised at first, but he only pointed at himself as he spoke the most confusing name that Whi had ever heard of.

"François-Xavier Pierre Chevalier De Bourbon Marie."

She blinked, and blinked and blinked and blinked again. Surly she must have heard wrong, surely she must be dreaming because it sounded like he was saying his name but added to many words?

This time he tried again and repeated again. "François-Xavier Pierre Chevalier De Bourbon Marie."

She wanted to die. Trying not to seem like an idiot, she repeated what he said. Or, at least tried to. "Fran-francos Xavyair Peru Chavalar De-de-de-"

She stopped as she looked down, feeling incredibly guilty. This boy, who doesn't even know her, who can't understand her, who was even more frightened than her was able to make her feel comfortable with the sound of her name. To try to talk to her and to go along with her plan of getting to know each other when the situation wasn't the most ideal.

She was close to crying at that point before she felt a hand on her shoulders and heard him whisper,"X."

Confused but not denying his wish to look at him, she lift her gaze only for him to point at himself as he repeated. "X."

It took her awhile before it clicked. X. X was his nickname. X was helping her. X was trying to…

That time she did cry. She cried openly as she hugged him, repeating over and over how thankful she was. He just accepted it. Even if he couldn't understand.

That was half an hour ago.

Looking back, she saw how unnatural it was for him to just receive her crying self as he comfort her. He was more younger than her from the looks of his, with the blue jacket and dark blue jeans with a bright red hat that previously sat on his black hair was now on the pillow of his bed. He would occasionally slide his hand over his left wrist, like he was aiming to grab something only to withdraw it. Like he was scared of something.

And he had every right to be.

It was unfair for her to get comfort when he was alone in the corner of his bed. With no one to talk, with no one to understand his fears, no one to share warmth with.

It broke her.

Carefully she walked quietly towards him. If he noticed her, he didn't show any signs of knowing as she advance closer and closer towards him till finally she was at the edge of his bed. Without think further into her plan, she climbed onto the bed and hugged him.

She can feel him flinch in her arms, trying to get out of her iron grip with a push and a shove but she refuses to let go. That didn't stop him from using even more force to get out and she can feel him panicking from the close contact. But before he could do anything extreme, she just pat his head, humming a small tone to calm him down. To show that it was safe. Just like how her papa would comfort her.

He once again flinched from the contact but to his credit, he didn't try to get out of her hug no more. But instead, whimpered and returned the hug. Just half an hour ago, she was hugging this same boy with tears in her eyes. Now he was hugging her with his sobbing echoing in the silent room.

She didn't want this for him. He looked far more broken then she was. His flinching from human touch, his curled up position, his whimpers, and his unusual silents.This boy, if he went through anything like that shadow that slowly pulled her in, then who knows what they did to get him here. And what ever happened to him before, if it were thoses that taken them or something more, had cut him to deep to be healed by some simple words. All she can do was stay here with him, letting him hold on to her.

She would never let him go.

She needs to protect him. She needs to make sure they survive. She would do anything to make sure he was safe.

She would be this boys light.

She would be X's guiding light.

She didn't hear the door open until it was to late.

~{*}~

What have they done.

It was disgusting. It was madness. But over all, he was terrified.

Right in front of him were their pastselfs.

A girl with twin buns that also counted as pigtails was hugging a sobbing jet black haired boy that held onto the her tightly. The boy didn't see them, or just chose just not to look at the faces of slaves, counited on crying in the embrace of the girl. The girl just stared at them with suspicion and a fierce look of protection on her face.

No that's wrong to call them that.

These two were Whi-two Ariea Esen and Xavier.

There is no way he is saying that long name, not even in his mind.

But back to the present.

Still lingering in the doorway, he decided to be the brave one of the four and take a step inside.

Wrong move.

Whi-two glared at him with murder in her eye as he took that one step. Tightening her grip on Xavier, she gently lead him behind her so that he would be between the wall and her back as a shield of some sorts. Xavier finally realized that someone else was in the room with them, did not object Whi-two moving him. But didn't stop him from clutching his fist into her light blue shoulder cut shirt.

This was going to be harder than he thought. But then again, he knew, no, he knows how they feel.

He took a small breath. "Whi-two. Xavier. Please refrain from making any sudden movements as we are your guides to a happy new life."

 _Lies._

Those words felt vile in his mouth. He wanted to throw up from his horribly disgusted lie.

Looking upon them, he expected something like anger, sadness, maybe even fear. But all he saw was a surprised face with any hint of murder in her eyes gone as her attention was fully on him like he had sprouted two heads.

He was uncomfortable with that stare, as he was expecting many things from these two to react upon as soon as they heard 'happy new life'. A line he dearly didn't want to never say if it wasn't for Sham and that psychotic mind of hers. Telling them to teach them in one week on top of that too.

He thought he was going to die if he stepped even close to Whi-two.

But all he got was the most messed up thing he ever seen.

Or in this case, heard.

" gniyas ouy era tahw?" (3)

Oh…

Oh, Arceus.

Please save them.

~{*}~

 _Ding dong ding_

 _The clock struck once again_

 _Please stop the hands that decide our fate_

 _3 o'clock is what it reads_

 _Moments closer to the end_

 **·X·x·X·**

 **(1)Stop walking. {French}**

 **(2)What did/do you say? {French}**

 **(3)What are you saying? {English}**

 **Now for X's name! This is going to be a bit long…**

 **François-Xavier has no meaning to it for me other then it has the name Xavier in it. I thought it was rather unique to use this name instead of having just Xavier.**

 **Pierre is from Pierre Terrail who was known as a stereoscopic perfect knight.**

 **Chevalier is the word for knight. To me, X is someone that seems like a knight, always putting himself at risks so that none of his friends get hurt. In the whole XY arc, he tried to save Y, go first to the doom weapon so that the others are safe, is very observant to know whos his real friend or not, and not to mention that he was Y's bodyguard for a while as well. There's so much more to my reasoning about why his a knight and this name fits him but I'll be taking a lot of space.**

 **De Bourbon is from a name from a famous nobel house.**

 **And finally Marie was just a small name I added to the mix of things. There was no special reason as to why I choose this other then I find it sounding good in a name.**

 **François-Xavier Pierre Chevalier De Bourbon Marie**

 **Phew, I turned heads and tails to use the information my friend gave me to make this name and still don't feel likes it good enough but I need a break from think to much.**

 **Anyways, I hope that you like this chapter and until next time.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm done, I'm finally done…..damn.**

 **Sorry for the long week extension for the next chapter. And for what I'm about to say as well is that I'm sorry for any excuse I many have for my absences for that time.**

 **Currently, testing month is now here and I'm at work on a few projects for school since school ends for me in about a month and a half. With this, I'll have to put a one month hold in the mask story because of my irresponsibility for not being able to keep up with my deadline I've set up, as my school work comes first and we'll be put on hold for exactly one month hold. So on May 12, the 12th chapter will be realised as my return from my break.**

 **With that said, these are the ages for the story included (which will explain why some characters act like they did) and let the story start.**

 **Carl-34**

 **Sham-31**

 **Karen-28**

 **Will-25**

 **Red-21**

 **Blue-22**

 **Green-21**

 **Yellow-20**

 **Gold-19**

 **Crystal-19**

 **Silver-19**

 **Ruby-17**

 **Sapphire-17**

 **Emerald-16**

 **Diamond-15**

 **Pearl-15**

 **Platinum-15**

 **Black-15**

 **White-15**

 **Whi-two-13**

 **Lack-two-13**

 **X-11**

 **Y-11**

 **Sun-10**

 **Moon-10**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon Adventures**

~{*}~

It was very crowded with a sea of people and bags of luggage. Many were holding hands to stay as close as possible in order to avoid getting sweeped in the deep waters. While many others had phones in hand, usually those with business suits or families updating on there warabouts. Occasional gasp of awe and fear full wimpers from children that are first handley witnessing the new world called an airport.

Yet...

Sighing, Yellow sat back from tiptoeing at her seat and pulled out her Pokedex to check if any messages were sent to her in the last hour of waiting.

Nothing showed up on her screen.

Half heartedly putting back her Pokedex, she leaned her head against the wall behind her chair.

It was over half a year ago that Blue, Green, and Red came back from their adventures from two different regions, Kalos (a region that she never heard of) and Hoenn. It's been only a week when they arrived before Red and Green got called in by the Professor. The next thing that she knew, they were packing their bags again with Blue to a new tropical region that they called the Alola region. Something that was supposed to be originally a research trip became a mission to save the region from even newly discovered pokemon to being invited to challenge anyone that dared step in the Battle Tree.

It's sad that Yellow has gotten use to this kind of over the years, but you can't win them all.

Kids become legal trainers at the age of 10. Being able to travel around, to challenge others with friends by their sides, and having the freedom to roam around wherever one please.

But all Yellow wanted to do was stay with her friends.

Back then they had a world to save so she didn't really thought that any of them were going to be her friends. But as weeks pass by she began to notice how they came out of their way to see her.

Blue quickly became a friend of Yellow's. If it wasn't for her helping her find Red, it was from her personality as a whole that made Yellow attracted to her in some way. Sure Blue could go a little overboard with the jokes and teasing but she knew it was all in good fun.

Green was a more puzzling then she remembered. At first, he only came to see if she became the trainer she wanted to be. Of course she did and thanked him for the training he did with her. But he only shook his head and said it was her ambition that got her that far, all he did was lead her in the right path. But time went on as Yellow frequently goes out of her way to meet Green, trying to repay the debt from his help. Their meetings became training, then to hang outs, and finally all four of them walking side by side.

And Red. Kanto's champion, and the person Yellow was determined to save back then. Unlike Green or Blue, he didn't visit as much as she wanted him to. He would always be off on an adventure or go seeking challenges from others that would want to challenge him. There were a few times he would visit, mostly to say hi as he pass by or having Blue drag him from his training. And she was content with that.

That was...until the day that Pryce tried to open time.

A light peach blush rose its way onto her face thinking back.

It was more than awkward for her to be near him since then. Blue and Green already knew, so they didn't see anything about the change. The both Crystal and Gold were a bit surprised but they to saw no problem with her change of gender. Silver was told by Blue so that was a plus. The only one that really was affected by her golden locks was the Champion himself.

She bit her lips, thinking about the aftermath. To everyone that wasn't inside of the Dexholder circle, they always saw two friends happily hanging out with each others company. To the DexHolders, they saw a very uncomfortable Yellow and apologetic Red. To Yellow, it was like they lost the bond they first had.

The changes were small but she noticed it. Red would always see her with a look that was apologetic, sending small please of forgiveness. But those eyes would morphe into those of hesitation every time he comes close.

Then it was the distance. With her hat, he would always be right by her side with a hand on her back or shoulder. With her high pigtail, he was always at least a few feet away.

Her name as well. Where he was always sure to call her 'friend' or 'buddy', he would immediately stumble on the word 'he' and 'she'. He no longer called her with any nicknames but with her real name, a victory she felt that she didn't deserve.

It was a nightmare.

Sighing, she reached for her Pokedex for the hundred time to check if she gotten a reply from her friends when she felt a buzz coming from her pocket.

She drew a sharp breath as her hands went lighting fast to find the source of the buzzing. Popping open the small device, the screen brighten to life as her eyes stared intently at the little floating box smacked right in the middle of her screen.

Blue: _Get ready for our big entrance!_

~{*}~

"Ahhhh~! This feels so nice~!"

"Sure is! I can stay here all day."

"Scoot over a bit."

"Here you go!"

The sound of a thud was heard as the tray was set down on the carved wooden table. Carefully arranging the snacks in a kaleidoscope pattern, far enough for her guest to reach, she left to go back to the kitchen. Leaving her guests to relax in the living area.

Smiling at Yellows thoughtfulness, Red grabbed a glass of lemonade to take a sip out of. In the corner of his eye, he can see Blue brighten at the mini bubble cake with diced Mango berries floating in the see through jelly while Green added two lumps of sugar to his warm Iapapa tea. Just when Blue ate a bite of the soft cake, Yellow came back from the kitchen to sit down on the small couch and help herself to a cup of Iapapa tea as well. Taking her time to add three lumps of sugar and a little bit of MooMoo milk, she asked without looking up, "How was the trip? I hoped it didn't exhaust you three, did it?"

 _Yellow is as kind as always_

"It sure did," Blue said as she moved her spoon down at her plate. "The troubles with the Aether Foundation and the Ultra beast was a big mess to clean up." She added a wink, "Thankfully we were there to help."

"She's right," gently sipping his warm tea, Green continued where Blue left off. "Things were out of balance for a while after those events. We would have gotten here sooner if it weren't for the Battle Tree and these two exhausting kids."

Red pound at Green's words. After all he had no right to speak.

Yellow crooked her eyebrow from her old teachers comment. "I'm going to guess it was Blue's idea to shop and sightsee and Red's to explore for the same reasons he always does. But didn't you used the regions geographic to train everyone? Last I heard, Pika was stuck in a Marianne."

As in cue, Pika scrambled in to the room with ChuChu close behind. He must have heard the conversation because Pika gave off a very annoyed cry at both Green and Red, waving his tail with electrical sparks flying in anger.

Both Red and Green cringe at the memory. It wasn't one of their most brightest idea and it certainly wasn't the most well planned either.

Blue laughed at the expression those two made when recalling the one of the many, many numbers of fails that she was able to witness.

 _And speaking of numbers_

"Speaking of which, you do know what's coming up Yellow?"

Confused with the sudden call out, said girl blinked in surprise as ChuChu came to sit on her lap, demanding a sweet treat with a pout. "What's coming? What do you mean Red?"

At that, Red felt a little disappointed. To be fair, he never did tell her anything about it, much less celebrated with her. He was always off training or challenging other trainers that he really didn't have time to celebrate such things. After all, he stopped celebrating it after he left for his journey those many years ago.

 _But still...Blue and Green knew, so why not her?_

Not knowing what to say, he didn't object when Blue took control of the conversation. "You mean you don't know?" Blue said with a slight surprised expression.

Still lost, the petite blonde shook her head as she gave ChuChu a cube of Mango berry.

That earned a glare from Blue to Red's direction.

Forget what he said earlier, he should have objected.

But before any of the primary colors could do a thing, Green finally answered the question. "August the 8th Yellow, August the 8th. I told you about this before."

 _Wait what?_

She brightened, "Oh, that's what you meant? Of course I remember that! Are you planning on doing anything special Red?"

Now Red felt like the world was against him today.

Shuddering a reply, he keep his thoughts to himself about cursing what a horrible friend he was to Yellow. "Ahahaha, uh, yeah? But the thing is, uh, that it's going to be, uh, you know ,uh..."

His mind was going over drive at this point. How was he supposed to respond to this?

Apparently tired of his pauses, Blue jumped in. "Were going to celebrate it in Alola! But that's not all! Were going to invite all of the Dexholders to meet each other! What better way to have a gathering then to celebrate one of the first Dexholders and Champion's birthday?!"

 _Damn it Blue!_

There was a spark in Yellows eyes when Blue mentioned such an event. Something that didn't pass Red.

"Really? Everyone! So does that mean Gold will be there!"

Gold, as unusual and spirited he was, he managed to gain the trust of one of there most timid (no longer) and sweetest Dexholder.

When he was training Gold at Mt. Silver he found out that he was a sort of a centered kid. He was a trickster, a booster and cocky at times. But he was strong willing, a quick learner and emotional just like the rest of them. Something he learned over time. But those traits didn't show any sign of them being best friends in the future.

It was pretty normal after they came down from the saving of Pika's son (something he always thought that was to sudden for his head to take in) Pibu from the wild pokemon. They would regularly hang out, either to chat up a storm or to train when the mood strikes them. But one day, he told him that he was going away for a week to go do some 'super special training' (something he's use to) and set off with a final goodbye from him and Pika.

It wasn't till a week later that when he came back, he was with Yellow. At first he thought that they must have run into each other and Yellow just tagged along. It's not a surprise that he would bring company but it was strange he brought along Yellow. Still, he ignored it. But that wasn't the case with the way they seem so comfortable with each other. They teased each other, Yellow cheering when every time Gold was making a finishing move, and the way they seem to share a spark in their eyes when they talk to one another. It was like they known each other for their entire life.

And he was beyond confused.

When he asks Blue about this (because he was to scared to ask Yellow) she only looked at him like he was crazy till she saw it for herself. Apparently she didn't know about it till he asked about it.

In fact, no one believed him till they witness it themselves.

Which then lead to this.

"Yup! And are newest juniors from overseas as well. I heard that the clothes in Kalos was just to die for! And have you heard of the musicals in Unova? I've always wanted to see one! I hope one of are little juniors might know at least one open showcase!"

"Just slow down a bit," Green cut in. "We don't even know if they're willing to accept an invitation from someone they never known before. Don't get your hopes up just yet."

She pounded with a playful glare and sticked out her tongue in a childlike manner. "Meany!"

He just stuffed a small lava cookie in his mouth in response.

"Well I can't wait to see them all. But…," Yellow dragged hesitantly. "You said that their from overseas. Does that mean that they might not know are language?"

"We did." Red said to stop her from worrying herself. Distracting himself a bit by scratching Pika's chin before speaking up. "From what we know, there's Dexholders in Alola, Kalos, Unova, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto, and of course us, the Kanto group!"

"Obviously, we have no problem with Sinnoh, Hoenn, or Johto since we all speak Japanese. But it's a whole different story for the other three regions." Blue explained and waved her hand to Green as a sign to take over.

"Unova, Kalos, and Alola. English, French, and Hawaiian. Thankful our juniors in Alola were originally from Sinnoh and Kanto, so they're both native to Japanese. As for the ones in Unova and Kalos, it might be best to learn their language in the one month spam we have. It also doesn't hurt to also learn some basics in Hawaiian, you have to know what the locals are trying to say if your planning on going there."

"English, French, and Hawaiian," Yellow counted on her fingers as she spoke of each one. She looked at ChuChu for conformation and brighten as she nodded. Satisfied she got them all right she turned her hands to a fist in front of her. "Ok, I got it."

Nodding Green continued. "Well that settles it, we'll be teaching all of the Hawaiian we know. As for the others, you might want to be taking lesson from me."

Smiling with that of a sun rise she nodded. "I can't wait to learning from you again teacher!"

~{*}~

 _Johto_

"Gold!"

 _Quiet why don't ya…_

"Gold?"

 _Five more minutes…_

"Gold!!"

 _Go back to-WHHAAAA_

Rising up from the couch in his living room, Gold shook his head in order to fling away the droplets of water that were poured on his face and hair. Now fully awake from the rude awakening, he turned to glare at the person who was responsible for the act. "What you do that for!?! Didn't you see I was sleeping?!?"

Huffing with a roll of her eyes, Crystal ignored his questions with one of her own. "Why are you even asleep at this time of day? Honestly, no wonder Silver comes as often as he dose."

Gold deadpan at that statement. "Yeah, no wonder he comes to my house to use my TV to watch his show every time it's Saturday to watch the directors ridiculous shows."

"Their not ridiculous!"

 _Speak of the devil_

Turning away from Crystal, Gold looked to see a Feraligatr with his trainer, Silver, in all of his glory with his signature black jacket and cherry red hair with glare that had the promise of 'how-dare-you' and 'what-did-you-just-say' written all over his face.

Gold just sweatdrop. How was he to remember that Silver was still inside the house watching that Omega something something show? Maybe that's how Crystal got in.

 _Damn it buddy! Why!!!!_

Before Silver can get a word out, Gold sighed and rubbed at his ear to get out some of the water that Silver's Feraligatr shot at him. "Look, whatever it is that you need make it quick. I was hoping on playing some pool at the casino in town today."

Silver raised an eyebrow with a look of mild surprise on his face. "You mean you didn't get it?"

Still annoyed but now curious he gave a look that meant for him to continue. Whatever it was, it must be something to make both Silver and Crystal come over to see him personally.

Whispering 'why am I not surprised' under her breath, Crystal got out her Pokedex and turned it to him with a look that's saids 'read'.

Not wasting anymore time then he should, he grabbed the Pokedex and looked down at the screen.

This was not what he expected.

He read it a first time, then a second and then a third. Golden eyes widen as he looked back at his two best friends that waited patiently for him to finish. "Is this for real?!?"

"It is, I got the news from the professor before I got the invitation and everything. I was coming to get you and Silver since it was a Saturday I thought that we could go look for a present for Senior Red." Crystal waved her hand. "But I came here instead to try to wake you up in the last 20 minutes. Thanks to Feraligatr here, it seems that you finally woke up."

Griming back a remark towards the final water starter he replied. "Well now I'm awake. Whatcha need with me? I sure you can find a present without me."

"Then it won't have value, your probably going to forget get one tills it's the day we leave and you'll get something that was meant for a 3 year old."

"That was one time! One time!"

"Even so," she crossed her arms. "I think it's best to just get a present from all of us instead so we don't each have to spend so much time searching and wasting money."

Defeated with the assistants logic he raised his hand over his eyes with a groan. "Sigh, alright alright. Fine, we'll all go together to find Red a gift. Just let me get my cue and we can get going ."

~{*}~

 _Hoenn_

"No."

"Please Sapphire."

"No."

"I'm begging you."

"No."

"Pleasssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"For that last time, I ain't going to that here gathering."

 _ **Crash**_

"Sapphire!"

"Just let her be, it's not like she'll be going if it means less time searching."

Professor Birch only run his hand in his messy long hair with a groan. "I know, I know. But I was kinda hoping she would give herself a break for once. She's been searching endlessly for so long."

Emerald turned his head to the now broken window which was the path way to the outside world. "So you want her to quit looking for him."

"Of course not," said the father of the said girl. "I want to find Ruby more than anything in this word, but how can I look for him when my daughter would only do three things everyday."

 _He does have a point._

Emerald thought back towards this evening's events. It was all going well, he and Sapphire were coming in her home to grab a drink from doing a test battle all morning as a sort of reward for their effort. They were just talking on how they both can improve when her father, Prof.Birch came in and asked about if they got the invite. Long story short, Sapphire refuse to go if it meant taking time off looking for Ruby and just ran for it before her father can do anything about it. Now, here they both sat in the know empty kitchen from a wild child.

It's not fair for Sapphire who spend her whole life looking for Ruby for it to be stopped by her father. But it also wasn't fair to the Professor as well, who just wanted to be a dad with his daughter.

 _Ruby, ey._

Looking at the picture that started it all, Emerald lay his eyes on the photograph of a pretty little girl in a blue ruffle dress hugging a red eye boy with scratches and bruises all over his body.

The little boy which no one could forget.

Emerald standed up from his sit with a jump and moved towards the door. "I can do what I can, but I can't promise she would listen to me."

"She won't, if anyone can do it, it would be Ruby."

~{*}~

 _Sinnoh_

"Sooooo gooooooooddddd~!"

Whack

"Stop eating with your mouth open Dia."

"S-sorry Pearl-l."

"Well you boys are just as lively as ever."

"Sorry Mr. Berlitz," the two boys chimed simuoutality.

In the grand mansion that was own by the Berlitz, Mr. Berlitz sat in one of the many rooms in which he use to drink tea and relax from his daily work along with guests. Eating from the table that had a feast full of sweets, fruits, and snacks that Diamond, known as Dia, was eating from with great joy. Pearl was next to his best friend, only a glass of iced tea and poffin bit in his hand.

Chuckling warmly from the boys act, Mr. Berlitz only waved his hand. "Now, now. There's no need to for an apology. It's quite refreshing to see your act after a while."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Pearl apologizes with a scratch behind his neck after popping the poffin in his mouth. "We were really busy doing some performances for any schools that wanted a comedy act. Apparently everyone wants to see one."

"I'm sure you boys were." Mr. Berlitz took a sip of his coffee before smiling from the warmth. "I've heard that your shows were becoming more popular as in late. I was hoping to get you two to perform in one of my gatherings just so that everyone can see what good friends I am with the two new duo act."

Blushing from embarrassment from the older mans words, Pearl just laughed. "Ah, come on Mr. Berlitz. Were not that popular. I'm sure it's best to get pros than a couple of tennages performing in one of your dinner parties."

"Nope," Mr. Berlitz insist with a pop of the 'p'. "You two are such modest and sweet boys. I would be honored if you can put up some shows for my guest once in awhile. But if you're that worried, I still have you for my private welcome comedy acts you always put on here."

Wiping off the food from his cheek Dia smiled at the older man. It's been three years since they known each other, always visiting the grown man whenever they had the chance. Dia was always grateful to meet someone like Mr. Berlitz when the disaster of the recreation of the entire world was looming over all of them. He never wanted to meet someone as nice like Mr. Berlitz in such situation, but it couldn't be help. But even then, if they didn't meet from the disaster, it would have been from the mis-

Suddenly not feeling so hungry any more, Dia tried to distract his feelings by asking the one question that bothered him since they came. "Mister," a nickname he picked up,"why did you call us for lunch? We always come on the first Friday every month."

Pearl looked over his best friend with a weird look. "You're right Dia," he turned back towards Mr. Berlitz, weird look into one of questioning. "Why did we come early Mr. Berlitz?"

Sigh with a smile on his face, he place down his cup of coffee on the table in front of him. "Well I guess it can't be helped." Clapping his hands in front of him, he looked squared in their eyes with a serious look on his face. "Do you know of the devices called a Pokedex?"

"Yes we do, you gave us one after all." A little more than confused, Pearl pulled out his Pokédex and held it in front of him with Dia quickly doing the same. "If this is about Prof. Rowan complaining again, their in top condition. Nothing broken whatsoever."

Mr. Berlitz grimed, "While I don't doubt that you wouldn't take care of them, I asked if you have them because I wanted to ask you boys because of something connected about them."

Both Dia and Pearl looked at each other and then back at Mr. Berlitz in question. "What you mean?"

"Well you see," he started. "There's actually more than those two Pokédexs that were given to you two. A number of 21 to be exact. But only 17 of them were given a permanent welder."

"Whoa that many!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Ehhh," Dia added.

"Yes, and those that hold a Pokédex are called the Dexholders. Obviously you two are Dexholders as well with your own tiles give from us, the creators of these lovely devices."

"Mr. Berlitz," Dia interrupted with (when did he eat half the table!) a dozen cookies in his hands. "If there's more than 17 Dexholders then where are they?"

"I'm glad you asked Dia! As in one month, all of the 17 Dexholders would meet in the Alola region to celebrate on of the very first Senior Dexholders!"

"Eh?!?!!!!"

~{*}~

 _Unova_

Area sector 28, district 4, building 41 was clear from the potential threat that was informed to the Interpol police at July 10th 12:06:27:51 from the owner of-

"Lack."

-the apartment that was currently occupied for the next three months, 2 weeks, and 3 days. The owner of the call was-

"Lack-two."

-Rosa Evergreen. A local gardener for the new flower shop that was open in the busy streets of-

"RaKUTSUUUUU!"

Pausing in typing his report for the day, the young Interpol police officer glanced up at the smiling face of the long lost champion of Unova with his signature smile in place. Eyes blinking from the new appearance of his old client, Lack, formally known as Lack-two, gave him three seconds before he changed his blank stare with a charming smile and asked,"Do you need something Senior Black?"

Pouting from his slow reaction towards his calling, Black quickly took out his Pokédex from his back pocket and practically shoved it in Lack's face. "Look, were all going to be invited for our Senior Red's birthday next month. Aren't you excited?!"

"I don't care." Lack said bluntly, smile still in place like he didn't reject an offer from a ace trainer and went back to typing.

"WHAT!! But it's our Senior's birthday! You know, the one that became champion of his region at age 11, saved the world from Team Rocket, the corrupted Elite four, the Masked man, and then there's-"

"More achievements that you'll be listing off if I don't stop you right there," Lack mentioned."If you want to go so bad then go. No one's stopping you. I'll be here working on my new report while you go. Now shoo."

"There's going to be all of the 17 Dexholders there."

"Too crowded."

"We'll be flying to the Alola region."

"How nice."

"We need someone to teach us how to speak Japanese, French and Hawaiian."

That got him. "Pardon?"

"The Dexholders," Black said, knowing that he got a hook. "There coming from all over. Kanto, Hoenn, Kalos, Sinnoh, even some that are local to the region were celebrating in. We need to at least learn their language if were planning on going to the celebration you know."

Sighing with his fingers now resting from hovering over the keyboard, Lack lean back in his office chair with a raised eyebrow and a knowing look of playfulness. "Your not going to stop are you."

"Nope."

"Alright," he said as he straightened himself to look that of a businessman and gave the champion a dashing smile. "Alright, I'll go with you, as long as you listen to my lessons well and if you let me do my work for the rest of the year. Deal?"

"Deal." And off he ran, probably to go tell White about his success in convincing his junior to join him to see his new dream.

 _He's not going to going to keep his promises isn't he? Oh well, I made my bed. Now it's time to lay on it._

~{*}~

 _Kalos_

"Sit still Y-ey!"

"But Shaun-yeowch! That hurts."

In the bedroom of one of Y's childhood friends, Y was sitting on a wooden chair in front of a makeup desk. But instead of makeup, scissors, brushes, combs, and hair accessories were arranged in a fashion for anyone to be able to reach any of the items with ease. In the reflection in the mirror before her showed Shauna, the owner of the room, trimming and perfecting her hair to be that of a straight line.

Huffing, Shauna looked at Y in the eyes with the mirror in front of her. "Well, if you could stop moving for one minute, maybe then it would stop hurting. Geez, you asked me to make you a bob cut and you're being the unreasonable one."

"Ahaha, oops. Sorry Shauna. It's just so hard to sit still you know." Y looked at Shauna and sticked out her tongue in a playful manner.

Shauna shook her head from her friends lack pf seriousness. "You'll be even more sorry if you end up with your ear cut off."

Laughing at her friend's remarks with a hint of sadness drowned in it, Y looked down to avoid from looking at her face. "Yeah your right, I'm sorry."

A bit startled, but not surprised by the sudden mood change, Shauna quickly stopped her hands from trimming her friend's hair. "Hey…," Shauna paused as she put down her tools. "It's ok Y-ey, I'm sorry if I'm being harsh on you."

"No," Y firmly stated and turn to look at her friend. "I know you didn't mean it like that." Using her finger to curl around the now short hair she whispered at her with a pained expression. "Do you think he would like it short?"

There was silences from both of them as they both turn to look at the thing that started the whole cutting Y's hair thing in the first place. A hologram of a message was an invite fos

r the Dexholders celebration of one of the first Dexholders ever in a bright blue light like a halo over the small red device. But right next to the red box was a black bracelet holding that of a rainbow stone.

A bracelet that Y earned over time.

A bracelet just like his.

Like his….

Circling her arms around Y's shoulder, Shauna hugged tightly like a mother would for her child, like a Kangaskhan would for its baby. "I'm sure he will."

 _Not would…._

 _Will…_

 _Will he ever come back?_

 _Or is gone forever?_

 _Oh X..._

~{*}~

 _Alola_

"How about the the cafe?"

"No, it's going to a celebration. I don't think we can hold a cafe to close for a whole day."

"Town center?"

"We'll be bothering the locals."

"The professor's?"

"Are you even trying Courier."

Holding out his hands in a small surrender sign he gave in. "Sorry Miss sorry."

It was midday and both Sun and Moon were at a small cafe in Hau'oli city. Sun had his hands curled around a Pinap juice that was half empty with the ice melted and mixed with the drink in hand. Moon had her nose buried in some papers she was scanning with focus, leaving her untouched Roserade tea on the table unlike the Courier who was already at his 4th one.

Placing down the papers in her hands, she rested her head on her hand that was now free with a mildly troubled expression on her face. "We looked over a dozen of places to celebrate Senior Red's birthday and we still haven't found even one location!"

"To be precise," Moon's Rotom appeared, interrupting and cutting off the view of Sun's face. "In the three hours you work in, the numbers of searches and possible locations you both viewed over was 137 possible locations. All turn down with each having it's negative outputs that drops its value-zzzt"

That earned a groan from Moon.

"Don't worry Miss," Sun said cheerfully. "That just means we went through 137 possible locations that we won't be using. So don't worry about a thing. We can just have Rotom do the searching."

"What-zzzr!!" Rotom cried angrily. "I won't do anything for someone like you-zzzt!!"

"Stop it you two," Moon said without given so much as a glance between the birkering children. "We here to try and find a place to impress the Senior Dexholders. Not to mention that Mr. Berlitz is personal friends with two out of the seventeen that are coming and I want to leave a good impression for them. For Mr. Berlitz's sake."

Mr. Berlitz, the reason that Moon journeyed to the Alola region in the first place. After the disasters that pledged Alola were at a close, Moon told Sun why it was so important for her to find a medicine that could cure all, or to be precise, her friend Piplup. She talked about how she felt guilty, how Mr. Berlitz came to talk to her, how she made the decision to find a cure no matter what it takes.

But during her story, she told him how she admire Mr. Berlitz. His research, his kindness to others, his achievements, and how she fought through the pain of his daughter.

His daughter was a touchy subject. Not because he would go into to rage, bit rather, he would lose his will to do anything that whole week, reflecting over his failure for not being there when his daughter disappear. He is a good man, Sun recalled Moon say, but he would have been greater if he had his daughter to love and teach by his side.

Missing, disappearing, taken. All of the things that the young girl was labeled as.

"-at we going to do now!"

During the time he was spacing out, Moon was now in a mental break down. Her hand was slightly clawing her hair, her other hand gripping the poor sheets of paper, and her face close to giving up.

Sun didn't like that look on her face.

Without thinking it through, he asked something that he would never had offer in the first place. "What about my island?"

There was silents, nothing was said between the pair with a tranquil of silents.

Till the words sank in.

"Courier," Moon started, using a tone of voice that you would use for a child when they don't understand something. "You do understand that we are looking for a place for a birthday celebration, do you?"

That hurts. It hurts Sun to say that they should use his grandfather's island, his island for such a thing. But it felt like it must be said. His grandfather was such a happy man, never to get mad over the littles of things and instead always lending a guiding voice and gentle hands when he always felt troubled. He would always hold a smile when problems will arise. He would always joke and laugh till his death. His grandfather wouldn't want the island to be a graveyard for his broken memories. It should be use to rebuild the dream he always plan to use it for. Ever since the Ultra beast were brought back to their respectful homes, the island was empty and removed of the Aether Foundation. So it made sense to finally put the island to use.

But that wasn't what hurt though.

It was the doubt in Moon's voice that pierced his heart.

But he couldn't show it.

"Yup!" Finishing his Pinap juice with a long sip, he place down his glass with a small tap. "I been planning on doing something with the island either way. I guess you can say this is the first step for Poke Pelago!"

He smiled at Moon, praying and hoping that those words would convince her to be blind this once and go with it. To make sure she doesn't see what he's hiding.

"Courier," she started but paused absurdly when she looked at him in the eyes.

 _Please don't let her see, Solgaleo I beg you._

Nothing was said in that air of silence between them, the only sound coming from the people walking by them or the table next door.

Finally, FINALLY, Moon broke the connection and gave Sun a bright simile. "Alright Sun, for the future of Poke Pelago."

With his mask still on, he repeated. "For Poke Pelago"

 _How taunting_

~{*}~

 _Set across the world many voices speak in trial_

 _Each with a different view, goal, a dream_

 _Yet they will meet at the center point_

 _The point of the 4th hour_

 _Are starting game_

 _Tick_

 _Tock_

 _Tick_

~{*}~

 **First of all, because they are older, I made the Dexholders more mature and more understanding, hence how Red to Silver are more calmer than how they were in the manga. But that doesn't mean that they lost their personality. No sir ey.** **This chapter was 2,000 words more than what I usually write. In fact, my minimum was 3,000 words and this whole chapter was 6,000 up. Way more then what I write but it was fun.** **Nothing more to add so hope to see you in one month!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I've made it in time~ and you can't say otherwise. Seriously you can say otherwise.**

 **So anyways after a whole month on break The Masked Children are now open again and good new is that school ends at the end of the month so I might post more than once every two weeks.**

 **Anyways the ages are those in chapter 11 and will stay like that for the rest of the story so you don't have to worry over me repeating their ages now ;)**

 **But anyways I'm going to start this story and I hope you all like!**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon Adventures**

~{*}~

"Remember……. this is…….-"

"-...understand sir…..-"

"-...do not look back…………-"

"-...mustn't……..-"

"-...why."

~{*}~

She was close, so close. All she needed to do was stretch her hand a little more to the top. Fingers curling in a desperate attempt of a steady platform to hold onto, she tried to extend her body in order to-

"Need help?"

Pressing her lips together from releasing her frustration Yellow repiled. "No, I can do this. I almost got it."

She knew without looking that Blue was raising her eyebrow at her from behind while Chuchu was shaking her head in worry

Trying to ignore her friend, Yellow attempted for her 36th time (whos counting?) and tiptoed on the base of the ladder with a couple of streamers in her hand. It took her 15 seconds before she stopped trying to force her body to stretch and groaned. She didn't move until Blue held up her hand expectly with a soft smile on her face as Yellow handed her the streamers, a sign of defeat.

Climbing on the ladder that Yellow got off, Blue moved to the top and let Chuchu jump from her shoulder to Yellow's head. "You know you could have asked to take over the balloons or the tables you know. We would never get anywhere if you try putting up streamers every 20 minutes."

"I know." Yellow said as she scratched the tip of Chuchu's ear earning a purr in response. "I just thought I could have done it on my own without bothering you guys?"

Blue snorted at that. "Your never a bother Yellow. Honest."

She wasn't so convinced by Blue's words but gave up with trying to convince her otherwise. "Right, sorry about that Blue. I just want this to be perfect."

"Who wouldn't want this to be perfect." Blue lead the streams in hand with her quick and nimble fingers to weave around the arch near the rooftop with incredible gentleness. "Well maybe not perfect, perfect. Just something nice for are little hero of ours. Oops!"

"What's wrong!" Yellow turned back with a calm turned sickening look from petting her partner Pokémon when she heard the panic in Blue's voice. She was scared that the streams that Blue delicately worked on rip, stopping them from making this such a special day for Red. But now it's ruined and now Red's special day will be a disaster and then he would never look at her the same and-

"I forgot his your Red. Sorry Yellow~."

She blinked. Her thoughts still hitting overdrive as they thought of all the worse case scenarios that could have happen, breath hitched and heart pounding like a Snorlax doing belly drum. But slowly but surely, her heart slowed down to a rhythming pace, hands slowly unclenching from a tight curl ball and her breath coming back like a blessing from the reassuring that nothing went wrong.

Till the words registered in her mind.

Her faced erupted into many shades of crimson, from the top of her nose to the tip of her ears. Her eyes widened to the sizes of plates and her tongue felt heavy in her mouth . "Wah….. wait! Wha…...you didn't….Blue!!"

Blue couldn't help but laugh merrily at her blonde haired friends embarrassment. It was so long since she was able to get a reaction from her. Sure she was able to make her blush many times when they were younger, but now their adults. It was much more harder to make Yellow change colors when she was so use to the teasing remakes that she taught herself to control her emotions more. But she wasn't immune from some of the experimenting she tried during the years.

Yellow hid her head in her hands. She can't believe she fell of it again. Even ChuChu was laughing at her!

"What's so funny?"

Still on high alert from the teasing, Yellow squeaked and jumped from her spot to turn around to see a boy with short dark blue hair, grinning with a questioning look glimmering in his eyes.

"Nothing nothing. It was nothing Sun. Were just having a good laugh about Red when we were younger." Blue said, saving her from explaining anything.

Sun, one of two Alolan Dexholders and the owner of the island that they now stand. Yellow was a bit nervous to meet someone who happen to own something as big as an island. She had no idea what kind of person he would be if he had enough money to afford something as big as this. She thought that he might be a bit snappy and a bit self centered, someone that might see her below their own class. But he was nothing like that at all.

When she first saw him at the airport, waving and shouting with a cat like grin, she had the color of shame plastered all over her face. She wanted to apologize even if he didn't know what she was talking about at all. She had lead herself astray by letting her imagination run wild. Making her think that he would have been someone completely different from his happy-go-lucky attitude and his smile that reached miles across his face. Oh how she wanted to just melt when Red introduced Sun to her right then and there.

"Yeah?" said Sun with his eyes gleaming more making them akin to that of a cat. "Can you tell me more about him?"

Before either her of Blue could answer back Green came walking towards them in a brisk pace. "I wouldn't be staying around if I were you. It seems that the others will be here sooner than planned."

"Wha! But I haven't put up all of the streamers yet!"

Green just crocked a eyebrow at Blue's derection as in saying 'really'. "You didn't try using your Ditto to help you with the streamers?"

She huffed."Well haven't you thought that maybe I wanted to personally do this for Red instead of having my pokemon doing all the work for me. Besides, Ditty already help me with the outside. Ditty deserves a break you know."

"We have one hour," Green replied, not missing a beat. "We still need to finish off the arena and the decorations for the inside." Rubbing his hands over his eyes he continued. "Just make sure you finish the decorations. Moon and Red are already working on the arena already so just rap it up here. Sun can you stick around with these two?"

He was a little off guard from being called out but didn't hesitate to nod. "Sure thing Seinor Oak!"

Greens mouth twitched from the unusually name but didn't say anything. He just walked away after calling out to them. "53 minutes."

~{*}~

Are we there yet?"

"No."

A pause.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Another pause.

"Are we-"

"Gold, don't you have anything better to do the repeat that sentence all the time?"

Gold, who was right in front of Crystal's row, looked like he was about to explode from the lack of movement he was prevented from doing. Crystal really couldn't blame him that much for his restlessness. For almost 8 hours, the Johto Dexholders been holed up in a private airline that the Professor provided for them as the place they were going to was in a private area. A little shocking to say the least but that was it, just a little. When your a Dexholder, nothing seems to surprise you that much anymore.

But at the moment, she was just annoyed at the consent question that Gold parrot for the last three hours.

Gold who previously had his feet up on one of the airline seats and cue on hand groaned with impatiens. "But there's nothing for me to do! I polished off my new egg, feed all of my pokemon, tried to convince Silver to play pool with me, ate all of the snakes, practiced my-"

"Wait...all the snacks! Gold, those were supposed to last us the whole flight! In fact, they were supposed to be some left over!"

"To be fair here, Silver took over all the Proteam Omega brands."

In sinc, both Crystal and Gold look over there chairs to see an abundance of snacks, all with the Proteam Omega brand open with food still inside all their original package. Chips, pretzels, dry Oran berries, Aprijuice, Rage candy bars, bottles of honey, and muffins. The only thing that seem to be empty were some bottles of Aprijuice and a bag of Razz berries chips that Weavile was currently munching on. Silver on the other hand was staring down at his Pokedex with his fingers gliding across the screen of the small machine.

Gold just gave Crystal a look.

She decided to ignore him.

"Uh, Silver…," Crystals said uncertainty. "Where did this all come from."

Snapping back to reality into realizing that his two friends were trying to grab his attention Silver stop his fingers from pressing down at the screen and looked up. "Sorry, what did you say Crystal?"

"I'm asking why there are so many uneaten snack on your side of the plane."

He blinked before he looked to his right to see the mountains of uneaten food all over the chairs that were once only occupied by his Weavile. As in sensing it was being stared at, Weavile looked up from his meal, stared, looked down at its food before he happily went back to eating.

"Silver?"

Silver stayed silent before saying with a straight face,"They all had the Proteam Omega flip coins."

Both Dexholders had different thoughts on those words.

"Buddy," Gold started slowly. "Pal, I thought you already finished that collection months ago. What were all those visits from my kitchen been up to till now?"

When Silver decided that Gold's home have been the best place to use a TV, he also unannounced that he would go through all of his foods in his pantry to find any valuables that may contain a Proteam Omega merchandise. That including the Proteam Omega flip coins. He left a lot of snacks for Gold to pay back for his mom or just right out eating them all before they would all go bad. The things he do for this guy…

"I sold my third collection for a lim-gift for Senior Red."

Gold just looked at him, trying to stare down those crimson orbs. That was a lie, they all picked out a gift a month ago.

"Silver," Crystal said gently. "While I'm glad you...committed, isn't there another way to get these coins without opening so many packages?"

Expression unwavering. "No."

She sweat dropped. "Ah...I see. Well I'm sorry to bother you Silver. We'll be arriving in 30 minutes so be prepared." Before she turn back she said,"Uh, good luck with finding those coins."

Nodded at Crystal was the only sign of him hearing her as he went back to having his fingers glide over his Pokedex once more. Not wanting to linger any more then she should Crystal sat back down at her seat.

"So…"

She forgot about Gold for a moment there. She forgot about the reason why she turn to Silver and why the questions have stopped for a moment as well. Then it all hit her.

"Gold, shut up."

~{*}~

Emerald never thought of him to be weak. Not physically weak. He's average for someone his age. Not battle weak. His pokemon trust him more then they trust themselves at times.

He just never thought he would become weak to sea sickness.

The waves that Walo created where crashing against him. Making him turn and wobble every so often. Tail flapping and fins pushing and pumping faster then before made the waves gain even more volume and even more strength. By now, Emerald who would usually stay pretty dry on the whale pokemon's back was now looking like he came out from a quick dip.

Trying to keep in last night's dinner from coming out, Emerald swallowed. "Hey….Sapph?"

Sapphire with her bunny ear ribbon and athletic outfit turned with an annoyed expression on her face. "Ya, what is it?"

Ever since Professor Birch and himself found Sapphire in a tree, it took a couple of days begging (Prof. Birch), bribing (Emerald), and some talking to before they even got Sapphire to come down and come home. It wasn't till that Professor Birch suggest that she can stay in the Alola region (with permission from another colleague) that she can stay there as long as she wants to search for Ruby. She took the bait but wasn't that very happy that she got played into it even if it did benefit her at all.

Honestly he couldn't blame her. Much.

"Can you maybe not try to buck me off Walo's back for two seconds! I'm soaking wet!" As to express his point, he tugged at the end of his green shirt that was now a shade darker from the amount of water cling onto the cloth.

"I ain't doing no such thing." Like he would believe that.

Emerald huffed. "Then tell me why you're still dry while I'm soaking wet!"

Sapphire scowled at his tone of voice with her bare teeth, showing off her canine teeth. Thinking again, she closed her mouth and moved aside from her side of the ride and leaving some empty space. "Because ya sitn' at the back of him ain't ya?"

Emerald knew that that wasn't the case but complied with the reasoning without further pursue and simply moved forward not wanting to be throw off his ride to the island. Still upset about his clothes he mumbled under his breath about a 'cave girl'.

It was only ten seconds before he got splashed with water.

"Oh come on!"

~{*}~

Pearl was exhausted. No that wasn't right. He was too bored to care anymore.

Slumped against the soft leather seat, Pearl tried to reach for one of his previous asked energy drinks that was on top of the coffee table directly in front of him. Pitifully he try stretching for a boast, a shock of energy, anything for him to get up and running before he dies from his misery for a lack of movement.

Then the boat swayed.

He almost cried when his precious energy drinks all slides across away from his side of the table.

Not having the energy in him to get up he just slumped down on his chair again. What was he supposed to do? After staying aboard this boat for almost more than a week now, Pearl has lost all of his sanity from staying cooped up in this..this...this prison! The chefs don't want him near the kitchen in fear of him knocking down more dishes. He couldn't go up deck because they just mopped it and the many time he almost went overboard. The captain's deck was already off limits. The maids are doing their chores. Dia is working on the cake. And he's stuck here with a finished list of things he could have done by now! Heck he started to drink energy drinks! Energy drinks!

He should have taken the plane. Maybe then he wouldn't lose his sanity.

If Pearl had paid attention, he would have noticed the ship swaying back to original position, moving everything that wasn't secured along side the rhythm. Meaning all of his unopened cans of energy drinks came back to him. Full force.

Pearl yelped as not one, not two, but six energy drinks came crashing on top of his face. Now fully 'awake' from the pain on his face, Pearl sat up with a start making all of the cans fall off with a crash. Eyes twitching, he exploded.

"That's it!!! I had it with this boat! If we don't get there soon, I'll make them-"

As sudden as was his screaming, so was the opening of his shared room's door. Pausing from ranting his annoyance, Pearl turned around to see his roommate at the doorway.

Dia with his lax face that always seem to be covered in crumbs came walking in with a semi-worried and a semi-calm look in his eyes. "Pearl? What are you doing? Are you ok?"

A little embarrassed from getting caught screaming (practically everyone can hear him) he crouched down to pick up the cans that he left rolling around. "Nothing, I was just practicing...uh...a new comedy routine! Yes that's it, we can add it to our gift for our Senior if it turns out alright!"

Dia tilted his head at the mixed message in his words and gave Pearl a strange look. "But didn't you just said that you'll be working on the routine because it was to cramped up?"

"Nope," Pearl said as a lame excuse to save himself. "I don't remember saying such a thing." Knowing how that sounded in his mind Pearl made a quick attempt to change the subject on hand. "But what about you? Shouldn't you be in the kitchen making the cake?"

As in just realizing his attire, Dia looked down to see his cooking apron still on with color smudges of batter, dough, and frosting all painted over him like a canvas. Apparently Dia forgot to take off his apron before coming back to his room showing the evidence of his recent baking fatigue.

"Ah, no I finished everything for the party so all I need is to frost the cake when we get to the island." Taking off his apron he asked. "But Pearl, what's with the bump on your forehead?"

"Huh?" feeling his forehead, Pearl rushed over to the restroom that came with the bedroom to look at the mirror in front of the sink. Staring at his reflection Pearl realized why Dia asked about his face. His forehead was covered in an array of small red bumps with an even larger bump right over his right eye. There was a medium sized one on his jawline and another at the corner of his eye. Thankfully there were no bumps at the bottom half of his face but the top half was practically glowing red from the swelling. Pearl hissed at the damage the metal cans did to his face as he traced over the bumps. Frowning at the damage, he look back at his best friend with a winch. half heartedly he asked, "Got any ice on you?"

Dia smiled a little from Pearl's attempt to keep everything as neutral as possible. Not wanting to upset his friend he nodded. "I'll get some rice ball on the way."

~{*}~

"Look Prez! Pikipeks! And a Toucannon! Are you seeing this Prez?"

Looking over her laptop, White smiled at the childish behavior from her boyfriend as he gasped in awe at the new pokemon. "You mean those small bird pokemons you showed me before? The one with the red hair style?"

"Yup! They look so cool. Maybe you can catch one for your show Prez." As to emphasize his point he moved his body to show the view of the window for White to see. Outside was a clear view of the flock of small Pikipeks flying in a group in a form of a cloud. Right in front of the said cloud was a larger pokemon with a long and strong looking beak that had an array of reds, yellows, and oranges. One of the Pikipeks left the group to fly closer to the airplane with interest and tapped the window with a rhythming thump-thump-thump. Affected by Black's enthusiasm she waved a hand at the small pokemon and was rewarded by a small chirp before it left to the rest of its family. Giggling White said, "Maybe, I'm pretty sure if we find that Pikipek he'll have some amazing talent in show biz if he had that kind of energy."

Smiling even more widely from White's praise Blacked turned around in his seat to look back at the person at the other side. "Hey Lack, did you see them? They look so fast if they were able to catch up to the Toucan-uh…..Lack?"

At his side, Lack-two was in a similar state as his Senior White. He sat next to the window with a laptop on his lap with one hand typing at lightning speed with his other hand under his chin in a thinking pose. His hair was released from his visor, letting his unkeem bangs hang over his eyes that were harden in a concentrated look. A small pile of thick folders that seem to be filled with papers were next to the chair he sat on to his left. It seemed that Black caught him doing some of his share of his work for the Interpol police.

Not waiting for his Junior to respond, Black poked at one of the ends of Lacks hair with interest in a repeated action. "Lack, hey Lack can you hear me. Lack, Lack, Lack, Lack, La-"

"Yes?" Closing his laptop with in inward sigh from his future time wasted for him to continue his work in peace, Lack place back his mask that he always used. "What can I do for you Senior Black?"

"For one you can stop calling me Senior,' Black said,waving a finger in front of his eyes. "And two, I was asking if you saw those Pikipeks outside but I'm guessing from your reaction that it was a no."

Shrugging his shoulders with a sweet smile Lack went back to opening his laptop and went back to typing, more aware that Black was staring at him retreating back to his work.

Shaking his head with a chuckle Black lead his gaze over to the folders. Glancing at the folders with a raised eyebrow Black grabbed the top one that had the label 'missing' and flipped it open.

When Black read the labeled 'missing', he expected to see pictures of missing pokemon from the effects of Neo Team Plasma. While the threats of the group were long gone, they left quite a mess for them to clean up. The form of ice in tropical lands, the pokemon that were taken from their trainers, and the problem of calming down the attacks that Neo Team Plasma inflected to the traitors of the renew Team Plasma. Even after half a year of trying to clean up the damage, the process of cleaning it all was harder than the process of causing the damage.

But instead of pokemon names, he stared at the array of more human like names like Ashley, Ein, Zinnia, Megan, Ravin, etc. Noting how they were all arranged in a alphabetical order, Black starred as the list growing longer and longer with names of people he never meet before. Unusually, there were numbers next to the names. Those like 1 or 3 were left white while others like 5 and 7 were highlighted in yellow. But what worried him the most was the fact that some were colored in a deep crimson red that he could almost couldn't see the numbers that were highlighted.

"Hey Lack," he whispered quietly as he flipped over the list of names to see singular files that showed a biography for each person. "What are all these people listed here?"

Long lost in his work Lack with no interest in whatever question his Senior was going to repeat till he saw the label of the folder. Blinking from this he snached the folder out of Blacks hand. But in doing so, he let some papers slip out from there place and off to the floor.

Black was surprised in his Juniors reaction exclaimed, "Hey, what was that for?!"

Not listening to the champions voice he proceed to lower himself to pick up the nasty couple of files that refused to stay in there place. Black, seeing this, did the same but with less speed, grabbing the ones that were far out of Lack's reach. Finishing up the clean up Black's curiosity got the best of him as he stared at the file on top. Staring right back at him was a small girl. She had long hair that was tied up in two twin buns and bangs in front of her face. She had a huge smile as she hugged a Foongus who equally seemed just as happy. Looking down from the picture Black readed 'Whi-two A-

Then a blur.

Just like last time the paper was snached out of his hand along with the rest of the papers that Black pick up by Lack once more. Holding back a frown from his Juniors behavior Black sighed. "Lack. Why do you keep taking away everything in my hands?"

"Because these files are not meant for others such as yourself and Senior White to be looking at. If you can, please stop touching my work files. They were organized for a reason."

Not wanting to let up Black asked ,"But who are those people? What happen to them all?"

Currently looking over the flies in hand and putting them in their rightful place Lack answered without so much as looking up. "They are people that might be former Team Plasma members. Currently pokemon aren't the only ones missing. If we can figure out those that haven't been seen since the formation of Team Plasma ten years ago then we might figure out those that are a part of Plasma."

"But 'missing'?"

"The best place to look at. After all, many civilians released their pokemon as young as eight years ago. Who can say that that those that mysteriously disappeared aren't newly appointed members?"

"But why-"

"Please Senior Black," Lack looked up with a hard stare. A slip off his mask. "I just do what I am told. Please don't ask question I can't answer."

Black gulped. He wanted to know, he wanted to know what happen to all of those people. After two years of being trapped in the lightstone, Black gained a fear over the helplessness he felt that day. Days after days trapped in an empty void with nothing but the voice of Reshiram's floating in his head. Days after days being drained of his hopes of seeing Prez and the thought of never seeing his pokemon again scared him. What if no came after me? What about my pokemon? What is Ghetsis doing now? Did he escape? Was he captured? What about Prez? Is she mad, hurt, sad that he's gone?

Thoughts after thoughts flowed in his mind until he simple forgot. He forgot what his dream was, the names of the figures he keep remembering, the voices they belong to, all of his pokemon he loved. He forgot it all. He forgot them all. He forgot everything.

He was just there in the void when he felt warm. Not uncomfortably so, but a nice warmth that would make anyone smile. He didn't want that warmth to disappear so he concentrated hard on the feeling in fear that it would slip away, leaving him empty once more. But it didn't, in fact, it only grew the harder the more he lashed on to the feeling. Till one day he can name someone. White. Prez. Then Cheren. Bianca. Prof. Juniper. Bo. Tula. Musha. Brav. Costa. Everyone. He could remember everyone. He was so happy. So excited. So relieved. So guilty. Guilty, guilty, guilty. He was guilty for forgetting them all.

And those people. If they were as young as that young girl. If they were going for as long as ten years. Then what's to say they never felt something akin to what he felt if they weren't the ones that joined Team Plasma and were actually missing.

Missing…

Swallowing down the bile in his throat he gave Lack a smile , thanked him, and walked away with the face of the little girl in mind.

~{*}~

"We have now arrived in Melemele island. Welcome to the Alola region and have a wonderful stay!"

Chatting amongst themselves, the passengers in the flight all busy themselves to exit out of the public airplane. Shuffling one by one in a single file line each with an excited expression on their faces. But as everyone left the airline to call for a ride, one person stayed in the back with her arms crossed unlike those that waved frantically for someone to notice them.

The figure had short blonde hair that curled around her cheeks and a bright red hat paired up with some white sunglasses that covered up her expression. Pulling on her suitcase closer to her side she reached out in her pocket to pull out a thin and flat device also in a red tint. Thinking of no other solution the young pre-teen opened up her device with a tap on the center that extended, showing off a clear blue hologram.

Skimming most of the words she continued until she was near to the end of the hologramed message she gotten from Prof. Sycamore. "'Once you arrived I will send one of my colleges from the Alola region. He will be waiting for you at the airport. Just look for a white lab coat like mine and you should be alright. Good luck.' Really? The guy isn't even here!"

"Who isn't here?"

Thinking it was the assistances that the airport provides for any offer of help for tourist from the way they could speak French but not perfect enough to hear the signs of an accent, the girl distracted herself by scanning the shrinking crowd in front of the building. "The person that is going to pick me up. I just need to wait for them to come into view."

"And who are you looking for? Anyone in particular?"

Hesitant about telling a stranger for who she is looking for but conflicted in order to hurry up she turned around with the answer at the tip of her tongue. "Yes, I'm looking for someone in…..a…...white…...oh."

Barking out a laugh that could put Tierno to shame, the Professor threw his head up with his hands on his hips. Practically modified that she ignored the Professor and almost missed him the girl blushed in embarrassment. Done with his fun the Professor raised his hand to wipe off the tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I just had to do try that. I didn't think you wouldn't turn around the first time so I just had to try my luck on it." Wiping the last of his tears the man reached out for a handshake, a sign of peace. "Let me start over. My name is Prof. Kukui and I'm guessing you're the Dexholder I'm supposed to pick up?"

Smoothing down the heat in her face the girl nod as she returned the hand shake. "Yes, my name is Y. It's a pleasure to meet to meet you Prof. Kukui."

"The pleasure is mine. It's nice to see that our devices are put in to good use now and again." Scratching the back of his neck the professor waved his hand over to the shore. "Come, I'm suppose to take your to the island so I hope you don't mind a PokeRide!"

With the tilt of her head Y looked at the adult with a jumbled expression. "Is that like the Gogoat rides at Lumiose?"

"If it means riding on the back of a Pokémon then I guess they would be pretty similar don't you agree?"

"Yup!"

The professor walked in front of Y as they made their way towards the beach, giving Y enough time to look at her surrounding. She can see locals walking side by side with many pokemon, some she seen and others that were new to here. But regardless of their origin it seems that everyone had a smile on there face, both people and pokemon.

A few minutes later, Y was now at the docks staring at the small boat in front of her. By all means it wasn't the best looking thing but it looked sturdy enough to hold down the currents of the ocean.

Sweeping his hand in a grand gesture, Prof. Kukui turned to her with an expected look in his eye. "So? What do you think? She may not be a look but she sure can hold up when the situation calls for it."

I think I'm going to die.

Hesitant to tell the professor about her opinion on the boat she smiled and was thankful that she still wore her hat and sunglasses to cover up most of her expression. "As long as it can hold me, I don't see a problem with it."

"Her."

"Her."

The professor grabbed onto the railing on the side and host himself up from the docks. Patting the invisible dirt from his coat he reached out his hand. Grabbing a hold of his hand Y was hoisted up with surprising strength and was unsteady when she feet touched the boat floor. By the time she caught her footing the professor was at the steering wheel with a rather large grin on his face and gave her a thumbs up. "Alright kiʻi iki."

Confused by the switch from his French to his native language she didn't get enough time before the engine of the boat roared to life and she yelped as they speeded through the waters.

~{*}~

He couldn't contain his excitement. There was so many of them! When he heard that only 17 people were going to attend the party he thought that was such a little number compared to the local neighborhood parties they always host here in Alola. But seeing that everyone of these people have done such an amazing fest that can compare to an Ultra Beast then of course the room felt even more smaller with everyone's title in line.

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Sun looked around the room. Near the refreshment table were Senior Yellow, a boy with a red scarf around his neck (despised how warm it was), and another boy that was close to Yellow's size. Down at the stage front was Senior Blue with a girl with light blue hair like his, a girl with unusually brown hair, a boy with silver eyes, and another boy with brown hair a shade lighter then the girl's (who kept staring at Red). Near his side of the room was a girl with a ribbon(?) tied in her hair, a boy with a pool stick, another boy with an orange scarf paired up with Senior Oak. The only ones who seem to be in pairs were him, Moon, Senior Red,a blonde , and another boy with brown hair so unkeem that it was practically springing to escape the visor he wore. So far no one was particularly mingaling, only small talk, and that's fine. For the first hour.

Bouncing off the wall he leaned on all this time, Sun proceed to make his way toward Red mission on mind. "Hey, Senior Champion!"

Taken back by the address of his title, the boy, no adult, looked at Sun with a mild surpried look in his eyes. "Sun? Was there something you need?"

"Yeah!" without giving so much as an explanation to his action he grabbed his idol wrist and pulled him along. Surprised by this even more than the address of his nickname Red tried to pull his hand back from Sun's surprising grip. "Whao Sun! Can you let go for a monet there? You kind of taring my hand here."

"Sorry Champion," Sun said as he pulled him along the back of the small stage. "But how can you stand there doing nothing with all his tension? You got to break sooner or later. I pick the later part of my offer though."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can take so much boredom," with a whine he pointed his thumb at the groups. "I mean you you are the reason were all here. I wanted to see some action!"

Pressing his lips in an attempt to hold back his sigh Red knew that Sun was right. The goal of this all was to interact with the new Dexholders and befriend them all. While Blue and Yellow were trying to the founders it wasn't the best use of their words. He could tell from the four Jinors that they were having a hard time listening to there mixed words.

Before anyone knew what was going on, Red was in center stage with a pokeball hand.

"Sorry about the wait everyone but I think this party should get started!"

~{*}~

 _Tick_

 _Tock_

 _Tick_

 _The gathering of the greats have been predicted_

 _If only they weren't to the mercy to the clock, should they resist the hands_

 _One step to the destined prophecy_

 _How foolish they been_

 _Only four remain_

 _Tick_

 _Tock_

 _Tick_

~{*}~

 **I have nothing to say, this chapter had a some foreshadowing and just a lot of filling to the chapter's ahead, especially with the next chapter coming up. Other then that this was just a longer chapter then I'm use to with over 5,500 words. No scratch that, this is now over 6,300, yikes!**

 **Also for those Fire emblem fans, I'm currently working on two stories focusing on three pairing from Awakening. So if you're into that then look forward that during June.**

 **But anyways I hope you'll can hold for two weeks (or one with more free time) for the next chapter.**

 **See ya!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Oh boy! Just one more week and summer is here! Yay!**

 **Ok so I have no idea what to say other then that they are coming to an opening to the real story and you all don't have wait for anymore boring details until I write them to fill in all of my foreshadow in my previous chapters. Can't wait for it to get rolling on!**

 **Also I've added both French and 'English' as everyone has their own languages so they all can't understand each other. I mean, can you really learn 3 languages in one month. Nope. So yeah, in the end you will see all the numbered sentences get translated.**

 **Also, I'm making the children all know all the languages because they were all forced to in order to understand each other. Please love them.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon Adventures**

~{*}~

"...second station set at……."

"...ready……"

"...why couldn't we……."

"...only one each……."

"...17 minutes left."

~{*}~

"Poison Gas."

"Nope~ Blow it way Jiggly!"

Giving out a small 'tuff', the pink balloon pokemon sucked in the air around it the same time her opponent did. Simultaneously they all but blow with so much force that those in the sidelines were affected by sheer amount of force the wind pushed on to them.

"Whoa. Twin braids is killing it out there," Gold told his red hair companion as he used his forearm to cover his eyes from the blow and had his other hand over his cap.

"Onēsan isn't holding back either," Silver replayed back as he too had to cover his eyes from the wind.

"Yeah, it might be hard to tell who might win this," Crystal added in with her head facing more towards the ground. "But they're not the only ones on the field."

As on cue, in the fogged up dust cloud in the midst of the battle field ran out a shadow speeding out from the dark.

"Croaky," the blond yelled. "Shuriken de l'eau!" (1)

"Nin!"

"Tsaf os ton," said the brown haired kid (more like yell, but that's how loud his voice was}. "Tula! Hsalf!" (2)

"Galva!"

In response of their trainers commands, the frog like pokemon jumped high into the air for a head start. Webbed hands clapped at his side, materializing water from thin air and shaping it to a shuriken. The pokemon angled his arms in a ready stance to throw the weaponized attack and drew back.

But that was when the Galvantula used flash.

Covering his eyes again, Silver witness the frog ninja pokemon get absorbed in the blinding white light. He could briefly hear the cry of the pokemon before he had to take eye protection from getting blind. Temporary or not, he rather not go through the whole process of losing one of his senses again.

When he felt like it was deemed safe to open his eyes again, he looked up back to the battlefield to see one of the many things.

The field was now muddy and wet with little patches of water puddles all around the field. It seemed like 'Croaky' was trying to attack while 'Tula' was using flash, resulting a wetland battle field. He noted that the Muk from before was just standing by the said electric spider, both looking up from their side of the battle field. And up in the air was Jiggly, floating with the frog pokemon holding on to one of Jiggly's feet.

"My money is on Sky Fly girl and Se-er," Gold paused when he saw the turn of Silver's head. "I-I mean Senior Blue this round. What about you Crys?"

"I rather not say. The battle just started and I rather not get my hopes up by their first moves."

"She's right, we don't know what they're capable by just one move."

"You guys are no fun!"

~{*}~

"...setting up for …….."

"All pokemon are in…….."

"...thus in the ruins of….."

"...all in sight, only four are………"

~{*}~

"Well you shouldn't be judging them by first impression Gold." Crystal pushed back a strand of her dark blue hair behind her ear.

Gold got a little irritated by that statement and snapped. "Like you're one to talk! You called us punks the first time we meet. And I don't even look like a punk!"

A little color rose in her cheeks as she recalled the first time she meet both Gold and Silver. Thinking back, she might have overreacted just a tad bit from waking up in the boat. But then again, how was she going to react to two scary guys fighting in front of her with a Lugia fly over your head trying to drown you into the ocean. "Y-yeah but that was becau-use of Lugia-a and the g-g-goggles and th-"

"Hold up," Gold paused with a hand to signal is words. "What do you mean about my goggle?!"

"I mean have you seen yourself when you wear them! You look like a-"

"Know hold up right there Super Serious Gal," picking his goggles with his fingers, he loosen them from their hold on his cap and brough then in front of his face, the strap still looped around his neck. "What cha mean about my goggles. I look cool in them!"

"Uh…."

"You don't. Grow up."

"Says the guy who only wears black."

"What!"

"Uh...guys…."

~{*}~

"How are you all holding up over……."

"...not there in other words. I'm almost have it."

"Suffering. How long must I stay in this….."

"No one has spotted me from my distance at……."

~{*)~

"I mean come on Silver," Gold waved his hand as to shoo away Silvers anger. "Ever since I've meet you, all you've been wearing is a jeans a black jacket. And in summer too!"

"Gold…."

"Like you're any better! No one wears goggles any more!"

"Silver….."

"Oh yeah! Well you-"

"For Arceus sake! Duck!"

On instants, both boys stopped their argument to obey the order that Crystal shouted at them. It wasn't long as they soon duck a white string zoomed above them and implanted itself against the back of a palm tree. Gold yelp from the close call while Silver sprang up to see who dares to attack him.

"Oi! What was that," Gold yelled out first.

Crystal, who watched them both avoid their fate, just shook her head with a sigh and gesture towards the battlefield in front of them. As it turns out, it was the spider like pokemon who was shooting out strings of webbing to stop and slow down the fast moving water pokemon who keep on dodging the onslaught of silk. By now the whole field was starting to look like a Ariados nest. While Wigglytuff was seen dodging the stick web, Muk was nowhere to be found.

"The battle. The Galvantula stated to use String Shot all over the field to trap the Greninja and Senior Blue's Wigglytuff for a while know."

Silver lessen his glare at the pokemon and nod at this piece of information. "And the Muk?"

Confusion formed on the girls face as she turned to look at the battle. This time, the Galvantula had stop trying to trap his opponents and was now skittering across the web he made. On closer inspection, Blue's Wigglytuff had one of its hands outstretched in front of it with a small light dimming down to nothing. It seems that she used Disabled on the Galvantula.

"I don't know. But now that you mentioned it, was Muk taken out?"

"No."

Both of the Johto Dexholdes turned back to see Gold sitting down cross legged with his cue behind his neck, both of his arms draped over the curl of the cue. His eyes sharp.

With his friends looking at him, Gold pointed a finger at the battle field. "Look at the ground. You'll see what I mean I a sec."

They both did, at first, not seemed to be out of place at all. But as they looked closer at the ground, they've noticed that the puddles on the muddy grounds wear now purple. Some having crystals and other with other hints of colors like yellow or pink.

"They poisoned the water," Crystal realized. "If they can't catch them by shooting out webs then they can still slow them by poisoning them when they touch the ground."

"And that's not all," Gold smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"See for yourself. Haven't you notice where that ninja's been hopping in."

He was right, as it would seem, the Greninja was jumping in to every puddle it could touch to regain water supplies, unknowingly exposing itself to the poison. It also didn't help that every time whenever Greninja miscalculates its jumps, Wigglytuff with float down and be used as a sfe balloon to stop him from getting caught into the web. By now the position should be taking effect on the poor unexpecting pokemon.

"Smart. They set up two traps in one. One In plain sight but tricky to dodge, and the other one hidden but is also in any of the safe stops that the webbing hasn't touched."

"So no matter what, the only safe place to be is in the skys," Crystal looked up at the floating balloon pokemon as she continuu. "But…"

"Wigglytuff could only hold for so long." Silver finished. "Unless they figure something out…."

"Then their in trouble."

~{*}~

"I'm going in. Disabled all of the security this place has. Guards are looking at the fake footage you've installed. Nothing out of place at the moment."

"A rewind of day 26, 12:32 to 5:17. Now quite."

"Of courses, unfortunately that's not possible in our circumstances at this time period. I do apologize for any inconvenience."

"Are we ready yet. I'm tired."

~{*}~

Steadily, the Greninja who was a shooting bullet just moments ago was coming down to a slower pace from before. It seems that the blond haired girl caught on by the lack of movement her pokemon was doing and shouted an order. "Croaky! Secouer avec bulle!" (3)

A lot of people, both in and out of the battle field, were confused by what the girl had just said. After all, most of them don't speak French. But it seemed like the brown haired boy knew exactly what she was trying to do because the next then he did was shouted at his Galvantula who was now in the middle of his web. "Mih tel t'nod! Bew rouy hguorht sevaw cirtcele dens!" (4)

Still confused by the foreign languages that he literally had a month to learn, Gold stared intently at the movements both foreign pokemon were making. As it turns out, the water pokemon was covering itself with its own bubbles and was gradually taking away the poison that was cling onto wet skin. But at the same time, the electric pokemon was sending wave after waves of electricity to shock him. He hit him.

And down the water ninja fell.

"Croaky!"

"Jiggly, use defence curl as you fall!"

Strange, Wigglytuff wasn't falling at all. Why would she say something like that?

But if it confused the balloon pokemon it didn't show as suddenly deflated itself and was dropping from the sky, picking up speed.

Then it hit him what she was trying to do.

It must have also hit the smallest of his juniors because she just called out to her Muk. "Muk, use screech as they fall down!"

But she was to late as Wigglytuff hugged the injured frog and used a protective barrier around them from touching the web and the poison puddles. The screech the Muk sound was banging uselessly against the blue tinted barrier.

"Muk stop!"

The screeching paused to a stop, as the air tensed to a silents. No one moved, no one called out an attack. In intense moments like these, it was reasonable to have silences like this in the battle field. Adrenaline pumping, thoughts rushing to make plans, and the excitement in your eyes when you realise how close you were to losing.

But this slients was different. Because right smack dab in the middle of the battle field, standing on the sticky web that the Galvantula made was a figure wearing a plastic face.

~{*}~

"I'm ready to go."

"Right…."

"Yes."

"Lets go."

~{*}~

We never should have done it.

We could have run right then and there.

We could have warn them in secret if anything else.

But we couldn't.

I couldn't.

How can you erase your whole life and change over night.

It was impossible.

I didn't have time.

We didn't have time.

~{*}~

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

~{*}~

"I'm finally here at the second station set at the Contest entry right now." Adjusting his earpiece, he casually strolled into the building that he mention. "Everyones stats?"

" No….. why am I station here again," asked a low male voice.

"I agree, why couldn't we all just go together like the big happy family we are," a feminine child like voice pouted.

"It would be ineffective, we must have only one each so that we have less of a chance to get caught up by the public and authorities," answered another female voice who was more elegant the soft.

"Shhh," the boy whispered when he realized how close the police came to him. He watched with a face of playful excitement as he started at the big screen in front of him, playing the part of a random stranger watching the pokemon contest that was taking place. They passed him without a second thought. Noticing this, his smile didn't lessen as he look at the corner of TV. "Don't rush, we have 17 minutes left."

"Oh~ show time, show time! It's almost time for show time~"

"Please lower your voice, I mustn't get caught if we are to keep this up."

"Yeah, yeah."

He sighed. "Must you be like this."

"What? Excited"

"How about annoying," the other male voice interrupted.

"Hey! That was mean you know."

"...and?"

"Platinum!"

"Please, both of you. I'm at my station and I need silence. Please stop bickering like children."

"...but I am a child….."

There was a silence from those words. Inwardly Ruby sighed because he knew what they were all thinking about at that time. But he also knew they shouldn't dwell on it either. Because it was-

"We should be setting up for the hour now," Ruby broke in from the silents. "There's only 13 minutes, 29 seconds, 124 milliseconds, and counting before we have to introduce ourselves to the world."

"All pokemon are in the area from my standing point, disabling the antenna shouldn't be a problem here," the male voice spoke.

"As well as I," Platinum said. "I also sent the rest out into the ruins of the past."

"I have all of the targets all in sight, only four of them have their pokemon out in a pokemon battle. This would make things a little more easier for me."

"Don't get full of yourself," Ruby advised. Getting up from his seat, he left to the washroom and started to slip on the disguise he has to use, typical. "They are our targets for a reason. You mustn't make a mistake with seventeen trainers out in your field."

"I know, I just can't wait to show them my costume~"

"...please don't call them that," Ruby begged as he finished up with his.

"But what else am I supposed to call them," the little voce huffed. "A mask, fun clothes and a new hairstyle sure does look like a costume."

"Just…..how are the rest of you holding up over there?"

"You're trying to change the topic!"

"Everyone is where they should be, I on the other hand am not there. I almost have it though. The cameras are a bit tricky."

"Suffering. How long must I stay in this hell hole called 'Whi's voice'"

"Your all so mean to mean!"

"Whi," Ruby said gently to stop her from trying to pick an agreement with Xavier. "What do you see in your side again?"

"I told you, everyone's there. No one has spotted me from my distance at the topside of things but I think I see one of them glancing here more than once."

Great, he mentally thought. I guess it doesn't hurt to try to be a little bit early.

"Fine, I'm going in. Disabled all of the security this place has. Guards are going to have to look at the fake footage you've installed Xavier. Nothing out of place at the moment so it should be fine."

"A rewind of day 26, 12:32 to 5:17. Now if this is it I rather have a quiet environment here thank you."

"Of courses, unfortunately that's not possible in our circumstances at this time period. I do apologize for any inconvenience," Platinum formally apologized.

"Are we ready yet. I'm tired."

"Give me a minute and then you can go have fun love."

"Yeah!"

~{*}~

We had so much fun trying to forget, trying to stop. But what was the point of it all if we all must wear it again.

No….that's wrong…

We have alway wore a mask.

Even from ourselves.

Pathetic.

~{*}~

 _Tick, tock, tick_

 _What time is it?_

 _It's time for the show to start._

 _Tick, tock, tick_

~{*}~

 **This chapter was by far the shortest one I've ever written so far. Reason being, because I'm working on two Fire Emblem Awakening pairing stories and another Pokespe story that I'm working on right now. With summer, I might get a the first chapter of one of the awakening story in one month.**

 **Ok so for the translation**

 **1- Water Shuriken! (or) Shuriken of water!**

 **2- Not so fast! Tula! Flash!**

 **3- Shake with Bubble! (or) Shake it with Bubble!**

 **4- Don't let him! Send electric waves through your web!**

 **Yup so there you have it! Chapter will be in 2 weeks or a few days less many due to the fact school is still not over yet so I have to aware of that. But in any case that's all I'll be saying and hope it's ok this time around.**

 **Have a great day**


	15. Chapter 14

**Welp here's chapter 14! Todays chapter is shorter than I want it to be and I cut it short because I was working on some other stories but hopeful I can manage to do well to get to the fighting scenes soon.**

 **But as always hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon** **Adventures**

~{*}~

He closed off the mic that his earpiece had been insured with, waiting for the flash of blue to flicker off in the darkness. Once that was done, he took off.

He rounded the corner of one of the rooms and duck into the shadows when he heard the sound of footsteps coming along.

He held his breath on instincts.

The grew faint as the walked away.

Moving once again he left the room and slipped through the crack of the door with ease. Once again he melted into the shadows the ship had provided for him. He could feel the ship rock every so often from the waves that tried to grab hold of the ship but always fail to get its attention. Now coming to the side of the ship, he grabbed the railing in his hands and he flipped himself off the boat. Waves roaring as he fell, eagre to add another long lost treasure in its deep waters. Never to be found, never meant to be remembered.

Down he goes. Down and down and down he goes…...

Only to grab the anchor on the side of the boat.

Using his upper body strength to pull himself up, he let his feet rest on the firm iron of the anchor with hidden relief as splashes of salt water dotted onto him violently. A punishment for not joining the ocean's embrace.

But he didn't care, it was just water. He had worse things that he came into contact.

And speaking of which….

He glanced to the top of the deck above, to the sides, and finally to the far distance. Right in line of his eyesight was a small island. If anyone would call a rock dome an island. From the outside there was nothing of interest. It looked like a crater but inside of this larger mass of earth there was a hidden gem deep inside. Where its lifeless and dull outside, it was bright and brimming with life inside with people, Pokemon, and its main jewel.

The one he hopes to find.

Closer the ship came in view of the island, yet the captain wasn't heading towards the plain bits of land. Instead he was going around the land, heading towards the main land, far from his destination.

But he wasn't going to let himself be carried off like that.

He reached into his pocket to pick a small device and placed it in front of his lips. Not touching yet not far. He patiently waited as the ship got closer and closer to the dome.

Finally, when the ship was close enough for him to tell that was as close as he could get on this transportation, he shoved the device in his mouth and let go of the anchor rope.

This time he lets the ocean swallow him whole.

It felt cold, refreshingly cold. Bubbles form around him and blinded him for a moment. But slowly the small bits of air resurface out of his vision, letting him see the waters around him. Everything was in a clear blue, from the blinding white to a beautiful sea green. If he could, he rather stay there. Let himself be guided and swepped along the currents of the waters, he didn't need to do anything but let the water carry him far, far away.

But that simply was selfish.

With a pop and a flash, a long snake like Pokemon came out from its pokeball. It was long, shimmering scales glittered from the sun rays with every twist and turn it made. Its pink antennas flowed around him as the Pokemon swam in circles with him in center. Finally with a flick of its blue and pink scale like tail, Mimi leaned her head towards X. Grabbing he as gently as he could, he let himself be led by the borrowed Pokémon.

As he watched the Milotic continuing on swimming closer to the dome, X let his thoughts wander into the last few days that past.

A few days ago, no, months ago they were told to be ready. Ready for what exactly, he didn't know. All he knew was that whatever that woman would have wanted was something he never wanted to do. Unfortunately he was in position to deny such command so he stayed quite like he usually did.

Then as time went by, he confirmed it had to be something with Project Butterfree.

Then later a few days ago, his hunch was confirmed with an unusual twist. For in order for Project Butterfree to be set they first must do some field work. Some in which it includes those individuals that call themselves Dexholders.

Dexholders. What a dull name for a group that supposedly saved the world more than once.

When they were all told to study into this case and to beware of them, he didn't really see them as a threat, much less a group that he should be concerned about.

But as he continued to study their files he noticed that they were not chosen at random, nor were they privileged enough to be part of such a cult. In fact, the more he read about them the more he was able to understand them.

Red the Fighter, a champion of his hometown region and widely respected as one of the youngest champions to bosate. Not to mention the many times he saved multiple regions from disaster. In short, the hero type.

Green the Trainer, a gym leader and possibly the second most powerful trainer in Kanto as he was head to head with Red. Grandson of the famous Prof. Oak and a wildy known for both his trainer reputation and science reputation in the field.

Blue the Evolver, a former thief and interestingly a former Masked Child like himself. Even more intrestly, her file for that piece of information was separated from the rest of the files about her.

Yellow the Healer, a Viridian resident and born with the power of the Viridian forest. Someone that they should never judge by their looks. She would be one of the most difficult one to encounter.

Gold the Breeder, nothing was really special about this boy other than him being able to hatch Pokemon eggs with his personality and his achievements at the Pokeathlon. But he regardless gave credit to the boy who fend of Team Rocket and the god of all pokemon. How is that boy even still alive he would never know.

Silver the Exchanger, the most interesting one of them all. Son of the leader of Team Rocket, former masked child, thief, and somehow a pupil of Lance the former champion and Green the Viridian gym leader. All weighted upon him and he still is called a Dexholder. At that point he was starting to think it something more than just their skills that were needed.

Crystal the Catcher, a girl who works under the renowned Prof.Oak and a person with a larger collection of Pokemon on hand. Very large collection.

Sapphire the Conqueror, daughter of Prof. Birch and one of the youngest to gather all eight gym badges in the shortest of times. But that was all there was, apparently she is seen all over Honne in search of something. Whatever it was, it made this girl give up her chance of battling the champion of Honne.

Emerald the Calmer, a rather small boy who is an inventor. A boy who can calm pokemon from forming a seal of some sorts, a boy who manage to defeat the Battle Frontier, and a boy who won in an all out Dexholder battle. A power house.

Diamond the Empathizer, a person who would find the logical sense of things and a person who can understand the emotions of a pokemon. Nothing to worry about if that was to be the case.

Pearl the Determiner, son of the Frontier Brain Palmer. Specially able to read a Pokemon's attack before they would be able to attack. A rather frustrating person to battle with it seems.

Black the Dreamer, champion of the Unova region but disappeared as soon as he won the title. And a boy that had way too much spirit, kind of like Whi. He should leave the battling to her if he ever encounter him.

White the Dreamer, titled shared with the other boy who is rather much calmer, She doesn't look all that special with her skills in the workforce but who is he to judge for now.

Lack the Arrester, a rather larger problem they have with him. A S-rank International Police, a rather great actor and a trainer with legendary Pokemon by his side. If Yellow was to be feared than this boy was going to cost them everything if they make even one slip.

Sun the Saver, a boy that is making the future Poke Pelago and someone who happens to be rather rich in yen. A battler and position of a rare Pokemon from other worlds called an Ultra Beast.

Moon the Mixer, a pharmacist and is proficient with making various types of medicine. Both skilled with a bow and comes from a family of scholars. A rather intelligent girl, she might even be neck to neck to Platinum, might.

All with different backgrounds and skills. From Kanto to Alola, from Kalos to Honne, they all came from versys of places and lifestyles yet they all have something that they could offer to be in the position of Dexholder.

It's a wonder how they were the biggest threat they were warned about.

Feeling a nudge from underneath him, X looked back at Mimi who pointed onwards. It seems that they have arrived at their destination. Leaning in a little, Mimi picked up speed as she moved from the deep waters to the shallow waterfall end.

When they finally made it to the top, he let go of the pokemon and pressed himself to the side of the river. He waited a bit before Mimi looked back at him and gave him a nod. He returned the gesture as he quickly ran out of the water and slipped through the dark shadows of the cave. A cave that so happens to hold the hidden gem he hopes to hold.

Welcome to the Cave of Origin.

~{*}~

"And now, ladies and gentlemen! Let's give a round of applause to our winner of this years Hearthome City's contest winner! The one and only, Fantina!"

The whole standam roared with cheers for the city's gym leader as she came up stage. Waving a hand towards the crowd, she walked up with her partner Pokemon, Drifblim, to the judges and the announcer of the contest hosted.

"Merci for this win! For I, Fantina the alluring soulful dancer of Herathome am so happy that you all loved my performance on this manifique day! Merci!"

The crowd roared again.

"Hahahah! Well then Fantina, as the winner of this Hearthome master beauty contest, I am proud to present this badge!"

Smiling happily from the sounds of encouragement from the crowd, Fantina gave a pat to her partner before she reached for the badge she was given.

The crowd screamed.

Started by this, the judges, the announcer, and Fantina look up from their exchange to see what had made the whole stadium of people to panic. All around there was smoke coming from random places in the stadium. Some from the roof, the doors, the stage, and others from what seems like underneath some chairs. Everyone ran away from the smoke, fear that the source of the smoke came from fire.

"Run away!"

"What's going on?!"

"Let me out!"

Waving some of the smoke that was coming into her vision, Fantina coughed out the gas. Feeling something wrap around her arm she knew that her Drifblim was right by her side and was there to keep her safe. Knowing this piece of information, she stepped up from the smoke cloud that was forming around her to see, as the duty as a gym leader, what was causing so much trouble.

It was a samurai.

With a hand over his hip and his poster relaxed as if he didn't just scared off the crowd. He was completely covered from head to toe with a long sleeved tunic of dark blue with a sleeveless coat in a lighter shade of the same color cover over him with engravings of small golden pokeballs. He had a black and golden sash around his waist with black pants and dark blue boots. He had long gloves that covered his hands with a golden rim at the end. But what confused her was that unlike every other piece of garment he wore was for him to look like an olden day samurai was that his face was covered in a mask. It was plain to say the less, unlike the flashing get up he wore, with eye holes that looked black from the shadows and a black 'v' shaped smile painted across it.

It he wasn't the one standing in the middle of destruction she would have thought of him as a contestant with that beautiful designed get up that he was wearing. Well…..everything but the mask. The mask needs to go if he wanted to pull up that look of his.

"What is the meaning of this!"

Slowly looking at his side, the masked boy saw her standing tall with her dressing ruffling a bit with her Drifblim looming over her. With the mask on his face she couldn't tell what sort of expression the boy was making but felt like he was the picture perfect expression of boredom. Without a word he lifted the hand that was on his hip and waved her off as if he was dismissing her to leave.

Well then.

"Boy, let yours truly, mon amie, to escort you out of here to the police. I think they would be very interested in what you have to say, c'est manifique?"

Again the boy said nothing to her as she spoke. Knowing this was going nowhere pretty fast, she decided to take a step forward.

His response to that was a Pokemon flashing in front of her.

Slowly the blinding white light of the pokeball faded away to give a more clear detail of the Pokemon in front of her. It was a Mightyena.

The Mightyena looked beautiful, her coat was shiny and her eyes were just brimming with a spark in her eyes that just dazzled her. If only this boy was a contestant, she would have let him won. But sadly, he chose not to use his skills for such entertainment.

But seeing the Mightyena growling at her, she nodded at her Drifblim as it hunched over a bit to her direction as if was ready to spring into action on command.

For a moment she could see through the eye holes in the mask to see blood red eyes string right back at her. In that moment they both stared at each other in a silent dare to see who would be the first one to break the eye contact first and attack. For a moment violet eyes held the red ones in place. But in that moment, those red eyes harden with hate.

And he attacked.

~{*}~

"... and that was are new ready for his week! I'm handing this you Ross."

"Thank you Mariebelle, now for this new special we ha-"

"Here you go miss! One honey Roseli berry tea!"

Looking away from the TV that was provided for customers like her to watch, she looked at the waitress that had a tray with her beverage on top of it. Smiling down at her, the waitress place down the tea, gave her 'hope you enjoy', and left to carry on with her other duties.

As soon as she was gone from her sight, Platinum held the tea with one hand and inhaled the sweet scent that tea provided for her in pure bless. Taking a quick sip, she look away around the city once more. Looking around were shops after shops with apartments and some homes here and there. There was another cafe at the corner of the street and a boutique right next to it. Everywhere you look, there was at least one person with a Pokemon of some sorts, enjoying the day like she was.

Or how she is for now. For she wasn't here to enjoy tea like this.

Scanning the area once more, she spilled her focus on a small waddling Pokemon that was coming her way. She waited for her to come with a snack in hand. When the small blue Pokemon was finally near enough, Platinum scooped her off the ground and held her close to her chest.

"Hello dear, did you find what you were looking for?"

 _'Did you get what we need?'_

Give a small 'Lup', the small Piplup tapped one of her fins at the necklaces that she wore around her neck.

Satisfied with her Pokemons answer, she gave the small Pokemon a poffin that she ordered. Thankful for the snack, the small penguin Pokemon popped the snack in her mouth and munched happy while savoring the flavor of the poffin.

Platinum smiled at this small display with a hint of fondness for the Pokemon on her lap. Quick to catch herself she frown as she turned her attention to the TV once again.

All they have to do now is to wait.

~{*}~

 _'That mask…..no...it can't ... it's not!'_

Blue couldn't believe eyes. She wanted to scream, shout, and curse at every god that was so cruel to her that they send someone with the very thing she ran away from. She wanted to run away and grab Silver by the hand once again and leave as far away as possible. She wanted to attack with all her might and break that mask till it was nothing but dust.

 _'It's not really….it's not real!'_

 _'Why was this happening…..why her…..why them!'_

In front of her, in the center of the battle field that she was just battling moment ago was a young girl by the looks of it. She wore a coat that covered her shoulders with a white blouse underneath tied with a ribbon. Her knee length skirt had a blue and white pattern over the solid pin of the skirt with whit pockets. Her shoes were soft light brown ankle boots that wear paired with white knee high socks. Her blonde hair was tied with a few ribbons on the right side of her face. She was cute, that was for sure. But what was most important about her wasn't the outfit, or her childlike poster as she swung back and forth on the balls of her heels. No, it was the mask that screamed at her that made Blue sick to the very bottom of her core.

 _'The mask…..the mask!'_

"Hello everyone~ I hope you had a good time before I came! I just saw how much fun you all were having and I wanted to be a part of it too~"

 _'No……..'_

"Hey," a voice, Gold, shouted at the girl, making her turn to look at him. "Who the hell are you!"

"Oh~ you want my name? I don't think we are at that dating base yet Goldie Locks~"

Gold, stunt by the use of his name, sent her a disbelieved look. "H-how do you know my name!"

"Pfft," the girl laughed. "Doesn't everyone know the names of the Dexholders? The ones that save us over and over again over time?"

"How you know that were all Dexholders," Green intercepted before Gold can get another word in.

The girl giggled again. "You all have a Pokedexs silly~"

He frowned.

Humming to herself, the girl looked around the area, scanning all of them till stopped at Blue's face.

Blue flinched.

The girl started to walk over her.

Blue panicked.

Curiosity by her reaction, the girl stopped where she was at and tilted her head in a questioning manner. "What's wrong? I thought you weren't scared of our mask any more?"

Her eyes widened when she heard her. Our? Does that mean….

"Blue!"

 _'She can't…..'_

~{*}~

 _Tick tock tick_

 _We froze the hours for so long_

 _Yet the clock will not stop_

 _Who could ever stop time_

 _Is a god by far_

 _4'o clock_

 _Tick tock tick_

~{*}~

 **Hello, so many of you are confused by the description of their costumes. But don't worry! I'll be drawing them soon so I can just give you all a link or the draws in all to give you some clues as to how they look like. But for now this is the best I can give you.**

 **Ruby's outfit is based on one of the warlords in pokemon conquest, rank one, Mitsuhide.**

 **Whi-two's outfit is based on the outfit from pokerstars studios love story movie.**

 **That's the best I can give you for now so just look forward for those draws.**

 **As always have a great day!**


	16. Chapter 15

Fantina narrowed her eyes from the onslaught of attacks the samurai was inflicting on her pokemon. Ever since their stare off, she has released her Mismagius and her Duskull to help out her Drifblim. But even then, the boy only stuck with his Mightyena the whole time they battled each other. It frustrated her, not because of how strong he was but from the strong bond he has. The Mightyena never needed to command, all it had to do was turn to her trainer every so often and just blare an all out attack on her pokemon. It upset her that someone that was this close to their Pokemon would do something so unjust.

With her arms raised she called out in a booming voice,"Mismagius, Trick Room!"

With that command, Mismagius' eyes glowed blue as an outline of a box came in to place that seemed to trap all of them in before disappearing from their sight.

Trying not to waste time she called, "Drifblim, Ominous wind!"

In response, a gust of strong whirl winds came out of nowhere. The winds scattered everywhere, trying to take as much space as possible. But with Trick Room, the winds were trapped to keep hitting the Mightyena over and over again.

The Mightyena struggled, growling as it tried to stay put in one spot so it doesn't get pulled by the wind.

Seeing the opportunity, Fantina nodded at her Duskull and turned towards her Mismagius again. "Mismagius, ride the wind and use Dark Pulse!"

Mismagius let out a 'magius' and floated towards the wind currents. The wind quickly took a hold of the ghost Pokemon with a firm grasp and pushed her where the Mightyena was still struggling to stay still. When the Mightyena notices her Mismagius, she formed a ball of dark energy surrounded by some equally dark rings. As soon as the Mismagius was close enough, she launched the attack with a speed boost from the wind.

But as soon as the Dark Pulse was close enough to hit, the Mightyena loosen her body and she went flying with the wind. In turn, the Dark Pulse made a crater in the contest floor.

Fantina flinched, she has to apologize for the mess later. She is responsible for this battle as much as the samurai since she answered his question of battle with an attack. More work to be added it seems…

But as she thought of this, the Mightyena stopped midair by the invisible wall of the Trick Room. Using this, it jumped down to the ground and snarled at her Mismagius.

Only for it to howl in pain as her shadow attacked her.

When the Pokemon wasn't looking, she had her Duskull use Shadow Sneak in order to take down the Mightyena without it knowing. Smiling at the way it fell down it one of its knees, Fantina once again looked at her Drifblim and gestures towards the weakened Pokemon. Without a word, her Drifblim rides the wind as she focused on tackling the Mightyena in its place.

Thinking that things were going to be over, Fantina looked over at the samurai in curiosity, wondering what would be the reaction to their defeat. But the reaction she had not expected was for them to have a hand on there hip, head tilted, and poster laid back as if were to say "are you sure?"

She panicked, removing her eyes from the samurai, the ghost specialist tried to shout at her partner Pokemon to fall back. Her Drifblim heard her and turned to look at her trainer with a look of caution but was to late as the Mightyena charged at her Drifblim, sinking her teeth in with Bite.

Her Drifblim cried out from the dark move, and fainted with its eyes swirling. With the effect of her Drifblim down, the strong winds also died down till there was not even a breeze.

Unsure of what to do, Fantina hitched up her dress and ran to check on her partner, not caring if they were in the middle of a battle.

When she was close enough, she crouched down with the feeling of guilt when she laid eyes upon the wound of the bite. "Oh my sweet Drifblim, je suis vraiment désolé!"

Her Drifblim weakly tried to reassure its trainer by playing one of its banner like hands on her trainers. Fantina smiled from the way her Pokemon was trying to comfort her and laughed a bit before turning to watch out for the Mightyena and it's trainer.

But all that was left behind was the crater with a single red rose in the middle.

~{*}~

"Lup! Piplup pip!"

"Yes dear I know. I'll order for some room service to send for some more poffins!"

"Pip!"

"A mix of both dry and spicy, I understand dear."

"Lup!"

Reaching to take the laptop of her lap, Platinum swung her legs off of her bed and made a grab for the inn's phone to order room service.

After her Piplup had came back with the video, she quickly finished up her beverage and paid before coming back to the inn that she was staying in. It wasn't long before she got her laptop and the small camera around her Pokemons neck before she entered the video on screen. But before she could watch it, someone's stomach demanded to be fed.

After asking room service to get some poffins (yes dear, the blue and red ones) and was promised that it would take ten minutes before they send them in, she thanks them and went back to gathering up her laptop once more.

With a few clicks, she pressed play.

The screen showed nothing interesting at first. Only the streets and the occasional Pokemon play around. But then, the screen turned to the direction of a building in the distance. At this point, her Piplup must have run because the camera gotten all shaky with the building coming fast in view. Finally, the camera came to a stop in front of the building. It was tall compared to the camera but it looked way bigger than all of the other buildings. It was wide and unlike the others had automatic doors. It was painted to look gold with a rich dark green roof with a fence of bricks around it. But the biggest part about it was that it had a symbol in front of a pokeball struck by a thunderbolt right through it.

A Pokemon Gym.

For the next few minutes, the camera just showed the sides of the Gym. Going around, up and down, and even going through some bushes to check if there were any other passage ways to get through. After that bit, her Piplup must have been hidden because the camera was pointed at the door, waiting for someone to pass by and go through. It took awhile but a boy (challenger perhaps?) walked away with a sad look on his face. Running again, the camera zoomed towards the automatic doors lightening speed.

The inside was a bit unexpected. There way webs everywhere. Unlike the small ones, they had strings so thick that two people can walk side by side. There were multiple webs, stacked one on the other with another one as they go deeper into the building. At the deepest parts, there was a small platform with a door at the end. Probably the battling grounds with the gym leader she guessed.

At this point, Piplup wasn't looking at the webbing any more and was searching the place for cameras and doors. Following the line of sight of the camera, she counted seven cameras and three doors, not including the one at the far end.

Just as the camera turn to move towards one of the doors the sound of knocking filled the room. Overjoyed by the meaning of this, Piplup did a little cheer as Platinum smiled inwardly over the cheerfulness of her Pokemon. Something she never had to much of.

Walking away from her laptop, she silently called in for a break before finding out more of the layout of her future heist.

~{*}~

The young woman in front of her looked so horrified. Was it because of her or was it because of what she wore? Nevertheless, Whi-two wanted a closer look at the escape artist who helped herself to freedom all those years ago.

She didn't mean any harm, at least, not to her or the other boy. So why did the said boy glared at her as he sent out his Weavile to use a Feint Attack on her. She manages to dodge it though was still hurt that he thought she would hurt her.

Pouting under the mask her look at the boy, "Hey! Why you do that for!"

He crimson hair boy said nothing, but was clearly trying not to make a remark at her with his clenched jaws and balled up fist. Whatever he had to say will have to wait it seems as he ran towards the beautiful young woman.

She watched him go for a moment before spinning around to the others in her presents. She wanted to pout again. Everyone looked at her in either anger, distrust, or with a cold calculating look. But then again, she had a job to do.

In the back of her, she can faintly hear the crimson boy ask if the beautiful woman was alright when the star earring girl spoke. "I'm sorry but who are you to come and disturb our gathering with," she gestured at her face," that on."

Well she had a point, Whi-two thought. It was rude to just come into a party uninvited. Still…

"Your right, it is rude of me," she said in an apologizing tone. "So that's why I've brought gifts to make up for my rude invite!"

As soon as she said that, one of the borrowed Gengar's came rushing from the shadows, laughed, and started to spread out Poison Gas all over. The reaction was instant.

Many of the Dexholders all hurried to cover their mouths and noses from the stench, a few coughing from not reaction quick enough for coverage. But other with a more quicker reaction manage to send out their Pokemon, having out a party of seven Pokemon in total. When she did a quick check she saw a Espeon, a Scizor, a Donphan, an Absol, a Sunflora, a Cubone, and Samurott.

"Wev!"

Adding a Weavile in the mix and a team of angry Dexholder team is coming for her.

Now she's was really upset. She didn't want Gengar to come out until Delibird did and that was when he made his entrance first with all of his Presents! Or...well the move Present.

But still!

"Oi! You weren't supposed to come out till I told you so," Whi angrily hissed at the giggling Gengar. The Gengar stopped when it heard her scowling it, stared, and without warning, started to cry that this sweet girl was getting mad at him.

Whi-two felt horrible to make this Pokemon, even a borrowed one, cries in sadness when she raised her voice towards it. Trying to make it up, she gave it a heartwarming hug, mumbling an apology.

Unfortunately their moment was put on hold when she heard a "ahem" from behind her.

Blinking like she just realise where she was, she watched as the beautiful woman from before was staring down at her with…..pity?

"Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt your make-up but," she gestured towards her, "why is it that you have that on you?"

She knew what she was asking of her, she knew what made the girl stop, still it wouldn't be all fun if she didn't play along.

Playing a mask of innocents (ironic since no one could see her face thought her mask) she used her sweetest voice to ask, "Have what one, my coat?" Lifting the coat that was on her shoulders a bit she look up at her, "I mean I know its a bit hot her but that doesn't mean I can't dress fashionably so if I-"

"That's not what I mean," she screech. Catching herself she asked again, "I mean...why is that you hide your face?"

Her mind shut down a bit, just a second before it went up and running again. But with a new upgrade, a new thought floated into her mind.

"Hypnosis."

To everyone's surprise, her warm voice changed to send a chill through the air as two more shadows came out in the form of two more Gengars as they all started to use Hypnosis.

Many were unlucky as a lot of the Dexholders dropped dead asleep from the use of the move as well as some of the Pokemon as well. One by one the Hypnosis took its effect as most of the people present all fell into a deep slumber. Key word, most.

As it so happens, only the beautiful woman who had her Ditto out, the crimson boy who had his Weavile use Protect, the cute blonde girl who was standing with shaky legs, the loud shouting boy from the battle, and the red eye boy and his Samurott were standing there like nothing happened at all!

Wait now that she thought about it…

"Ah! You're the one who looked in my detection when I was in the trees," she exclaimed with a clap of her hands.

The red eye boy nodded much to the surprise of his companies when he answered, "I did, but I didn't think that the thing that was watching us was a little girl playing pretend."

"Aww, now that's just being rude! But if you want to play we can always play a game of tag!"

The loud boy just looked at her weirdly as if she sprouted two more heads. "A game... you want to play a game after what you did?!"

"Yup! The rules are simple. All you have to do is get one of your Pokemon to stop me so you can tag me. In exchange for playing with me, I will answer any one question!"

Smiling from their flabbergasted faces, she walked over to the loud boy and stretched out her hand like a peace offering.

"So do we have a deal?"

~{*}~

I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this!'

Arms wrap around tightly, X hugged himself as he shivered from the cold air of the cave. Water drops falling from the cavern roof, the only sounds that echoed were the rippled water and his runny nose. Sneezing for the twenty seventh time in a row, X glared at the dark corridors.

It was funny how not a second ago he was fine searching through these ruins of the ancient past but was stripped down to the last bit of will power in his body to sustain such long agonizing hours of walking for nothing other than a finger painted drawing on the walls. He was starting to regret ever volunteering himself to even come here in the first place. But the again….if he didn't….then she would want to go and he really didn't want her to see the dark anymore then she should.

Shivering, he continued to walk forward as the light in front of him acted as the guide to lead him on.

Wait….light?!

He paused, skeptical about the light he searched all around him to see if anyone, people or Pokemon, was watching him from the shadows. But there was nothing but the cavern walls, puddles of water, and the shape of his shadow in his sights.

'Well then….ok'

Creeping slowly towards the light, he winced when it temporarily blinded him for a second before becoming awe struck.

The cavern was open to a room, a much bigger room filled with painted stories on every inch of the wall. The light came from the reflection of the small crystal clear pool of water in the middle that was reflected by some of the stones and crystals on the wall and ceiling. And the color…..because of the stone and crystals, no one spot had the same spotlight color on them, showing off their own individuality.

He took it all in, letting himself absorb the sight of it all before he focused on the paintings. He had work to do after all.

Walking along the sides, he searched through the walls to find what he was looking for. He wasn't interested in the legends of the burning tower nor was he excited over the story of the black and white dragon. He had no need for the story of how the light of this world came to be nor the way how the land and sea became to be. He skipped it all, he had no need for it all.

He paused at the next drawing on the wall with interest. He was rather interested in the tales of the five dimensions. Epically a particular one.

Feeling around his neck, he grabbed the camera before snapping as many photos as he could before moving on.

It took him three more stories about the swords of justice, the cavern jewel Pokemon and the story of rainbow bird to find the other two stories he was looking for. The legend of the Pokemon of life and the victory Pokemon.

Just like the other one, he snapped some pictures of them both until he was satisfied. Nodding to himself he turned to the doorway until something caught his eye.

Curious, he walked over without thinking until he was already in front of the painting. The painting was different from the others, while many of them showed the tales of myths, this one had a sequence.

It was of a little green Pokemon with wings flying around. Flapping his wings it entered through a door of sorts to a place of ice, them to a place of factories, then to a jungle, and then a sky tower. It was strange to see that this story was not in order of making of history. Rather, its going back and forth between history.

He didn't know why he did stop there. He should have just left with what he had. But in that moment there was something pulling him to continue looking on.

And that's when he saw the last panel.

Something he will never forget.

The future.

~{*}~

 _Tick, tock, tick_

 _The clock my strike slowly to midnight_

 _And the world my never be able to stop it_

 _But at least they felt us a clue_

 _A warning_

 _About doomsday_

 _Tick, tock, tick_


	17. Chapter 16

**Kanto-Sinnoh: Japan**

 **Unova: New York**

 **Kalos: Paris**

 **Alola: Hawaii**

 **Will have a language barrier here.**

 **And depending on the person that I'm 3poving, the languages will be set up as-**

 **Japanese-actually language (will have errors)**

 **English- backwards/mirrored**

 **French-actually language (help from Liyada)**

 **Alola-actually language (will have errors)**

 **Ages:**

 **Carl-34**

 **Sham-31**

 **Karen-28**

 **Will-25**

 **Red-21**

 **Blue-22**

 **Green-21**

 **Yellow-20**

 **Gold-19**

 **Crystal-19**

 **Silver-19**

 **Ruby-17**

 **Sapphire-17**

 **Emerald-16**

 **Diamond-15**

 **Pearl-15**

 **Platinum-15**

 **Black-15**

 **White-15**

 **Whi-two-13**

 **Lack-two-13**

 **X-11**

 **Y-11**

 **Sun-10**

 **Moon-10**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon Adventures**

 **NOTE: HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY IN THE END NOTES!**

~{*}~

What was he supposed to think? To take her hand and shake on it? To refuse her and tell her that he wouldn't trust her? Or just stand there like nothing had ever happened and wait for one of his seniors to do something in his place?

All he wanted was to meet one of the greats. Was that too much to ask?!

Apparently in this life time it was.

"I-I..I'm not sure-," he tried to speak.

The girl huffed through the mask, making a weird sound like a flute through the bottom of her face accessory and backed away a few steps. "Do you doubt me? To be fair she provoked me?"

Pointing at the blue eyed lady that Black remembered as Blue (the irony), they watch as she stood confused by the masked girls words.

"I'm sorry," Blue started in broken english. "But why are you here with that mask! Pryce was stopped years ago! So there shouldn't be anyone with that mask anymore!!"

"Who's Pryce?"

"What!?"

"If your talking about that gym leader I've never heard of him?" As in just realizing something, the girl tilted her head again, "Is he the one who your afraid of? Or," she laughed softly with the same aura she had before she commanded that Gengars to attack everyone. "Is it this mask your scared of? Tell me," she whispered hauntly as she stepped closer. "What are you afraid of? Him, or this mask? Tell m-"

"Stop!"

"Hmm?"

The small girl, Yellow if Black recalls, is standing in a defensive stances alongside a Butterfree and Pikachu. Looking like she was straining herself to stand up she tried again. Trying again with a more broken english then Blue, she yelled, "Stop hurting Blue-san!"

"Pixie..I'm not hurting anyone. All I did was try to play a game, but you people don't listen at all!" Whining that last part, she turned back to Black with a sweet voice back on, "Dream boy, do you want to take the deal or not? I'm giving you a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

He hesitated. Searching for some help, he glanced sideways to Lack. The boy just gave him a shrug as to say 'I don't care as long as something happens'.

Seeing that he was no help at all, Black look pass the mysteries masked girl to his Sinores. The red head, Silver, was glaring at the back of the girls head. When he caught the young adults eye, he only held his gaze steadily before motioning his eyes to Blue.

Blue for her part was more calm face then she was when she asked that girl all of those questions. She must have seen him looking at Silver because she was quick to look at him and nod determined.

Seeing this,he looks back to Yellow, who at some point had her Butterfree grab a hold of her back. Sending a smile and a thumbs up her Butterfree was beginning to flaps its wings as he got all the confirmation he needed.

Taking in a deep breath he gave the mask a glance, trying to see if he could find anything clues as to the face beneath it.

All he got was a painted smile.

Feeling the eyes of everyone that was still awake, he clapped his hand with hers and shook.

The deal was sealed.

~{*}~

Done with folding his disguise, Ruby wiped the sweat off his forehead from the long task.

Seeing that he was almost done packing the very little belongings he had, he made a grab for the mini microphone earpiece. Picking it up from the top of the counter he fixed it on to his ear. Giving off a satisfied hum, he motioned his head up…

…..only to quickly look away from his own reflection.

How could he forget! Ever since he entered the rented room, he immediately turned his back to the mirror that hugged over the counter. He made sure to avoid it ever since he came. Eat out, sleep turing away, even to go as far as covering the thing. But at last he let his guard down didn't it.

Taking in a deep shaky breath, he closed his eyes tight, trying to get the image of blood red eyes out of his mind.

He was disgusted and beyond hated. He could never see his reflection, he wasn't aloud to see his own reflection. He was a monster, a puppet, a shapeshifter without a core.

Whatever he saw on that mirror was not his face.

That was not his face.

He did not have blood red eyes. He had black sockets.

He did not have lips, he had a thin black smile.

He did not have scars, only pale white skin.

That was his face. Whatever he saw on that mirror was not him. It wasn't. It wasn't. It wasn't it wasn't itwasn'titwasn'titwasn'titwasn'titwasn'titwasn'titwa-

 _Beep- beep- beep-_

Ah, that's right...he was supposed to call Platina. That's right….

Composing himself, he ignored how his fingers shook as they pressed a button on the earpiece.

"Cliff?"

"Star."

"Ah so it is you Ruby. I apologies if I contacted you on a bad noties."

"No," Ruby reassured her. "Your on time. Tell me how were things on your side of the plan?"

"Fine, counting the minutes until it is my time to show who else was hiding in the shadows." he could hear a bit of shuffling from the otherside before she spoke again. "And the others? Have they called in yet?"

"No, knowing Whi, she's going to draw this out. I can't tell if that might be a good thing or that just means we have a lot more work to do in our part."

"Yes," she sighed. "Knowing her, she would probably be playing a game or making chase with them close behind. I do hope the dear doesn't harm herself. Xavier would sure to be the first one running after that child."

Smiling himself, he couldn't help but draw that comment out, even when every fiber of his being told him not to do so. "Child? When did you become their mother Platina?"

From the other side, he could hear a small thud followed by a low hiss of pain. He winced inwardly. From what it sounds like she must have taken a pretty hard fall.

After more shuffling and a fainted 'Lup?', she answered cooly. "If I were the mother then you are the father. I'm not the only one who acts like this you know."

"True, you got me there I admit. But I wasn't the first one to open up. It was-"

 _Beep- be-beep- be-beep-_

Hearing a gasp from the other side, Platinum was quick to press the button of the earpiece because the next thing he knew he could hear another voice joined in.

"...Star cliff."

"Loyal," their voices overlap over the same word.

"Xavier," Platinum's voice turned soft. "How did it go. Are you well dear?"

"I'm fine," he panted, sounding like he was out of breath. "I got everything that was asked for. Even got that Wallice person to take a glimmes at me."

"With or without," Ruby asked.

"With. Not sure if it counts when it was wet."

"What matters is that you showed him the mask. As long as that was stabilized then everything is well. Now then, with Xavier's progress we will sent ou-"

"There is one more thing I need to say."

There was a pause. Not one of those pauses that seem suspenseful or those that were hopeful. It was more of a curious pause funnily enough.

"What is it Xavier."

Another pause before he spoke. "It was about the cave. I've gathered what we needed and about the core detail about what we will need but I've also found something…. Unsettling…"

"Unsettling," Ruby poundered. "Unsettling how?"

Quiet.

"There was a painting or sorts. It had a green pokemon from what I can tell. With white wings and specks of red and blue were on it as well. But it's not the Pokemon I want to talk about, its what was next to it that I want to highlight."

"Xavier, what are you trying to sa-"

"I think I saw myself painted there."

It was quiet. So so very quiet that even Whi wouldn't speak up to such tension.

~{*}~

This was interesting far beyond what work at an office would bring.

Firstly a girl who would be relevantly around his age was baiting them. For what exactly, he does not know yet. Secondly she seems to have an accessory that matches the description of a previous villain of sorts, the Masked Man or Mask of Ice. But if memory was serving him correct then that was eight years ago. No one has ever seen the sights of that man acting out of order. Thirdly, it was to appear that this is only interested in the Dexholders and is confident enough to stand up against them as well. But not so overly confident as she did many of them in style. Although that might have been a fluke on it own as she was provoked into doing so. Finally, this judging by his other guesses, this could all conclude into one logical guess.

That an old case is about to rise.

How curious that it center something that both first and second generation Dexholders, Blue and Silver, have encountered in the past.

Very curious.

He wonders if this all planned out.

For now he'll keep an eye out for those two.

"Yeah~ Ok, ok! Give me a five second start."

But for now he has to keep an eye on his target.

"One~"

He could see her bouncing back a step.

"Two~"

She twirled on the spot, not five feet away from Black.

"Three~"

Taking a small leap, she was now in the center of the fiveDexholders that were still wide awake.

"Four~"

Blue had a tight grip on a pokeball of hers, same with Silver and Black. Yellow was floating a few inches off the ground from the help of her Butterfree. It seems that everyones ready.

Lack on the other hand had a berry deep in his pocket that plans to use.

"Five!"

Like that things escalated

Blue throw her pokeball behind her as she ran for the girl. Black also had the same idea and tried to run in order to 'tag' the only person they had to chase without releasing the Pokemon he had in mind. Seeing this, the girl simply giggled before suddenly dropping through her own shadow.

Surprised by this, Black fell on the spot where she once was not moments ago with Blue jumping over the Unova champion to ensure her safety from falling over. Swinging her arms rapidly she managed to find her balance before signing in relief.

Yellow and Silver had the same idea in taking the sky route when confronting her. When she suddenly appeared in the shade of a palm tree, both Yellow and Silver dived for her with their respective Pokemon, Butterfree and Honchkrow.

Noticing them, the girl just simply giggles in excitement before hoping to another shadow and sinking in. This stopped both of them from crashing into the ground before looking around again.

As for Lack, he decided to wake up his signature Pokemon with a Chesto berry.

He was going to have his Samurott help the others while he gets to work fixing those that are asleep somewhere safe.

As appealing as it sounds to go after the girl, he knows that he would gain more information watching then chasing blindly.

He's Lack-two after all.

~{*}~

"Come on already!"

Smiling sympathy at Silver, Yellow let him dive for the young girl as she stayed midair, circling the area.

As like before, the girl just simply blend into the shadows before anyone could touch her. This left a very frustrated group behind her.

Yellow can't say she not frustrated too, but she wasn't going to face her straight on. After her first attempt she just simply dubbed it as useless if she went after her like this.

Blue seemed to be throwing Pokemon after Pokemon, releasing all of her team to help her play tag. Silver only had his Honchkrow, diving and circling around for any sign of the masked girl. The boy with the Unova accent, he was standing still. A Pokemon that Yellow over heard him call Musha, was sitting comfortably on his head as she bit into him.

Yellow was very worried for him. Why would anyone would let their own Pokemon munch on them? Then again, her PokeDex did say that it was a Dream Pokemon. When she read it can eat dream, she wondered if that meant that his Pokemon was eating up his dreams? Would that make his Pokemon stronger or is their something more to it?

When she heard one of Blue's Pokemon give out a cry from having the girl appear in its shadow, she felt a small tug on her pointail. Looking over her shoulders, she saw ChuChu tugging her hair.

"ChuChu? What are you doing?"

Noticing that she got her trainers attention, she pointed at something below and gave a soft cry. Confused by this, Yellow looked into her Pokemons eyes before she heard a voice.

 _"The boy is looking at you."_

Now understanding, Yellow looked down to see the Unova boy and his Pokemon looking at her. When their eyes meet, he only used his hand to motion her to come to him. Sharing a look with ChuChu, Kitty flew her down to the boy with a soft landing.

From this close up, she could see that his face was blank. His mouth was slightly parted with skin slightly pale. But what caught her attention the most was his eyes. His eyes were filled with hexagons, black and white as they stared off into nothing.

It unsettled her, she was about to back away from the sight before he blinked.

In that blink his eyes somehow turned back to a nice shade of brown. No longer were the hexagons but with rings of hasal brown.

"Ah." he stared with broken Japanese. "Sinre Yellow, sorry to bother you but could you help me?"

"Help you?"

"Yeah," he nodded before. Pointing at the girl who was half way from exiting a shadow he explained in the most flawless Japanese she could hear from him. "See how she manages to disappear and reappear from the shadows, but only the shadows. It must mean that this the work of a ghost type or dark type pokemon."

"Eh-"

"Moreover, if she were to be transported by the shadows then the Pokemon must be close by but not too far that their power doesn't reach her at all."

"What hold-"

"So it must be in rage from here as of now. Probably in the shadows as we speak." He turned to her, "Could you have your Pikachu use Flash? This could help us find the Pokemon that cased all of this."

"Wait wait! You going to fas-"

 _"I'll do it Yellow!"_

Before she does anything, ChuChu jumped from Kitty, to her shoulder, and up into the air with static filling her cheeks. Charging up her electricity, ChuChu blasted the area with blinding white light.

And Yellow here is thinking that things were going to fast.

"Gen!"

Startled, Yellow looked away from the ChuChu in the shy to see a Gengar cry out in pain as the light blind it. Its eyes close, it tried to use its small arms to take more coverage. But with the light directly above him, they were hardly any shadows for it to shield its in.

"Ahcyog!" (1)

Out of nowhere, the Pokémon that boy had eating at his head appeared behind the Gengar. Sensing that someone was right behind it, the ghost-poison type Pokémon tried to act fast but was too late when a Zen Headbutt made fly across the field and hitting a palm tree.

 _"Serves him right."_

Gasping, Yellow turned around to see a Pokémon towering over her. It was blue with shell like armor colored yellow with blades in between. And tall horn was smack dab in the middle of it's forehand pairs with white hair under its chin and over its mouth. For a second, she forgot that she could head the thoughts of other Pokémon before calming down. It always made her a bit jumpy when she hears other voices that are of other Pokémon.

As in sensing that someone was looking at him, the towering Pokémon looked down to her. His eyes searched her, for what she did not know. After awhile he nodded with satisfaction, _"This one is safe for now it seems."_

There was a small part of her that wanted to scare the Pokémon by replying to his comment but keep her mouth shut. She didn't know what he meant by 'this one is safe' but she also didn't want to know if he knew she was dangerous by reading all of his thoughts every time he comes close to her. So keeping the giggling child inside of her at bay, quickly turned away when she heard a yelp.

It was the girl, she finally noticed that her Gengar fainted by the palm trees and was running towards him. But Silver and Blue weren't letting her. They both quickly ducked for her.

Both reached out.

But she tripped. She tripped right before she was tagged by both of them as Blue sliced across the ground while Silver tried to land himself safely without falling head first.

But surprisingly someone caught the girl.

And even more surprisingly it was one of the juniors with red eyes and wild brown hair.

She has to give credit to those Unova trainers.

~{*}~

 **(1) Gotcha!**

 **I'm so sorry! For many many many many many things!**

 **One, I did not realize that some of you commented on my story and that makes me so happy! I'm so sorry for not answering you all sooner so I'll answer them all as best as I can without giving too many spoilers from latest to earliest.**

squirtleism - the 4 of them will still be Dexholders right?

 _Well to say that Blue has got to be a Dexholder by stealing one and a person like Dia and Pearl also got one by being mistaken by being bodyguards, its safe to say that it's a most likely._

 _Ps. Yes I'll still countinte this story even if it has the slowest updates ever and I'm so sorry for that._

Guest - I have one question what language is Black using?

 _His using English, but with 2nd povs with this from Kalos (France), Alola (Hawaii), and the rest of the regions (Japan) I make him say his words backwards in English. If you can read it that way I've always put a number besides each sentence said and translated it in the end in my notes. Also Unova is New York so there._

Guest - is this fic still on hold because there is still the 'one month hold' in the title?

 _I was stupid and I forgot to take that temporary title off. Forgive me for making you worry._

Guest - Do x and whi-two have their own pokemon?

 _Yes, X will get all of his Pokémon eventually and Whi-two, I'm not so sure because they are starting to post the BW2 chapters (thank you!!!!) so if they don't go fast enough or if I've gotten to a point where I have to have a whole team for her, she will be using the Pokémon she has in the manga and/or borrow Pokémon from Sham and Carl._

 **So please please please please pleasssseeee still keep commenting because I was so happy when I found out this story had reviews (and dread when I've realized how long ago somewhere). If you have questions please feel free to ask anything (but the plot) and please keep reading my story even after I've practically ignored you all. (Forgiven me pleaseeeeeee!)**

 **Second, I've also noticed that I've not included the language barrier on chapters 14 and 15 so they will be updated in a week to fix that problem. My editor is taking a break from editing some other stories that I've made and hope to post soon so that's why for the week delay (at most).**

 **Third, I might have to put the rules got languages and the ages ever chapter to not confuse people or make them go back to the chapter that has the info so I'll be starting that soon.**

 **As always, thank you for reading my story and I hope you wait for my next update soon. Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Kanto-Sinnoh: Japan**

 **Unova: New York**

 **Kalos: Paris**

 **Alola: Hawaii**

 **Will have a language barrier here.**

 **And depending on the person that I'm 3poving, the languages will be set up as-**

 **Japanese-actually language (will have errors)**

 **English- backwards/mirrored**

 **French-actually language (help from Liyada)**

 **Alola-actually language (will have errors)**

 **Ages:**

 **Carl-34**

 **Sham-31**

 **Karen-28**

 **Will-25**

 **Red-21**

 **Blue-22**

 **Green-21**

 **Yellow-20**

 **Gold-19**

 **Crystal-19**

 **Silver-19**

 **Ruby-17**

 **Sapphire-17**

 **Emerald-16**

 **Diamond-15**

 **Pearl-15**

 **Platinum-15**

 **Black-15**

 **White-15**

 **Whi-two-13**

 **Lack-two-13**

 **X-11**

 **Y-11**

 **Sun-10**

 **Moon-10**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon Adventures**

~{*}~

 _….and the prince kiss the princess as she is carried in his arms like the gentleman he is. Whisking her to his castle in a happy ever after._

At least that's what any cheesy fairy tail she's ever remembered in her childhood would have ended. I mean, what else would one think when someone watches you from falling princess style.

Oh right….how about that maybe they are trying to capture you in the first place!

But seeing as she's already caught as it is…

...who's to say she can't have any fun thought?

Playing out a giggle, she started to bat her eyelashes before remembering that she had a mask on. Trying to play the mistake she tries to recall a line from any fairy tail.

"Oh heavens, where am I," she said mockingly sweet in English.

The boy with the red one raised an eyebrow at he quoted lines. Playing along he actually said the prince's lines with the same native tounge! "You are with me."

She wanted to laugh at this boy. Someone who was not only basically S-class in Interpol at such a young age with his serious personality of his had memorized the Grimm's version of Snow White! How hilarious!

"So you know it too?"

Was that a smirk or was that mouth just twitching?

"I've always like to read the classics during my free time," he shrugged still speaking English. "Grimm's I presume?"

She hummed her answer. Funny how things work out, who knew?

A cough made he turn away from the boy to see a small crowd around them.

"Sorry to interrupt this," the crimson boy gestures to them as he made an attempted in speaking English as well (which was not so bad per say). "This bonding moment but we had a deal to finish."

Ah, that's right. Maybe she shouldn't have made it easy for them by using only Gengar.

Ruby is going to kill her.

Thankful that she had the mask she let herself cringe from the future events that will lay upon her as soon as she calls from a safe distance. Surely he would go easy on her.

Surely?

The red eye boy nodded at crimson boy before gently landing her on her feet. Straightening herself out a bit she patted her outfit for any dirt that might have found its way on her before looking up.

Did the crimson boy just come closer?

"Now that he caught you," the crimson boy motions to red eyes in Japanese, "We would like for you to keep your end of the bargain."

"Ah," she exclaimed. "The one question right?" Clapping her hands behind her she leaned forward before continuing. "Does that mean you will all agree on the question you ask? After asking your question I won't say any more even if you tag me again."

The crimson hair boy narrowed his eyes at her before glancing at the beautiful lady from before. The lady in turn seemed to be speaking the boy without any words spoken between them.

It kind of reminds her of how Platinum and Ruby would communicate with each other as well. When they first arrived at their door when he sent her a panicked look, how every time Sham was in the room asking them a question they would sneak a glance at each other before answering her, or how even know before they left all they did was nodded at each other before verbally speaking their goodbyes to them. Is this the effects of the Mask, to make one's bond strong with the one you're destined to partner with? Did the Mask do this?

But...if that was true….then why….why….

The beautiful lady stepped forward in front of her. Taking a breath she looked down at her (given that she was much shorter for her age). "This is my- our question to you. Who do you work for?"

That was ….odd? Considering that she could ask any question she wanted she could have asked who she was or what was her purpose for doing such a thing.

Who does she work for was a question that she might have been in the bottom of her bucket list. Apparently not.

But how is she supposed to answer this?!

"Who do I work for? Is that what your asking?"

The beautiful lady's eyes were strong when she gave her a nod.

"Well then...if you so desire Siren," Whi shrugged at the beautiful lady before bowing before her. "Who I work for is a woman of fire orange hair with violent violet eyes and her partner with dark night hair with deep gray eyes." She paused as she was still bowed down with her head looking at the floor. "I do hope you remember the first two original Masked ones. Sham would be devastated that you've forgotten about her. I can't say the same about Carl but I'm sure he would also be very upset."

She didn't want to look up, she didn't want to face them at all. But that was what her mask was for right? To hide who she was so she may face all those that oppose her right? But even so...why can't she lift up her head?

Her ears picked up the sharp intake of someone breathing hard. It was the beautiful lady she knew but there were other reacts she could distinctly hear.

The pixie girl was whisper something about what goldilocks told her something similar. The crimson boy was cursing under his breath (something she notice that he does a lot) as the gravel under his feet was being grinned up. The loud boy made a noise of confusion before she can practically see his face when she heard an "wait…" in his native tongue as place the puzzle together. The red eye boy was silent.

The beautiful lady was now sounding like she was choking on air.

This might be a good time to leave now.

As everyone was distracted, she slipped her hand in the pocket of her dress to take out a pokeball. By the time they notice, they were to late as the Abra behind her teleported her far away from where they were, leaving them with more questions in mind.

~{*}~

X was getting impatient and that was never a good sign.

After his call with 'Star' and 'Cliff' he was told to go to his new post near the meeting place in Alola.

His objective: wait for Whi.

A most difficult mission that seems almost impossible if he has to sit around waiting for the one girl that will not stand still.

It was extremely exhausting to say the least.

Done staring at the corners of the table that he was currently sitting in, he let himself watch a street performer dance with an Oricorio by her side.

Taking the skirt that she was wearing in between two of her fingers she quickly jerked her wrist high in the air making the skirt flow and swirl with the wind as she danced. The Oricorio made a similar move but instead of dancing, it uses the move Sword dance as multiple swords appeared midair as the move to the invisible music. The dancer saw this and grab on of the swords floating and danced with it, making it seem that she was fighting an opponent as she made side steps and spins.

"Hey!"

His heart almost leapt out of his chest by surprise when he heard that voice.

The voice of a demon….

A monster…..

A witch……

"I'm not a witch meanie," the voice hissed out.

Not showing any emotion, he looked at the owner of the said voice. "You sound like one thought," he replied.

Huffing the girl made no more comments as she sat across from where he was at the table. Playing with one of the pigtails that she had held up in her twin buns she tried to come it down. "Geez, I would like a warm welcome now and again you know. That wig was a pain for my hair as it was," she spoke in the language they used since she first called out to him, Hawaiian.

They had a rule that whatever region they are in that they must use its native language, just so that they can lower the percentage that they would not be caught.

Speaking of which, it seems that Whi also switched out her regular outfit that Ruby made for her for a more native fashion tastes. She still had her bottom black sleeveless shirt on with a crop top that had the same pattern as her other outfit. Paired with her normal yellow skirt and some water proof shoes she had also added a pair of sunglasses instead of her hat. She blend in as a local who unlike him looked like a tourist.

He still had his normal outfit, only his jacket was ties around his waist as he had his own pair of sunglasses on with his hat on top of his head to cover up from the sun rays. He could have worn shorts but seeing that he was already wearing only his black t-shirt and his normal pair of jeans and hiking boots was enough for him. Besides he wasn't that hot.

Seeing that he had a drink in front of him, Whi gasped in delight before making a grab for it. Smirking a bit be pulled the drink away at the last minute as Whi-two whimpered in despair. Not wanting to give up she leaned forward to make another attempt but failed again as he leaned back. Staring straight right at her he took a long sip of the beverage before placing the empty glass on the table.

Whi made a sad pitiful cry.

"You know you could always order one?"

"But I don't want to waste my money," she pouted. "Ruby would be mad if I don't use it wisely."

"But you have a bigger allowance than me."

"I was hungry."

He raised his eyebrows.

"And I might have seen a dress." A pause. "Or two...possibly three."

"Of course you would," X sighed as he rubbed between his eyes. Fixing his sunglasses he called for a waiter for two more drinks similar to the one he had before looking back at his partner.

Only to see her in tears as she clapped her hands in front of her like Arceus had blessed her with its presents.

"My little baby knight..," she whispered in praise. "Wiping away the tears she gave him the biggest grin that she could muster. "You have finally grown up, I taught you so well." Filled with emotion she made a grab for him in order to hug him. "Come here my little Chevalier (1)!"

Unfortunately she never did get to hug his as she moved out of the was on instincts as she floor to the floor face first.

X couldn't help but winch for the storm to come.

~{*}~

"...girl…..take…"

"Find…..pokemon….north…."

"...wait…...rest….rash.."

Waking up from the sound of many voices, Green opened his eyes only to winch from the brightness of the light before trying to do it again. Blinking away the sleep out of his eyes she stared straight at the wooden ceiling before making a move to sit up in a better position.

A gasp made him aware that someone has seen him.

"Green-san," peeped out a familiar soft voice.

Turning he saw that Yellow was quickly making her way over to him with a group of people staring at him before a few left the crowd to join Yellow.

"Looks like you're finally awake," Red smiled.

"What took you so long? It's been 2 years already," Blue exclaimed.

He just stared down at Blue, even though he was sitting up from the couch he was sleeping on he managed to be a few inches taller than her.

His neck is going to break when he's going to try talking to Yellow. Not that he would admit to that any time soon.

"Green-san are you feeling any better? Nauseous or dizzy," Yellow asked as she checked him worriedly.

"I'm fine Yellow."

It wasn't a lie. He felt a bit heavy (probably from sleep) but other than that everything seemed alright.

"Ah, that's great!"

Still able to hear the voice in the background he made an attempt to move to sit properly on the couch before turning to the trio in front of him with a question look in his eyes.

They all picked up on it quickly as Red was the first one to speak. "Yeah, the girl got away after she made most of us fall unconscious. Yellow and Blue manage to stay awake though."

"Mmm-hmm," Yellow agreed. "After you all fell asleep Lack-two-san made sure you were taken to safety. At the time she made a deal saying that if we manage to catch her then she would answer any one question we could ask."

This was an interesting piece of information. If they could ask any question they want without any drawbacks is rare. But then who's to say she won't double cross them as soon as she had the chance to leave.

"Did you catch her?"

This time it was Blue who answered. "Yes. Our Junior was very sneaky when he came from behind and caught her princess style." She sighed in annoyance. "If she wasn't our enemy, I would have made the wedding plans by now."

"Blue," Green warned.

"Alright, alrighty," Blue quickly interrupted with her hands up in surrender before turning serious. "But then after talking to her, she teleported away before we could do anything."

"Does that mean she didn't keep her end?"

"No quite the opposite," Blue shook her head. "She gave a description and names."

"Names?"

"Ah, that's right. We asked her who she works for."

He just stared before trying again. "And?"

Blue tense, she hands curled into fist and shoulders hunched up. She didn't look at him but was instead glaring daggers on the wooden floor. Taking a deep breath she answered, "Do you remember how there was six of us?"

For a moment his mind drew a blank before he realised she was talking about the time she was in captivity. He knew that both Silver and Blue were apart of Masked Man's project as well as meet Karen and Will who are now part of the Johto's Elite Four. He never saw the other two face to face before but he did see the video footage that had recorded them attacking both Crystal and Gold.

Why she was asking this, he had no idea. But if he knew anything about her is that she would never let go of the past if it comes back to haunt her again after she tried so hard to face it head on. "I do."

Blue gave him a weird look that was a cross of mischievous and laughter before she turned back to a stern face but was slightly more relaxed than before. "Then I guess you remember how they never caught Sham and Carl."

He was mildly surprised by this considering she already gave a hint with questioning him if he remembers them. "They're the ones whom she's working for."

So they manage to escape this long and recruit more members? No recruitight not be the right word to use from the way she acted when Blue questioned her about her face.

"You don't think that their trying to start up what Pyrce did, do you," Red questioned.

"But Pyrce-san was already forgiven and has now given back his position as Gym Leader," Yellow added.

It was true, after Karen, Will, Blue, and Silver have seen the way he changed and wanted to repent for his sins they vouched for him to get back up on his. Although they don't completely trust him they are given a ese when both Yellow and Lance gave them the ok when reading his mind. (2)

"So if it isn't Pyrce controlling them," Red started. "Then why is Sham and Carl reforming again?"

~{*}~

 **(1) Chevalier means Knight**

 **(2) Yellow, Lance, and Giovanni all have the powers of the Viridian forest. That means that they can read and look into the minds of Pokemon, heal them, and power them up based on their emotions. The more power they have the longer they can use it and use more different powers. Generally their powers are only based to use on Pokemon but if strong enough, they can be used on people too.**

 **Giovanni is someone who really doesn't use them a lot and only use them on his Pokemon and occasionally on people he sees that are trying to harm him. His signature powers are based more on the use of people then Pokemon but he really doesn't use them as much to begin with either way. His signature power usage is that he could tell if someone has ill intent towards him or to others, helping him to see who is rather dangerous to be next to or relax (ex: he uses this on his son to see if he hates him (Silver doesn't))**

 **Lance uses his powers on the Pokemon he knows of and wild Pokemon from his childhood nature of caring for the Pokemon he use to befriend in the forest. He can use his powers on people but its very weak compared to Giovanni and Yellow. He makes up for it by practically mastering his powers on Pokemon though. His signature preference is that he could heal Pokemon from a distance and can keep a track of their overall health if he has even the slightest bit of connection with them. (ex: he could heal a Pokemon from only a glance (even if that means that they are only specks in the sky))**

 **Yellow has a balance of her powers. She can use them on both people and Pokemon but has not fully master it. She can hear and see thoughts of Pokemon that have had their minds read before from someone of the same power or if she has read their mind once personally before she could just unconsciously read their minds from time to time (ex: ChuChu).**

 **Ahh, thank you all for your support and love for this story! It means so much to me and you have no idea how much I love your comments! Speaking of which I will answer some questions y'all have!**

Guest- as a suggestion for whi's Pokemon, maybe a serperior and accelgor if the manga won't update be fast esp that the update will be based monthly... and speaking of b2w2 manga, it seems the release for this month will be on july 26 instead of july 19. anyways, author, tysm for updating!

 _I will take your suggestions to heart because knowing myself I will have a long long long list of Pokemon for her. (Yes! July 26 is fire emblem three house and B2W2 update! Can't that day get any better!!! Ahhhhhhhh~)_

Guest: why did you picked ruby, platinum, whitwo and x? (Question 1)

 _Esh this is going to be a long answer. Ok buckle up dear readers because this is a bit(very) long story._

 _So I've actually decided on those four from the Pokemon Adventures Amino app where I first got the idea. My friend had post with her random ideas and were giving them out (hence how the idea of the Masked Children were born( a story for another day)). In her post she suggested a few Dexholders to be the replacements but while I did like her suggestions I wanted look a bit deeper into it and researched the timelines, backgrounds, dates, and Arc events and came up with Ruby, Platinum, Whi, and X._

 _Ruby is the son of a gym leader who is learning some of his father techniques at a young age. Hence an early development of his battling skills with his widely known father._

 _Platinum was originally a back up for ransom if things went wrong and threaten anyone with the daughter of a fortune. That and for her highly intelligent mind, especially around her age._

 _Whi is taken for a special reason that I made just for her. I will not say why she is taken because it will spoil the story so I'm sorry I can't tell you her reason._

 _X is taken because of his newly brought fame as he had the makings of a gym leader! Add that to him getting a key stone and..well you have a recipe for a power house disaster._

 _If you want to know more, any of you that have the amino app and see my Wiki about my reasons in more detail there on the Pokemon Adventure amino. Just search Masked Children and you'll be fine._

and will little foongy and that oshawott appear somewhere in the story? (Question 2)

 _Foongy will come! And I'll make sure its the best reunion I will ever write because my heart is weak for that pokemon! Oshawott is already in the story, just not as an oshawott per say._

squirtleism- an update! and it seems like the clumsy whitwo is still there. and x saw something that will affect them 4 right?

 _Clumsy Whi-two is the best Whi-two! I will never forget that little trait for the life of me!!_

 _Oh yeah, X saw something that might impact them all. The question is, what does it mean?_

Guest-Wait why would X show the pictures to Wallice?

 _That i wish to say but I will ruin their plans so I have to keep a lock and key on that information. Also X didn't show him any pictures, just let him see him when he was escaping._

 **Here's all your answers! If you guys have any more questions don't hesitate to ask! Just remember that if it's something that might ruin the story I will not answer it fully.**


	19. Authors note

**Hello everyone,**

 **First time I've use this in a long time but unfortunately its not to bear good news.**

 **Due to that school is now less then a week for me and a surprise history assignment they like us to do, I am unable to post anything at all till I complete it for the time being.**

 **That said, the Masked Childern would be placed on hold for the maximum of 2 weeks so I can get my bearing of my school schedule and finish the work they handed out to us.**

 **I'm so sorry to those that wanted to see my lates chapter and I deeply apologize for this inconvenient.**

 **As a reward for waiting that long I will make three chapters to make up for it so please wait for them in the future.**

 **For those that have waited for the Sword Hand as well I will try to give a posting of it around the same time as the Masked Childern with a Fire emblem one shot I've been working on for awhile. Please acept my deepest apologizes.**

 **Once again I deeply apologies to those that were looking forward to it this weekend. I hope everyone can understand.**


	20. Chapter 18

**Ahhhhahahahahah I survived! I survived another week of a new school year! AHha ah aha ha a h ….ok so maybe I might have gotten some of my homework turned in late but that was all!**

 **So hello everyone! The Masked Children is back on track and I have so many ideas to share and make for the next couple of chapters of his story! I've been itching to finally use my laptop to write instead of sleep all day so I don't suddenly fall asleep at school. I know there is coffee but I've never had one in my life before. So that's why stick with sleep** **insted.**

 **I finally got around to edit the prologue and the first chapter of my story. My editor never did get around to do so with her writing on the line so I finally went back to redo all my chapters.** **I'm honestly scared that I haven't done it sooner because everything had so many mistakes and spelling corrections that I wonder why most of you guys still stick around to keep reading this mess of a story, but I thank you all for still sticking around. (Seriously thank you)**

 **Now that I've gotten some bearryings for this school year(week) I think my next chapter will be in a few days with my updated chapter of the prologue in a day or two.**

 **With that said, here's the info and here's my next chapter of The Masked Children!**

 **Kanto-Sinnoh: Japan**

 **Unova: New York**

 **Kalos: Paris**

 **Alola: Hawaii**

 **Will have a language barrier here.** **And depending on the person that I'm 3poving, the languages will be set up as-**

 **Japanese-actually language (will have errors)**

 **English- backwards/mirrored**

 **French-actually language (help from Liyada)**

 **Alola-actually language (will have errors)**

 **Ages:**

 **Carl-34**

 **Sham-31**

 **Karen-28**

 **Will-25**

 **Red-21**

 **Blue-22**

 **Green-21**

 **Yellow-20**

 **Gold-19**

 **Crystal-19**

 **Silver-19**

 **Ruby-17**

 **Sapphire-17**

 **Emerald-16**

 **Diamond-15**

 **Pearl-15**

 **Platinum-15**

 **Black-15**

 **White-15**

 **Whi-two-13**

 **Lacktwo-13**

 **X-11**

 **Y-11**

 **Sun-10**

 **Moon-10**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon Adventures**

~{*}~

Things were still. The wind from the day time had all but faded into a soft whisper. The bundles of laughter and cheers had all but dim in the time of night. Not a single soul was awake in this early hour of the morning, tomorrow some my say.

But that would be illogical for today to called as "tomorrow".

Fixing the hood over her head, Platinum silently scaled the wall to the rooftop. Landing on her feet she looked around to find the spot that she originally thought was the over the area she was targeting.

Looking over she finally saw that there was a cut in the deep forest green building, faded enough that no other person but her could truly see the markings her dear Pokemon left behind.

It took her a second to consider what she would use to open up a hole into the building before picking a vile out from her sleeve and opened the top. It would save much more time for her to use such method.

With that thought, she watched as she poured a vile of clear liquid on the faded cut and slowly spread around the area. At first it was doing nothing but acting like a puddle of water before a small signs of smoke was wafted in the air. Before long, whatever was under that poison was disintegrated into nothing but a mess of melted metals.

She was thankful for the mask for that moment. She was never to fawn of the smell of metal.

Seeing as the hole was big enough for her to slip through she gracefully jumped through the hole before making another flawless landing without touching the blobs of goo on the floor around her. She paused for a moment, standing there before she looked at her outfit that Ruby made for her for any burns.

She wore a kimoto of sorts. She had a small blacke kimono that was covered by a white knee length coat. It was trimmed with gold, wide long sleeves and a white sash underneath with light blue patterns of snowflakes carefully stitched on. Black leggings and black boots with a design of golden metal attached to it with the shape of a sun. Her hood that was connected with the white coat that covered mainly the back of her head, letting loss the long dark purple dyed hair on her shoulders and frame her mask that she learned to see as a second skin.

Scratch that, this was she skin, face. Whatever one would call it she will see it as a part of her body. Perminate. Attached. Never being able to take off. She reckoned if she tried to take it off right now she would see blood dripping on the floor.

After all, she would feel pain if she tried to peel her skin off.

Walking away from the moonlight that shoned above her she walked off to the nears shelf.

Gliming, even in the dead of night she could see a photo of a small child hugging a smaller Buneary in her arms. The Buneary itself was smiling, hugging back the child with so much delight that even she could feel the joy from the sight of the scene itself.

She loth that feeling of joy in her. How dare she feel such emotions at a time like this. She was not, in any way, aloud to feel anything but desire to finish her mission that she was sent in for her. She was not meant to feel anything.

She has to be in control.

She has to be in control.

She has to be controlled.

She has to be contained.

She's being con-

She sharply turned away from the photo on the wall and walked away. There was no use dwelling on such irrelevant thoughts. They are only there to distract her from her main goal.

The sound of her boots clapping on the marble floor echoed in the empty halls. She avoided as many cameras as she could, seeking shelter in the shadows every corner she takes. Before long she was meet face to face with an iron door. It was the odd one out, unlike the others that were odimatice or glass slide doors it was built with a thick layer of metal from preventing anyone in that didn't have the key.

Again she poured another vial of clear see through liquid.

Again she cringed from the slight smell of metal that slipped in her mask.

Again she slipped through the opening that the concoction had left behind.

Stairs awaited her, below ground level.

What else was she supposed to do other than go down.

So down she went.

The stairs were more twisted than expected. They were not as straightforward as she would have liked them to be but was not surprised by this. This gym was owned by a photographer, there was a reason why she would make them twisted in such a way. That or she just wanted to have fun with the architect. Whatever came first.

Eventually she hit the bottom floor. What she was meet with was exhilarating for a person of knowledge like herself.

The walls were covered in many photos of ancient ruins, artifaces, puzzles, sights, and codes all around. Maps of old were framed in a glass cases, preventing anyone from touching such worn out paper. Newer maps were also placed on the wall. Some dotted with colorful tacts and strings while some were written on with notes scribbled here in there. Shelves with books of old and folders of wonders of knowledge laid there in order, names and labels that made it much more easier to read were one originated from.

She swallowed her excitement over the many things she could be reading in the next 1 hour 37 minutes and 52 seconds in her time here before she escapes from preventing anyone from trapping her in this room with untapped knowledge.

So much knowledge…

...maybe it's best to take some books. A map or two. And a couple of folders to boot. It would greatly benefit them and give them even more time to look through all of this knowledge before the authorities come and lock this building for investigation.

So that is how Platinum spent 1 hour 21 minutes and 27 seconds reading as much as she could before spending 14 minutes and 19 seconds stashing everything in a bag before taking it all outside.

That was how the last 3 minutes and 6 seconds trashing the place and ripening as many framed photos on the wall as she could in the line of sight of the cameras.

Not one second after she fled did a security guard came in with the horrors that someone has broken into the Santalune Gym. In that one second, he could have seen a girl of white wearing the same mask that had air on the news that day. The news that a boy in samurai clothing that attacked Fantina of the Hearthome City Gym.

Just what are they after??

~{*}~

 _They were tired._ _Not physically so, but their mind was too frozen that all their body could do was follow orders. Steps by steps they walked, steps by steps they walk._

 _Step by step._

 _They walked._

 _Step by step._

 _They walk to their doom._

 _Step by step._

 _Their mind finally caught up._

 _And their throat was both frozen and burning at the same time._

 _Why?! Why now?!? Why!!!_

 _They never let them before! So why?!!?_

 _Why did they have to take off their mask!!!_

 _The mask was the only thing to keep them from becoming insane._

 _It was the only protection they had._

 _From seeing their own face._

 _A monster._

 _Monster_

 _mOnSTeR!_

 _MoNSteR!_

 _MONSTER!!!!_

~{*}~

"Stop lagging behind."

A pain filled "Ouch!" echoed behind him.

Then a huff. "You could slow down a little you know."

"We are expected in a certain time."

"Were ahead of schedule."

"I bought you a drink."

"I drank it all."

Sighing, X said nothing as he ventured deeper into the Lush Jungle. Moving a big leaf in front of him to the side, he only had to wait for 2 seconds before another yelp was heard behind him.

Honestly, this girl was older than him and had the same training as him. You would have thought that she would be able to dodge that more quickly.

But then again that could be asking too much from her.

Not bothering to hear whatever his partner was going to rant about next (him for being insensitive perhaps?) he shut off any noise that would seem unimportant to him.

Surprisingly for his first time walking through one, the jungle was pretty silent. He could still hear some Pokemon though, Hoothoot's hooing, Comfey's dancing, Bonsly singing and Morelull shining. So many Pokemon they came across yet not one attacked them as they sing a forest lullaby to those that wish to listen.

It was one of the few moments he actually felt comforted.

Yet it didn't made him let his guard down. Not one bit.

Seeing a beam of moonlight break through the trees in front of him he glanced up to see the moon was almost right on top of him. The crescent moon shone brightly, radiante with all it's star followers twinkling nearby.

Star…

She should be in the Gym by now, perhaps even done and left to go back to her safe place.

He did not dwell on his thoughts of her. She was one of the best to work in the dead of night.

Unlike some people.

Stretching a bit he softly breath out and turned around to see his partner and tell her that they were going to rest for the night.

Whi-two couldn't be any more happier.

So after eating some berries they picked on their hike, drink their fill of spring water down a stream up north, they both climbed on the trees that the jungle ever so helpful provided to be strong and thick enough to hold a person on their branches.

Sleeping on the branch of a tree was not very practical and wasn't the best way to sleep you third night out into the real world but sleeping on the jungle floor was very dangerous for them to do.

Especially since they placed their mask back on.

He was startled. Ever since this mission was told to them it was surprise after surprise.

But nothing will ever beat the sight of their own faces.

His face…

He could remember how they were all told what to do, that they were going to blended with the crowd and how to make a new identity of themselves so that they didn't mess everything they worked for just for them to be dragged into a cell hold.

That or be dragged by Sham and be worked on being fixed.

Being fixed.

Her exact words.

He silently snorted at that. How cruel can one woman be?

He could still remember how they all reacted when they said that they will be removing their mask. Their mask!

Years ago, oh so many years ago he would have cried and jumped with joy on being able to breath in the fresh air. To laugh so freely as the wind carried his hair in front of his face again. To see the reflection of his own eyes reflected back to him in a mirror.

But all he could do was wanting to back away like a caged Pokemon.

He couldn't just take off this mask so freely. He couldn't, he mustn't. The mask was the only thing that made him whole. His life was all but grown to be wearing the mask of white plastic and black paint. His years of yearning became years of pleading to years of acceptance.

Why though?

Why was he so strongly opposed to seeing his own face? His partners? The others?

He didn't know the answer, no matter how hard he tried.

All he knew was that he didn't want "them" to see him like this.

He doesn't understand who was "them". He only knew that he didn't want "them" to see him like this.

A puppet. A puppet with no means of escape.

A puppet whose master is pulling the strings.

Pulling the sleeping bag closer to his body he turned over to let sleep drift him off.

Yet even when he did his hand removed the mask from his face.

Just in case someone comes by.

~{*}~

 _"I can't. I can't."_

 _"Why though?"_

 _"Because you will see my face."_

 _"..."_

 _"I can't do it. If I had to look at my reflection I'll-"_

 _"Be there by your side."_

 _"You know you can't do that, the Masked Man won't let you."_

 _"But I'm your superior. That means you have to listen to me."_

 _"...why do you want to see my face. I don't look any different."_

 _"But that's where you're wrong. It will make you look free."_

~{*}~

She could tell that he was asleep. Cuddling with the sleeping bag that he packed for himself she could see him breathing softly as his body was finally put to rest with his face turning towards her.

His face. Whi-two couldn't get enough of it. She could remember all those years ago how his face was scrunched up in fear and tears falling from his eyes as he cried in a language she could not understand. Back then she wanted to do anything to try to take away the pain and tell him that it will be alright. But even she knew that the words "Everything will be alright" will be useless on her tongue.

But she could see how those years in darkness had hidden his growing features.

What was once soft chubby baby cheeks were now toned with a shaped out jawline that had more room to grow. His hair was all but a bit wild and unkempt as it kept on covering his eyes before finally she had gotten some pins from her bun and pinned his bangs so that they looked side swept. And his eyes…

She remembered back at home that her Papa used to tell her that eyes where the window to the soul. An old and very common saying she realize but the words still stuck with her.

His eyes were so sad when they meet. Guilty. Surprised. Excited. Relief. Everything that she could feel when she meet his.

(All of their eyes.)

Staring at his sleepy face her gaze soon sought out for the sky but was proven difficult when all she could see was the leafs and branches of the jungle around her.

She thought about it, pausing as she looks back to X's face once more before sitting up. Mind made up she climbed. Branch after branch she swings her legs to have some flooring underneath her as her hand reaching out for another strong line of wood to host herself up. To some people this would have tried them before they even reached the top. But for Whi-two, this was only a reminder of all of the training she did back at the base that she lived a good portion of her life in.

Now almost at the daylight level of the jungle, she moved a couple of green vines with her hand out of the way only to see a bit of light shine on her face. Gasping with a smile, she quickly moved upward, not caring if her face was hit by the plant life on top of her as her head popped out from the very top layer of the jungle.

And she gasped again.

Before her was a beautiful moon lit sky. Mix colors of dark blues, dark purples, and a spray of white all blended together in a kaleidoscope. Hunders, maybe even thousands of stars were littered all over. So many and stretch so far that it was impossible to tell where it all might end. And the moon...it wasn't full tonight but that didn't make it any less beautiful. Shaped like a crescent, it was the main center of it all, out shining the stars that had its own unique patterns of coded messages they sent.

It was breathtaking.

She couldn't remember the night sky. The only thing she could remember was the sound of night singing and the warmth of the sun bathing her skin.

What she could remember was the sight of the sun setting red.

The night sky may not be the twilight she remembered but it was amazing all the same.

~{*}~

 _"Their going to be away for awhile."_

 _"Ok."_

 _"They left us are task for the next week or so alongside with our training schedule."_

 _"Understand."_

 _"It's been five hours."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Do you want to ask me a question?"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"...maybe."_

 _"You can always ask. I won't hold back anything from you."_

 _"...color."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Can you tell me the color of the sunset."_

 _"But you already asked this before."_

 _"I don't want to forget it. You will never forget it but I will. I want to remember it."_

 _"...Alright. I'll tell you about the sun set. But I like to call it twilight not sun set."_

 _"Isn't that what it's called?"_

 _"Yes but the name makes it more special. The time between darkness and light. The color of twilight."_

~{*}~

Yawning with tears of sleepiness dabbing at the corners of his eyes, Ruby pulled his hat closer to his head before rubbing away the tears from dipping on to his glasses.

Stupid glasses. Why did he have to wear them again? Oh that's right, so he could be more "common".

Honestly he had never been more insulted.

Nevertheless he cleaned off his fingerprints from the lens with a clean cloth before setting them gently between his eyes once more. Turning back to his book for a bit, then to the outside of the window that he sat next to, then back to his book again did he finally had enough.

Dog earring the page that he was on Ruby closed the book with a slight snap before ringing the bell for the hundredth time for a glass of water to quench his thirst.

He smirked when one of the assistance came up to him to ask what he would like to have once again for the past hours of his ride. He couldn't help but beam when they rolled in a cart not only with his drink but with an array of pastries and deserts all around.

Just because he had to look common doesn't mean he has to act like it.

It was fun to be in first class on a classic train ride. Fun indeed.

~{*}~

 _He couldn't see nothing. Everything was too dark._

 _He couldn't hear anything. It was all muffled._

 _He couldn't say anything. His fears kept him moving his tongue._

 _He couldn't move anything. He was curled up at the corner of the room_

 _._ _Yet with all of those things that his mind told him he couldn't do, his whole body could feel the echo of footsteps coming down the hall._

 _He pulled himself even tighter._

 _All he could do was wait for another night(mare) to start._

~{*}~

 **Platinums outfit is based on Aya from Pokemon Conquest.**

 **Do you like it? I'm scared. Do you all like it?** **For this chapter I wanted to put more detail on our special four to see what is going on at the moment and what they all felt in the past.** **Also I want to see whoever can guess the order of the flashbacks first in the reviews. I don't know if you want to win something but I guess if you want you can get a drawing of anyone in this story of your chosen but that is if you want that. (probably not I'm guessing)** **But question time!** Guest - you mean that samurott is that oshawott? will it even recognize whi? and lmao that lacktwo and whitwo small moment XD

Guest - wait wait so that oshawott is the samurott now? woah... lmao i love the relationship between x and whi, her baby knight XD and that mini corruptedshipping moment, it's not so whitwo but it's so cute tho XD

 _Hahaha, ding ding ding! Yes! That Oshawott that a lot of people might have overlooked (but you all didn't) was Lack's Samurrot! I give you all of my love for figuring only one of the many twists I've implanted! Well done XD_

Guest - whitwo and x didn't meet will and karen right?

 _No, in this story Whi and X were taken after Karen and Will left._

Resonate18 - thank you so much for updating! when will ruby and x reunite with sapphire and y? also, i hope ruby, platinum, whitwo and x will reunite again soon! i wanna see interactions between them too!

 _When will they reunite? Like as in "I know who you are by looking at you" or do you mean "I finally figure out who you are" reunite? Either way I'm never going to tell you that silly Xd! But they will meet...someday…_ _…_ _someday…._


	21. Chapter 19

**Hello! Quick update right! Yup! Like I said in a few days and you will be given a treat!** **Ok so** Perseus Ruby Sendou **, Congrats! You got it right on the mark! It is Ruby, Platinum, Whi and X in order, age order in this case. I honestly wasn't going to do age order but it came out that way so yeah. So as promised I'm going to draw a whole page of what my Ruby throughout this story looked like and put a link in the next chapter for all to see (Child, pre teen, teen(17 is still a teen))**

 **I'll will also do another quiz that will be at the end of this story so If you want a page drawn of one of the characters so far I will gladly do so for you guys (that is if you like my art style as many people do have different taste from what I experience). Quiz at the end notes.**

 **And to** Jess Loves Austin, **while I do accept criticism from both readers and writers alike, I don't like you giving off comments that are not apportionately apart of this story and are hateful to the characters. I do know that a lot of you all hate on the villains and that I will accept. And I also know some people will also give me questions for them to answer as well. But those types of comments are not something that is really embraced around here or to any writer in fact. If you have something like that to say then please keep it to yourself. It just dampers anyone's mood and can sometimes hurt other people. So I beg of you to please keep those types of comments to yourself.**

 **I'm sorry to anyone that read that rant and just wanted to read my story instead. Please accept my apologies.**

 **With that said, here's the info and here's my next chapter of The Masked Children!**

 **Kanto-Sinnoh: Japan**

 **Unova: New York**

 **Kalos: Paris**

 **Alola: Hawaii**

 **Will have a language barrier here.** **And depending on the person that I'm 3poving, the languages will be set up as-**

 **Japanese-actually language (will have errors)**

 **English- backwards/mirrored**

 **French-actually language (help from Liyada)**

 **Alola-actually language (will have errors)**

 **Ages:**

 **Carl-34**

 **Sham-31**

 **Karen-28**

 **Will-25**

 **Red-21**

 **Blue-2** **2**

 **Green-21**

 **Yellow-20**

 **Gold-19**

 **Crystal-19**

 **Silver-19**

 **Ruby-17**

 **Sapphire-17**

 **Emerald-16**

 **Diamond-15**

 **Pearl-15**

 **Platinum-15**

 **Black-15**

 **White-15**

 **Whi-two-13**

 **Lacktwo-13**

 **X-11**

 **Y-11**

 **Sun-10**

 **Moon-10**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon Adventures**

~{*}~

 _August 8 - Alola_

"Excuse me? You want to do what now?"

The words that were said in Japanese in a Englinsh accent were heard by the small group of Dexholders surrounding a petite blond.

Laughing nervously from the tone of voice that one of the Juniors made she twisted the end of her high pigtails in her fingers to stop herself from trying to run the heck out of there. A habit that Silver learned over the years that she would do when she was nervous from a lot of her time hanging out with his sister and Gold many times before.

Just like he knew that it was pure instinct that his Onee-san will come to Yellows rescue in a heartbeat.

"She won't hurt them," Blue was quick to reassure. "She will only be touching them for a little while and that's all."

Silver bit his lip, knowing that that wasn't the reason why the hazel brown haired boy (Black was his name if he could recall) was so surprised. And knowing Blue as well, this was only a distraction so that Yellow was calm enough to start speaking out.

The things you see if you only try hard enough to pay attention to. A skill he learned very early in life.

 _'Early in life huh,'_ Silver mused. _'Not early enough it seems.'_

"No no no no!" The hazle boy frantically yelled out as he waved his hands in front of him like a shield. "What I meant was what do you mean by reading their minds! I didn't know someone could do that." Wildly turning to the other boy in the group, a boy of red tinted brown hair that was silently watching this all unfold with a smile was now the center of attention. "Lack! Oot srewop reh tuoba wonk uoy did?!" (1)

The boy, Lack from what he heard, tilted his head towards Black with smile still in place before giving a low cackle.

"Ebyam." (2)

Black's eye twitched at what ever answer Lack gave with his hand hovering over him like he was ready to strangle him before just sighing and shaking his head in exhaustion. "Krad eht ni tuo su evael dna wonk dluow uoy esruoc of, ti tegrof, wonk 'ay. Dnah erofeb wonk ot su detcepxe uoy, sseug em tel?" (3)

His smile, Silver came to understand was growing a little to wide, still in place as he popped his answer. "Puy!" (4)

All Black could do was buried his face in his hands with a groan.

Knowing very little english to his embarrassment, even he could tell that Lack had somehow teased Black in some way.

Giving his Senior a look of smugness that somehow made Silver feel unsettled, he turned to look at them with a smile still on his face. The smile for some reason did not look very real. Not at all. "I'm sorry for that," he apologized with a flawless Japanese accent. "But what my friend here would like to know is how could Senior Yellow read our Pokemon's minds if that is not really, how do you put this," Lack pounder with a finger tapping his chin. "How could she read their minds when its not very common for most of us here."

From the corner of his eye, he could see Blue having a flicker of confusion before she blinked it away with relief that someone was calm enough to ask instead of freaking out like hazle here.

"Well here's how it is," Blue clapped her hands. "You see, where I come from, Kanto has a special forest called the Viridian Forest, a forest that holds special powers of its own." Now clapping her hands behind her back she continued. "And because the forest is so special, it is said that a child born from the forest every couple of years will be given some of the forest powers that we just call the powers of the Viridian forest."

This earned Blue a look from Black and blank look from Lack.

Blue grinned in amusement. "Yeah I know. No one has ever been around to give the powers of her's a name but I don't have any better ideas than just saying mind reading and healing."

The looks still didn't disappear.

So Silver coughed, loudly.

The looks were gone in a heartbeat.

Satisfied he looked back to his sister to continue.

She flashed him a grateful look as she went on. "Any ways, as you could tell from the bits I've given you, Yellow has a bit in healing powers and mind reading." twinkle in her eyes she waved a finger at the two boys. "But mind you, that's not all what she could do. Or read from that matter."

It didn't take a genius a second to understand what she means. And from the looks of it, so did their Juniors.

Eyes were still full of mischief, her hands made a grand gesture at Yellow as she bowed playfully. "Yellow sweetie, will you do me the honor of having to look at my Pokemon"

~{*}~

At the time that the five Dexholder were being held off in another part of Professor Kukui home, the last dozen of them were all being held in the living room of all things.

Gold was somehow hanging from the rail on the small room a little above them along with Crystal sitting on a couch staring with judging eyes at Gold but didn't say a word. Sapphire was laying flat on her stomach with a bean bag under her as she buried her face into the seating. Emerald was sitting crossed legged on top of an armchair as he tinkered with that gun of his with concentration. Pearl and Dia were both taking the empty space near Crystal on the couch, with Pearl bouncing his leg with irritation and Dia having a plate full of food in front of his. White was busying herself by carefully brushing her Tepig on the brightly colored carpet. Y who was sitting next to White was only staring solely at the two Seniors that called them all in. Sun also had his eyes glued on Red and Green while Moon looked like she was caught red handed with guilt.

And smack dab in the center of it all were the first Dexholders to every hold the title.

A very somber looking Green and a slightly saddened looking Red.

Just before things gone down to chaos, the Kanto group decided on three different things before dropping the bomb to any of their Juniors.

The first thing on that list was to let Yellow read the minds of the Pokemon that fought (chase) the girl that was there only moments ago. They all had to get as much information as possible about the girl who had a mask that they all thought was long lost years ago. Even if that meant turning to read the minds and emotions of their Pokemon as Pokemon are more likely to read into the movement of people.

That left five Dexholders out the picture, leaving the last dozen of them to set the second objective on the list.

Looking over to Green with an uneasy look, Red tried to silently plead one of his best friends to help him into grabbing the actions of their Juniors before things get too out of hand. While things might be calm, it wasn't going to last for long. The calm before the storm they say. Green himself only gave him a look of "Your seriously don't want to do this its so easy to do" look before bringing two fingers up to his lips.

Y, who had in the past knew what this meant was quick to cover up her ears. Both Sun and Moon saw this as well with Sun using his hat as cover with Moon bracing herself for what was to come.

A high pitched whistle filled the room of teenagers and young adults with cries of surprise and a frantic "Hey!" from Gold as he almost lost his gripping from swinging on the rail.

Now with every eye either glaring or just plain annoyed at Green (for the exception of Dia, Y, Sun and Moon) Red tried to lighten things up with the only thing he could do.

He gave his most award winning smile, A protagonist smile as Blue would like to put it.

Instantly the sour mood in the room lessen by a landslide.

"Sorry everyone," Red apologised with his hand scratching his neck. "I hope none of your ears are still ringing from Green over here."

"Tell that to me when I don't hear metal screeching anymore," Emerald pointed out with his fingering trying to pop his ear.

Green did nothing but Red could tell that he was just the tiniest satisfied. Just the tiniest bit.

Clearing his throat as another attempt to grab everyone's attention Red tried again. "So I know things have been a bit ….er-how to say this..."

"Why not just say that everything is going to shit."

How Yellow hangs out with Gold was beyond even Red's point of thinking.

Crystal heard this. But instead of kicking him like she would usually do when they were younger, she only sent a glare in response. "Gold! Language!"

Knowing how this was going to go, Gold decided to fiddle with his pool stick. "Sorry Crys but it's true." Turning away from his friend he look straight at Red. "Beside, I think Red will also agree that this day officially became the worst birthday in history."

Well, it was true in a way that Red wanted to have another adventure after coming back from Alola. The excitement for an adventure was something he practitly live for. But it didn't always mean that he would want for the past to come and haunt them again.

"Maybe, maybe not. But you see, were facing a possible threat that we use to know."

Gold scoffed. "Possible? I'm pretty sure it is one."

Confused, White raised her hand up. "I'm sorry if this my come out rude," her English accent mixed in with a Japanes accent that she manage to make passable. "But what do you mean by 'use to know'?"

This time it was Crystal who answered. "Yes. You see, back when I started my journey-"

A cough.

"Sorry, when Gold, Silver and I have started our journey, we had a run in with a man that used to call himself the Masked Man."

Y who was silent this whole time pitched in with a heavy french accent that was Red's first time hearing. "Do you mean the gym leader Pyrce from Johto? I've read about that man a while back but from what I heard he had changed his ways."

"Changed," Sun mussed. "Like Lusamine?"

"Courier," Moon shook her head.

"Who's Lusamine," Dia question with genuine curiosity.

"Who cares! All I want to know is who attacked us!" Pearl angrily stated.

Red momentary winched a little, remembering about the mother and from the anger from the blondes voice. "Something like that…."

"So did they come back?" White questioned again. "Or is it someone new?"

Green looked over to her. "Why would you think that?"

Tapping the base of the brush on her chin in a think posture she thought over it. "Well back in Unova we had a run in with a group that thought they were doing good by 'liberating' Pokemon from their 'horrible' trainers," White air quoted on the word 'liberating'. "We stopped them sure but those who just wanted to take Pokemon from their trainers for fun for themselves ended up coming back, making a war with their old team members who only wanted to do good because they were tricked into thinking they were." Something flashed over her eyes, a sudden sadness. "Even their leader was tricked into believing he was freeing his friends before he was replaced."

"They'll think 'eir doing good," Sapphire sneered. "First it's 'I will save ya world' to 'I will rule ya all'!" She sighed. "Their' all the same ya know."

The look didn't fade. "Maybe."

But Green didn't want to let it go. "So your saying that it could be someone different than?"

"I agree," Crystal said. "Pyrce hasn't done anything bad as of late and he hasn't really been moving as much as he had before. I honestly believe he changed his ways."

"Me too," Gold piped in. "As much as I hated that guy back then, I know that he came through for us in the end. Besides," he crossed his arms behind his neck. "Seeing how the the other two in the Elite couldn't really beat me in the Olympics I think it's safe to say they won't be a problem."

"Gold, that was on physical skill. Not a Pokemon battle." Crystle pointed out.

"Same thing."

"Its not-"

"Wait," Red stopped them. "Other two?"

Gold blinked. "You mean you don't know?!"

Well even if the four of them did tell each other who it was, Red was still in the dark over who was who from the era of the Masked Man.

"Know what?"

Unfolding his arms from behind his neck and clapping them to hover over his mouth, he sighed before pointed both of his clapped hands at Red. "You, sir champion, need to listen to the radio more often."

"Huh?"

"Gold just tell him," Crystal somewhat signed in frustration.

"I'm getting their," he whined. "Ok, do you remember the two guys that you fought with Se-uh, Blue and Green a few years back. The one with Lugia and Ho-Ho?"

"I-"

No, not really. All he remembers that day was that Blue finally fought off her fears of birds, stopped time, save the forest from some ice monster of sorts, and ended up training with Gold after.

Oh, and that Yellow was apparently a girl and for some reason Blue was pulling on his ear about that for the longest time. Green only just gave him a look every time he said he never knew.

Looking back at it, he was a pretty dumb kid not to notice that. Blue said he still is but that was definitely not true.

Right?

"It's alright Senior Red," Crystal reassured. "You see, back when the Arceus incident happen, Gold was sent to the Olympics to wait for Lance."

"He could have been faster you know."

"You have five golden medals to brag about."

"That was the only good part about that wait."

She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, while he was there, he meet the current Elite four."

"Bruno, Koga, Karen, and Will," Green nodded.

Red, Gold, and Crystal all looked at Green. Red with an incredible look, Gold with a deadpan face, and Crystal with amusement leaving all of their Juniors in the dark.

"Of course you knew," Gold broke in. "Of course you knew. Why won't you know."

Smiling from this Crystal waited for a confirmation to continue and was rewarded with a small nod from Green. "Back what I was saying, Karen and Will were the two that you battled back then. They were part of the plan that Pyrce set back then. But like Pyrce, they changed. Or more like, they were always the way they are, just…" She hesitated. "They just didn't had something as big as being in part of being a threat," she lamely finished.

"So what now?" This time it was Emerald. "Who is it then if they are all so reformed."

Red honestly didn't want to say. After everything it still felt like it was too much for them, for all of them to fight to save the world again.

While he knew it was Sham and Carl, and that Karen, Will, and Pyrce are the old members that left it all behind, he was a bit reluctant to meet any of them. He never meet the three before and never did get to know them as they were all from the Johto league division and not from Kanto. As champion of the Kanto league, he always have to keep in touch in with the other Gym leaders and always check in with the Elite four for either a change of positions or someone beating all four of them so he would have to battle them. It's a pain really, he isn't used to having to have responsibilities. He rather be free from rules and bylaws that he signed up for after beating Green that day. Mets and greets, public display, meetings! No thank you.

But it isn't always that bad, at least he could always talk to Brock any time. Misty was doing fine and had given him tips on how to fish and swim sometimes. Erika always ask if he was doing alright, asking about Yellow and Pika when she asking about him. Blaine was quiet lately, but that wasn't abnormal.

"This is where we all split up."

"Split up?" Moon grabbed an end of her twin braids.

Green crossed his arms "It's obvious that this had to do with a team that was a former threat before, some information from them would benefit us if they have anything to share."

 _'In other words,'_ Red thought, _'You will be getting that information no matter what.'_

"Some of us also have to stay behind in order to find the girl from before. Someone had to notice her. There could be a chance that she might be still nearby or in Alola somehow."

Both Sun and Moon smiled at each other with determination in their eyes.

"And moreover," he said as he held out his Pokedex in front of everyone, the screen facing the Juniors. "There was more than one person that appeared."

~{*}~

 **In chapter 17 where it did tell the information about who it was, that was only on Green's perspective so Red is still a clueless kid even when he's an adult.** **(1) Did you know about her powers too?!**

 **(2) Maybe**

 **(3) Ya' know, forget it, of course you would know and leave us out in the dark. Let me guess, you expected us to work before hand?**

 **(4) You!**

 **A whole chapter of rating of the older Dexholder trying to figure out a plan and getting into action. I would have added Sapphire and Emerald into the group but I felt like since Sapphire was pining over Ruby's lost and Crystal most likely not telling Emerald about it as it was in the past and was not a threat at the time, they both didn't get to hear the story of the Masked Man from their Seniors.**

 **Again congrats to** Perseus Ruby Sendou **for guessing the right order! Your page of Ruby will be linked in the next chapter with the winner of this quiz!**

 **Quiz!!!** **(I'll start with something simple)** **Who's were the four trainers that were battling out in the field and their Pokemon before Whi come?**

 **Next chapter will be on September 10 or 11. I want to use that time to make another chapter of The Masked Children, my fire emblem story, The Sword Hand, and make a rewrite of the first chapter of The Masked Children. The prologue was edited a few days ago so if you like to reread it your more then welcome to.**

 **With that said I can wait to see who would go after who and who will meet who in the next few chapters!**

 **As always, thank you to all for reading my story of The Masked Children!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Yeah, another chapter for the win! I'm only a few chapters from finishing my other story 'The Sword Hand', and I'm so excited to write the next chapter of the Masked Children! You all have no idea how many ideas are coming to life right now! Because all I've place is filler filler filler even when they don't all have fillers I really want to get into the lord of it all.** **Gods I just want they to meet their respective partners or regional team. I'm killing myself as well ,)**

 **Next is the winners that got my quiz from the last chapter right!** ImageGirl-Li'Chan **won by giving me the names of the Pokemon as well as the trainers but I'm also including** squirtleism **because they also gave me who fought who answer so both of you get to ask a draw from me.**

 **The link to the drawings of Ruby I made are here. I'll also place it at the end incase anyone miss it.**

 **Yeah, another chapter for the win! I'm only a few chapters from finishing my other story 'The Sword Hand', and I'm so excited to write the next chapter of the Masked Children! You all have no idea how many ideas are coming to life right now! Because all I've place is filler filler filler even when they don't all have fillers I really want to get into the lord of it all.**

 **Gods I just want they to meet their respective partners or regional team. I'm killing myself as well ,)**

 **Next is the winners that got my quiz from the last chapter right! ImageGirl-Li'Chan won by giving me the names of the Pokemon as well as the trainers but I'm also including squirtleism because they also gave me who fought who answer so both of you get to ask a draw from me.**

 **The link to the drawings of Ruby I made are here. I'll also place it at the end incase anyone miss it./p/mv3miv**

 **With that said, here's the info and here's my next chapter of The Masked Children!**

 **Kanto-Sinnoh: Japan**

 **Unova: New York**

 **Kalos: Paris**

 **Alola: Hawaii**

 **Will have a language barrier here.**

 **And depending on the person that I'm 3poving, the languages will be set up as-**

 **Japanese-actually language (will have errors)**

 **English- backwards/mirrored**

 **French-actually language (help from Liyada)**

 **Alola-actually language (will have errors)**

 **Ages:**

 **Carl-34**

 **Sham-31**

 **Karen-28**

 **Will-25**

 **Red-21**

 **Blue-22**

 **Green-21**

 **Yellow-20**

 **Gold-19**

 **Crystal-19**

 **Silver-19**

 **Ruby-17**

 **Sapphire-17**

 **Emerald-16**

 **Diamond-15**

 **Pearl-15**

 **Platinum-15**

 **Black-15**

 **White-15**

 **Whi-two-13**

 **Lack-two-13**

 **X-11**

 **Y-11**

 **Sun-10**

 **Moon-10**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon Adventures**

 **~{*}~**

August 9 - Kalos

"Run that by me again, I think I must be hearing things. Did you just say that-"

"That sightings of some trainers dressed up in costumes have been going around and been attacking Gyms lately."

A woman wearing a lab coat with splats of some kind of liquid blinked as if she was still couldn't understand what she was hearing. "Attacking Gyms! But we haven't had that since-"

"The Alola incident, I know." The man that spoke rubbed his forehead, moving some of the locks of chocolate brown hair.

The woman who was just in shock moments ago pouted. "Stop trying to interrupted me everytime Hibachi!"

The man laughed, even with the distress feeling he had it was always funny to make fun of the new recruits they have. Or rather the youngest in work experience here. Eyes sparking he teased, "What? Feeling frustrated already?"

The woman in question glared at him, piercing her forest green eyes at the man before huffing in defeat.

Hibachi laughed again.

Finally as the laughter of the scientist calmed down he was meet with the desperate face of the new recruit. "Hey, you said they are attacking gyms? Do you think they would come here?"

Hibachi opened his mouth before closing it, pausing for a moment as he gave thought to his answer. "Well...the Hearthome Gym was the only one to be attacked with the gym leader holding a contest in it. The Santalune was only robbed thought. While I can't guarantee that our gym won't be next I just think we should be cautious for now."

The green eyes on the woman became sad and tiny bits of fear decorated them. "So we might be next then?"

"I won't lie and say that were completely safe," the man moved his lab coat so he could lean on the wall of the small office they were in. Or rather, in the big office with very limited free space. He seriously need to clean in here. "But I won't say that we are guaranteed to be next. All I'm saying is that we should be extra careful. 'Sides," he gestured a hand at the hallway. "Boss is improving our security system as we speak. I think you have nothing to worry about M. They said that they wore masks so it wouldn't be too hard to find them if they show up."

"Miran."

"Same thing. M. Miran. What is the difference?"

"That your using my full name and not an initial?"

"I knew I like you for a reason."

"You don't think it's for you to get a free bypass to make fun of me?"

"What," Hibachi gasped mocking with his hand over his heart. "Me? Mock you? Never!"

The face that Miran made said all that he needed to know. She didn't believe him.

Oh well, you can't win them all.

Cackling at his misfortune Hibachi made a grab from the papers that were sitting on a counter, the whole reason he came back to his office in the first place. Turning around he made his way to the door as he gave Miran a wave. "Welp, I got work to do so have fun trying to figure out all of that data back there. I haven't cleaned that computer in a long time so try not to die. No one will blame you if you do though."

Before Miran could come up with a come back Hibachi was already out of the room.

~{*}~

August 10 - Unknown

Boring, utterly and frustratingly boring.

Why did he agree to come with them again.

"Uh Senior Gold? Are you alright?"

Oh, it was because he thought that going to Kalos, a city that has an awesome skatepark would be fun.

But nooooooo! He forgot that he had to babysit for three of his juniors. Or at least two of them.

Trying not to curse out loud (even when both Silver and Crystal aren't there) he forced his body to relax for the thousand time before turning to the junior that asked for his well being.

"I'm fine Mini Boss," he said, trying his goddamn hardest to not curse at Arceus and his horrible sense of humor. Like who even thought it was a great idea to place him in charge of three little kids. Him of all people!

'I think Green finally blow a fuses.'

Scrunching her nose up from the nickname, but not commenting on it, White just handed him a can of pop. "Sorry," her english mixing in with her Japanses. "I just want to say we have only two more hours before we land. The flight attendant came over and gave out some snacks so I snached a few."

If he had his cue on hand it would have snapped in half. Two hours. TWO! How is going to live that long.

Suddenly the thought of Green sending him to take care of three kids on an airplane ride that was taking more than ten hours was making much more sense.

This was goddamn torture.

Eyes twitching, he snached the pop from White's hand and gave it a long deep drink like his life depended on it.

White can only blink at her Senior.

~{*}~

August 10 - Hoenn

Green, who was currently at the entrance of the Cave of Origin had the sudden urge to feel smug. A feeling that he's not practically use to but it left a feeling of satisfaction all the same. Something must have happened if he felt this happy about it.

"Green? Are we going to go in or are we going to stay and wait for Wallace?"

'Right.'

Turning around from his position, half blocking the entrance the deep oak green eyes that were looking into the darkness turned to a familiar face. "No, we wait. It's best that we see what Wallace has to say about the boy. He might have seen something that could connect more to the girl we saw before. Besides, we might not know what we are looking for inside the cavern even if it hits us. It's best to hear what he has to say."

Silver only nodded in acknowledgement at his quick thinking before turning to the rocky path way that they had walked up from to get to the cavern. Probably wanting to be the first one to see Wallace so that they could get things over and done. After all, the boy had more personal reasons to want to know more about the events that happened here.

Turning away from red head Green make a glance to see what the other boy that he picked on coming with him and Silver was doing.

Black was currently sitting on a larger rock on the side, eyes sparkling as they watched the waterfall that was right next to them with child like glee. The boy may be a teen but he still acted like a child, a mix of Red and Gold if he dare say. Reckless with the loud voice of his, anything he set his mind would be his only goal as he ignores everything around him to do so. But he also had the skills of a leader. He knows when to stop pursuing his goal if it meant to face a bigger importance, can think on his feet and focus with that Pokemon of his with the ambition to help those in need even when they think they are in the wrong he would do anything in his power to make sure his words reach out to them.

He could see why he was the Champion of Unova, all the reading he done on that boy was for nothing after all. He wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't surprised by how this boy became Champion. Yet the more he looked into the Unova Champion, the more he started to accept him.

The Dexholder certainly has many special individuals.

He was debating with himself if he should walk up to the boy when he heard a sound of acknowledgement from Silver.

Walking up from the rocky path way was a man that was draped in a sea color sash of sorts. White long pants with a short purple shirt that reached to his stomach, the white cape helped contracted with the row of white bracelets that he wore on his arms with a white beanie on his head, making the teal color hair of his pop.

Like the coordinator he is, Wallace was dressed to impressed (a questionable outfit he added privately in the back of his mind).

But while his outfit screaming for attention, his face was nothing but a stormy sky as he walked ever so closer to them.

When Wallace finally making it on top of the pathway with all three boys look at him (Black heard footsteps coming) he was about to greet them when Silver opened his mouth.

"Are you Wallace?"

He paused for a moment, looking at Silver up and down before a flash of recognition pass through his eyes. Flickering his wrist so that his hand was raised up towards the boy he flashed a to easy of a smile. "Yes, I'm Wallace a Coordinator here at Hoenn. It's a pleasure to meet you all today."

Green raised an eyebrow. "Just a Coordinator? Weren't you a Gym leader?"

Wallace laughed. "I was a Gym leader yes, but it seems like Steven gave me the Champions coat during some time ago."

Black eyes widen as a surprisingly easy flowing Japanese came out from his mouth. "So does that mean your the Champion here! Do you have your Pokemon? Can't you battle me right now?! Where do I even start!?!"

Wallace shrugged. "While I do have the ruling of not refusing a challenger, I think I have to turn you down for the time being."

Black groaned in disappointment, knowing that he was right.

"Sorry about that Wallace," Green stepped in. "But I got a call that you have seen a boy with a mask around here a day ago."

Wallace nodded with a serious expression. "Yes. You see I was visiting Juna for a few days hoping to see what he made of the Gym and build in a bit of training around the waterfall there." He pointed at the waterfall, or more precisely, the bottom of the waterfall. "We didn't see anyone or anything out of the odernalry for that matter. We were in the middle of one of my practice move sets when we had a Milotic come out from the top of the waterfall using Blizzard down at us. We didn't understand what was happening before it attack us again."

"A Milotic," Black looked up, the frown on his face gone. "Aren't those rare to find? Much less in a closed space like this. Why would a Milotic be out here?"

"The same reason the boy was here I presume."

Through the corner of his eye he could see Silver flinch. From the way Wallace looked at him made him think that he also saw as well. "The boy," Silver started. "What did he look like?"

Wallace was studying him, he knew the look all too well. It was the same look he always used when he knew when someone had more to say betheath all of their words. Never a less he answered any ways. "Dark is one word I would use. He was wearing a coat of sorts, black from what I remember. It was hard to see at the time."

"What do you mean by see?"

"It was sunset when the Milotic attacked, then after awhile it retreated when the boy came out from the cave."

'Sunset? The time of it all, was it a conucceds or was it just that good of a time?'

"What else did he look like?"

"He was small, smaller than me, I have to say. He was young as well, he didn't look that older than you," he pointed at Black.

'Young, dark, at sunset.'

"How can you tell he was a boy," Silver questioned, his arms crossed over his chest as if to look casual but from the tight way his fingers dug into the sleeve of his jacket told him otherwise. "From the way he dressed, wouldn't it be hard to tell if was a he?"

Wallace paused to converse his answer with his face written with something that he couldn't quite place. "I heard him speak. His voice was-"

He stopped.

"It was what," Silver tried to push. "What about his voice?"

Wallace only look down, not saying anything as he did. But the look on his face said so much more. Words he could not describe, but a feeling that made him feel dread.

What was going on here?

~{*}~

August 11 - Alola

X yawned.

Hours he had slept under the tree tops that would have made anyone uncomfortable from the stiff way the wooden back he felt on his back and the noise of the wild Pokemon that made him startle awake. Yet sleeping out in the wild did nothing but proven him a safety that he had never had felt unless is was in the arms of Whi.

Rubbing at his eyes, he sat up only to have his vision blocked by the dark strands of hair that hsi caretakers refuse to cut. The pins that Whi have given to him must have fallen off while he was sleeping.

Shrugging from this he moved the cloth that was covering his body during his slumber, he didn't mind his hair. In fact he rather have his hair cover up his eyes so. It made it easier for others from seeing what was going through his mind at times. It was Whi who had trouble with his hair, giving him the pins so that he would be able to see better.

Moving his hand through his hair ro find the missing pins (he felt one) he looked over at the spot that Whi was sleeping last he saw.

She wasn't there.

Panic crossed through his veins, desperately he moved his body closer to the spot that he last saw her. Reaching out his hand he felt around the bark of it. Rough but oddly smooth it send a comfalling sensation that would have made him relax but that wasn't the case. But the fact that the bark was still warm left some of the tension on his shoulders.

20 minutes, half an hour tops. She couldn't have gotten far away nor would she have left without a reason. Perhaps she spotted something that caught her eye and decided to follow it? A Pokemon perhaps? Or maybe someone was getting too close to their resting place and played a game of cat and mouse? Or maybe Sham told her that she was moved to a new assignment. Was she punished? Did she do something wrong? No! He can't let that-

He heard a rustling a distance away.

Instances taking over, he quickly hid, blending his body with the shadows that the trees have gifted him, ironically thanking his captors for giving him such a skill.

Silently and waiting he stilled, slowing his breath by breathing in once, twice, and slowly letting it out. Rinse and repeat.

Eyes trained on the stop that he heard the noise he waited like a Pyroar would do in order to catch its prey.

Nothing happened but he wasn't a fool. Something was there. Possibly waiting for him to make a move first before it could play its ace.

Two could play this game.

Unfortunately that would not be the case when Whi jumped from behind him and roared out, making him make a struggling noise to cancel his shreich and Whi giggling as they fell down to the jungle floor.

Groaning from the impact, X turned over his head, trying to subside the stars that filled his vision as he did so. He felt a pressure on top of him, or to more pasifce, on his back. Legs tangles with leaves that broke apart from their stems decorated his clothing, bright green against midnight blue.

He could still hear Whi giggling.

As soon as the stars in his vision finally disappeared launched himself up, throwing the extra weight he felt on top of him to the ground with a startling yelp before they started to laugh again.

And to think he was worried for her…

"Whi," X grunted as he made a move to stand up, trying to make himself taller while she still sat on the dirt. "What were you even thinking of trying to-"

"A surprise or course!"

"...why do I bother?"

"Because you love me!"

"Did."

"Your breaking my heart."

"Go see the Center."

Whi huffed a bit, wiping the dust away from her shirt before making a stand. The power went to her being taller by an inch. Honestly this ireces him a lot more than he cares to admit. "Thanks for the welcome, I will be sure not to tell you that I've brought breakfast for the both of us this morning."

X raised an eyebrow. "Please don't tell me you brought nuts and berries like that Conquester?"

"Your not interested?"

"Clearly."

Whi didn't made a face like he thought she would, instead she smiled a bit reaching for her pocket and reached for a yellow like berry in her grasp before taking a bite of it.

She moaned sweetly from the taste of it.

His stomach suddenly felt very empty.

He watched her eat the fruit, even when she wasn't trying to slow down eating it, it felt agonisingly slow for X as he watched her, his stomach becoming heavier and heavier with hunger.

He thought he was going to break as she took the last bite, licking her fingers from the berry juice that slipped on her hand. Before he could do anything the witch spoke, "Oh, now that I realize it, I thought I saw something on the way here." Almost absitlinly mindliny she reached again for something from her pockets, a brightly colored blue fruit that would have normally made him turn down only made him pin in place as he all but stared at it. "Well not something," she bite into the fruit. "More like a group of somebodies that I saw before."

The mention of the group that they were made clear to track made him momentarily rip his gaze away from the piece of Heaven in her hands. "A group? Not all of them?"

Whi shrugged. "Prince is there, so was that Dewottt Kid and Saber Tooth gal." Again she took a bite and again X gaze was set on it. "They were pretty near to, last I saw was that they were going back to the town. I'm guessing they'll be back soon though." She ate the rest of the fruit and through the pit somewhere behind her. X was close to breaking.

This time clapping her hands instead of licking them clean she pointed to a direction to right of them before looking at him. He would be a fool, and goddamn fool if he couldn't see the teasing from Whi's eyes no matter how hungry his body was telling him he was. The witch knew what she was doing and he didn't like it one bit!

"I hope you had breakfast because we'll be going to be tracking to day~"

Yup, she was a witch.

~{*}~

 **Gold, White, (?), (?) - Heading to Kalos**

 **Green, Silver, Black - Cave or Origin**

 **(?), (?), (?) - Somewhere in Alola**

 **Locations of where and who was mentioned for the Dexholders.**

 **I have no questions to day so I don't have anything to answer but-**

 **Quiz Time!!!!!!!! What was all of the nicknames that Whi gave for each person throughout this whole story?**

 **Ruby draw link, if it wont open I have to try something else./p/mv3miv**

 **I have nothing else to say so I hope everyone enjoyed it and have a great day!**


	23. Chapter 21

**I feel like I should apologize even when I know that my writing schedule is all over the place so I apologies for this long update.**

 **Happy news is that my birthday passed this Sunday (thought we didn't celebrated on that day as we had different schedules and it was hard trying to find time to celebrate but it was fun either way from the little time we had!).**

 **News is that I have made a list of stories that will come up this year and next year. They are still very vague but I will up date on specific dates and summaries for each story/one-shot that I'll be writing. If there is a story that you wish to see sooner tell me so that I can make some of the dates for that story sooner or later depending on how long each would be.**

 **But anyways I hope you enjoy!**

 **Kanto-Sinnoh: Japan**

 **Unova: New York**

 **Kalos: Paris**

 **Alola: Hawaii**

 **Will have a language barrier here.**

 **And depending on the person that I'm 3poving, the languages will be set up as-**

 **Japanese-actually language (will have errors)**

 **English- backwards/mirrored**

 **French-actually language (help from Liyada)**

 **Alola-actually language (will have errors)**

 **Ages:**

 **Carl-34**

 **Sham-31**

 **Karen-28**

 **Will-25**

 **Red-21**

 **Blue-22**

 **Green-21**

 **Yellow-20**

 **Gold-19**

 **Crystal-19**

 **Silver-19**

 **Ruby-17**

 **Sapphire-17**

 **Emerald-16**

 **Diamond-15**

 **Pearl-15**

 **Platinum-15**

 **Black-15**

 **White-15**

 **Whi-two-13**

 **Lack-two-13**

 **X-11**

 **Y-11**

 **Sun-10**

 **Moon-10**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon Adventures**

~{*}~

August 10 - Sinnoh

Blue have been to many places before.

Sure during her time in captivity she have never been aloud to wonder, not even the prison she was forced to live in.

And Kanto? She never did have any vivid memories before Ho-Ho came and grabbed her. Much less any fond memories she could go back and look upon when training got too tough for her. Silver was her only comfort during those dark days.

After escaping things were tough. Not only did they have to keep a low profile so that they won't be recognized or seen but they had to live in the streets, hidden by the shadows of day and cloak of night. Money and food was also an issue. It wasn't like they stole any money when they ran, and they both agreed that the feathers they had snatched were to precious to sale. Like who in the right mind would buy from some dirty street rats? They could have been scammed or worse!

So with the skills they had required, they stole. They never broke into homes, it was a rule never to do that. They only stole what was left undetected. Laundry that was set to dry and gone missing would be blamed on the wind. Fruits and berries at the market would have been blamed on wild Pokemon. And a dollar or coin missing for someone's wallet would not seem to big, after all it was just a dollar not twenty, would soon be forgotten as merely bad luck.

They never took from the same person twice. Always moving from one place to another. Never stay more than three days. Only take the bare minimum. Take too much and be spot. Take very little and it would be considered forgettable.

And never get caught. Ever. Don't let the same person see you twice.

So many rules but it was necessary to survive. They could have gone to the police sure but who would believe them? A Masked Man that was said to disappear years ago suddenly come to light? The place they left must have been abandoned by now, nothing that says that it was a base would have been either taken or destroyed.

The proof was there when a TV on display showed that the building was burned and that it was the cause of a wild Pokemon in the area.

Idiots. The lot of them. No one had seen a terrorists for years so what would make them suddenly think it was one? Nothing. Nothing at all.

Kanto and Johto were their main homes, moving all over the regions and knowing every cavern and secret bases that someone who leaves behind. Hoenn was second best, they had snuck onto a boat every time, sometimes paying a ticket so that they didn't have to sneak so much, and hide in the region. That's where all the secret bases and fruit fulls of food were. So much so.

They even visited Sinnoh a few times, but only a few. They don't have the stomach to fasten that long on a boat ride so that the crew don't see that they were losing too much of their food. And airplanes were just basically screaming that you are a stowaway. They tried to do that once.

It didn't work out well. They had to hide in the rocky terrains of Kanto for awhile. A very long awhile if she might add.

But to what it was worth, the small part of Sinnoh she saw before was beautiful. She even consisted just staying there instead of going back to Kanto before she realised that the climate was very very cold. The warm days they had were cut in half compared to how sunny Kanto was or how breezy Johto is.

So heavy hearted they went back after two days exploring a town near the coast.

But now….

"This is amazing!"

She can explore as much as she wants!

Giggling Blue presses her hands over the glass that separated her from the deserts display like a child. Marvel loads, butter pecan cake squares, Oran berry Moo-Moo cheese cake, Black Bluck truffles, and even bitter sweet Macaroons! Her mouth watered at the glittering pieces of sweets that practically screamed to be eaten.

Behind her a small boy of 15 was munching his way through a bag of chips, watching as the lady in front of him was drooling over the sweets in the bakery right in front of him. He has to admit, as a pastry chef himself the display was nothing short of perfection. If only he could have a bite…

And thus Moon watched as the two Dexholders that she was assigned to were both starting with hunger over the sweets with long in both of their eyes. Shaking her head she felt the tip of her braid slap her cheek before she stared out to the road ahead.

Sandgem town was nothing special to the sights of tourist or trainers alike if all they wanted was to play around in the beach a ways behind. The only ones that would truly see this town worth anything to stay was that it held the main lab of the regions top professor.

Prof. Rowan.

Prof. Rowan is top renowned professor and specialise in the evolution of Pokemon themselves, most of his work is dedicated to that line of research, yet he still always manages to keep up with the other fields that other major in.

But that's not who they came to see, in fact, it is both him and a person that work alongside him that they came to see.

Checking one of the street clocks that this town provided, she could see that it was almost 5 o'clock.

Impatiens gach at her very being as she realised that she might be keeping the one person she hopes to never disappoint wait long for them to come.

Without a second of hesitation she tapped on the shoulder of the woman that was supposed to chaperone them during their time in Sinnoh (really she didn't need that as this is her home region) and waited patiently as the blue eyed woman turned to her.

"I'm sorry Senior..Blue?" Moon has yet to understand and keep track of all of their names, so she was happy when the woman, Blue, nodded her answer. "I'm sorry to be a bother but shouldn't we be going now? We're supposed to meet with the Professor and his assistant soon." As to prove her point her pointer at the clock that she just saw moments ago.

Blue looked like she was going to protest but only let out a sigh. "Your right… We should get going if we want to know more of...what Green sent us to do." Blue said as she unknowingly fidget with her hands behind her back, out of sight of the two juniors and betraying her anxiety. Lonely looking at the glass display she have it one sad look before turning to the small girl that both Green and Red spoke highly about and nodded.

Hopeful they might be providing snacks at least.

~{*}~

August 10 - Alola

Sun had a thought.

See as he many not be as overly obsessive about money as he use to be, not counting his balance every hour of the day every time he sees a single yen coin on the road, he still has the addiction to do so.

He only does it twice a day now.

A huge achievement.

Even Moon could see that even when she only give him a stare everytime he pulls out his bank.

There's nothing wrong in checking over how much money one has after all. He has done it for years and everyone he's ever meet said nothing but praises for going so far as to get one million yen. Something he takes pride in thank you very much.

But with that one million lost to who knows where and the island dream that his grandpa always wanted was still not fully accomplished that means he still has a duty to fulfill that dream no matter what it takes. For his grandpa, for Cent, and for himself.

So as he saw the way that his similar sized senior was hovering her hands over the Pokemon that were part of the attack with a soft glow in between them, he couldn't stop the gears in his head from turning.

To think that this girl was able to heal all of their Pokemon without even looking tired, could read the minds of people AND Pokemon alike! ….This was a fortune in that making!

Imagine how much money he could get with her healing powers alone!? A small fee with be possibly due for every trainer, no scratch that, every Pokemon that is asked to be healed after a long day of traveling, battling, and exploring. Yes! And with mind reading! Who knows how much profit he could make if he could only convince her for just one da-

"Oh."

The healer of thought pulled her hand away from the round shaped Pokemon with fog coming from it (his head started to create new business ideas) as she turned away from the Pokemon to rest of them.

"What is it?" One of the others, a dark blue haired girl asked.

Pushing back some of her hair behind her hair Yellow tilted her head as if she was trying to comprehend something. "Well… it's a bit cloudy. I could only see some of her trainers thoughts and ….dream?" She looked back at the floating Pokemon as it seemed to smile at Yellow without a care in the world. "There's not much to say. All I could gather is the same as the rest of them, most of them seemed to be contented with her trainer."

"Makes sense." the blue haired girl said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It's a dream Pokemon after all. Musharna are Pokemon that feed and release dreams."

Eat...dreams?

"Eat? How does a Pokemon even eat dreams!" A boy, an even smaller person then Yellow looked up from the gun that he was tinkering with a look of surprise and a scrunch of suspicion as if he thought she would take that thought back.

"Emerald," the blue haired girl smiled softly. "How does a Pokemon teleports with ring from its body?"

The boy, Emerald, paused for a bit. Face blank from any emotion before he just shrugged.

The blue haired girl giggled a bit before looking at the Pokemon that they have lined up.

The Butterfree and Honchkrow were resting on the ground below, under the shade of the palms trees from the hot Alola sun. A Pikachu with a flower that Sun could tell was not native to this region was playing around with a purple blob Pokemon that was named Ditty. Both a Jigglypuff and Wigglytuff were both playing tag with Granbull who was making sure not to run too fast for the light weight Pokemons to be close enough to be near but far enough to make sure they don't tag him. A Blastoise was swimming in the clear blue ocean, eyes closed as it moved in the water with peace. A Clefable was watching the Blastoise with Nidoqueen not far from it, sunbathing in the brisk sun light. The Musharna that Yellow had finished up was currently floating about, not having any where to go but float around.

But the blue haired girl was not looking at any of those Pokemon that were relaxing or having fun. Her eyes were staring straight at another who did not go anywhere.

Still standing tall and strong was a Samurott. Poslish and gleaming in the Alola sun was he still standing in the spot his trainer had left him after saying that he was all theirs and that he would expect him back in one piece.

Although he did said that in a joking manner, Sun couldn't help but feel something was a bit off with that statement. Kind of like how he felt around Faba.

And that unnerved him in more ways than one.

Seeing that every eye was on him the Samurott Pokemon looked back at them with strong eyes.

"Nobbing to herself the blue haired girl looked over at Yellow who was figading with her hands for some odd reason. Eyes darting here and there with her hands gripping on to her shirt with a tight enough squeeze that he could see her knuckles turning white.

"Uh...Yellow? Are you ok?"

Snapping her head back up from looking down she quickly let go of her tunic as she wildly shook both her head and hands. "No no no! I'm fine Crystal. Honest!"

The blue haired girl, know was Crystal only gaver a look but said nothing. Was it the fact that she was older than all of them or was the fact that she trusted Yellow? He would never know as to why she just let her off the hook without pushing it. It was obvious how nervous she was but maybe he was overthinking it?

'No. If doesn't pay attention to these things, then what is to say it would not end up like Faba all over again. He needs to be more careful…'

But even so, he watched as Yellow took in small breaths when she approached the taller Pokemon. Both hands reaching out as if was planning to push the Pokmeon back, a small glow illuminate between the two.

Who was to thought this Pokemon had more than just the vision of seeing the girl in the mask.

~{*}~

August 11 - Alola

She couldn't help herself from huffing.

What was she needed for again? Why did she even agreed to go?

Oh that's right...she thought he would be here, that he might be in another region far from his home region.

Clearly she needs to rethink her strategize into finding him again.

"Miss Sapphire? Are you with us?"

Like this guy! What made her think it was alright to go with them if this boy was all but talking to her about everything but the mission at hand. They were all supposed to look for that girl in the white mask, a mask that she still doesn't understand why it is necessary to wear in such hot weather! All he talks about is praising her and Red like it was a common thing to do.

And she for one is getting more irritated by the minute.

Could he leave her alone for even just one seco-

"Alright, are both of you ready to go again?"

From the sound of his voice, Sapphire sagered in relief from her rescue.

She was saved!

"Already," the boy that irked her raised an eyebrow. Using the back of his hand he moved some of his hair from hanging over his hat to laying down on the rest of his dark red-brown tinted hair in a normal manner.

From the back she could hear some people muttering and some girls sighing in awe.

Honestly! Could this guy just give it a rest!

"Sapphire?" Red turned to look at her with his smile. "Are you ready to go or do you need to-"

"Nah," her accent coming through her Japanese one. "Lets just go and keep looking."

But for how long? How much longer do they have to look for that girl in that white mask?

How much longer does she have to look in order to find him? To see if he's alright? To make sure he comes back home safely?

How long will he hold on?

So the three of them left from the PokeCenter with their bags into the wild and luscious jungle.

She at least felt a little at home here. The glory of the outdoors was something she adapted into her life at such an early age.

Seeing the tall but strong jungle trees made her want to jump the nearest one and start climbing so that she could see the view from the tree tops. She wanted to grab a hold on to the vines so that she could swing about and feel both the wind in her hair and the adrenaline in her veins. She wanted to follow her nose and turn over every of the jungle so that she could find out what was the source of ever smell. Sweet, bitter, musty, sour, spicy, savoury, and even the bitter-sweet ones.

Unconsciously she jumped at the tip of her toes, eyes gleaming and lips turned into a smile, the tip of her sharp canine teeth peeking from the corner. She way becoming far more relaxed then when they were surrounded by the people of modern day.

Faintly she could hear the voices of both Red and that boy talking to each other. Red with his easy going smile and the boy with that flirty and natural tone in his voice. But she toned them out, not interested in what they were talking about.

And they walked like that, the small chatter of them talking to one another with her turning her head here and there, taking in everything her eyes could let her see.

None of them heard it, the noise of the jungle hid it well. They didn't even see them either from the thickness of the leaves covering many hidden spaces in which the Pokemon there like to hide behind.

No, it was her that found out that something was wrong. Or more importantly, it was her nose that smelled something off with her surroundings.

She paused, scrunching up her nose as she doubted the smell. But as she took a sniff again she could clearly tell it wasn't a mistake.

It was the smell of that girl from before. It was the smell she figured out from the faint traces from the battle field.

But...there was also another smell that she didn't recognize. It was similar to that of the girls smell yet it was also very different.

Subconsciously she could feel that both boys have stopped as well, the faint click of Pokeballs being heard made the jungle suddenly feel still.

There was someone, no, a pair of someone's coming for them.

Seems that danger was right over their heads.

~{*}~

 **Gold, White, (?), (?) - Kalos**

 **Green, Silver, Black - Caven of Origin**

 **Yellow, Emerald, Crystal, Sun - Prof. Home Alola**

 **Red, Sapphire, Lack - Alola**

 **Blue, Diamond, Moon - Sinnoh**

 **I honestly dont have anything else to say to have a great day everyone!**


	24. Chapter 22

**Good day everyone, of this school year is over and I'm so ready to hit my head on my bed and sleep forever and never wake up. But the only time to do that is to wait for Thanksgiving break so I'll be counting the days till then! Halloween is also around the corner as well! I wonder if I might make something for that to write.**

 **Also funny enough, I'm going to dress up as my name sake, or my real name sake which will be funny as everyone knows what my name means XD.**

 **Any ways I hope I don't bore you with this introduction so to stop my blabbering I'll be putting the regular ages and places. I hope you like all of this here chapter foreshadowing.**

 **Kanto-Sinnoh: Japan**

 **Unova: New York**

 **Kalos: Paris**

 **Alola: Hawaii**

 **Will have a language barrier here.**

 **And depending on the person that I'm 3poving, the languages will be set up as-**

 **Japanese-actually language (will have errors)**

 **English- backwards/mirrored**

 **French-actually language (help from Liyada)**

 **Alola-actually language (will have errors)**

 **Ages:**

 **Carl-34**

 **Sham-31**

 **Karen-28**

 **Will-25**

 **Red-21**

 **Blue-22**

 **Green-21**

 **Yellow-20**

 **Gold-19**

 **Crystal-19**

 **Silver-19**

 **Ruby-17**

 **Sapphire-17**

 **Emerald-16**

 **Diamond-15**

 **Pearl-15**

 **Platinum-15**

 **Black-15**

 **White-15**

 **Whi-two-13**

 **Lacktwo-13**

 **X-11**

 **Y-11**

 **Sun-10**

 **Moon-10**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon Adventures**

~{*}~

August 10 - Alola

He was trained to be the best in his field, even then there were so many other Pokemon that were far more skill and more stronger than him.

He always knew that.

Yet that never stopped him from training everyday. New courses every week, new ideas and abilities to make use of his power, even to establish a more crafted mindset.

So when they were all called in to be hand picked by an S ranked officer, he was not fazed in the slightest. Even if this officer may be of high rank, it doesn't mean that they would be the match they hope for.

So in line he was, and there he stood, waiting. All of them waiting in a single file line. And so they waited. And waited. And waited.

Before he knew it his shell was need of sharpening again. Who ever this S rank officer was is clearly not important enough if they take this long to try to find a partner.

Without another word, he left the line and grab his black platform that was specially made for him to use and started to rub his shell, careful to the utmost care.

Then he heard the doors open.

And so he closed his eyes.

It did not matter, this S ranked officer made him wait. Wait so long that he wasted time in his training so that he could hand pick one of them. If he was to waste their time then there was no use making a good impression on him.

Carefully he felt the feel of the shell being polished, the same time the sound of footsteps and a voice follow through.

"- have the ability to enter real combat and your unusual high advancement have been approved by the higher-ups. However some of them are wondering why you don't have a Pokemon yet."

He registered those words in his mind but ignored them either way. He was not really interested in such trivial things any how. He still needs to smoothen out the edges.

"I don't think that's a problem."

He stopped, just a millisecond, before going back to work.

This voice, it sounded strange. Much stranger than those that always passed by. In most cases, many of the voices he heard were deeper, older with some with wisdom and many with curiosity. He heard the nervousness of those that were still new, stuttering in their speech or the sense of sweaty hands. He heard those with a sense of arrogance, pride rolling in waves that made him want to smack the person on the head or the boastful nature they seem to naturally have. The ones he rather tolerate are those that seemed to have a control in their emotions. Professional and strong, not wavering an inch of emotion at play or standing out of line.

They may be the most tolerable but it was annoying hearing the same voice over and over again.

But this voice was different in so many ways. It was… empty. He couldn't sense anything at all from their voice. It wasn't the proper voicing like many other did. It wasn't older or deeper than the others as well, smooth and young, higher pitched. Nor was there something of rudeness either. This person, whoever they are, is not like the others that came here.

Yet it was not his place to intervene.

"Is that so?"

"As long as I can fulfill my duty," there was that voice again. "I don't think it's necessary."

They seemed blunt. Very blunt. No traces of anything else deep inside.

"I'd rather wait for a Pokemon that can match up to my own skills."

A smart move, a calculated move. Who would want a Pokemon to slow them down after all? And to have someone go against the training they did so that they could match up to their trainer? Well he rather go back then to try and change his style.

The footsteps got quieter. Or rather, one set of footsteps stopped while the other continued.

He still did not pick up his head, even when the trainer was looking at him. His task was far more important at the moment.

He did not know he passed his test without even trying.

His skills somehow complement his own, even enchant them somehow as they worked in the field a few days after being picked. Those days were used to see him train, his partner said nothing during the whole time.

He didn't claim to know him the best back then, nor does he claim to think he was worthy of him either. But time passes all and he can claim only a part of that statement. He still doesn't know what he thinks at the little times, nor can he say that even with their exceptional work together made him worthy of being with him. But he trusts him.

Just like how he trusts this yellow girl to read what he had to offer.

And...

And the memory he always wanted to share, as she is just like her. So much like her.

~{*}~

August 10 - Sinnoh

Moon smiled at the sight of an oh so familiar gate that was placed into view. They had followed the fence for quite sometime now and she was afraid that Blue would start to complain about how she was wrong on the meaning of 'almost there' before they saw the golden grand doorway.

Not skipping a beat she proceed to go straight to the black box that was right next to the gate before pressing the button. A loud static noise drafted into the air before someone picked up.

"Yes, who is this?"

Moon smiled a little to herself, unknowing how Blue was staring with curiosity and Dia with a tilt of his head. "Hello. We are the Dexholders that were sent by Prof. Rowen. We were told to come."

"Dexholders? Hold on a minute."

When the person on the other said said that, the camera that was near the gate started to blink red. Moon waited as it turned to look at Blue, who was smiling at the camera and gave it a wave of her hand. The camera moved to look a Dia, who was right in the middle of the two, eating a bag of chips at hand.

Moon waited, knowing as soon as they see her face then they would open the door with no questions asked. She used to be a regular of this estate, both her research and her lessons were commonly held here.

Imagine how surprised she was when the gate creaked open without a second of hesitation without looking her way.

She was far from flabbergasted.

What in the world made them open the door? They only glanced at Dia before opening the gate. Perhaps because Dia was the Sinnoh Dexholder? But didn't they just sound confused when they said that very title?

Her mind was in a whirlwind and her shock in the center of it all. She did not fight when Blue praised her a job well done or when she grabbed her hand to drag her inside or the fact that she was talking her ear off.

She was simply trying to figure out why they open the gates.

Minutes passes by as they walked the long path way to the mansion. Blue babbling away, Dia munching anything that was edible, and Moon was no longer trying to understand the reason for the open gate and just accepted it. There was no point in nitpick on something she wanted to happen in the first place.

The view of the mansion came to light. A beautiful mansion, dark slates of wood here and there, golden coloring of the edges of the window panels, gray like bricks holding on some parts of the bottom half of the estate.

And to Moon, it felt like home. The home in which she would always read in the library. A home in which she would talk with Prof. Rowan about their new project for that evening. A home in which she was nursed to health when she gotten to careless with her poisons.

A home in which she fixed a past mistake. A mistake she atoned for.

Somehow, instead of fearing to go inside the house, she was the first to step on the porch. The door opened to a maid who bowed her head respectfully. "Welcome to the Berlitz estate. I hope your stay will be comfortable for you."

In the back she could vaguely hear Blue say something of the lines of 'who wouldn't in a place like this' before they were escorted inside.

She couldn't help but stare at everything that came into view, reflection on how long it was since she came back from Alola. In fact, she was still wearing her Alola outfit, so used to the feeling of being more moveable with her clothes that she decided to not change at all. For Blue, she only added a pure white jacket and white gloves, finding the weather a bit to much for her liking. Dia still wore the same thing he wore at the party, nothing added from the outfit he had of blue pants, red hat, red scarf, and white and gray shirt.

She sniffed a giggle from erupting from her mouth. She remembered once when she was still in Alola, when the six mouths did not yet happen that she was chatting with Prof. Rowan about her search for a cure for her sisters Pokemon. The conversation took a turn when after awhile they seemed to be talking about an incident that happened in the past.

When Mr. Berlitz planned to send a butler to send a letter to two trained bodyguards for him to make a Berlitz accessory for his daughter, the letter was swapped with another. Apparently the letter was supposed to end up with those that wore a green and red scarf around their necks. Turns out that another pair was also wearing a pair of the same colored scarves that day.

And so instead of the bodyguards going to make the accessory, they ended up going to a bike park while the two had the letter end up making it to the mountain to make the accessory.

The story was so funny and addicting that she was sad when Prof. Rowan cut the story short and told her to go to sleep as the time zones were different from the ones in Sinnoh.

She never did get to hear the end of the story as she got stuck in another dimension for 6 months without any contact to her original world much less her home. It made her sad, to know that many things have changed while she was gone.

Snapping herself for letting her think such sad thoughts, she played attention to the maid once more when they stopped at a tall door with silver flowers designed all over it like vines. Curling and swaying.

The maid once more bowed to them as she opened the door with a grand gesture.

Her mind grasped onto all of the details of the common room every since she left to make an antidote, ever since she last stayed.

The chairs have not changed that much, beautiful red velvet color that did not seem so dark that it turned black nor was it so bright that it screamed for your attention. The coffee table that used to made of wood was now made of a see through marble, making everything on the surface of it seeming to be floating. The shelf were still stacked with books, more books then what she remembered with new titles here and there. Another thing that seemed to puzzle her was that there was a platform of sorts, big enough that it took a bit of space with it right in front of the marble table, giving a perfect view for those that were seated on the coach.

A weird arrangement, Moon thought. She didn't know why he would place a stand their since he would always have anyone that would be performing in the grand room. As all of the things keep piling over her previous thoughts, two grown men she missed to identify when looking at the room stood up and walked over their way.

"I see that you have finally arrived."

Moon gasped slightly, emotions running high as she placed that voice with a face she knew all too well.

"Well if it isn't it Moon, how are you dear?"

Moon wanted to weep out of the sheer joy of meeting her family of scientist again. All manners pushed to the side, she speed at the open arms of Prof. Rowan, surprising the old man with a small 'oof'. Mr. Berlitz, who saw this, gave a chuckle of his own as he saw one of his younger protagies hugging the living daylight out of his fellow scientist who looked a little more than a little flustered.

"Well look at that," Mr. Berlitz teased. "Your granddaughter must have missed you very much."

Prof. Rowan only looked over at Mr. Berlitz, but to those who did not know him well, they would have assumed that he was glaring at him with the natural way his face made him look. "Please don't joke about that Prof. Berlitz."

Mr. Berlitz could only laugh again before the young girl that was hugging the old man came and gave his share of her love, expressing how she missed him with that single gesture.

He happily complied with a hug of his own, unlike Prof. Rowan who only had his hands patting Moon awkwardly from the sudden change of affection when he was given a hug.

Moon herself was just happy to hold onto something that was so familiar to her, to hold on to the people that she call family. They might not be related by blood but with the small soft actions that Prof. Rowan always shown her and the multiple times Mr. Berlitz always called her 'Little Moonlight', she couldn't help but think they were a family away from home. But then again, this was a far more better home then the one where she was born at.

During this whole time, Blue and Dia were waiting at the sidelines, respectfully giving them the time and space they deserve to have for their little reunion. Blue, who was thinking how familiar this all felt, was reflecting the time when both her and Silver escaped from the hell hole of a prison and how wonderful it felt when they were miles away, celebrating and crying with tears of joy and exhaustion from the long trip ahead of them. Dia on the other had was smiling softly, now knowing who the girl in the twin braids was.

After a few more seconds, which felt like an eternity to Moon, they both let go from the hug to meet each other with a smile. Mr. Berlitz was bright while Moon's was so wide she was afraid that it would have become stuck that way.

Patting her head, which was free from the hat that she brought, Mr. Berlitz smiled with relief. "It's good to see your still doing well Little Moonlight. I'm sorry we didn't see you as soon as you-"

"Its fine," Moon replied. And if she had said this a few days ago, it would have meant she was lying. But the sincerity from her voice told otherwise. "I'm just glad to be home again."

"Yes, though not at the best circumstances it seems," Prof. Rowan elaborate, hands now behind his back to his usual posture.

"Your right," Mr. Berlitz sighed as he let his hand fall from Moon's hair (mush to her displeasure). Then as he was about to say something else, he caught sight of something behind her, mouth open mid way before it closed to another smile. "Ah, Dia. You're here as well? I don't see Pearl anywhere. Does that mean I won't be getting another performance so soon?"

Moon was confused as she turned around to see that the glutton Dexholder was clean of having any snacks at hand before he smiled a polite smile and bowed his head a little in a casual greeting. "It's good to see you as well Mr. Berlitz. Do you have any snacks, own journey was very long from Alola."

Moon was horrified from the lax behavior her senior was acting toward Mr. Berlitz. Even if she was acting and hugging Mr. Berlitz in a casual manner it was still rude for those that don't know him to act so familiar to one another.

Before she could even attempt to try to correct him and apologies to Mr. Berlitz about his behavior, she backtracked to what he just said moments ago along side with his next line of interest.

"Of course, anything for my favorite comedy act duo!"

Just what was going on since she was gone away those six months!

~{*}~

August 11 - Kalos

Y was so very tired. Not from the long plane ride, nor from the nap she was awoken from. It was the fact that her senior was not even saying anything but grunting and eye twitching ever since they got ON the plane.

But as soon as they got off….

"Uh, sir? Can you please stop running around all over. Your scaring the rest of the locals he-"

"Thank you land!! Whoo!!!!"

Gold was running, no, racing all over the place. Going from store fronts to store fronts. Drooling over some food stands and chatting up with anyone he could lay his eyes on till he realizes they don't want his company or that he couldn't understand what they were saying before running off again. He had been doing this ever since they gotten off… which happened to be two hours ago.

Y only took a sip of her hazelnut coffee, inhaling the scent of the finely brewed liquid to call her nerves from bursting. From what, she has no idea.

"Whooooo!!"

From across of her on the table she sat at, the only few tables that were available to the outside, was a brown haired girl that she learned was named White was also drinking coffee as well. But unlike hers which was mixed to be sweet, hers was bitter to the core, not completely black but dark enough to give her a shiver over the bitter taste the beverage must have.

"Whoa!! Look at this!!!"

At her right, a boy with blond hair was currently snacking on some of PokePuff the cafe provided, watching this all go down his legs jumping with a lots of energy. Thankfully he was tackfull enough to not bounce to hard that the table would be shaking from the force of it. Taking another bite out of the sweet orange Puff in hand he licked a little bit of the frosting in his hands before watching the golden eye adult running around madly. If she didn't know better, she would have said that he was enjoying this with the amusement dancing over his eyes.

"Yeah!!!!!!"

Still trying to ignore the noise that was her senior, Y looked around the stress of the uneasy people before looking at her PokeDex with a slight frown.

Apparently the person that was supposed to pick them up was taking longer than expected. Way to long. And what's worse is that she didn't even know who was picking them up, only that somehow it was a person she knew and nothing more. That was all she managed to get from her senior before he went on a sugar rampage. Or land sickness. Which ever one counts.

"Whooooooo!!! I'm never taking the plain again!!!!!!"

Just who ever was picking them up, please hurry up. If he doesn't drop dead then she would.

~{*}~

 _Tick tock tick_

 _One more one more_

 _All of them accounted for_

 _Which one which one_

 _Would be the one to move the hand_

 _How many how many_

 _Mistakes before it strikes 12_

 _5o'clock is close by_

 _Wait for the sound of its chimes_

 _Tick tock tick_

~{*}~

 **We all know how this would go don't we. So for this chapter we saw into the eyes of Lack's most trusted partner, Moon having a mental crisis and emotion reunion, and Y is about to pull her hair out. Hopefully the person that supposed to come hurries up before she decided to just kill Gold outright.** **And it seems that someone would be the shifting point to strike the clock to 5. I wonder who would do this…**

 **Any ways, please review and enjoy reading this chapter of The Masked Chilkern!**


	25. Chapter 23

**Heya! I made a week update! The world might be ending soon but man it feels so good to make an update that wasn't more than a month.**

 **But with this week update that just means that I'll be working on the next three things on my list. Another chapter for The Sword Hand, a edit/rewrite of chapter 2 for this story and to finish up the last few hundred words for a one shot I planned to post this October but- as you may all know dear readers, any promise to make a deadline for updates are just not trustworthy any more so that may never be finished until I finally get to chapter 40 on the Masked Children. But eh, who knows, maybe it will be tomorrow, a week or maybe next year when I post the oneshot. But for now I'm changing the status of that one shot to "soon" and leave it like that.**

 **Also if you don't know my bio has plans of stories I want to write, I might brief them with summaries soon but I only put the fandom, ships (if they have any), and title alongside with the seasons they might come out. Again, my update schedule will never be a solid so don't get your hopes up that it would be soon. But any story I do place in my Bio will come out, weather it be soon or 10 years for now (I'm joking, mainly)**

 **Also I did not realize but The Masked Children has been up for a year! So happy anniversary my small story! One day you'll be half way done. One day.** **Also I never did say this but those who celebrate Day of the Dead I hope you had a fun time, I sure did!**

 **But anyways back to the main story. Enjoy!**

 **Kanto-Sinnoh: Japan**

 **Unova: New York**

 **Kalos: Paris**

 **Alola: Hawaii**

 **Will have a language barrier here.**

 **And depending on the person that I'm 3poving, the languages will be set up as-**

 **Japanese-actually language (will have errors)**

 **English- backwards/mirrored**

 **French-actually language (help from Liyada)**

 **Alola-actually language (will have errors)**

 **Ages:**

 **Carl-34**

 **Sham-31**

 **Karen-28**

 **Will-25**

 **Red-21**

 **Blue-22**

 **Green-21**

 **Yellow-20**

 **Gold-19**

 **Crystal-19**

 **Silver-19**

 **Ruby-17**

 **Sapphire-17**

 **Emerald-16**

 **Diamond-15**

 **Pearl-15**

 **Platinum-15**

 **Black-15**

 **White-15**

 **Whi-two-13**

 **Lack-two-13**

 **X-11**

 **Y-11**

 **Sun-10**

 **Moon-10**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon Adventures**

~{*}~

August 10 - Hoenn

Black loves libraries. Sure the whole reason he even could willingly sit down and stay still while reading inky words was so that he could learn on how to become the Champion. But the need for looking up information soon became a hobby of sorts. He started to read about tales of trainers going out their own journey, myths about mysterious places from all over, and legends about each and every Pokemon he could learn about. Reading became something that he could honestly enjoy.

When he heard that they were going to the Cavern of Origins, he was more than a little excited. The Cavern of Origins was a place that not regular folks could ever walk into, not even the scientists that study about the cave were carelessly picked. Every single person who was ever in the cave must be given permission from the current Champion of the region in order to even dare to walk the path to it.

From what he read before, former Champions are given idmitten access to the cavern. Champions from other regions on the other hand would have to meet with the Champion in order to be given access as well, to keep the order and the safety of what the cave holds.

Gym leaders are a bit picky. They aren't like the Champions who would been given a yes and could go anytime they want. They must always ask the Champion to do so, given a timeline in which they could go without asking again or how long they could stay. Gym leaders are just as trustworthy as Champions but they have to always occupy their gyms, as well as perform their duties as Champions are not so busy thanks to the many times trainers find difficult to get all 8 Gym Badges as well as defeat the Elite Four.

As for the Elite Four they are a mixture of both in a way. They have to be given permission like Gym Leaders for a while before they could be given access to come as they please. They aren't as busy but they have to make sure that no one gets pass them to battle the Champion.

Ordinary folks that are not of these stats however have to go through a test of sorts, having to be trustworthy people so that they could be allowed in. It takes weeks, possibly months in order to be given a day in the cavern!

So in short, he was beyond excited to be going into the cavern. In every book he comes across the cavern there always seems to be missing information about it. Most books don't have pictures of the inside and the draws are almost never described. Instead it was always told as a place of legends, having to have paintings of events from the past and visions that were to come. Both calamities and miracles. It is a sacred place beyond recognition.

Carefully he made sure not to step on any puddles of water that was dripping from the roof of the cave. His senses have dulled a bit with the darkness but adapted a few minutes later. He was also careful not to touch the walls both afraid for the stability of the cave and if he might touch and sung a painting on the way.

Green was in front of him on the way, side by side with Wallace as they both keep a steady pace for one another. And Silver, who he would never guess was behind him if he did not look back, was quiet and stealthy, not a single sound coming from him.

Still even with the company of the three older adults he had trouble with the quiet of this place. Sure at times he could take it but right now he doesn't have much of a choice with both of his Seniors present and a Champion.

...champion

A… champion…

A Champion!

He is in a present of a Champion! He has to beat beat him! He has to become number one and be his dream of becoming a Champion of-

Of….

Of…. What again?

Wait…

While in the middle of his thoughts, no, his dreams, he did not know he was close to shouting out for a battle. Claiming to win over all Champions from every region he could set foot in.

But like the trusty Pokemon she was, Musha (who was teleported with the new PokeDex feature that allowed them to transport Pokemon thought the little red boxes) came out of her Pokeball just in time to stop him from spilling out his newly found dream. Munching on his hair, she was happily munched on the dream that he was only thinking moments ago, small pink clouds coming from her nose as she did.

Slowly but steadily, he's train of thought was focusing on the mission on hand. His ears hearing how far and close the echoes were, making a mental note that they are a minute, maybe two, away from the main room. The strength of the walls were very sturdy, the cracks on the walls have lessen with the puddles of water becoming smaller and smaller. And from the way the color of the walls became a dark grey became a tint of light brown means that the light was near.

His mind done, Black lifted his Pokemon of his head and fixed his cap as he does so. He gave Musha a pat as if to say 'good job' before pulling out his PokeBall. Musha disappeared in a blue light without complain, even gave a smile as she let herself get some sleep for the rest of the day.

His ears caught the sound of footsteps behind him as he suddenly remembered who was behind him. Bravely he looked back before picking up his pace a few steps ahead.

The look on his Seniors face was… entertaining to say the least.

But that doesn't mean he wants to explain what that was all about either.

~{*}~

August 13 - Sinnoh

Laughter was in the air, filled with the sight of petals dancing as they float by. The children were all playing, most of them responsible for the joyful laughs as they play tag or make a game out of trying to catch the most petals. Some even hunted the streets for a flower of their liking with the adults happily helping anyone who would ask for a blossom of sorts. Music and dancing was in diplayed, honey covered sweets and fine tea were sold and served, events and ribbons were being passed down, each earns a smile for their award.

And personally Ruby was conflicted with the sight.

The noises he could hear only made him uncomfortable. It was an unspoken rule to never laugh because it would mean that someone could hear, someone who would make sure they wouldn't laugh again. The smiles and joy that was in the locals, the aura they all seem to practically radiant from each and every person made him squirm. He had never seen so much happiness in one place, especially in a place when he was around. The farthest of memories he could ever think of were tears and a terrified voice.

Yet with the colors, colors he could only dream of were blinding him, swirling around him. The dancing only made him think of the shows and acts Will would put on, always the person who would rather take the spotlight instead of the shadows. The music would only make him think of the expressions of joy when Will talked to him about performance and contest, applause, smiles, and the love only a crowd could give as he explains what it was like in his past days in a circus.

And the flowers made it even more conflicting.

Karen love(d?) flowers. She would always have a blue rose for Will for him to have in front of his shirt or a japanese primrose for him to press for safe keeping or a purple aster for Platinum to weave in her hair to replace her yellow ribbons. It made him remember those days. Days in which will never happen again. Days in which he would always treasure.

Walking mindlessly, he continued on, waiting for the clock to strike a certain number before he could hide in the shadows and trade in his hat and glasses for his mask once again.

But for now he needs to scoop the area, look all around him to see if there is something that he is missing and what he needs to do. What route is the best to use or which ones to steer clear of. Will there be guards or-

Suddenly a small pressure around his stomach made him take a step back, mind instinctively reaching for his waist where his Pokemon lie in waiting for him to call them out. If someone knew who he was he-

A heavy Sinnoh accent spoke. "Oops. Sorry mister!"

His hands stopped midway, reclining back from the survival instincts he almost acted upon.

Looking up at him was a girl. She wore a dress, violets covering the skirt with a light green bow on her waist. The light brown hair, almost golden, was tied into two twin braids with bangs framing her smooth cheeks as she all but smiles at him.

He didn't realise he was staring before he snapped himself out of it. "No, its ok." It honestly wasn't, he almost hurt the girl. "Why were you running anyways? The festival isn't going anywhere." He didn't really want to know, but it was the only way to distracted both him and the girl about the events that almost happened (even if she didn't know it).

"Hmm," her eyes lit up as she just realized something. "There's a showcase soon and I want to watch it! I want to see all of the beautiful Pokemon!"

The words showcase piped his interest, a runway of Pokemon in accessories and clothing showing off some flashy moves may not apply to everyone but it did for him. He briefly entertain the thought of going before he looked up at the street clock that had the second hand slowly moving.

"Well that sounds fun," he wasn't lying this time. "I hope that-"

"Will you come with me?"

He blinked, surprised by the girls boldness and the fact she asked a stranger to accompany her to anything made him suspicious. Thankfully he was good at wearing a poker face, he had to be.

"Ah I don't think that's a good idea, you see-"

"Please," she pouted, hands gripping on his jacket. "I don't want to go by myself, mama said I have to bring someone to go watch the show!"

"I'm flattered but-"

"And you look so lonely mister, I just wanted to keep you company so that you don't have to be lonely."

He tilted his head at this girl. Lonely. Was he lonely? No, he doesn't think so. He has Platinum, little Whi, and small X with him. He shook his head at the girl, think the thought of him lonely was silly. "I'm not lonely, I just like going by myself."

The little girl frowned at him, as if feeling the dishonesty he was sure wasn't there. "Then why were you frowning? Only sad people would frown and you have no one with you."

This girl was punching more holes then he would like. "Oh, I didn't notice."

A smile replaced the frown. "So will you go with me?"

"I'm sorry but I don't want to go to a showcase."

"Your lying," the girl said immediately, no hesitation whatsoever.

"Look uh-"

"Amara."

"Amara I really don't want to go with you to-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence (yet again) when a loud crackling noise reached his ears.

" _The Pokemon showcase will be starting in 5 mintues! Please come and support all of the trainers who came to this year's showcase!_ "

The little girl, Amara, made a sound of joy before grabbing a hold of his hand squealing.

"Wha-"

"Come on mister! The show's about to start!"

He could have easily pulled back, back away from the girl before she could even turn around to hide in the crowd so that she wouldn't be able to find him. He could have let her go and make a run for it or come up with an excuse that would sound decent with his smooth voice.

But when he felt her hand, when she ran ahead of him, with her smile in place as her eyes twinkling with joy at the thought of being able to see such beauty from the everyday Pokemon made him see the one person who made he fall in love with such things.

 _"Hey, did you know that there are some shows that have Pokemon perform in contest! They dress them all up and make some pretty flashy moves too!"_

 _"I heard that in Kalos that they have something called a Pokemon showcase! Although it only seems to be just for girls…"_

 _"Hey, there's a cool traveling cruises in Hoenn right now. I wonder what kind of tricks they do. Maybe they have a spot open for a clown in their group!"_

 _"I always want to make a entertainment with flowers! Do you want to know why?"_

 _"It's because every flower has a meaning to them, and when I put on my next show, I'll make sure to use daffodils!"_

 _"Do you know what a daffodil means Rubs?"_

Amara looked behind her and smiled at him, a bright yellow flower caught in her hair.

 _"They mean 'New Beginning'."_

 _"Doesn't that sound like something we could do for our first show?"_

That girl made him think of him. The person who made his world expand in those tight cold walls.

In her place, he could see a boy with violet hair the same shade as her skirt. A smile that he rarely sees but cherish every time he could catch a glimpse replaced her own.

But the one thing he focused on was the eyes that stared right back at him.

The color of Lilac danced in the light of the sun.

A much better color then black eyes.

~{*}~

August 11 - Alola

X really didn't want to fight. Like he really didn't want to fight.

He was just to damn hungry to care for such things.

So instead of jumping down like Whi did, her mask on and a coat of white covering her day cloths from the three below them, he stayed in the treetops, only letting out one of his Pokemon to deal with them.

Whi let out a Pokemon of her own, _of her own_. Not any of the borrowed ones they were needed to use but the fact that one of the trainers down their is a Champion and another holding the title of Conqueror it would be ill fated if they used Pokemon meant for sneak attacks.

Accelgor dashed ahead of them, speed almost blinding as it jumped from tree branch to tree branch. Getting closer and closer to the ground below them so that it may attack the three trainers. Whi was also jumping down, not as fast but fast enough that she wasn't way behind her Pokemon.

The Champion had a strong gaze as his own Pokemon was summoned, a Pikachu of all things but a very strong opponent. One of his strongest Pokemon from the six he could have chosen. The little mouse Pokemon was using Quick attack, gaining more and more speed as it was climbing up so that it could meet Whi's Accelgor in a clash of power.

The other two, the Interpol police and the Conqueror were in ready stance. The girl with Blaziken and the boy with a Gliscor alongside them. Judging from the way they ready themselves it seems that those two might try to climb up here. Minus the Champion it seems, he doesn't look like he would start calling another Pokemon unless it was necessary.

Speaking of Pokemon…

X turned to look to his left to still see the stubborn Gengar of his. His Gengar not some of Shams used spies to keep them all in track and lined up when she wasn't there to pick at their every flaw. His Gengar was loyal to the brim. His Gengar was the only one that he could call his own. His Gengar…

Needed his ego to be brushed if he could even think of him fighting the three title holders below him.

His eyebrow was raised under his mask at the sight of his Gengar looking away from him and the soon to be battle, not doing anything but sitting there with a bored look.

Such silly sight, yet it was enduring how somethings won't change even when they may have left the prison of all things. Too many things, to many emotions were running wild ever since they left. It might be wrong of him to say that he miss the place when he obviously doesn't, but to see that somethings in this world might still be the same made him feel like not everything was going to fast. That not everything was changing.

That not everything will be taken away when he goes back.

An idea in mind, X moved from his spot in his branch, his own black coat that he had on since Hoenn swishing as he dose. Leaning down he whispered what could make any Pokemon that wanted attention to hear.

"Hey, do you see that boy down there? He's a Champion you know, for more than 10 years in fact. Those other two next to him? They are trainers that just so happen to train under him."

His Gengar didn't move but his eyes that were closed before when know open, looking at him to continue.

"Hey I wouldn't be telling you this if it wasn't important."

His Gengar had a 'really' look but had not made a move to move away from him.

"Well," he dramatically paused. "If you were to be able to defeat not only the trainers but the Champion himself, don't you think that would make you the strongest? Imagine how every person would hear the news that a Gengar defeated three of the nations top three trainers? It would probably be world wide news."

That's all it took before his Gengar became a shadow and darted to the Blaziken that was carrying the Conqueror on his back.

Without his approval his lip twitched, just a bit as he heard the shadow laughing.

~{*}~

 _Not everythings gone_

 _Not everything is done_

 _Memories are powerful_

 _The past is more powerful than the future_

 _The future is more stranger than the past_

 _But what many keep forgetting_

 _Is that they are three_

 _Present is never to be taken lightly_

 _Every action will solely change with now_

 _Rather then was or will_

 _Was_

 _Now_

 _Will_

 _Which one?_

 _The clock is not stopping_

 _Yet its slowing down_

~{*}~

 **Yes, so in this chapter we see Black almost going into dreamer mode, Ruby being told by a little girl and down memory lane while X was having a one sided conversation with his Gengar. Wonder what will happen at the fight?** **Anyways Night everyone!**


	26. Chapter 24

**USUM is complete! It was worth it though. I'm so happy for the characters but a little unsatisfied with it. It just doesn't feel finished in a way. But it's ok. Because we have Sword and Shield! First chapter of it and I already love it. I can't wait for the next one.**

 **Today it is Thanksgiving break! Hope those that have this break enjoy it as much as I do!**

 **Ah and before I go on I may or may not change some of the lines with Moon and Sun because of the ending. Not a lot mind you but enough of it to satisfy. That and I also added days and locations for each of each of the groups that are their. There's a reason for that but I won't go into details. Just trust me.**

 **But anyways back to the main story. Enjoy!**

 **Kanto-Sinnoh: Japan**

 **Unova: New York**

 **Kalos: Paris**

 **Alola: Hawaii**

 **Will have a language barrier here.**

 **And depending on the person that I'm 3poving, the languages will be set up as-**

 **Japanese-actually language (will have errors)**

 **English- backwards/mirrored**

 **French-actually language (help from Liyada)**

 **Alola-actually language (will have errors)**

 **Ages:**

 **Carl-34**

 **Sham-31**

 **Karen-28**

 **Will-25**

 **Red-21**

 **Blue-22**

 **Green-21**

 **Yellow-20**

 **Gold-19**

 **Crystal-19**

 **Silver-19**

 **Ruby-17**

 **Sapphire-17**

 **Emerald-16**

 **Diamond-15**

 **Pearl-15**

 **Platinum-15**

 **Black-15**

 **White-15**

 **Whi-two-13**

 **Lack-two-13**

 **X-11**

 **Y-11**

 **Sun-10**

 **Moon-10**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon Adventures**

~{*}~

August 11 - Sinnoh

Dia took another bite of the banh bo hap.

Blue was trying to hide her smirk of amusement.

Moon was currently having an internal break down.

Then again, who could blame her. Dia could only think about how the Alolan Dexholder did not expect such a turn out.

Soon after Dia and Mr. Berlitz each gave their greetings to one another was when Moon started to sputter. While Mr. Berlitz didn't understand what was so wrong that it would make her react to such a way, Prof. Rowan knew exactly what was going on and tried to calm her by guiding her to one of the red couches that Dia always had the luxury to sit on.

It took awhile for both Moon to calm down and for Mr. Berlitz to understand what was going on. Poor Prof. Rowan was the only one to actually trying to stop the silent chaos that was the heavy atmosphere in the room. Dia was unsure what to do with Blue's smile growing wider and wider.

And even now the silence of it all was suffocating.

Prof. Rowan sighed deeply as he moved his hand over his face as it slid down, showing the exhaust that he had to put up with all of them.

Dia only slide a cup of tea of his favorite brew, something he learned from the many vistes he and Pearl came over to the estate. Nodding his thanks the old man inhaled the scent of the Roserade tea before taking a sip to calm his nerves.

Knowing that it would take awhile for the man to recover he made it his purpose to slide two sakuramochi to both his younger Junior and Mr. Berlitz. Moon only stared at the mochi as Mr. Berlitz only given a shake of his head with a slight fondness as he knew that this was Dia's way of trying to calm everyone down. Not wanting to let the young boys attempt go in vain he raise the snack to his lips.

And for Blue, he only gave her the whole plate of ichigo ame. The same snack that she had drooled over not long ago.

Blue just let out a delighted squeal as she too picked up the plate and let her hunger for sweets control her to eat the candy coated strawberries in relish.

At least someone other than him was enjoying the snacks in front of them.

Finally the Professor managed to break the silence that Dia was trying so hard to break.

"I'm sorry to bring you all here given the circumstances," he said while most looking at Moon with his apology. "But it seems that this is a situation that we can overlook so easily."

The girl in the mask. Sightseeing in the Cavern of Origins. The break in of one of the Kalos Gyms. The interrupting of a Pokemon Contest her in Sinnoh. Attacks that have nothing to do with each other but for one simple fact.

Every person that was sighted wore a mask. A mask that he found out was worn by a previous villain. That alone would make anyone feel uneasy but it made matters worse when he remembered from before.

 _"Eh," Dia sounded out his confusion._

 _"Again?" Moon questioned with the similar amount of surprise in her voice as well._

 _Blue nodded, trying very hard not to show any signs of discomfort in front of her Juniors. "Yes, you see, the group that used that mask were called the Masked Children, who all followed a man who named himself the Masked Man." Blue waved her hand at the named, "Creative, I know."_

 _"So do you think that are coming back? After hiding for such a long time?"_

 _"No," Blue denied at Moon's theory. "See that's the thing. When we diffitted them four out of the six broke away from the group while the Masked Man went back to his day job. You might know him as the Gym Leader of the Ice type Gym in Johto, Pryce."_

 _"But," Moon looked on._

 _"But," Blue sighed out. "The League made sure to always keep an eye out for him and the other Masked Children for years now and none of them showed signs of ever indicating they'll try to reform their group at all."_

 _Dia, while listening, caught onto something._

 _"Senior Blue. You said the Masked Man was a Gym Leader? What about the other four?"_

 _"Uh," Blue tried to get out. "Well you see, as it turned out, two of the four are part of Indigo League Elite Four. Karen, the dark type user and Will, the physics type user."_

 _"Oh," Moon sound. "From what I heard, the Indigo League Elite Four are composed of four strong trainers that use to be part of a group of some sort." Moon added. "It's uniques for an Elite four to have been composed by this but they were all reported to make admins with their past and have moved forward."_

 _"Yeah, it's a bit unusual but I trust them. There not bad people," Blue defend, somehow knowing that Moon was implying something more underneath all of those words. "In fact we all trust them, ask the Johto natives. They will give you their confirmation."_

 _The girl only nod, not showing any sort of hostility towards the blue eyed woman that shot her idea down. Instead there was acceptance in her eyes. Understanding._

 _Dia wondered who was this girl to be so mature, no, to have the humility to understand when to fight or when to stand._

 _"And the other two? Knowing that you said two of the four are part of the League you never did say what about the other two. Are they also being eyed at?"_

 _"Well not exactly," the woman tapped at her chin with a small bit of frustration. "Just know that they are close by."_

 _Both Moon and Dia did not know what she meant by that._

 _Before the pair of dark haired teens could tell her to elaborate she continued. "But like I said, only four of the six broke off. We never did find the the other two. But from the reports, there were four sightings of trainer with those masks similar to the Masked Children. That's where it gets tricky."_

 _Dia took a bite of a bit of pocky that he had on him._

 _"You see, the last two that we didn't capture were adults. But from the sightings they were reported to be around your age you two." Blue waved at them to emphasize her point. "Unless they have mange to break time itself they should be around maybe late 20's or 30's. Definitely not someone as young as my cute little Juniors," Blue gushed._

~{*}~

Somewhere in a location far from the brunette, a woman who was playing with a device of hers suddenly have the urge to crush something out of pure spite. Like someone was mocking her.

If it ends up being one of the lower disgusting children she had to waste her time on after she made sure to have them tamed and trained to enhance to the best of their abilities, after everything she did for them, there will be hell to pay.

Underneath her fingers the screen cracked.

~{*}~

 _"So do you think this is a copycat effort to bring back the Masked Children back," Moon blushed a bit from the comment but tired her best to hide it from the young woman. "Or do you suspect that-"_

 _"The two that were never capture gotten a few new recruits then your hitting at the Taurus eye," Blue made a gun shape with her hand as she made a point to wink at the girl._

 _Dia only hummed at this._ _"You don't suppose it's some kind of revenge do you?"_

 _"Maybe," Blue replied. "All we know is that the original two that escaped finally came back from hiding. What their after, that's what worries me the most."_

"No it's fine," Blue surprisingly being the adult here denied. "If any its us who should have stopped them. Us older Dexholders apologies for that."

"You may be right," Prof. Rowan agreed. "But you also may be wrong. None of us thought that someone that would go in hiding this long would come back."

"Eight years to be exact," Mr Berlitz cleared. "Not many groups would come back after such a long time like that. Maybe a year a two, four at best but hardly eight." His browed frowned. "I can understand why the League stopped looking for them after this much time now."

"Eight years," Moon stopped staring at her offering, looked up.

"Yes," Blue was back to being hesitant. "It's been awhile since then. I honestly thought that they would be gone by now. Guess we were all wrong."

 _'That's a lie,'_ Dia thought as he stared at the way her hand was gripping on to the edge of her skirt. ' _That's a lie. You knew. Some part of you knew that it wasn't over.'_

"And that's why you three are here aren't you? To figure out where the boy that appeared is still around in Sinnoh?"

"Yes."

 _'She's afraid,'_ Dia thought sadly, living up to his title. _'She's scared.'_

"To tell the truth, it's been 3 days now, the boy that appeared my be gone by now. Maybe even out of the region." Prof. Rowan explained.

"No," she shook her head. "The Sinnoh League and Battle Brain have all made sure to send out scouts in all passages in the sky and sea. All boats and planes for trips out of the region were blocked. We only managed to get in by a private jet."

"So there's a chance that he's still here," Mr. Berlitz caught on.

"Right on the money," Blue clapped.

"But where will he go? From the way they all appeared, it was all random. There was no pattern to follow or clues to find."

"That's the tricky part yes," Moon finally cut in. "They don't have a pattern at all. None of them do. So we decided to do the next best thing."

 _"Crowds?"_

 _"Yes," Green set his sharp gaze on his junior. "From what we could interpret, most of them wanted to be seen."_

 _"What 'cha mean by that," Gold raised a brow._

 _"First of all there was four sightings. Each in different areas and regions all over. There's no pattern that we can find or follow to predice their next move."_

 _"Then why crowds," White hugged her Tepig to her chest._

 _"They want attention, or to be seen. There was a sighting at the Cavern of Origins, but only when he was leaving. Cameras caught another on video but only after she had stolen with some artifacts. All she did was destroyed the place but it seemed to be more of a distraction. Nobody knew that she stole until five hours passed after their clean up."_

 _"So your saying they want to be seen," Y concluded._

 _"Yes," this time it was Red who answered. " The other two jumped in the middle of a crowd after all. Both in the middle of a contest and-"_

 _"A meeting of Dexholders," Moon finished._ _"They're trying to gather attention."_

"They're stuck here with nowhere to go. If they can't move they have to attack somewhere sometime."

"You're implying that they will attack soon then?"

"Yes," Moon answers.

"But where?"

 _"What do you mean by crowds though," the blonde Sinnoh Dexholder fidgeted. "Do you want us to look for a group of three people?"_

 _White blinked. "Like how two is a company and three's a crowd?"_

 _"Pearl, Pearl," Dia tugged at Pearls scarf catching his attention. "I don't think that's what he means Pearl."_

 _"Eh! What do you mean that's not what he meant! That's what he means… right?"_

 _"No," Red shaked his hands in front of him. "What he means is that you have to look for places like Gyms, Contest, festivals, tournaments. That kind of stuff."_

 _Pearl deflated from that news._

"Festivals…."

"Is there going to be festival Mr. Berlitz?" Dia pondered over the words he overheard from the man.

"Well," he pondered. "There is going to be a Flower festival at Floaroma Town in two days from now. The whole town always dose one every season."

"Well," Blue smiled at this. "It seems we found are next stop."

~{*}~

August 11 - Kalos

"Thank Arceus he stopped."

White sniffled a smile from rising and only nod.

After all the said boy was currently down for the count as he is currently playing cards with a man that became one of his shouting victims. But unlike the rest he calm asked him if he would like to play with him. Push comes to shove and suddenly they seemed to be playing games after games after games.

Which in turn made Y cry out in sweet relief.

Yet still now one was coming for them.

At this point White had her computer out, working and sorting out her files and looking through the stars or new film works and rising actresses. As a boss of her own small company business it's important for her to keep up with the freshmen in the movie industry.

Pearl, a boy who was the same age as her, had seemed to stop playing around with his PokeDex to play cards with the man and Gold (not having any luck winning though with his frustrated frown). Before play he was running up the plaza in skates, then watching White work, next made it his mission to find the local sweets (something about his friend Dia wanting the recipe), and last even just playing around with the street pokemon. He never seemed to sit still. But unlike Gold he wasn't loud, only when he was telling a joke of sorts with the children that he played with.

Y herself was just happy that Gold was down. The youngest of the group was surprisingly the most annoyed at the eldest. But perhaps they just grew to accept things like this. They have seen and done some crazy things that wouldn't be considered normal for most.

Still, it was nice to do what she was original would do to relax. Just to sit down and dedicate herself towards her dream as a full pledge agen-

"Hello? Are you perhaps Miss White?"

From the sudden voice, Y jumped from her seat with both Pearl copying her reaction. Gold merely glanced back to his Juniors with his cards pressed against his chest so that no one would take a glance at them. White looked behind her, to use to being jumped by Black and his loud greetings to be frightened by the voice behind her.

And as she turned she saw a young man around his late 20's. He was average height, maybe even a little taller than Gold. His chocolate brown hair with his bangs swept to the left looked soft and silky to the touch paired with grey eyes. He wore a lab coat, a red shirt and jeans.

Smiling he asks again with a wave. "Sorry, but you are the Dexholders right? Clemont was supposed to come but he was held back by a malfunction at the tower." Scratching the back of his neck as he tilted his head.

"Yes," White answered, seeing from the corner of her eye that both boys went back to the game. Gold more so than Pearl, as the blonde was paying more attention to the man in the white coat then the eyes darting at his cards he foolishly did not hide. Y was also looking at the man before but caught her full when he mention Clemont.

"That's great!" The man's whole face brighten at his guess being right. Taking a step back from the group he turned towards the path and waved them over. "Come on! No time to waste, I already came late to pick you guys up. We have to get moving to the tower." Then a whisper. "Else Miran will kill me."

Without hesitation, Y got up, bag at hand and glasses over her hat. White got up as well, closing up her laptop at hand. Pearl folded his cards down.

But Gold…

"What! How did you get a royal flush!!"

He lost his game.

~{*}~

 **In this story we finally get to see what are Kalos group been doing till they meet with Hibachi and our Sinnoh group will be going to a festival soon.**

 **I love my story but I need to update everything doin don't I. Sorry about my wording. I'll fix it but not soon. Definitely not soon.**

 **Updates are unpredictable, but know this, from the pattern I've taken, no update will be over a month at best so that's all I can give. I've taken the time to write a little each day instead of writing only on the weekdays to help with the process so please don't kill me.**

 **But anyways I hope u like this chapter, and the upcoming encounters as well.**


	27. Chapter 25

**Winter break everyone! I hope you all have plans for this end of the year and I wish everyone a happy Christmas, Happy Hanukkah or whatever you guys celebrate this time of year. I want to also say happy New Years but I think I may have the next chapter ready by then. But just in case… Happy New Years as well readers!**

 **As news, for those who read my other story ,The Sword Hand, will be closed with one more chapter that I am also done with. So anyone who was reading it I hope you look forward to it.**

 **Now thats all for now so…. Info time!**

 **Kanto-Sinnoh: Japan**

 **Unova: New York**

 **Kalos: Paris**

 **Alola: Hawaii**

 **Will have a language barrier here.**

 **And depending on the person that I'm 3poving, the languages will be set up as-**

 **Japanese-actually language (will have errors)**

 **English- backwards/mirrored**

 **French-actually language (help from Liyada)**

 **Alola-actually language (will have errors)**

 **Ages:**

 **Carl-34**

 **Sham-31**

 **Karen-28**

 **Will-25**

 **Red-21**

 **Blue-22**

 **Green-21**

 **Yellow-20**

 **Gold-19**

 **Crystal-19**

 **Silver-19**

 **Ruby-17**

 **Sapphire-17**

 **Emerald-16**

 **Diamond-15**

 **Pearl-15**

 **Platinum-15**

 **Black-15**

 **White-15**

 **Whi-two-13**

 **Lack-two-13**

 **X-11**

 **Y-11**

 **Sun-10**

 **Moon-10**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon Adventures**

~{*}~

 _August 10 - Alola_

Looking at the Pokemon that bowed its head to her she stepped up and placed a gentle hand over the top of his head.

She breath in.

She concentrated, feeling the power of the Viridian Forest warm her body. It started at her chest, a small flicker before it slowly flowed to her sides, then her arm, and finally to the tips of her fingers.

The familiar feeling of warmth grew stronger and stronger, so much so that her fingers started to glow a gentle light over the Pokemon.

Yet she still hesitated.

' _Do you want me to look?'_ Yellow transfer her thoughts to the samurai Pokemon. Even with him exposing his head to her she still felt the need to ask once more. She did not want to cross a line that she shouldn't have crossed.

In response, the Pokemon hummed.

So with no more hesitation she closed her own eyes and dived.

Her powers can't really be described so easily.. Once when Blue asked how she could read other Pokemon minds she said it was sort of like swimming in their memories. As confusing as the explanation was it was the best she could give to her best friend. It truly felt like she was surrounded by the Pokemons own memories. She could feel their thoughts, feelings and small details they always seem to think at the moment of the memory.

When she first tried to use her powers it was by accident. She was barely at the age of 4 when she meet one of the wild Pokemon in the woods. She was a handful back then and would always run to the forest as it felt like a second home to her, especially when everyone around her told her that "They were sorry for you lost" when mama and papa left and never came back. She didn't understand that they were dead but the only thing she understood was that mama and papa were not coming back. Home was no longer home to her anymore.

She sat on a small clearing, picking and looking through the flowers near the Elder Tree. The Elder Tree was one of her favorite places to be, as it was said to be the oldest tree in the forest. (After she heard that she made it her mission to always fine and slightly heal the oldest tree in every forest she comes, a sign of respect.) She just found a bright sunflower near the back when she heard rustling from a bush next to her.

While she did not understand the concept that some Pokemon might try to harm you in the wild area she was still just a child that was scared of the unknown.

So the child stiffen, hands held on the stem of the sunflower plant as the noise grew louder and louder.

Then it stopped.

Any other person with no Pokemon to protect themselves might have been relieved and walk away as fast as they can before whatever wild Pokemon that almost came towards them come back.

But Yellow was simple a child who didn't know any better.

So with all the excitement and curiosity of a child of four, she drew closer to the bush that made the rustling sound.

When nothing happened, she let her right hand reach out to the bush to see whatever might have been hiding behind the leafy greens.

What she did not expect was a happy Dratini placing its head right into the palm of her outstretched hand and rub.

She was startled, no scared but surprised.

But at the same time the Dratini touched her was the same time she felt it. Life. Birth. The power of the Viridian Forest.

It felt warm and cold at the same time. Like something was pulling her so hard that she was scared that her arm might be pulled off but there was someone there holding and hugging her from behind whispering sweet nothings. Like ...like…

And then the spell in which she was trapped in snapped and she yelped as she fell back. Her yelp also seemed to scare the Dratini as it ran back to the safety of the bushes with a cry.

She didn't understand what happened or what she did, but she grabbed her sunflower and ran home.

It wasn't until days later during dinner with her uncle did she blabbed about what happened in the forest did she understand what had happened. Her Uncle looked at her with a blank expression and made her wonder what she wrong before he got up from his seat and swinging her around laughing.

And like any other child she laughed alongside him.

The news spread round to the whole town that Yellow had the power of the forest. Days on end people will come to her home and say how wonderful it was to have such power and then how great for them to have her after the last one.

As a child she never understood what it all means or why this was happening.

But as an adult she knew far too well what it all meant.

She listened to her surroundings and reached out her hand. She could feel the sensation of cold water and the warmth of the sun on her back as she swam in the river bed. Then the scratches from the battle with the Plazme member that they had to catch, must catch before they get away. Then she felt the familiar movement of her shell being polished on the slab that Lack gave her.

She felt his memories, swapping and experiencing them as she tried to find the one that had a girl in a mask with a coat and her overly cheerful voice…

"Come on already!"

' _There it was.'_

Careful to stop herself from going any deeper in, she let herself float. Gently and slowly her body started to feel light, so light. The feel of the ground on her feet and the taste of a Chesto berry in her mouth.

She opened her eyes.

She was back at the battlefield again, but this time she was at the sidelines and not up in the air. She could feel her body, staggered with drowsiness coming back to life. Inevitabley she shook her head, needing to shake off the sleep in her eyes.

"Feeling awake now?"

' _Yes_ ,' the thought came across her mind. Looking up she saw the same Junior that helped catch the masked girl in the first place. Lack-two.

As soon as she made eye contact she almost froze.

His eyes were staring at her. His red eyes gleaming under the shadows of his version, hard and dead. Not cold, not disgusted or even horrible. Just a hard dead start that she could not break even if she tried.

But for some reason, they seemed warm.

The corner of his eyes were soft, not sharp like he would when it came to catching crimiles. His lips were a deeper frown than before, controlled by the worry he had for her with a shine in his eyes she didn't know was there.

 _'I worried him,'_ she felt come up bitterly. ' _I should have been more careful next time. I should have seen this coming.'_

She did not know what she did but Lack nodded at her before looking at something behind her.

She felt her head turned around.

And she saw all of her friends sleeping like limp bodies.

For a moment, fear shot through her before her was calm once again. From the sight of their chest rising up and the sound of someone snoring made it obvious that they were just asleep and not dead.

Not dead or gone.

Not gone or taken.

Not taken like… like….

"Try and catch me Slowbro~!"

Again her head turned without her control to the sight of the battle field.

On the field she could see herself flying about with Kitty holding her from behind. Silver was in the middle of doing a dive to the ground, coming in to swop down at a high speed. Black was at the sidelines of the great chase, jogging to catch up but staying a distance away as he scanned the area. Blue was running, hot on the girls tail as she all but ran with an outstretched hand.

But as much as she could see the details of the chasers, her attention was quickly stolen by the target of the whole chase.

And there was the girl. The girl in the mask with her dress and her coat over her shoulders. The girl that backed them and who caught them all by surprise. The girl who-!

Then the wind blew.

And instinctively she sniffed the air.

She could smell the area around her, the salt in the air and the freshness of the water with the sweet scent of coconuts and Hibiske flowers hit her like a wave that came crashing towards the shore. It was something she had gotten use to ever since she had stepped out of her Pokeball. It was almost impossible not to sniff it all up with scents strong like this ones.

Yet there was also a faint smell that she felt was far stronger than the beach side, despite how faint it truly was.

It was small but there, a hint of berries and revival herbs. A scent of burnt wood and spring water. A scent of pine needles and peaches. A scent of sunset.

' _Why_ ,' another though transmitted. ' _What- who is she…'_

She felt… guilt? Guilt and fear and sadness and anger and hopelessness. It felt strange to feel such emotions, when this body, this Pokemon seemed to hold itself in a high and confident air around it.

But then the most unexpected thing happened. Something that was not possible from all the times she had ever been able to go deep into the minds of Pokemon.

She felt her body being pulled to another memory.

"Laaa la la~"

Rustling

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Boom

"Gen!"

"Oshawott!"

"Fung!"

"No!"

"Please stop!"

"I don't want to go!"

"Let me go!"

"Please!"

"Please!

"Foongy!"

"Foooooooonnnnnnnnggggyyy!!!"

To much, it was too much too much!

She felt like all of the air in her lungs was gone and her eyes burned. There was someone, no, something is there.

Screams.

Falling.

Running.

Failing.

Run faster.

 _Faster!_

 ** _Faster!_**

Then she opened her eyes again.

She was back to reality.

But she doesn't know if she wants to any more.

If the Pokmeon in front her faced such a cruel reality.

 _'I failed_ ,' was the one thought she heard before being pulled back. _'I failed_.'

She failed.

He failed.

They failed.

"Yellow?"

Right… she was back at Alola (not Unova) and was standing in the battlefield (not in the White Forest) and was safe with her friends (who were not fainted in pain).

Planting a smile on her face she turned around to see Crystal to try and reassure the Johto native. "I'm fine," she manage to say. "Just tired from using my powers to much."

She didn't look overly convinced at first but when she heard her say she was tired a look of understanding flash across the girl.

"Oh I'm sorry Yellow," the look of guilt on the girl made Yellow feel guilty. "Why don't you go inside and rest, you can tell us about what you found out from the Samurott when you feel better."

In a normal circumstance she would have politely refused the girl, saying that it was not necessary for her to stop the whole mission simply because she was exhausted.

But the idea of a nap sounded too good for her to past up after the dive she just had. With a thank you she walked back to the building to get some shut eye.

Maybe then she won't be thinking about horrible memories that she witnessed.

Maybe.

~{*}~

 _August 11 - Alola_

Lack saw the attack and dodge it before the Dark Pulse could cut him or his Gliscor in mid jump. Now dangling from on of the tree branches that jungle provided him. His Gliscor was still in the air, not skillfully dodging and blocking the onslaught of Dark Pulses that came from within the shadows of the jungle.

He narrowed his eyes at this, with so many spots completely in shade and shadows would make it difficult to give a solid hit on the Gengar. Not only could it attack anywhere but the advantage of how fast it was able to move from all of the dark corners. It would be impossible to hit the Shadow Pokemon from within its given territory. The only way they would be able to hit it was to expose him to the daylight.

That itself will be proven difficult.

He heard his Pokemon's cry before he felt it. Quickly he let go of the branch he had grabbed a hold on before and let him self drop to the jungle floor. Thankfully he wasn't falling for to long before his Gliscor swooped down to catch him.

And just in time as the spot that he had just occupied mere moments ago had been attacked by the Gengar who used Shadow Punch. The Gengar grunted before melting into the dark once again.

Just barely missing the missing the Blaze Kick that aimed its way.

"Damn…," Sapphire growled, her fanged bare for all to see. "We'll get 'em next time."

Sapphire, Lack noticed, was particularly ready to land an attack on anything it seems. Attacking and running up to anything that many have moved. And it was foolish. To attack so recklessly and rash was nothing but a fool's wish. Not only will she waste so much energy for both her Pokemon and herself , she will also gain them less into a disadvantage.

Seeing as he was close to another branch strong enough to carry his weight, he jumped. Landing perfectly in a crouch, his eyes darted to the other opponent.

Both the Accelgor and Red's Pikachu were having a battle of speed. The Accelgor jumping and running about, attacking with Acid Spray when ever he saw a yellow dart in front of it. Pikachu was by no means a slouch, not only was it using its natural speed but the boast of the Quick Attack used made them equal in speed.

He thought of sending Gliscor to attack with Acrobatics but quickly scrapped the idea. He would only interfere with the battle, might causing a default hit on his own allies. No, it was best for him to focus on the more _adaptable_ target.

His sharp red his gleamed, searching at every corner, every shadow that could possibly be mov-

' _There!'_

"Night Slash!"

No hesitation, his Gliscor dived. It wasn't until it was near the moving spot of darkness did he raised his arms and swiped at the air in front of him.

The darkness dodged, swiftly moving around the dark purple slashing chasing him, twisting and turning around leaves and bushes.

The shadow laughed, happy to being able to fight some highly attention seeker trainers and confidence that he was able to make them run for so long.

Then a Blase Burn hit him directly.

The shadow growled and shook off the flames trailing it back. Annoyance was deeply engraved in the face of the Gengar as he materialised back to his original form.

Seeing her opportunity, Sapphire patted Toro again. Toro nod, shouting out in a run before her leg begin to glow, drawing back before sending the powerful kick.

Gengar jumped, inches away from being hit by the Sky Uppercut. But not one second after his jump a slash of the night cut though his back and sending him to the base of a tree.

Gengar frowned, how dare they mess his fun and chance of defeating them in order for him to get his fame. The trainers do nothing but add extra weight to their Pokemon and the Pokemon themselves are blinding chasing him. He was far better than them, X is far better than them.

Another Blast Burn went for the kill but Gengar turned into a shadow again, leaving the bark of the wood black with ash. The Blaziken barely landed on the ground when a Shadow Punch pushed through her shadow and struck her on the chin.

Startled more than in pain, she stumbles back arms up to protect herself but was proved fruitless when it wasn't a physical attack that aimed her way.

Instead bright balls of yellow light surrounded her. The Blaziken didn't have time to jump before the many balls of light went in for the kill.

Instantly her mind was warped and wrapped, confused filled her mind as she saw the world in black and white, no shapes but blobs of color.

Then another Shadow Punch knocked her to the ground.

The Blaziken grunted, this time out of pain from the attack that somehow seemed to be much stronger. She tried to get up but the effects of Confuse Ray still lingered in her vision.

Meanwhile, Gengar was surprisingly not celebrating, and instead was focusing on Lack and his Gliscor, forgetting about the fire type and its trainer behind it.

Gliscor dived the same time the Gengar charged. Crossing his arms to make an x instead of pulling back one arm, Gliscor's arms glowed before the formation of an x hovered over then speeding towards his opponent. Gengar dodged before delivering another Shadow Punch with his left hand at the flying scorpion Pokemon. Gliscor dodged but was not quick when another Shadow Punch came from the right hand. He cried out, falling down a couple of feet before looking up.

Big mistake.

A fury of Dark Pulses came raining down at him. He dodged, left and right but there was only so much space to dodge through. He tried to attack and deflect the attack with his own Night Slash but he was running out of power fast, which was a problem when the number of Dark Pulses were not letting up.

Lack tried to think, what could he do, what could be done in order to stop the onslaught of Attacks at his wake.

Then he remembered.

Gengar grind, seeing how close victory was a sure for him. Seeing that he was successful, the loyal Pokemon turned towards it trainer.

X looked back at him, mask on and cloth of blacj covering him. X did not move for a moment, as if to watch the scene once more before tapping at his ear.

Gengar frown, mumbling its name in defeat.

He slowly lessen the number of Dark Pulses he aimed the flying ground type at.

Then a Sky Uppercut hit him at his side and made him fly deep into the jungle.

Lack watched the Pokemon, slightly impressed but the power in the Blaziken's kick and caution for his own shadow to suddenly spring up and attack him.

At the same time he heard a small victorious cry from the Pikachu and no sign of the Accelgor anywhere.

He too must have been sent away.

But for how long?

So he waited, body tense and stance correct.

And waited.

And waited.

But nothing.

"Aren't 'ey coming back," Sapphire growled lowly, dangers and jumpy.

"I think they might have fainted," Red said, letting his Pikachu climb up his shoulders. "I'll go take a look, you two wait here."

Both trainers saw the Champion run deep in the jungle for a few seconds before Sapphire ran after him muttering about 'unfinished business'.

And there was Lack, confused.

It didn't make sense to him. Why would they let themselves get hit. They were perfectly fine before and were even near to defeating their Pokemon, forcing them to each call in a second Pokemon if needed to. So why…

Then a thought struck him.

He only needed to look up to confirm his suspicion.

The targets were gone.

They lost them.

They lost.

~{*}~

 **I hate fighting scene, I'm not very good at them, though I hope to improve on that. Sorry for that…** **Anyways from this chapter you can see that in both Alola groups tha Yellow found a hidden secret in are Arresters partner Pokemon while the team looking for Whi had a battle in the jungle but lost both Whi and X. They failed them and lost them. What is worse?**

 **Anyways if any of you want to know what will happen to a pacific group to have more screen time tell me in the review and I'll see what I can do to give their side of the story more time.**

 **The groups are-**

 **Red, Lack, Sapphire: Alola Investigators**

 **Yellow, Emerald, Sun, Crystal: Alola Back-up**

 **Black, Green, Silver: Cavern Report**

 **Blue, Dia, Moon: Sinnoh's Sighting**

 **Gold, Y, White, Pearl: Gym Break-in**

 **Ruby: ?**

 **Whi: ?**

 **X: ?**

 **Platinum: ?**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and see ya next time everyone!**


	28. Chapter 26

**Happy New Year everyone!! I hope you all had a great celebration and a great new year!**

 **And for everyone, I want to say that there is one more week of break before school officially starting up again so that's a bust, but that just means we have to make the most of it won't we. If anyone would look at my profile I've been posting a lot of stories and updates as of late. That is because I've gotten a whole load of inspiration on my part of things, so far I have another chapter for 'Ghostly Brother of His' almost ready, another new story going to be posted, and the last chapter of 'The Sword Hand'. I really can't wait to just post more stories as I only had two for the longest of time, something that I'm not proud of on my part. But anyways, if you are a Fire Emblem fan like me then you might want to look out for the new stories I've just posted.**

 **Side note! I might, and I'll say it again, I might make another story for little scene and clips that I never did get to add for the Masked Children. For an example I'll put a short story of how Ruby came to like Will or maybe an information post on are four lost children or even a scene on Ruby's father, Norman, when he heard of his son being taken away. I don't know if I want to do it as it will be like an excuse to me for making more delayed updates for the main story but I also want to add these fun little clips as well. What do you think? Should I do it or not?**

 **Kanto-Sinnoh: Japan**

 **Unova: New York**

 **Kalos: Paris**

 **Alola: Hawaii**

 **Will have a language barrier here.**

 **And depending on the person that I'm 3poving, the languages will be set up as-**

 **Japanese-actually language (will have errors)**

 **English- backwards/mirrored**

 **French-actually language (help from Liyada)**

 **Alola-actually language (will have errors)**

 **Ages:**

 **Carl-34**

 **Sham-31**

 **Karen-28**

 **Will-25**

 **Red-21**

 **Blue-22**

 **Green-21**

 **Yellow-20**

 **Gold-19**

 **Crystal-19**

 **Silver-19**

 **Ruby-17**

 **Sapphire-17**

 **Emerald-16**

 **Diamond-15**

 **Pearl-15**

 **Platinum-15**

 **Black-15**

 **White-15**

 **Whi-two-13**

 **Lack-two-13**

 **X-11**

 **Y-11**

 **Sun-10**

 **Moon-10**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon Adventures**

~{*}~

August 11 - Kalos

She was amazed by the sight before her, taking all of it in as she stood there, stunned.

There was a beach, waves lapping and expanding onto the sand before cowering back to the main ocean, leaving treasures of shells and coral in its wake. Salt scented air washed over her, wind dancing and playing with her hair as it swirls. The rocky cliff side having been near the body of water was violently hit by the waves, droplets of water fanning out into the open. Even in the dawn it was still a sight to behold.

She was amazed in awe, she mind practically guling the sight of it all into her mind as she sought out more and more of the scenery in front of her.

Yet she can't stay for long, she never can, not unless she wanted more time.

So with the strong will power that got her this far, she once again pulled the hood of her coat over her masked face, shadowing it from praying eyes that might see her. She may not be well versed in the shadows but she does know the basics of stealth.

At the moment, she was gripping on to the cliff side, climbing down from the mountain top to reach her destination. The Rock Gym entry.

She continued to climb down.

She knew it was a risk to do so, climbing down without equipment, to be out in the open during the early morning, to wear all white on an all stealth mission, but she has to, she must. It would be and ill omen if she goes against them.

A sudden strong wind blew her way.

She gasped, clutching the rocky surface of the cliff side with all her might as she pressed her body as close as she could to the rock format.

The wind subsided.

She didn't move for a while, shivering from the unexpected forces of nature that could have been her end. Forcing herself to move her hand she saw a bit of color near her hand.

A spot of red.

She didn't flinch, didn't react to the blood on the hard surface before continuing, like nothing had ever happened.

 _"It was only a bit of blood, ignore it. Hurry up and finish the task at hand."_

Finally she was at the back entrance of the Gym, hidden by the natural formations.

Without another word she pulled out a PokeBall from her coat side and pressed to open.

In a small flash of blue, a Frolass floated in front of her.

Her Frolass, she sweet Frolass hummed at her, using one of its hands to pull on her hand, the same hand that still had wet blood from the trip she took to get down there.

Her Frolass hummed again, this time more saddening.

Platinum let herself have the pleasure at smiling underneath her mask at her Pokemon.

"It's alright," she said, earning herself a stream look from her partner. "It hardly scratched me at all, it's only a flesh wound. I'll have it fixed once we finish this mission alright."

Her Frolass hummed again, more aggressively this time.

"Please, I can't fail. Not so soon."

The iced ghost type heatatied, clearly not happy with the card that she just pulled on it. A few moments passed by before it floated away a few feet, waiting, watching.

Her heart broke from the sight but instead pushed as much sincerity in her voice as she could to show her appreciation. "Thank you."

Her Pokemon hummed again, this time softer.

"Now then," her voice becoming a void once more. "Could you unlock it."

Without another word she nod before going through the metal door. There was silence for a few seconds before a loud 'click' was heard in the early morning. Without difficulty, the door pushed open with a single push.

Making her way into the Gym's back entry she looked down. "Take the left?"

Frolass chirped before phasing through the walls of the hall they were in.

Platinum looked at the spot her Pokemon just disappeared before looking ahead of her. In from was a short hallway, one that splits into a two way path. They were the same, metal floors, rock walls, lights over head.

She took in a breath, let it out, then take a step.

It was time to play the mask.

~{*}~

August 11 - Alola

"I understand," Whi sighed. "I'll make sure we do…. Yes…. Alright, good luck in your end."

"So," X look up at the girl (a slight bit of irritation surged through him, why does she have to be taller than him!). "What did he say."

Pressing the side of the special made earpiece she had a face of slight discomfort. "He said that things will be more complicated from here on out and that they have to try and blend in more. Something about groups and singles and-"

"We're being split up."

"Yes."

"You don't want us to."

Whi pressed her lips, refusing to answer.

"Why?"

This time she didn't hesitate. "Because I don't want to leave you alone."

More than one emotion surged through him. Anger for her for thinking that he was in need of a guardian around him 24/7. Sadness as she will be leaving her to go by himself all over again. Fear that something will happen if they both go their separate ways. Warmth when she showed concern for him even if they both knew that they can't go against the rules placed on them.

Instead he went with his masked self, just like he always does, just like they always do.

"Opinions don't matter in our line of work."

Whi sharply turned her face to him, her twin pigtails whipping the air around her as she did so. "You make it sound like we chose to be here, to work day after day in the dark."

"Don't we," he shrugged, a void of a mask still in play. "I mean they let us go. Why are you still here if you could just go into hiding instead of sticking around. Don't you want to be free?"

"Then what," she snapped. He was pushing her buttons far more than either of them liked but they were in to deep. "They can just track me and exploit me. There's nothing here for me and I already did a crime at this point!"

"We have mask for a reason."

She made a struggling sound. "Why- you! You…."

"I what? Speak up," X stood his ground.

She glared at him, then she closed her eyes. It wasn't until she opens them that he understood what was going on. It was her turn to put on another mask.

"Ru-Cliff said that you are going to to Hoenn, Mossdeep Space Center to exact. I'm expected to at Kalos by the next morning." She smiled (he couldn't help but think how fake the smile seems and how plastic like it was) as she skipped over to him and ruffled his hair. While it may not be the most unexpected thing she did around him but it was not the most welcomed in his book. Annoyed, he swat at her hand but missed when she pulled back with a grin (plastic, fake, masked) wide on her face.

"I'll be seeing you my Chevalier. Just wait a little longer."

Plastic, fack, masked.

~{*}~

August 11 - Hoenn

Silver was wonder what kind of people were even allowed into the Dexholders at this point. First was Gold and his fun for gambling (and surprisingly winning). Sapphire and her quirks of having to run around and swinging vines and sleep in trees all day, living more in the wild side of things then you normal average person. And the Unova Junior of his, Black, and his loud voice, his blake stare, and his Musha that was eating his head!

His face must have been a sight if the foreigner directed to pick up the pace when he turned to look at him. Honestly he was glad for the space as well. Things were just not working out for him anymore, none of it is. He rather focus on the task on hand.

"Here we are, welcome to the origins of the world!"

As if reading his mind, Wallace opened his arms wide, throwing them upwards in a flourish movement that he knew that he used one to many times. But that doesn't make it any less appealing to the eye.

When he turned to look at the cavern room they were now in, he couldn't look away.

The walls seem to glow, no light was directly caused onto them but they had their own shine of light within them all, making the room lightup more than it did with the entry passages way that they all went through to get here. But that wasn't the eye catching sight of it all. It was the hand drawn painting that made it all the more eye catching.

Colors after color after colors, they were so many that they blend in to one another, making a show of which one would pop out from the rest. Some of the older ones were that of stick figures while others were that of many details and fine attention to enchant everyone.

It was like going back through time itself.

"Wow," Black, the first one to give a verbal reply, gasped in awe at the sight. "I-its so...I have no words to say."

His right, he has no words to describe it, any of it. It was all to much.

"That's the first reaction to all the newcomers when they first enter," Wallace supplied, walking over to a familiar painting of a land and sea Pokemon. "Even I had to take a moment to take it all in at first. But after that last 5 or so visits you get use to it. Doesn't mean it isn't that less spectacular though."

"I'll say," Green answer, his eyes ranking over the drawn out stories.

"Good," Wallace clapped his hands together. "But now that we are here… What next? I'm certain that this wasn't the sole reason you all came here."

A pause.

"Right," Green coughed into his fist, the first to recover. "We were suppose to see if they left any clues that they might have been the target of his trip here."

"Hmm," Wallace look thoughtful as he did a 360 to look all over the room. "Well there doesn't seem to be anything tampered in here at all."

"So there's nothing," Silver narrowed his eyes.

Wallace for his part waved his hands dismissively. "You misunderstand me. Just because we haven't been able to see ourselves what had happened here doesn't mean that nothing had happened at all."

"What do you mean," Black tilted his head in an expression of confusion.

With a raise of his hand, he pulled out a black Pokeball with yellow strips on either side of it, a grin in place of his natural smile. "Why don't I introduce to you are solution."


	29. Chapter 27

**Hello everyone! I hope you had a great today!**

 **Whew, it's been awhile since I've updated here but that should be expected. If you all have followed me, you would see that I've been updating and posting more stories as of late, most in which are Fire Emblem stories (don't judge me! It's a good game series.) Yet there was one story that was deemed just for the Masked Children.**

 **Say hello to my new story, The Masked Children: Shorts and Shots.**

 **Yes, I have done it! I have made a side story for my main story (this one) in order to give you all what I couldn't before, small scenes and shorts that I've always wanted to put here but never did.**

 **So basically this is a story in which it has little shots that I was never able to add in, what if stories as there were some scenes that were scraped and ideas that did not make it, and small story lines that i never could add as it was too late to do so. If you want to ask for a shot or a what if then you may do so here or on the other story itself.**

 **But that's all for not, now then… let's start!**

 **Kanto-Sinnoh: Japan**

 **Unova: New York**

 **Kalos: Paris**

 **Alola: Hawaii**

 **Will have a language barrier here.**

 **And depending on the person that I'm 3poving, the languages will be set up as-**

 **Japanese-actually language (will have errors)**

 **English- backwards/mirrored**

 **French-actually language (help from Liyada)**

 **Alola-actually language (will have errors)**

 **Ages:**

 **Carl-34**

 **Sham-31**

 **Karen-28**

 **Will-25**

 **Red-21**

 **Blue-22**

 **Green-21**

 **Yellow-20**

 **Gold-19**

 **Crystal-19**

 **Silver-19**

 **Ruby-17**

 **Sapphire-17**

 **Emerald-16**

 **Diamond-15**

 **Pearl-15**

 **Platinum-15**

 **Black-15**

 **White-15**

 **Whi-two-13**

 **Lack-two-13**

 **X-11**

 **Y-11**

 **Sun-10**

 **Moon-10**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon Adventures**

~{*}~

August 13 - Sinnoh

Blue was in heaven.

Well technically not in heaven but she considers this a close second.

"Wow," Dia gasped, food momentarily forgotten in his hands.

"Amazing" Moon breath, a hand over her mouth to hide how far it had dropped from the sight before them.

Blue couldn't help but agree even more.

The Flower Festival of Floaroma Town was nothing short of spectacular as the streets were all decked out for such festivities. Color was everywhere, from the dozens of streamers hanging from the street lights and buildings high above, from the many colorful dress wear as people dress themselves in ribbons and jewels, to the millions upon millions of flowers that were scattered all over from as far as the eye can see. Not one place was left colorless as paintings were set in the alley ways with petals floating around them in the air to give off a sweet fragrance of honey and nature.

When the Professor said it was a big event he meant big.

She knew that she was here for the mission, of course she was here for the mission, but the sight of all this festivities was only swaying her to ignore it all and celebrate alongside them. It was far too tempting and she knew she shouldn't allow that.

But still…

"I don't suppose you know what to do now, do you?"

Blue, without shame, shook her head no. She knew this town would be holding an annual tradition event for their town's specialty but she never knew that they would celebrate this much.

But the sight of such heavy celebration only meant that he had not come yet.

"I see," Moon whispered as she looked back at the crowd. At the time they had stood in a daze, the town folks have all but came to the center and all started to dance with each other. It was not coronated at all but it was all planned out in a circle of sorts, partners, ranging from the young children giggling in delight to the elderly who all but smiled fondly danced with each other. "I don't have an idea either if I'm honest. Perhaps…"

As Moon drifted off Dia only shrugged a bit. "Sorry."

It was clear that none of them knew what to do now. The festival had only been going on for three hours and by the time they had arrived it had only taken three hours for everyone to become enveloped into the festive mood.

She couldn't blame them, it looks so much fun judging from everyone's faces.

Oh how she wishes to go as well.

Unless… maybe they could!

"Moon."

"Yes?"

"Do you happen to know what sort of events are planned out for today?"

The girl paused, taking a moment to collect all her data in mind before listing them one by one. "There would be a fragents contest, a honey cooking contest, a few activities for the younger ones and some Pokemon Contest here and there. I think a few dance performances were scheduled to show later as well."

Now if Blue had seen stars when Dia saw food she saw a spark of fire when her Junior mentioned cooking contest, instead of a dreamland she saw passion.

She smirked to herself.

Hook, line, sucker.

With her amazing will power, she made a thinking face for a few moments before lighting up with the image of just having found an idea. "Well how about this, he obviously likes attraction correct? And during that time he interrupted a contest, it was in the middle of one of its performances right?"

Moon, as smart as she was, was still puzzled by what her line of thought was getting them. Dia on the other hand, had a normal expression on his face while his eyes just seemed to beam a bit. He knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Well," she continued, when both of the dark haired children gave her a nod. "If we were to just watch an attraction on the sidelines who knows how much time it would take to get to the center and catch him in the act. Plus, with how many people are here I doubt we would be able to get front row seats to any of them unless we stay and wait for the event to open. And that would only cause us more problems than it's worth if we only stay in one place for an hour or so."

"What are you suggesting," Moon asked. This time, where her puzzled expression was a moment ago was replaced by a look of sudden understanding and with a slight excited gleam in her eyes. It reminded her that those two were children, not adults but still grown teenagers trying to fight and fix the world.

Her heart reminded herself that they weren't the only ones that happen to grow up fast.

"That's why we should join in!" Blue expressed a healthy amount of excitement in her voice. "If he was to only come to during an event then we have to be in it to make sure we catch him on time."

"We join… in?"

"Yes!"

Moon looked conflicted but it was overshadowed by the childlike wonder that star struck upon her. Dia just looked down right happy.

"Al- uh… Alright then," Moon tried and almost failed to keep the eagerness in her voice from slipping out. "Where should we all go?"

"Not we," Blue waved a finger in front of her face. "It's 'Where should you go'?"

"You mean…"

"Yup! If we split up we should be able to cover more ground than all of us just-"

"Alright I'm heading off!"

"Thank you Senior!"

Before Blue could even finish, two dust clouds were in place of the two Dexholders that were just in front of her only a second ago. She could distinctly see a pair of twin brains going into the scented stalls while a red scarf was weaving its way through the crowd towards the sound of pans clapping and bubbles boiling.

Bleu stood there, stunned for a few seconds before she laughed.

Once she was done, she looked up again from where the teens were and a small sad smile graced those who bothered to look.

'It was unfair,' she thought. 'That they had to live with so much and fight so hard when it should have been our job to take care of saving the world. Not them. Not… children.'

Blue, for as giddy and flitations as she was she wasn't dumb. She knew about the distortion world and how those two boys almost witnessed a murder when the leader, Cyrus, got dragged into the other side. How they had to travel hard and train with the separation without the other there for them. How they both thought they had lost each other.

And the girl, she was just as bad. She wanted to heal a friend not save an island. Yet she still did it anyways, without a second thought from what she was told. Caged and imprisoned, sent to another world and thrown out of balance from the way she thought was the right thing to do. But she still fought, even when there were some people waiting for her to come home.

They don't deserve this, they should be laughing instead of crying. Excited instead of scared. Wonderous instead of hopeless.

Hopeless… huh…

Do… do they feel hopeless? Those kids… do they feel hopeless? The one with the mask… are they feeling hopeless?

From what they were told, there were four of them. Four kids wearing a mask that she long since buried away and turned her back on, thinking that it was all over and everything would rest in peace from that child abuse.

Perhaps… if she had broken it instead of buried it... perhaps then this whole situation would not have happened. Perhaps instead of running away, if she had simply faced it head on… then maybe…

Those four would not have been used. They would not have been enslaved by people with no faces and blank canvases to replace their own. They would not have been on the opposite side, battling, fighting. They should not have deserved such a childhood.

A childhood where they become the villains when in reality they are children just like those two whose only desire was to escape such a place.

But now, who knows what they are thinking, those four who are roaming free with those symbols on their faces.

Do they even want to escape? Or were they too tightly bound by their chains?

If she could turn back the clock and set things right.

But that was impossible wasn't it.

~{*}~

The Clock Keeper looked at the Time Master and only shared a glance with one another before he looked back at his double edged weapon.

The clock, even for a second of time, had stopped its hands before continuing its steady beat of rhythmic ticks.

It was impossible to do such a thing, stop what was already set.

But for some reason it had stopped, the hands of time have stopped all together in that one second. A second that was not meant to pause.

'No,' the Time Master looked on. 'It's not an impossibility. It is only an extremely difficult possibility.'

The Time Master looked back at the grand giant clock, one that was dark in ivory black. The Dooms Day Clock. Once it had started it could never be stopped. Yet somehow it did.

'You of all people should know that it's not impossible to stop an event that was supposed to come.'

'But those were not a black clock.'

'True,' the Time Master agreed. 'Still it doesn't mean it wasn't meant to happen.'

There was a silence between the two, only the void of space that was wrapped in their favor with the sound of ticks echoing through it. It was a deadly peace, one in which for every tick that was sound will give off a second closer to the end. And perhaps, even their demise.

'Be prepared. Those that seek us will be coming soon.'

The Time Master looked at the Clock Keeper and bowed in respect. Time could only so bow down to its creator of its powers after all.

'Yes Master. I bid you a safe passage.'

'And I, to you time traveler.'

Without another word, a blue portable appeared behind the Time Master before they flew in with their crystal clear wings to help them through. As soon as they entered, the portal closed behind them.

The Clock Keeper started a few, thinking through its words before looking back at the black clock.

~{*}~

Tick tock tick

It had stopped

A second in this present day

But it still continues on

It's no longer slowly down

But speeding up

What now, what then, what will

Happen

What happened

Who knows

Not even those that govern time know themselves

Was it a mistake or miracle

Is it, was it, will it

Who knows who knows

Tick tock tick

~{*}~

The hand is dangerously close to the fifth hour.

~{*}~

August 11 - Kalos

You know, with minus of the waiting on the plane thing and the fact that he lost to a game of poker to a stranger a minute ago, he would say he wouldn't mind coming back to a place like this again. The city was nice, so many street dancers and skaters in every ally way, he could bring his skateboard next time he comes. It wouldn't be so bad.

Hence the words, not so bad.

With hands behind his neck, he surveyed the people he was with.

There was the natives, a scientist from the looks of it (lab coat and all) who was a little on the young side of things. New? Possibly started a few years ago. The other native was tall for her age. Y, from the days introduction prier, was chatting along side with the other blonde in the group. From the way she carried herself she was more than just confident in herself. Perhaps even daring in her own right. And the other blonde? Loud, aggressive, full of emotions that he couldn't hide no matter what he does. Pearl surly is the opposite of his other Sinnoh counterpart. The last one of their small group was White. She was more on the neutral side of things, quite but speaks up when needed, does not stop his fun only till they leave, and was more productive with her time then he would care for.

All in all, it was an interestingly stable group.

Gold made a once over at the group again before looking at the destination that they were leading into.

Prism Tower stood proudly above it all, a fine structure made of steel and iron, run by the electricity that only Pokemon could be able to power. It was even taller than the Bell Tower!

He had to say he was impressed by it.

Flashing forward, they were now in one of the three elevators that were provided in the Tower when the scientist said something that demanded all their attention on him.

"Sorry to keep you all waitting," he said, scratching at the base of his neck in a slight gesture of nervousness. "I was supposed to meet you at the airport but things changed drastically these last couple of hours."

"It's fine Dr. Hibachi."

Hibachi winched at the formal tone that Y was putting on. "Please, no doctor. I'm not that old you know."

"Hibachi then," Y nod. "What do you mean when you say that things changed drastically? From what we heard, we were all supposed to meet here before we go to Viola's Gym."

"Well that was supposed to be the plan, but then we got another call from the Santalune Gym about the attack two days ago."

"Do you know what it was about," White added her own two cents.

"Yeah," Hibachi confirmed as he gently swiped away Pearl's hand from pushing any buttons from the panel. "You see, the Santalune Gym Leader is very well known for its photograph collection, a museum of sorts. You can find a picture of almost anything and everything over there."

"Anything," Pearl raised an eyebrow.

"Anything."

"So," White cut in. "Was there some photos missing? From what we were told, the Gym was torn apart during the night before the morning guards took their shift." She paused. "They said it was such a mess that they had to call in again to tell us if anything else was damaged or missing from the sight. Did something go missing?"

"Well… yes," Hibachi hesitated. "But it wasn't just some photos that were taken, or only photos at that."

"What do you mean?" It was Gold's turn to interrogate.

Before he could answer back to him, the elevator stopped with a small ding to sign off that they were now at their destination and opened the door to let them out.

It was chaos.

Scientist were all running around, some filled with papers in arms as they quickly made their way through the crowd with their partner Pokemon behind them, others on calls as they were surrounded with dozens of telephones ringing every second. Pokemon that were gliding above them were transporting papers and catching fallen ones, delivering them to the person needed to be delivered to. There was even a cart filled with cups of water and coffees being distributed by a group of Pichu's who were racing all over the place, careful not to spill a single drop.

Gold loves chaos, but not this chaos.

"Whoa."

Pearl looked at him with wide eyes. "Whoa? More like ouch."

"Have to agree on golden eyes there," Hibachi pointed. "Whoa indeed."

"How long was this even going," White asked, the most calm of the four to see the disaster in front of them.

"A couple of hours? Not sure, it's not like we got time to check the clock now and again when we are trying to fight back for every second that's going to waste. Eh, but enough of that. Let's go and hurry on up. We can't keep Clemont waiting any longer or he would start to panic."

To say that they were in the middle of a minefield was an understatement. For every step that they take, someone would come rushing in on them and would almost crash into them if they didn't have the reflections to douged out of the way. At one point, Pearl was almost runned over by the Pichu cart and sent a furry of little sparks his way for almost messing up their beverages to the workers in the building. It was so endearing that he almost wanted to send his own Pichu out to see his own species coming and going every so often

In the end, he decided against it and almost signed a breath of relief when they saw the door to the main room. Without a second thought, he opened the door in one grand guster as he all but ran inside to avoid getting hit by a fly Pokemon over head.

The door baerly closed behind everyone when a voice yelled, "Finally! You're here!"

In the room were two other people, both blonde, a boy and girl respectively.

The girl was young, a braid over her forehead with a small spike of hair on the side to the end of it. She had a brown sleeveless shirt with a black bow in the front of it, a white puffy skirt with some black keen cut tights and bright pink shoes to match. She also had a shoulder bad that had a Dedenne striking it head out to see all of the comoations.

The boy was perhaps Pearls age, a pair of big wide lens glasses were resting on his nose. He had a blue jumper of sorts, yellow strips were seen here and there with black and white shoes to stop from closing with the rest of the colors. What was a little out of the ordinary was a giant white backpack that had a hand sticking out from it.

(It surprised him how well he could take such things nowadays. If he was younger, he would have been all over that device.)

"Clemont!"

"Y," the little girl cheered. "You're here!"

"Now Bonnie," teh arm from the backpacked waved a finger at her. "You shouldn't get ahead of yourself. Let me do that."

"Aww."

"Eh bien maintenant qu'ils sont ici(1)," Hibachi cleared. "Je vais aller à mon bureau pour l'instant si ça ne vous dérange pas."(2)

"Not at all," this time Clemont waved his own hand at the bourret. "Je peux m'occuper des choses d'ici."(3)

"Thank you."

Once the man left the room, all eyes were on the boy that was the one to send him away.

Placing a hand over his heart he started. "Hello, my name is Clemont. The Gym Leader of this Tower and the person that called you over to ask for help with the girl that has been running around Kalso."

~{*}~

 **Well now that they are here(1)**

 **I'll be going to my office for now if you don't mind. (2)**

 **I can take care of things from here.(3)**


	30. Chapter 28

_August 13 - Sinnoh_

Ruby dared not to move, his eyes not straying from the hand that was tracing his neck. Eerie thoughts of his throat being crushed or long faded scars made its way to his mind as he stayed silent. One wrong move and it could mean death.

He heard a giggle in the back of his mind be he paid no thought to it, his throat still bare to the pair of hands nearing it.

Finally, _finally,_ they pulled away from him.

He let a small puff of air out.

Smiling in satisfaction from her job well done, Amara threw her hands up in triumph in her childlike glee. "Tada! See? I told you I can do a flower necklace."

Ruby let himself a small smile, not from the girl's enjoyment (liar) but from the fact that she no longer had her hands near his neck any more (don't fall for it). Lifting a hand up he felt the softness of full-grown flower petals grazed his fingers.

Daisies and morning glories. Pink daisies meaning childhood and innocence, something that seems to fit perfectly with Amara's whole demiter (but not him, it was taken away from him in more ways than one) while morning glory's mean joy and peace (a peace that he soon has to destroy just to please them).

Still...it was a strange feeling, nostalgic even. He never felt something this soft in a long time (he's never been given a gift in a long time). He knew of course that if he made a sudden move the sloppy piece of work will rip (that's why he will second guess his action from then on).

Distantly he looked up to see others who were in the same booth as them.

Children were laughing, most with a parent of some sort, helping them pick out flowers of their own choice. Most of them went with colors like Amara. Red with yellow, blues with whites, even orange ones with vines helping tie them all together. And from those colors came many varieties of flowers. Roses, sunflowers, clementines, pansies, bell flowers, and some stocks of lavender were seen here and there as well.

He shifted in his seat, not liking how he had nothing to do but sit and wait.

Remembering how it all started with one of the booth sellers expressing their idea of 'sibling activities' when the woman saw them holding hands. He didn't even have time to deny when Amara dragged him to the booth to see what was inside much to his dismay.

(Was it from the fact she said, siblings? Or the fact that he abandoned them?)

The next thing he knew was that he was surrounded by some sort of purple and pink flowers when Amara picked them one by one, tying them together with their stems with an expertise that made him think she did this quite often.

He was lost in thought but he knew Amara was looking at him expectantly.

Right.

He swallowed his pride (you lost it all) and placed on a well-disguised smile. "You're right, you are really good at making flower necklaces."

Like any typically small child she beamed, a new rose tint on her cheeks brightens with the praise.

 _It was the first time he ever saw her smile. No matter how small and unseen it was beautiful._

 _He wanted to make sure he could make her smile again._

 _Just once more._

 _Unfortunately, fate was cruel to them, and her face was covered before he could see her smile._

 _The last thing he saw was her eyes filled with tears and fear._

" _I'm sorry…."_

" _...are you?"_

"Look, look, mister! We match!"

"Oh," the red-eyed teen simply supplied. He hadn't really paid any attention to what Amara had said the last few minutes but it seems he wasn't caught. Looking at her he realized what she meant.

Just like him, she also had a necklaces with the same colored flowers to match. Unlike him though, he could tell she added more of the pink blossom than the purple ones, which made him think how his own baches of flowers had more purple than pink.

(Morning glories represent joy and peace.)

(Will he feel joy?)

(Is this joy?)

Amara giggles, for whatever reason he never did get to know, before she jumped down from her seat and grabbed his hand before he could even protest.

(But you like the warmth of another holding on.)

Maybe she was smarter than she seemed because when she looked at him she had a more crooked smile that made him think of someone that wanted something and will do anything to get their way.

"Come on! We still have to go see the Contest Mister! I can't wait to see the pretty costumes and all the sparkly moves to! Did you know that last year they-"

So that was how Ruby found himself being pulled away again for the second time that day.

This time though he did not try to resist.

And if anyone was to look their way, they would look like siblings, family.

A happy pair of children enjoying themselves in the festival of flowers.

(Good things never last.)

(Don't you know?)

(Time is such a cruel thing.)


End file.
